Amor de Sangre
by Aiko Hyuuga-Chan
Summary: Los cazadores de vampiros viven sólo para hacer lo que su nombre indica: matar a los vampiros más peligrosos. Aunque Hinata es asignada, junto a otros cazadores, al Instituto Konoha para mantener a los vampiros y hombres lobos controlados. Lo que resulta bastante difícil cuando cierto vampiro y hombre lobo se enamoran de ella./ Un SasuHina. Contiene lemon.
1. Conociéndose

Genero: Romance - Humor - Drama - Fantasía.

Pareja principal: SasuHina.

Parejas incluidas: Shikatema, demás parejas van a variar.

* –Hablan –.

*_–Pensamientos–._

* _«Recuerdos__»_

_–_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei_–._

* * *

******Amør Ðe Sangre**

.

.

**.**

_**C**apítulo **u**no_: Conociéndose.

Hinata Hyuuga, una chica de dieciséis años, cabellos oscuros con destellos azulados y unos extraños ojos blancos lila, se encontraba caminando (por no decir corriendo desesperadamente) con dos maletas por un parque. Eran las seis y media de la tarde y los últimos rayos de sol le pegaban de lleno en el rostro, dificultándole la vista. Pero en esos momentos no importaba, ya que era bastante tarde para llegar a su destino: el Instituto Konoha.

Éste último no era exactamente una escuela común y corriente. Las clases empezaban a partir de las seis y media de la tarde (algo inevitable teniendo en cuanta que los estudiantes no podían estar expuestos a la luz durante mucho tiempo), y no ensañaban a personas comunes, sino que a vampiros. Aunque ella no lo era, para nada. Hace años sólo enseñaban a vampiros pero este año también admitirían a hombres lobos, y ahí es donde la chica aparece. Hinata no era ni una hombre lobo y menos un vampiro, al contrario, era una cazadora de vampiros.

El centro educativo había determinado que para que no se efectúen conflictos entre estos dos grupos tendrían que asistir los cazadores, perfectos para ocupar el cargo de guardianes. Por ende su función sería estudiar y vigilar a ambos grupos. Hacía falta aclarar que no le agradaba demasiado la idea de convivir entre vampiros y probablemente a ellos tampoco le agradaría su presencia, pero era una obligación asistir. También tenía conciencia de que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera rechazada y tenga que afrontar los siguientes días sola; nada nuevo para ella pero no menos doloroso. Ya en su anterior escuela también lo estaba y de extra la molestaban con continuidad, obligándola a acostumbrarse a la compañía de la soledad si bien nada había hecho para ser rechazada de esa forma. ¿Les había hecho algo? Solía preguntarse y la respuesta la sabía: no.

Aún así, y pese a esa experiencia, la Hyuuga guardaba la esperanza de que, quizás, ellos fueran mejor que los humanos. Después de todo los hombres lobos, según había escuchado, eran muy divertidos y sociables. Y también había vampiros buenos, ya que en el mundo existían dos tipos de vampiros: los "vampiros buenos", llamados darques, eran de sangre pura y bebían sólo sangre de animales o una pastilla especial con el mismo sabor a la sangre, con la cual se alimentarían en el Intitulo. Y los "vampiros malos" , llamados darkos, quienes se alimentaba de la sangre de los humanos.

Era el deber de los cazadores y su deber matar a los darkos como también proteger a los humanos de ellos. Ella todavía no había matado a ningún darko, y tampoco la veían capas de hacerlo por su naturaleza amable, pero era consciente de que ese día llegaría. Desde los diez años que se preparaba para el momento y bien informada se hallaba de la fuerza que ellos pudieran portar para prepararse mentalmente. Entre conversaciones había escuchado historias sobre la fuerza de los vampiros en cuestión, recordando que con un sólo golpe te podrían matar, y si así no era el resultado era aún peor, ya que algunos tenían métodos de tortura agonizantes, con los cuales podría estar sufriendo horas tanto mental como físicamente.

No tenía dudas de que eso era verdad o tal vez peor. Cuando tenía aproximadamente unos ocho años de edad había presenciado cómo sólo uno mataba a sus tíos junto a su madre y padre. A ella y a su primo no le habían hecho nada, y hasta el día de la fecha no entendía la razón. De echo aún recordaba su mirada, cómo lamía lentamente su cuello, amenazando con morderla, para después marcharse del lugar y llevándose consigo a su pequeña hermana menor y jurarle que probaría su sangre. Desde entonces vivía con su primo, quien la cuidaba y entrenaba.

Recordando a su primo; estaba demasiado agradecida con él. Siempre estuvo presente para su persona y fue muy atento con ella, pero no entendía porqué razón no la había despertado esa tarde. Después de un fuerte entrenamiento él insistió para que durmiese un poco, y aceptó, claro, pero con la condición de que la despertase una hora antes de las seis. Algo que de seguro el Hyuuga no alcanzó a escuchar.

Cuando despertó ya eran las seis y su primo había partido. Seguro pensaba que estaba demasiado cansada y no la despertó; a veces era demasiado atento. Hablaría con él en cuanto lo viera, ya que él también había sido asignado para ser guardián en el Instituto junto a ella.

–Neji-nii san me hubieras levantado. Ya es demasiado tar... –salió de sus pensamiento en cuanto sintió un fuerte golpe en la frente y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo cayó al piso, esperando el fuerte golpe con los ojos cerrados con fuerza–. N-no fue tan duro como pensé.  
–Quisiera... Quisiera poder decir lo mismo –la ojiperla se alertó al escucha otra voz. Abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto descubrió que un cuerpo yacía bajo ella. Era un chico alto de tez un poco morena, de cabellos y ojos marrones, y en sus mejillas llevaba unos tatuajes rojos en forma de colmillos. Por eso no había dolido tanto, cayó encima de alguien más–. Aunque puedo decir que la vista no estaá tan mal.  
–¡Go-Gomen! Yo... Yo no te ha-había visto –lograba decir Hinata al mismo tiempo en el que se levantaba y hacía una reverencia algo exagerada, ignorando el último comentario hecho por el joven. Se hallaba realmente apenada como para prestar atención a la pobre victima de su torpeza–. Yo de verdad lo siento.  
–No hay rencor. Déjame ayudarte, se ven pesadas –ella gustosa permitió que la ayudase a llevar sus maletas. Llevaba un buen rato corriendo con ellas y lo cierto es que estaba muy cansada como para no permitirle ayudarle–. Soy Inuzuka Kiba y vos sos...  
–¡Ah! Hi-Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata.  
–Un gusto, esto, Hinata. Puedo decirte así, ¿a que si? –al ver que asentía prosiguió–. Y me podrías decir a dónde ibas tan de prisa.  
–Iba hacia el Instituto Ko-Konoha, quizá no lo conozca y co-como se me hizo bastante tarde comencé a correr –bajó la cabeza apenada. Había sido un grave error correr y no prestar atención en el camino. En cambio, él la miraba sorprendido. ¿Acaso ella sería una vampiro? No, por su olor no lo era pero entonces...  
–¡Oye! Yo también voy allá. ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos? –la sorprendida ahora era ella.

¿Él sería otro cazador como ella? Aunque también podría ser un vampiro. No pudo evitar mirarlo con algo de miedo ante la última idea y se reprendió al intente al haberlo hecho. ¿Qué clase de cazadora le tenía miedo a los vampiros?

La reacción de la chica no pasó desapercibido para su acompañante que en un susurro y guiñándole un ojo para darle confianza aclaró su duda:

–No soy un vampiro si es lo que estás pensando y sé que vos tampoco lo sos. Así que dime. ¿Qué hace una hermosa chica como vos yendo a esa escuela?  
–Soy una cazadora –aclaró con orgullo y las mejillas sonrojadas, y el Inuzuka levantó una ceja extrañado. Aquella chica que tenía en frente no se parecía en nada a una cazadora. Según decían eran más bruscas y solían tener el pelo corto o al menos recogido, y sus manos eran muy delicadas para compararlas con las de una cazadora. Además de que no se la imaginaba matando ni a un animal–. Disculpe, Kiba-kun, pero ya es muy tarde y deberíamos irnos.  
–¿Hm? Sí, claro.

.

.

**.**

Una vez habían llegado al Instituto los jóvenes decidieron separarse, no sin antes Kiba avisarle que almorzarían juntos el día siguiente para presentarle a sus amigos. Ella asintió más que gustosa. Le parecía un chico muy simpático y divertido, pues aquello de que los hombres lobos eran muy divertidos resultó ser verdad. Todo el camino hacia el Instituto se la había pasado contándole chistes para hacerla reír y también le había comentado que era un hombre lobo. Como curiosa que siempre fue se le hizo imposible no comentar lo que decían de ellos, y lo hizo.

Él le había contestado que en parte era verdad, ya que siempre se contaba con una excepción a la regla. No recordaba muy bien cómo era el nombre de la persona que había nombrado como excepción pero empezaba con _Tema_, de eso estaba segura. Haciendo memoria y si no recordaba mal, le comentó que la misma producía terror y no era ninguna dificultad lograr enojarla. Que según contaba la leyenda, la mujer era una bruja y no una hombre lobo. Después de exagerar una expresión de pánico al intentar recordarla le advirtió de que no la mirara a los ojos por si la embrujaba o algo por estilo.

Más tarde Hinata encontró a su primo, quien se disculpó, aproximadamente, unas diez veces por no haberla despertado, con la excusa de que se veía muy cansada como para hacerlo. Pensaba que iba a poder resistir lo suficiente para fingir descontento con lo sucedido, mas no fue así, sino todo lo contrario, lo perdonó al instante. Además de que se le era imposible el estar enojada con cualquier persona menos lo estaría con él. Cuando llegaron al acuerdo de olvidar aquel asunto Neji se dispuso a mostrarle el Instituto. Era una escuela bastante grande. Contaba con cuatro pisos y unos muy amplios pasillos. Ni mencionar el patio que, más bien, era un bosque. No entendía cómo podían llamarlo patio.

Una vez finalizado parte del recorrido, Hinata le preguntó dónde yacían los dormitorios, ya que estaba muy cansada y prefería ordenar sus pertenencias lo antes posibles. Pero como respuesta sólo obtuvo que no le habían informado de ello todavía.

–Todos los alumnos de primer año reunirse en el segundo piso para instrucciones. Todos los alumnos de segundo año reunirse en el tercer piso para instrucciones. Todos los alumnos de tercer año reunirse en el último piso para instrucciones. Repito. Todos los alumnos de primer año reunirse en el segundo piso para instrucciones. Todos los alumnos de segundo año reunirse en el tercer piso para instrucciones. Todos los alumnos de tercer año reunirse en el último piso para instrucciones –se escuchó en los altavoces.

Y sin más se dispusieron a ir al tercer piso. Al llegar se encontraron con una gran cantidad de estudiantes en espera del clásico discurso de apertura. En ese tiempo de espera le fue imposible a Hinata no inquietarse al pensar que seguramente allí habría varios vampiros y como libro abierto que era para su primo, éste le tomó la mano para darle confianza, al descubrir el porqué de su incomodidad. Ella correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa en los labios casi al instante y, una vez estuvo más relaja, posó toda su atención en la mujer que daba las indicaciones.

–Como seguro habrán escuchado este año el Instituto Konoha aceptará, además de vampiros, a hombres lobos. Este es un proyecto que nos planteamos desde hace dos años, que consiste en poder lograr la convivencia entre vampiros y hombres lobos –cortó el relato y frunció el ceño al escuchar risas de burla y algunas negativas–. Claro, no lo creíamos tan fácil y por eso hemos solicitado a varios cazadores de vampiros para que también estudien acá y otros para ser sus profesores. Pensamos que ellos serían perfectos como guardianes y para evitar cualquier conflicto –la mujer sonrió triunfal al ver cómo se tensaron varios estudiantes y dejaban a un lado las risas para prestar atención–. Bien, para los que no saben, las horas de noche son más largas que las del día. Toda la zona que nos rodea cuenta con aproximadamente catorce horas de noche y nueve de día, en las cual se dormirá. No hace falta cambiar la hora del reloj, pues de siete a.m. a diecinueve p.m. será de noche, solo piensen que el día es noche y al revés. Ahora mi asistente Shizune les dará a todos un folleto junto a la llave del dormitorio que les toque. En el folleto encontrarán los horarios de clases, recesos, horas libres y turnos de vigilancia para los guardianes –Hinata suspiró ante esto último; eso querría decir que dormiría menos–. Todos los cazadores pasen al frente para presentarse y digan sus nombres.

–Aburame Shino –El chico correspondiente de la voz era un chico alto que traía una capucha que le cubría el pelo y usaba unos lentes oscuros. No se escuchó ningún abucheo o algo parecido, al contrario, sólo silencio. Tal vez porque su presencia intimidaba y parecía bastante misterioso, pensó Hinata.  
–Hyuuga Neji -se presentó el castaño.  
–Oh, un Hyuuga, todo una leyenda aquel apellido para lo cazadores. Vos debes ser el hijo de Hizashi, eres igual a él –Neji sólo asintió por educación. A él no le gustaba que la gente conozca su apellido sólo por la trágica muerte de sus integrantes pero no lo demostraría.  
–Nara Shikamaru –dijo un joven con pereza. Éste tenía una expresión aburrida. Era alto y de tez blanca, con el cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta alta.  
–Rock Lee –habló un chico raro, con pelo negro y unas grandes cejas del mismo color.  
–Hyuuga Hinata –dijo la ojiperla y desvío la mirada completamente sonrojada al escuchar unos cuantos silbidos, de los cuales el protagonista o encabezador de aquellos era el Inuzuka. Claro, callaron una ves percibieron la fría mirada de Neji.  
–Hinata, la hermosa hija de Hiashi, aunque sos igual a tu madre. Espero seas igual de buena cazadora como ellos, eran muy respetados por todos los demás cazadores ¿Sabes? –la chica asintió cabizbaja junto a una sonrisa melancólica. Si bien le gustaba que hablaran bien de sus padres, cada que lo hacían recordaba aquella noche sangrienta.

–_Te ves deliciosa... No te probare todavía... Sólo espérame –_Aquellas palabras se repetían con constancia en su cabeza, y venían con rapidez a su mente en situaciones parecidas aquellas. No había noche en la que no las recordara como tampoco existían pesadillas en las que no estuvieran.

–Ya presentados todos, cada uno de ustedes llevará esta cinta en el antebrazo las veinticuatro horas del día con la insignia del Instituto Konoha –aclaró la mujer señalando el objeto en cuestión–. Ahora pueden retirarse todos a sus respectivos cuartos y a partir de mañana comenzaran las clases. ¡Ah! Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju.

.

.

**.**

Hace una hora que se había despedido de su primo, quien se fue a conversar con la directora para luego buscar su cuarto por su cuenta, dejándola a ella totalmente desorientada. Ya había recorrido los dormitorios de planta baja, del primer piso, del segundo y tercero. Debía de imaginar que algo así iba a pasar teniendo en cuenta el gran tamaño del Instituto. Cansada volvió a mirar el numero que le indicaba cuál era su habitación, el novecientos catorce, y se fijó que recién pasaba la ochocientos diez. Al menos ahora tenía una idea de en qué piso se encontraba su habitación: el cuarto piso.

Si corría la encontraría más rápido, una excelente idea considerando que ella era bastante rápida y si lo hacía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaría frente a la puerta de su habitación. Aunque fue cuestión de segundos para que desechara esa idea al recordar el incidente de la tarde. No quería tropezar con otra persona más, no todos eran tan agradables como Kiba. Por lo que sólo tendría que caminar tranquilamente hasta llegar a su destino.

Debía admitir que estaba un poco inquieta en cuanto a quiénes serian sus compañeros de cuarto. Según había escuchado los dormitorios estaban compuesto por cuatro personas. Pero eso no era lo que la inquietaba, sino que los dormitorios eran mixtos. Tsunade, la directora, explicó que no eran exactamente unos dormitorios comunes y corrientes, al contrario, eran más bien parecidos a un pequeño departamento. Dentro de este "departamento" se encontraba un baño, un living y dos habitaciones con el nombre de las personas que dormirían en él. Menos importancia no podía tener ello para la ojiperla que sólo de limitaba a rezar por que le tocase con alguna chica.

No importaba que fuera vampiro o una hombre lobo, mientras su sexo fuera femenino no habría problema. También cabía la posibilidad de que le tocase con el Inuzuka y no le iba a desagradar tampoco, después de todo ya lo conocía, y no estaría tan incomoda con su presencia. Aunque preferiría estar con su primo o simplemente sola. Porque, ¿porqué poner a cuatro personas en una habitación o pequeño departamento, cuando simplemente podrían hacer un cuarto para una persona? Además de ahorrar espacio estarían todos felices.

Finalizado ese pensar suspiró cansada. Por más que pensare lo que pensare las cosas no cambiarían, ni aunque protestara con la directora por aquello. Y sin más se dedicó a mirar los números de las habitaciones. Ya había pasado la número novecientos y, al imaginar que su cuarto yacería cerca, se dispuso a correr recto hasta encontrarlo, olvidando lo sucedido esa tarde. Que sucediera una vez no querría decir que volviera a pasar. ¿No?

Y estaba en lo correcto, podía visualizar el número de su habitación, y al estar el pasillo vacío y tan cerca de su cuarto, las probabilidades de que chocara contra alguien eran de uno a un millón. Aunque parecía que hoy no era su día. Pues cuando le faltaban sólo unos cinco pasos para llegar, alguien salió de la habitación de al lado y sin que lo pudiese evitar cayó encima de otro cuerpo.

–Espero no se te haga una costumbre, Hinata –la nombrada abrió los ojos de golpe; esa voz la conocía. Definitivamente cosas como esas le pasaban sólo a ella. Pues, ¿quién chocaba con la misma persona dos veces? Situado nuevamente debajo de ella se encontraba el Inuzuka acompañado de una amplia sonrisa. Debería de estar enojado con ella por su contante torpeza pero no parecía estarlo. Al contrario, de alguna u otra forma encontraba aquella situación de lo más divertida–. Mira, comienzo a sospechar que lo haces a propósito sólo para terminar encima mío. No te culpo, muchas chicas me encuentran irresistibles. ¡Ja!  
–G-Gomen. Yo de nuevo estaba apurada y... –No sabia cómo continuar. Estaba realmente avergonzada, por lo que optó por mirar hacia otro lado.  
–Está bien, no es nada grabe, a cualquiera le pasa. Pero dime, viniste a verme a mí ¿A que si? –La escuchó emitir una sonora risa mientras se levantaba y acomodaba sus ropas. Aquella chica era bastante rara, debía de admitirlo. Ningún cazador se comportaba de esa manera frente a otras personas, tan amable y tímida. Aunque a él le gustaba y debía admitir que era muy linda–. Si me dices que viniste a ver a tu primo me rompiste el corazón.  
–¿Neji-nii san está en esta habitación? –preguntó sorprendida.  
–Hai, aunque ya no. Dejó sus cosas y salió –Lo observó poner una cara de espanto mientras se tocaba el pecho, dramatizando–. Pensé que me iba a matar. Tenías que ver cómo me miraba, era como si me quisiera comer y eso que el lobo acá soy yo.  
–Quizá lo hacía por lo de hace un rato –miró hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su rubor, recordar lo de los silbidos sin ruborizarse era como una misión imposible para ella–. N-Neji-nii san es muy sobre protector conmigo.  
–¡No, si ya me di cuenta! No creo poder dormir esta noche con él cerca y si lo hago de seguro tendré pesadillas –Le encantaba hacerla reír, o ver su sonrisa, no lo sabía. Simplemente se veía hermosa cuando lo hacía y escuchar su risa a cada que él bromeaba era algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando–. Oye, ya de enserio. ¿Qué haces por aquí? No me digas que tengo el honor de tenerte como vecina.  
–¡Ah! Me hiciste acordar. Gomen, Kiba-kun, pero ahora tengo que entrar a mi habitación y o-ordenar mis cosas –con todo eso de las bromas y caídas se había olvidado completamente de su cuarto. Lo único que quería era entrar, ordenar y dormir. Ya que mañana tomaría el primer turno nocturno para la vigilancia–. Hasta mañana Kiba-kun.  
–Claro, que sueñes conmigo hime –Y sorprendida ante esas últimas palabras se dispuso a entrar a su cuarto.

Kiba estaba en lo cierto, serían algo así como vecinos. Eso le agradaba bastante, levantarse y escuchar las bromas de él no le vendría tan mal para mejorar su humor en la mañana.

Una vez dejó las valijas recostadas en la pared dio una vista por el lugar. La directora no había mentido sobre aquello de que se parecía, más bien, a un pequeño departamento. En el centro había un pequeño sofá bajo una ventana y en frente se encontraba un televisor. A la izquierda se podía ver dos puertas, en donde seguramente yacerían los dormitorios, y en la punta de la pared derecha otra, en donde se encontraba el baño, pues eso decía en la puerta.

Con expresión cansada se dispuso a buscar algunas prendas para meterse al baño y a darse una buena ducha, ya que no había nadie más y en su casa no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Sin embargo, al adentrarse al cuarto de baño ambos ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Lo apreciado por sus perlas declaraban que hoy no era para nada su día. En frente suyo se encontraba un chico alto y de tez pálida. Su cabello era azabache al igual que sus ojos. Y... Y también estaba desnudo. Bueno, semi desnudo, ya que traía amarrada a la cintura una diminuta toalla blanca mientras que se secaba el pelo con otra. ¡Que vergüenza!

Estaba segura de que en el baño no había nadie, además de que la puerta estaba entreabierta no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Lo único que logró hacer en ese momento fue taparse los ojos lo más rápido que pudo completamente sonrojada. Por más que tuviera lo de la puerta abierta como defensa no era justificativo, ya había visto algo que demás la sorprendió.

Él, en cambio, sólo la miraba. ¿Acaso esa niña tonta no se había dado cuenta que había otra persona en el baño? Se preguntaba con molestia pero sin cambiar su neutro rostro. Estaba más que claro que la idea de compartir la habitación con otras personas no le agradaba para nada, y ahora estaba seguro que aún no le gustaba y ni le gustaría. La idea de que seguro se había metido a propósito para verlo, o más bien fastidiarlo, no se alejaba de su mente. ¿Por qué más lo haría sino?

Ninguna chica entendía que quería que lo dejasen en paz, que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, lo último que le faltaba era que lo acosen en su propia habitación. ¿Privacidad? Carente de significado era esa palabra para la persona que fingía inocencia y se tapaba los ojos.

–Oye... –dispuesto a aclararle que se largara y no lo volviera a fastidiar, que hiciera lo que hiciera no tendría oportunidad con él, intentó llamar su atención. No obstante, lo interrumpieron.  
–¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Dónde estás? Suigetsu nos dijo que esta era tu habitación. ¡Sasuke-kun! –Al escuchar esas voces el azabache maldijo en voz baja. Sabía que no tenía que haber confiando en él. Ahora dentro de su habitación se encontraban todas esas locas preparadas para fastidiarlo.

Ese Suigetsu se las iba a pagar, de eso estaba seguro. Pero ahora lo más importante era deshacerse de las chicas que se encontraban ahí y de la que estaba en frente suyo, aunque no podría dejarla ir, si lo haría lo descubrirán. Por lo cual se alertó al ver como la morena corría hacia la puerta del baño.

–¡A-Ah! ¿Qué...? –No pudo terminar la frase, ya que el azabache colocó su mano en su boca al mismo tiempo que la empujaba contra una pared. Pudo notar que la miraba con fastidio y con enojo. Ella, en cambio, con terror y confusión.

¿Por qué había hecho algo como eso? ¿Acaso no quería que se valla? ¡¿No sería él un pervertido?!

Volvió a centrar toda su atención en el azabache al percibir algo deslizase por sus piernas. Si antes lo miraba con terror, ahora lo hacía con pánico. ¿Se le había deslizado la toalla?

–¡Cállate! No se irán más de acá si... –Fue hasta entonces que calló en cuenta de quién era la persona que estaba frente a él. Era la cazadora que se había presentado hace un rato, la chica portadora del olor que hace poco logró marearlo hasta obligarlo a alejarse de aquel lugar apenas terminó de hablar Tsunade.

Sabía que no se confundía porque aún recordaba aquel olor a sangre, el mismo que había evitado toda su vida. Porque él nunca había probado sangre de humanos y ni se había inmutado en intentarlo. Sin embargo, en ese momento sólo podía ver su cuello. Era fino y largo, parecía ser bastante suave y ya se podía imaginar a él degustando su sabor.

No obstante, sacudió rápidamente la cabeza ante tales pensamientos.

–_Contrólate Sasuke, yo no soy como ellos –_pensó él._  
_–¡Maldito Suigetsu! Juro que nos la va a pagar por habernos mentido. ¡Vamos chicas a buscar a Sasuke-kun~!

Ambos esperaron a que el ruido de la puerta cerrarse se hiciera escuchar y el chico suspiró con alivio al escucharlo. Y sin esperar un segundo Sasuke retiró las manos de la boca de Hinata, quien estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y más que sonrojada ante la cercanía de este y su desnudes.

–Go-Gomen, no sabía que el b-baño estaba o-ocup-pado –se disculpó la ojiperla y estaba en lo cierto. Pues cualquier persona que sea "normal" cerraría la puerta–. De verdad lo.. lo siento.  
–Hmp –Luego de emitir aquel sonido de inconformidad el azabache salió por la puerta, dejando a una apenada Hinata.

Esta era una de las razones por la cual a Hyuuga Hinata no le agradaba compartir la habitación y menos con un hombre, pero nada le podía hacer. Así que resignada, se encogió de hombros y se metió a la ducha. Sabiendo de ante mano que ese sería un largo año.

.

.

.

–Fin del Capitulo 1–.

* * *

[Capítulo corregido]

¡Saludos!


	2. Entrenamiento inesperado

Genero: Romance - Humor - Drama - Fantasía.

Pareja principal: SasuHina.

Parejas incluidas: Shikatema, demás parejas van a variar.

* –Hablan –.

*_–Pensamientos–._

* _«Recuerdos__»_

_–_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei_–._

* * *

**Amør Ðe Sangre.**

.

.

**.**

_**C**apitulo dos_: Entrenamiento inesperado.

_«Era un poco extraño para Hinata tener que levantarse en plena oscuridad, pero tendría que acostumbrarse. No había sido problema para ella conciliar fácilmente el sueño, ya que su acompañante en el cuarto resultó ser una mujer. Mejor suerte no había podido tener, no deseaba compartirla con aquel azabache y aún estaba bastante avergonzada por lo acontecido hace unas horas atrás._

_Agradecía profundamente que después de aquello se hallara encerrado en su habitación. Claro, no todos estaban exactamente agradecidos por ello. Su cuarto compañero de habitación, Shikamaru, tubo que dormir en el sofá al ver que no abriría la puerta. Y no se veía muy feliz por hacerlo, más considerando que Sabaku No Temari, su compañera, lo corría con la excusa de querer sentarse, que aún no dormiría._

_Ante cualquier pregunta, es necesario adelantar que Shikamaru ya odiaba a ese vampiro._

_Con sueño, Hinata se levantó de su cama para ver los horarios que tendría en el folleto que yacía en una mesa de luz. La primera clase sería dentro de una hora y el almuerzo dentro de media hora. Por lo cual disponía de tiempo suficiente para recorrer la escuela o para que tomara un poco de aire. Y sin esperar más se levantó de la cama para colocarse el uniforme. Su primo ya le había mostrado cierta parte del Instituto pero no todo y ahora que disponía de este, lo recorrería sola._

–_¿A dónde vas, Hinata? No me digas que me quedé dormida –Como si su vida dependiera de ello, la muchacha salió lo más rápido que pudo de su cama para así colocarse el uniforme, haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de Hinata. La cual volteo para evitar ver cualquier que cosa que no fuera necesaria–. ¡Vamos Hinata! No hay nada aquí que vos no tengas. Aunque pensándolo bien, vos podrías ser...  
–¡Yo n-no! ¡No... No es lo que pi-piensas!  
–Claro, y qué es precisamente lo que estoy pensando Hi-na-ta chan –Bien, si quería asustarla lo estaba logrando. Quizá si le hablara de una manera menos insinuante o no se acercara peligrosamente hacia ella, como lo estaba haciendo ahora, estaría más calmada.  
_–_Yo... ¡A-A mi no me gustan la-las mujeres! –un rojo carmesí adornó sus mejillas al concluir de hablar. El cual subió en aumento en cuanto quedó arrinconada en unas de las paredes de la habitación y sin poder evitarlo abrió exageradamente ambos ojos al sentir su aliento chocar contra su cuello. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.  
_–_Haha. A mi tampoco, pero debo admitir que me divierte ver cómo reaccionas –suspiró con alivio la ojiperla una vez tomó distancia ¡Vaya manera de divertirse era esa!–. No te decepcioné ¿Verdad Hinata? ¡Ja! Bien, no bromeare más con eso.  
_–_E-Etto... Todavía falta media hora para el almuerzo –contestó a su anterior interrogante claramente avergonzada. Lo mejor sería olvidar cuanto antes aquel tema–. Temari-san no se quedó dormida.  
__–¿Eh? –la rubia encogió los hombros junto con una gota de sudor en la nuca–. ¿Así que sólo me levantaste para verme desnuda?  
_–_¡N-No!  
_–_Ya, ya. Entonces, ¿a dónde ibas tan temprano? –La ojiperla se encontraba sumida en su vergüenza como para poder contestar aquella simple interrogante o pronunciar palabra alguna, por lo que sólo dirigió su vista hacia el suelo. Esto no paso desapercibido para la hombre lobo, que acompañada de una sonrisa comprensiva tomó su muñeca para así conducirla donde la puerta–. Sea lo que sea tendrá que esperar. Ahora ven que te presentaré a mis amigos.»_

.

_...Días después..._

**.**

Hace ya un rato que se encontraba almorzando junto a los amigos de la Sabaku No, y no había momento donde dejara de sonreír ni mucho largos espacios en sus risas. Podía decir que eran más o igual de divertidos que Kiba o Temari. No obstante, Gaara era la clara excepción, aunque Kankuro, su hermano, aseguró que si bien era un amargado también una buena persona. No tenía ni la menor duda del comentario ya que en el tiempo que llevaba compartiendo con él se mostraba bastante atento en cuanto tema se refiriera a sus hermanos o amigos.

Según le había contado Temari, él concurría al Instituto desde los catorce años y era tanto su hermano menor como también un vampiro gracias a ser victima de una mordida a los poco días de haber nacido (Hay que aclarar que en cuanto recibió la mordida dejó de ser un hombre lobo). Y agregó Temari que la idea de la convivencia entre vampiros y hombres lobos surgió al ver lo bien que ellos convivían.

Al recordar esa interesante historia la chica volvió a reparar junto a una sonrisa en las persona que la rodeaban. Entre los allí presentes, si no se equivocaba, se encontraban: Tenten, una muchacha con el cabello castaño, recogido en dos rodetes. Uzumaki Naruto, un chico rubio portador de unos hermosos ojos azules. Chouji, robusto y con el pelo anaranjado. Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku No Gaara, quien llevaba unos llamativos mechones rojizos junto con unas orbes verdes. Y para acortar: Shino, Temari, Kiba y por último ella.

–Así que ya nos remplazaste por estos pulgosos, Gaara –comentó de repente un chico de tez pálida, ganándose la mirada de odio de Temari y los demás tocados por lo dicho. Más de uno se propuso defenderse pero el intento se vio fallido en cuando el intruso se dirigió a la frágil Hyuuga–. Claro, puede que perdone tu falta si me presentas a esta hermosa señorita.

Inevitablemente las mejillas de la ojiperla se encendieron al apreciar cómo el joven de pelo blanco se arrodillaba y besaba una de sus manos, mientras le decía en un susurro que se llamaba Hoozuki Suigetsu. Escondió su rostro inevitablemente luego del comentario y asintió con inseguridad. La voz de Gaara logró que soltaran la mano de Hinata, aunque con fastidio, y le aclaró de forma neutral a Hoozuki lo que había insinuado anteriormente de él. Suficiente eso no fue y se hubiera originado una discusión abierta a posibles peleas, cuando Kiba y Temari exclamaron un insulto, si cierto personaje no hubiera hecho acto de aparición.

–Hágame el favor de alejarse de Hinata-sama –dijo Neji Hyuuga con desdén. Y el rosa pálido situado en las mejillas de la pequeña ojiperla desapareció en segundos.

Si bien no le extrañaba que hallara usado un tono como el empleado sí le sorprendió la mirada rencorosa que portaba. Experimentada en comprenderlo, Hinata supo en instantes la respuesta al porqué: al igual que ella, él recordaba aquel día sangriento donde conoció las lagrimas; Neji aún hacía recordatorio de las palabras utilizadas por el vampiro que había marcado sus vidas.

_«–Te vez deliciosa... No te probare todavía... sólo espérame.»_

Desde entonces el castaño le había jurado que no permitiría que algo le sucediese a ella, que la mantendría alejada de aquellas bestias, ya que eran familia y todo lo que él deseaba era el bienestar de su frágil prima. Hyuuga Neji no volvería a ser débil como en ese momento, por supuesto que no. Él iba a proteger a quien le importaba y su objetivo sería mucho más fácil si mantenía a Hinata alejada de ellos. No soportaría verla llorar otra vez como en esos momentos, y si bien sabía que esta vez era diferente, que por el momento el vampiro en cuestión no representaba ninguna amenaza, de todas formas no se iba a fiar.

–Sabe que está prohibido para los cazadores mantener relación alguna con los vampiros –esa era simplemente una excusa para que se alejara de ellos y lo sabía, pero también era verdad: estaba prohibido. Si quería ser tan buena cazadora como sus padres tenía que cumplir con las reglas–. Vamos Hinata-sama, la primera clase está por empezar.  
–Hai –cabizbaja, la Hyuuga lo siguió ante la mirada desconcertada de los allí presentes.

Liderando el grupo donde se encontraba Suigetsu, pero pasando desapercibido, la miraba un azabache con clara intriga. Nunca había conocido a tan tímida y obediente cazadora. Por lo general eran conocidas por su dura y fría forma de ser, todo lo contrario de lo que ella aparentaba frente a sus negros ojos.

De alguna manera la encontró interesante, una candidata a ser presa de su atención. Aún así no se podía fiar de la chica. Su posición y actitud no descartaba que no fuera igual las locas fans que osaban acosarlo; y él evitaba ese tipo de chicas, no podía ser descuidado. Ya se había topado con varias cazadoras que no dudaron en insinuarse a su persona. Pero a juzgar por su actuar el día en el que lo fue a acosar y considerando que no la había visto entre las muchas chicas que lo atosigaban constantemente, quizás fuera diferente a las personas con las que la comparaba.

Hasta el momento sólo podía asegurar que aquella morena era de lo más extraña.

.

.

**.**

Existían materias que eran privilegiadas para Hinata como tampoco hacía faltante la que ocupaba el primer puesto en cierta lista. Por lo mismo, la Hyuuga gozaba abiertamente de la materia en la que era participe en ese momento: la clase de defensa personal. Ésta había dado inicio hace aproximadamente unos cuarenta y cinco minutos. El profesor de esa clase resultó ser un cazador cuyo nombre es Maito Gai. Y si bien era algo raro no se podía discutir que no era excelente en todo lo que tuviera que ver con la gimnasia o destreza física, mucho menos en resistencia.

Hasta la actualidad todos los ejercicios que había dicho que hagan Hyuuga los había desarrollado sin ningún problema. No le eran tan difíciles ya que estaba acostumbrada a practicar esa clase de entrenamiento junto a su primo Neji y como consecuencia lo hasta ahora hecho no había sido más que un practica de lo ya sabido y entrenado. Pero no se quejaba, no tenía porqué gracias a que ahora realizaba lo indicado con más éxito.

Aún así, ese día tampoco todo era tan fácil para su persona, ya que todos de acuerdo en ponerla incomoda dieron el comienzo de un juego de miradas que se entendían incluso más que las palabras, comenzando una rara charla entre ellas. Como bien dicen: "una mirada vale más que mil palabras".

–_¡Oye Shikamaru! Deja de imaginarme desnuda_ –se entendía a través de los ojos jade de la muchacha de cuatro coletas.  
–_La mente es libre_ –respondía Shikamaru junto con una curva en los labios.  
–_En cuanto tu primo deje de vigilarme ten presente la idea de nosotros dos sudados por algún lugar del instituto_ –lograba dar a entender Suigetsu mientras guiñaba un ojo.  
–_Sólo inténtalo maldito pervertido _–decía Neji con el ceño fruncido.  
–_Maldito vampiro, yo la vi primero. Oh, no hablaba enserio Neji yo... sólo decía, etto... Hinata ayúdame_ –Miraba a ambos Hyuuga con una sonrisa nerviosa el Inuzuka.  
–_Nuestro sensei es grandioso_ –agregaba un chico de grandes cejas.  
–_Pero...¿No es esa tu novia Suigetsu?_ –preguntaba el Uzumaki, sumándose a la conversación visual.  
–_¿Eh? No, ella... ella es mi hermana lesbiana, Hinata_ –contestaba la interrogante del Uzumaki mientras le volvía a guiñar un ojo a la ojiperla, cuya acción próxima fue apartar la mirada en un intento de ocultar su rubor.  
–_Ya veo, jeje.  
__–¿Qué dices idiota?_ –soltaba una furiosa pelirroja.  
_–Acéptalo Karin.  
_–_Pero...  
__–Nadie te condena_ –respondía de inmediato con sorna Suigetsu.  
–_Que jóvenes de lo más interesantes_ –con una sonrisa el profesor miraba ese debate de miradas, bastante entretenido, apoyando su cabeza en ambas manos.  
–_Desearía que la tierra me tragara..._ –pensaba para sí la morena.

Excluido de la extraña conversación Sasuke miraba irritado y de alguna manera divertido aquel debate. Lo primero era porque no podían ser más idiotas. Lo segundo, porque de alguna u otra forma le divertía el reaccionar de aquella chica que decía ser un cazador. Lo último le parecía increíble hasta el punto de llegar a replantearse si de verdad lo era, y si lo era no le disgustaría ser cazado por ella. Claro, de una manera distinta, en la cual la cacería se diera en su dormitorio.

De inmediato Uchiha sacudió la cabeza ante tales pensamientos. ¿En que estaba pensando? Desde ya él no era ningún santo y mucho menos virgen. Había jugado con infinidad de mujeres con tal de saciar una necesidad que le exclamaba ser atendida y en su soledad tal opción le era toda una tentación. Aunque jamás se había involucrado con una chica que, él tuviera conocimiento, fuera su fan, acosadora o dijera estar enamorada de él. Por lo mismo, al no saber las intenciones de la Hyuuga no se podía permitir ser descuidado y prestarle de más atención como la que ahora presentaba. No al menos hasta hasta averiguar si el lobo estaba disfrazado de cordero o no.

Tenía también sus motivos para desconfiar, claro. Es más, en ese momento debería estar enojado con ella por haberse metido en el baño sólo para verlo, aunque la chica insistiera que lo ocurrido fue simplemente un accidente; pero no lo estaba. Si no que ahora se encontraba observándola con interés y ese era el problema, algo que jamás le había pasado sin antes pensar con la cabeza bien fría. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo?

Era el surgimiento de su instinto lo que lo afectaba y por lo mismo, al nunca experimentarlo, sabía que debía sacarse a esa chica de la cabeza puesto que, además, era una cazadora y como bien le había recordado su primo: cualquier relación tanto amistosa como amorosa estaba prohibida entre ellos. ¿Cómo siquiera iba hablar con ella si hasta eso no era permitido?

Sorprendido por sus pensamientos, o más bien la mayoría de éstos, volvió a posar su mirada en la frágil muchacha. La joven realizaba movimientos rápidos y daba golpes fuertes pero todavía no se podía comparar con él o con cualquier otro vampiro. Ella sabía lo básico pero le faltaba más entrenamiento. Hubiera continuado observándola si no fuera por los chillidos de sus admiradoras corriendo hacia él una vez la clase terminó. Con clara molestia se dispuso a salir lo mas rápido del lugar. No estaba de ánimos como para aguantar a sus fans colgándose de él y ese fue el motivo de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareciera de allí, yéndose a quién sabe dónde.

.

.

**.**

Desde que fue relevada de su turno de vigilancia se había dedicado a buscar un lugar en el cual poder entrenar. Neji le había recomendado que lo haga, ya que aunque supiera lo necesario tendría que seguir practicando. Ella no dudo ni un segundo en darle la razón. Reconocía a la perfección la fuerza que los vampiros podían llegar a tener como para insinuar que con su actual fuerza podría siquiera lastimar alguno, rídiculo sería de su parte considerarlo. Sin embargo, en lo único que estaba segura de que podría superarlos era en velocidad. Sus primeros entrenamientos se trataron de incrementar esta última. Según su primo era lo fundamental que un principiante debería tener por dos simples razones: la primera era que si un cazador se encontrara con un darkos tendría que alcanzarle para así matarlo. La segunda, si un cazador se encontraba con cierta cantidad de los mismo o con uno que lo sobrepasara en fuerza tendría que correr. En otra palabra: escapar.

Hinata detuvo su andar al visualizar el bosque, amplio, tranquilo y apartado de miradas. Ese lugar sería perfecto para practicar sin ninguna interrupción. Y sin esperar un sólo segundo más, en un soplo se dirigió allí, no quería perder más tiempo. En un inicio se concentró en atacar el tronco de un árbol y cuando supo que ya era suficiente se adentró aún más entre los árboles para dar con lo que buscaba y pensaba no poder encontrar: un lago. Al lado del agua que le ayudaría a limpiarse y relajarse una vez sintiera el cansancio sus movimientos cortaban la briza.

El tiempo, abandonado desde un momento difícil de recordar, pasó a una velocidad sorprendente. Ya el cansancio se estaba haciendo presente en pequeñas gotas de sudor para la peli azul y tres horas habían transcurrido desde que se propuso entrenar en aquel bosque. Si no se equivocaba el sol saldría dentro de una hora, cuyo tiempo sería utilizado para seguir su entrenamiento aunque el cuerpo propio clamara por el merecido descansar.

–Quizá debería tomar un descanso –dijo entre jadeos y suspiró cansada. Por más que intentase seguir, su cuerpo le suplicaba a gritos que se detuviera, que aquello ya era demasiado por el día hoy, o la noche; no lo sabía. Con todo eso de que el día es noche y la noche día habían logrado confundirla.  
–¿Ya te cansaste? –Asustada, la morena dirigió su vista hacia donde escuchó la voz, encontrándose con unos ojos oscuros. Era su compañero de habitación, llamado Uchiha Sasuke, aquel que la había evitado desde el accidente en el baño. Mientra recordaba ese momento tan vergonzoso se vio obligada a volver a la realidad al presenciar cómo el chico se quitaba la camiseta para acercarse a su persona. Sus mejillas se encendieron a más no poder al volver a ver su tan trabajado abdomen, por lo que no pudo evitar desviar su mirar apenada. En cambio, él la miraba divertido–. No entiendo porqué reaccionas así, me viste con menos ropas que éstas.  
–¿Q-Qué hace a-acá? –ella preguntó y una sonrisa curva se formó en la fracciones del azabache al ver el intento de la ojiperla por cambiar de tema. Esa chica era de lo más rara. Cualquier otra chica estaría babeándose o tirándose a sus pies al verlo, de alguna forma, semi desnudo–. E-Esta p-prohibido para los cazadores...  
–Lo sé –interrumpió sus vocablos, neutral. No disponía de la paciencia suficiente como para esperar a que terminara de hablar–. Sólo vamos a entrenar, nada del otro mundo.  
–¿E-Entrenar? –se defendió como pudo ante la patada que Sasuke por poco le acertaba. ¿Acaso estaba hablando enserio?  
–No me gusta repetir, Hyuuga –De un rápido movimiento se situó detrás de la peli azul y susurrándole en su oído–. ¿No te sería de más ayuda entrenar con un vampiro, que sola?

No le dio tiempo a contestar, ya que sin esperar más le acertó un golpe tirándola al suelo.

Poco a poco, la frágil morena se iba incorporando y siguiendo su ritmo. Como era de esperarse el Uchiha era mucho más fuerte que ella pero de vez en cuanto Hinata lograba darle algún golpe. Mas, Hinata no estaba yendo enserio gracia a su personalidad. Debía admitir que se sentía algo, por no decir demasiado, incomoda por entrenar con un vampiro, o por hacerlo con alguien que estaba sin camisa. ¿Cómo saberlo?

Al pasar el tiempo la chica se fue relajando, imaginando y comenzando a pensar que quien la enfrentaba era Neji. Pero esta ves era diferente, ya que a cada roce de piel que se daban una rara electricidad recorría el cuerpo de la ojiperla. Más bien un escalofrío y la razón de ello era que no portaba su holgada chaqueta y él ninguna prenda superior. En cambio, el azabache estaba de lo más entretenido. De vez en cuando, la apegaba más a su cuerpo, aprovechando para tocar más de lo que fuera necesario. Claro, sin sobrepasar los limites, sino que conformándose sólo con su cintura y piernas.

Habían descubierto tanto sus ojos como sus manos el más curioso y gratificante de los tesoros: el cuerpo de Hinata Hyuuga. Tenía el cuerpo del mismo diablo, uno que invitaba a pecar. Ya se había percatado de ello antes, pues la razón de ahora estuviera ahí era gracias al paisaje de ella deshaciéndose de la chaqueta que usaba y ahora lo comprobaba bajo sus manos.

Distraído ante sus pensamientos la Hyuuga logró derribarlo de un fuerte golpe. Por naturaleza, preocupada y solidaria, corrió hasta donde Sasuke cayó para atenderlo. Pero en cuanto se agachó para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, el Uchiha rodó para situase encima de su persona, sujetándola de ambas muñecas.

–No deberías bajar la guardia en ningún momento, porque... –Las mejillas de la muchacha se vieron invadidas por un sutil rojo carmesí al verlo acercar lentamente su rostro al de ella. No obstante, se detuvo al rozar sus labios con los de ella–... podría pasar algo como esto.

¿A que se refería con ello? ¿Acaso la iba a besar?

Ante esas interrogantes que estaban a un punta pie de ser respondidas la peliazul cerró inconscientemente ambos párpados, esperando el actuar de quien yacía sobre ella. No podía dejar de pensar que si bien ese había sido un entrenamiento inesperado, no sería para nada malo.

–¡Hinata! te estaba bus...

.

.

**.**

–Fin del Capitulo 2–.

* * *

[Capítulo corregido]

¡Gracias por los reviews y saludos!


	3. Autocontrol

Genero: Romance - Humor - Drama - Fantasía.

Pareja principal: SasuHina.

Parejas incluidas: Shikatema, demás parejas van a variar.

*–Hablan –.

*_–Pensamientos–._

*_«Recuerdos__»_

_–_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei_–._

* * *

**Amør Ðe Sangre.**

.

.

**.**

_**C**apítulo tres_: Autocontrol.

Eran las seis de la mañana y todavía no lograba conciliar el sueño. Sino que se mantenía viendo cómo se ocultaba el sol para luego volver a sumirse en la oscuridad. No era nada nuevo, al contrario, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esa rutina. En la cual sólo las imágenes de su pasado le venían en mente.

No obstante, esta vez era diferente. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fue lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. ¿Acaso la iba a besar? Era la pregunta. Y si así fuera: ¿por qué? No tenía respuestas para aquellas interrogantes, ya que había actuado sin pensar. Dejándose llevar por lo que sus ojos veían, por el instinto, como si de una persona extremosa se tratara.

_« ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Simple: se estaba ocultando de quienes lo perseguían día y noche; de aquellas chicas que casi no lo dejaban respirar, que misteriosamente siempre sabían donde se hallaba. Por lo mismo se había introducido a un punto exacto del bosque, el único lugar tranquilo del cual nadie tenía conocimiento; en el cual se aislaba de cualquier molestia._

_Apostaría todas sus pertenencias a que no había una mujer que no lo estuviera buscando. Si bien muchas temían entrar allí siempre había alguna valiente dispuesta a todo con tal de encontrar a su "amor", aunque dudaba que lo encontraran. Ya hace un año que se ocultaba en ese sitio y todavía no lograban dar con él, algo digno de celebrar para su persona. Era imposible evitar sonreír con triunfo ante el último pensamiento, tal como lo hacía ahora al saberlo. Se volvía a repetir: había sido una gran idea adentrarse en el bosque._

_Aunque como todo momento de victoria éste fue interrumpido. Fue cuestión de segundos para que la mueca que se había formado en sus fracciones desapareciera, al escuchar cómo alguien corría hacia su persona. Con molestia se levantó para poder ocultarse detrás del árbol en el que se encontraba descansado pero, al instante en el que se disponía a marcharse, se detuvo al escuchar que los pasos se acallaron y eran reemplazados por suaves quejidos._

_Cuidando de que no lo vieran asomó la cabeza para encontrarse con la que era su compañera de habitación. Que en vez de estar buscándolo se detuvo a, ¿entrenar? ¿Qué hacía ella entrenando a esa hora y en ese lugar? Uchiha no conocía la respuesta para la pregunta como tampoco ella sabía que estaba siendo observada por los oscuros ojos del que era su compañero de habitación, quien no se perdía ni un detalle de lo que hacía._

_El tiempo voló para ambos jóvenes y sin embargo ninguno hacía recordatorio de éste. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde la llegada de la ojiperla al bosque y él aún seguía observándola y ella entrenando. Parecía no cansarse, puesto que no se había detenido ni un segundo a tomar un descanso. Aunque su cuerpo parecía no estar a gusto con ello, clara muestra era el que había disminuido la velocidad que tuvo en un principio, sin contar lo que estaba sudando, algo comprensible estando con tantas ropas. Era como si estuviera empeñada en ocultar el tesoro más grande del mundo bajo ellas. Como si tuviera una gran figura, por decirlo de una manera más clara._

_Sasuke formó una curva sonrisa ante su ultimo pensar. Aunque tuviera un gran cuerpo no tenía justificativo para portar tantas ropas. Además de que si así fuera, cualquier chica que fuera normal haría lo contrario y llevaría menos; así lo hacían la mayoría de las chicas que poseían algún atributo. Que portara holgadas prendas podía ser porque estaba avergonzada de su cuerpo, aunque no tenía porqué. A simple vista no parecía uno tan malo. Además de que no existía un cuerpo "malo", todos eran diferentes._

_Hubiera seguido indagando en aquel tema pero se vio obligado a cerrar con fuerza ambos ojos al sentir el olor a sangre que la chica profesaba. Se había raspado contra un árbol el tobillo al patearlo con fuerza, y si bien él no era el tipo de vampiro que se descontrola apenas siente o ve sangre no pudo evitar tentarse a tomar en cuenta la invitación de probarla._

_Nunca había sentido tal aroma, el cual era dulce y prometía ser delicioso. Y pese a que a él el azúcar no le agradaba se le hizo imposible no imaginarse degustando de su sabor, frenando con su lengua el sangrado._

_Inmediatamente sacudió de su cabeza tales pensamientos. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba con esa chica? Seguro era la sangre, se trataba de convencer; estaba hambriento. Por esconderse y tratar de estar en paz no había comido nada y ahí las consecuencias. Tenía que salir lo antes posible del lugar antes de que cometiera una locura o pasara algo grave. Aquella morena lograba sacarlo de su juicio, o más bien su olor, era imposible no sentirlo._

–_Cálmate Sasuke vos... no sos como ellos –se repetía internamente una y otra vez, tratando de borrar aquellas ideas de su cabeza._

_Se propuso largarse del lugar y mantener lo más alejada de él a esa muchacha. No obstante, su cuerpo no respondía, sino que parecía acomodarse más para tener una mejor vista de lo realizado por ella. Sólo le quedaba como opción mantenerse en donde se encontraba si iba a ser víctima de esa desobediencia; arrancando el pasto en un intento inútil por aferrarse a algo y frenarse de ir hacia la ojiperla, ya que el seguir entrenando sin descanso alguno hacía que el sangrado de su piel se intensificase, tentándolo a perder el control sobre él._

_Mas, no pudo contenerse al ver cómo se despojaba de su holgado abrigo para quedarse nada más que con una remera de tirantes, la cual hacía el perfecto trabajo de resaltar sus curvas. Nunca hubiera imaginado que aquella morena tuviera tal figura, pues la ocultaba demasiado bien. De inmediato se vio obligado a salir de la reciente sorpresa ya que aquel cuerpo junto a la sangre sólo lograban descontrolarlo más, algo no común en él. Sin embargo, sin éxito alguno, apenas detuvo su entrenamiento fue a donde ella. Dejando de lado la razón y aferrándose al instinto. »_

Dejando en segundo plano los recuerdos, el azabache con clara molestia se dispuso a levantarse de la cama. Era una perdida de tiempo seguir ahí si no iba a dormir. Olvidaría la estupidez que estuvo a punto de hacer e ignoraría a aquella chica. Siguiendo ese plan, su vida sería como antes.

–Ella no está –se escuchó de repente el comentario de su compañero, y Sasuke posó su atención en el que ahora se encontraba sentado en la cama de al lado, sin comprender a qué se refería. Hace poco había dejado la puerta abierta para que este entrara, lo que no quería decir que le cayera bien o que aunque sea le hablara–. Hablo de Hinata. La encontraron desmayada en el bosque y ahora esta en el cuarto de su primo.  
–No entiendo porqué me lo dices –se adelantó a aclarar el Uchiha indiferente, y era cierto. No comprendía porqué el Nara le comentaba la situación de la ojiblanca si había cuidado de que nadie lo viera. Pero al ver que no contestaba decidió restarle importancia para luego ir a donde la puerta. No iba a perder tiempo con un idiota–. No es algo que me importe.  
–Soy un cazador, nuestra especialidad es rastrear vampiros, saber dónde están como también matarlos –Al escuchar los vocablos del portador de una coleta detuvo su andar, mas no volteó a verlo–. No sé cuál sea el motivo pero todas las noches vas a su habitación. Supongo esta no era la excepción.

El silencio fue gobernante de la habitación en cuando Shikamaru finalizó de hablar. Y no fue interrumpido, al contrario, sin decir otra palabra el castaño observó al único vampiro de esa habitación salir tras la puerta soltando un desinteresado _Hmp_. Dando a conocer lo poco que le importaba contestar lo escuchado, lo cual era sólo una sospecha de parte del cazador. Nara no estaba seguro de aquello pero quería confirmarlo y, a juzgar por su actuar, había dado en blanco.

La confirmación realizada no quería decir que ello fuese bueno, sino que anunciaba un próximo conflicto nada agradable. No eran de fiarse los vampiros y que uno en las noches vigile o espíe a una cazadora era más que sospechoso, nada bien visto. Podía hacerlo por algo en especial, no hay que descartar, pero sólo se le ocurrían dos razones: la observaba por ser un maldito acosador, la cual era imposible teniendo presente la actitud del azabache. Y la segunda: lo hacía por querer beber su sangre o matarla.

La última era más aceptable teniendo en cuanta el cómo era Sasuke, pero no tenía respuesta para un porqué, por lo cual no podía confirmarlo todavía pese a ser lo más creíble. Aunque si bien aquel sujeto podía dar miedo, no parecía peligroso. Aún así no sería descuidado, lo más seguro era mantener a Hinata bajo su observación. Tenía más que razones para desconfiar de un vampiro, no se fiaría por más tentado que se viera.

.

.

**.**

Parpadeó tres veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, encontrándose, al lograr su objetivo, con el blanco techo del cuarto y la tenue luz que lo iluminaba. Se mantuvo en la misma posición como si de esa forma pudiera recordar lo sucedido para que terminara allí pero nada venía a su mente. Y al no tener éxito, poco a poco comenzó a incorporarse en la cama para darse cuenta de que aquella no era su habitación. Ya la había visto antes y si no recordaba mal era el cuarto de su primo Neji.

Una vez, hacia no mucho tiempo, Kiba la invitó a entrar a su cuarto para mostrarle o darle algo, lo cual era una sorpresa, pero nunca vio o recibió algo. Sino que sólo se encontró con su primo recostado entre las ropas de la cama leyendo un libro, claro, lo dejó a un lado apenas la notó, frunciendo levemente el ceño al ver la figurada del Inuzuka parado junto a ella. Al final habían terminaron estudiando los tres juntos y nunca terminó de entender porqué su amigo estaba tan nervioso o porqué su primo lo miraba como si lo fuera a matar.

Era un recuerdo curioso para Hinata, el cual descifraría si analizara más ese día pero decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión y dirigió sus blanquecinos ojos a la ventana de allí intentando recordar cómo terminó en ese sitió. Hacía memoria de que había estado buscando un lugar para poder entrenar por la recomendación de su primo, encontrando así el bosque, y luego de eso...

–Acaso él... –llevando una mano a la altura de su corazón, la ojiperla se dispuso a hacer un repaso de lo ocurrido para armar las piezas de sus desordenados recuerdos.

Ella estaba entrenando cuando apareció su compañero de habitación detrás de uno de los arboles. Le ofreció entrenar juntos y luego él la estaba por besar. ¿Por que él haría algo como eso? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué ella no hizo algo al respecto? Después de todo ella era una cazadora, su deber era matarlos, no hacer sociales y muchos menos permitir que la besen.

Sin duda había actuado sin pensar, perdiéndose en los oscuros lagos que este llevaba como ojos. Pero eso último no era un justificativo. Aquello iba en contra de las reglas y, de todas formas, si lo hacía sería una vergüenza para todos los cazadores, para su familia. Lo que estuvo a punto de cometer estaba mal y no lo volvería a permitir, no desde ahora en adelante. Era tarde para ir a reclamarle algo al azabache ahora pero no lo era para reprenderse ella misma, por el error que estuvo por cometer. Pero, ¿cómo haría para afrontar al Uchiha? La única opción que le quedaba por hacer era ignorarlo, hacerse a la idea de que nada había sucedido. Haría de cuenta que aquello habría sido un mal sueño y nadie más sabría de su desliz.

¿Cómo reaccionaría su primo si estuviera al tanto de lo que estuvo por hacer o de lo que le estaban por hacer? Se preguntó, y no lo sabía con exactitud. Pero de todas formas no importaba ya que lo mantendría en secreto para que este no se enterase. Lo olvidaría, ya lo había decidido. Agradecía profundamente que nadie los halla visto porque de no ser así su plan no daría resultado.

No obstante, eso no era verdad. Kiba la había visto, los había descubiertos. Ahora Hinata lograba recordar. Sasuke no la besó porque su amigo los había interrumpido y ella se había sumido en su oscuridad. No habría pasado eso si hubiera sido más prudente desde el principio, negándose a entrenar con él o al acto que estaba por realizar. No sólo porque no era debido, sino también porque no lo conocía. ¿Por qué pensó que aquello no sería tan malo? ¿Cómo miraría a su amigo a la cara de vuelta? ¿Con cuál le pediría que no digiera nada?

Con ninguna cara, pues no se atrevería. No le quedaba más que sumirse en su vergüenza, ya que también había sido su error y por mala suerte no existía nada para retroceder el tiempo o remendar los errores de uno. Al contrario, un tenía que adaptarse a la situación y aprender de cual fuera el error para no volver a repetirlo, aunque si lo pensaba con cuidado no había hecho nada; no gracias a Kiba.

–Veo que ya despertó Hinata-sama –La voz de su primo la sacó de sus enredos. Aunque verlo con aquella cara de alivio sólo logró deprimirla más, hacerla sentirse culpable. Él odiaba a los vampiros y ella estuvo a un soplo de besar a uno. Bajó la cabeza con aflicción. Estaba segura que si supiera el motivo por el cual se había desmayado estaría más que enojado con ella–. Inuzuka la encontró desmayada en el bosque, supongo que volvió a entrenar en exceso. Ya le dije que...  
–Yo... lo siento –no le gustaba mentirle a su primo, y la culpa la estaba carcomiendo. Y si bien parecía que Kiba no le había comentado nada del asunto tendría que ser valiente y afrontar las consecuencias. Quizá estaba exagerando las cosas pero no soportaría que su primo la mirara como una traidora o alguien no digna de ser una cazadora, ya que ni siquiera cumplía las reglas. No lo culparía si llegara a realizar tal acción, pues era verdad. Después de todo tarde o temprano lo descubriría y prefería que si lo hacía temprano lo escuchara de sus labios en vez de los de un tercero–. En realidad...  
–¡Hinata! Por fin despiertas me tenías preocupado. Te estaba buscando y cuando te encontré inconsciente en medio del bosque toda roja lograste asustarme –Hinata miró incrédula al Inuzuka. Él la había visto, de eso estaba más que segura, pero entonces ¿por qué actuaba como si no supiera nada al respecto?–. Quise llamar a Sakura para que te viera pero Sakura es una vampiro y no confío en ella y creo que tu primo tampoco. ¡Ja! Cuando le estaba por preguntar que te revisara, Neji insistió en que te desmayaste por no tomar un descanso.

Fue entonces que la morena lo comprendió. Ella era lo suficientemente rápida para salir de ese aprieto y para que Kiba no la viera, por lo que seguro Sasuke había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Ahora sería más fácil olvidar el asunto si nadie fue testigo. Si bien conocía poco, por no decir nada, al Uchiha podía asegurar que no era una persona afectuosa o social y seguramente él también lo olvidaría.

Suspiró aliviada. Ahora que nadie sabía del tema se preguntaba si no habría exagerado demasiado o imaginado las cosas. No llegaron ni siquiera a entablar una verdadera conversación y en vez de un beso quizá quería morderla. No le agradaba para nada esa nueva teoría pero era mejor y más creyente que la otra. Porque, ¿con qué motivo haría eso? No se conocían y ni ella le caía aunque sea bien, o eso parecía.

En fin, no había hecho nada malo tanto ella como él. Sasuke como vampiro estaba tentado por la sangre, y ella había sido una descuidada, y más al pensar que tenía otras intenciones. Era absurdo, por generaciones los vampiros y cazadores no podían convivir y pensar que la iba a besar era algo difícil de creer (aunque no de imaginar).

Ahora que las cosas estaban aclaradas podía estar sin cuidado. Sólo se dedicó a escuchar de lo que su primo y el Inuzuka hablaban, o más bien discutían, olvidando aquel asunto. Nada había pasado y si evitaba todo lo referente a aquel vampiro su alrededor estaría mejor.

.

.

**.**

Todavía no podía terminar de digerir la idea de que una chica lo ignorase. No era que le importase pero esa morena se creía sin dudas lo suficientemente superior a él como para evitarlo, haciendo de cuenta que no había pasado nada en absoluto. Todas las chicas caían a sus pies sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo alguno pero ella simplemente no lo notaba, ni siquiera por error lo había mirado y ya lo estaba irritando. Él era Uchiha Sasuke, no iría a rogarle ni a dirigirle la palabra si eso pensaba haciéndose la difícil, y no tenia porqué.

Sacudió la cabeza con molestia. Estaba fuera de sus cabales sin duda, algo le habían hecho ya que de nueva cuenta estúpidas ideas se formaban en su mente. ¿Por qué él iba de rogarle o dirigirle la palabra? ¿Por qué estaba molesto si ella lo ignoraba? ¿No iba él a hacer lo mismo?

Esa ultima pregunta aclaró todas sus dudas. Estaba molesto porque él tenia que ignorarla, no al revés. Y eso sólo lo hacía irritarse más consigo mismo. Que ella pensara igual que su persona haría las cosas más fáciles pero no parecía ser de esa forma. Quizá porque ella lograba evadirlo del todo y él no, al contrario, la miraba con más frecuencia. Nunca pensó que una chica pudiera soportar tanto sin acosarlo y eso le confirmaba que ella nunca se había siquiera fijado en él, que el único afectado por su presencia era él.

Hace aproximadamente una semana había ocurrido el accidente del bosque, o más bien su inconsciente estupidez, y Hinata se había dedicado a seguir su vida como si nada. Siempre llegaba una hora antes que él al dormitorio para no cruzárselo. Ni había minuto que no estuviera acompañada o con el Inuzuka, su primo, Temari o Shikamaru.

Este último desde su última y única conversación no se despegaba de Hinata. Hasta había llegado a dormir con ella acostado en los pies de su cama, aunque fuera en contra de la voluntad de la morena. Temari varias veces intentó sacarlo, incluso una vez lo tiró por la ventana, pero el castaño volvía y la ignoraba diciendo que no quería dormir con un vampiro. Esas palabras fueron su condena y dejó de acostarse en el cuarto de ella en cuanto Hinata se ofreció a dormir con él, Sasuke Uchiha. Lo cual le confirmaba que el de una coleta estaba jugando al hermano sobreprotector.

No hace falta agregar pero la actitud del Nara de alguna forma le causó gracia. Más porque era como si él fuera a abusar de la ojiperla o matarla si se le presentaba tal oportunidad. Era claro que Sasuke no tenía tiempo para eso pero de igual forma lo consideraría, ya que por extraño que sea se sentía un maldito pervertido cuando la miraba más de la cuenta y porque también le irritaba tanto que la idea de matar a la Hyuuga se le hacía tentadora. Pero el no era así, aunque sea por ahora.

–Oye Sasuke, estuve pensando que, bueno, podríamos sentarnos con Naruto –Sasuke salió de su propia burbuja al escuchar lo que Suigetsu decía pero sin darle importancia. Aquel idiota de Naruto era como un Suigetsu dos, con la diferencia que había logrado sacarlo de sus cabales y lo jodía las veinticuatro horas del día. Por ende se llevaba más que bien con el peli plata–. Es más divertido que comer en silencio escuchando a la bruja de Karin, prefiero mil veces la voz de Hinata o de Temari.  
–Has lo que quieras –dijo como respuesta el azabache. El simple hecho de escuchar su nombre lo irritaba, y lo hacía más tener que compartir la misma mesa con un hombre lobo o cazador–. Hmp. ¿Eres un vampiro y sin embargo te juntas con ellos?  
–Bueno, entre ellos hay chicas lindas y como buen caballero que soy no se me permite no tomarlas en cuenta –el de plateados cabellos sonrió con picardía al terminar de hablar. De seguro lo que estaba pensando no era nada decente. Suigetsu era un caso perdido en ese asunto–. Y tenés que admitir que es más divertido que ver tu cara aburrida. Naruto tiene de qué hablar aunque sea.

Aquello último por alguna extraña razón le sonó raro al Uchiha. Quizá porque no se divertía con Naruto, sino que lo divertía ver cómo peleaban entre sí. El rubio era el único que lograba enfadarlo después de todo.

–No iré –Alegó indiferente. No quería sentarse en la misma mesa de la peli azul, y la presencia del rubio empeoraba la situación.  
–¡Eres un cobarde! –el grito de Suigetsu hizo que todos voltearan a donde ellos. A veces era más escandaloso que Naruto. Aunque de igual forma con eso no lograría que vaya. Él sabía que no le tenía miedo a ese perdedor–. No sabía que te daban miedo los hombres lobos, Sasuke –dijo con fingida decepción Suigetsu.  
–Hmp –El azabache no le prestaría atención a lo que Suigetsu decía ya que sabía que lo que decía no era verdad. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, no le temía ni a los cazadores y decir que le daban miedo los hombres lobos era ridículo.  
–Naruto, Sasuke no irá –dijo el de afilados dientes.  
_–Maldito Suigetsu, cállate –_pensaba con fastidio el Uchiha al interpretar lo que pronto sucedería. ¿Hacía falta aclarar que odiaba a Suigetsu? Es más, un día lo mataría, estaba más que seguro de ello.  
–Es normal que los vampiros como él me teman –contestó el Uzumaki.  
–_Como si le tuviera miedo a un rubio teñido. Hmp no caeré en eso.  
_–¡Teme! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Eres un marica! –alcanzó a gritar el rubio.  
–¿Me dice marica un rubio teñido? –contestó finalmente Sasuke con sorna. Lo último escuchado ya había sobrepasado los límites. Nadie le decía a él marica.  
–¡Es natural! –aclaró Naruto.  
–Bueno, bueno. ¡Ja! Que tenso ambiente. Sasuke vamos a comer, ¿si? Y no hagas escándalo la gente nos mira –¿Suigetsu lo estaba jodiendo o algo por el estilo? Se estaba tomando mucha confianza y eso era un grave error, estaba cavando su propia tumba al jugar así con él–. Esto... ¿Dije algo malo? Creo que el diablo volvió a controlarme la mente haciendo que diga cosas raras... –fue su rápida y no pensada excusa–. ¡Oye, oye! ¿A donde crees que vas Karin?  
–A comer. ¿A donde más si no? –Era obvio, ¿no? Y todo era por la culpa de él. Mas Suigetsu levantó una ceja con burla. Sacó una hoja y empezó a anotar quién sabe qué.  
–Veamos... –miró la hoja, luego a Sakura e Ino, quienes habían pasado desapercibidas durante todo ese tiempo ignorándolos, movió la cabeza a modo de afirmación y les indicó que se sentaran. Volvió a repetir lo mismo varias veces pero ahora mirando a Karin–. Disculpe, no está en la lista. Dé la vuelta sin armar escándalo por favor.  
–¡Pero que ra...! –No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Suigetsu movió el dedo índice y anular haciendo que Kiba y Naruto se levantaran y la tomaran cada uno de un lado el brazo de la pelirroja, mientras con la otra mano se tocaba la oreja.  
–Le dije que no armara escándalo, ahí las consecuencias. Aléjenla de mi vista –relató Suigetsu con una voz fingida.  
–Hai –respondieron al unísono los muchachos mientras se la llevaban soltando varias carcajadas en el proceso. Por eso le caían tan bien los hombres lobos a Suigetsu.

Todos miraron esa escena divertidos, más por lo idiota que podía llegar a ser el peli plata que por otra cosa. Pero habían dos personas que no reían ni eran participes del momento. Por primera vez en la semana Hinata lo estaba mirando a los ojos y Sasuke no veía exactamente odio o desprecio en ellos, más bien: ¿confusión? La mención del último logró desconcertarlo ya que no le encontraba sentido pero decidió ignorarla. No le apetecía enredarse con algo sin importancia.

Y así concurrió todo el almuerzo, todos riendo y ellos en mutismo. Ella tratando de evitarlo, y él mirándola en silencio.

.

.

**.**

Las horas de clases habían pasado más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado. No se quejaba, eso era lo que quería ya que no estaba segura de poder seguir aguantando la insistente mirada de aquel vampiro, la cual le traspasaba la nuca.

Aun así faltaba una clase: defensa personal. La saltaría de ser por ella, ya estaba demasiado cansada, pero era la única clase a la cual Neji no le permitía por nada del mundo no asistir. La materia también le servía como practica y como no contaba mucho tiempo para entrenar tendía que aprovecharla. Por lo que se obligó así misma a caminar hasta donde la clase estaba. Total, sería lo mismo que en esta mañana y las otras, simplemente tendría que ignorarlo.

Con ello en mente observó con una sonrisa la entrada al salón, y antes de que pudiera adentrarse sintió que algo la golpeaba bruscamente en el hombro izquierdo. Levantó la mirada al instante y se arrepintió de hacerlo al toparse con unos ojos opuestos a los suyos. Ahí, mirándola con indiferencia, estaba aquel que había tratado de ignorar en todo el día. Se obligó así misma a mirar a un costado, no aguantando la penetrante mirada de este, pero como si sus ojos tuvieran vida propia no le obedecieron, insistiendo con apuntar hacia el rostro del azabache, y sólo para recibir una media sonrisa de parte de él, la cual desapareció una vez se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

Una vez en la tierra o consciente de pertenecer a ella, Hinata no evadió la pregunta del porqué de su mueca. ¿Qué era lo que quería de ella que no la dejaba en paz? Era una nueva pregunta que logró sorprenderla.

–¡Bien! Ya que están todos voy a decir la super divertida actividad de hoy –gritó Gai sensei a todo pulmón usando una pose dramática, tan exagerada como en una obra teatral–. Como siempre trabajan tan duro y excelente_, no voy a llorar, no voy a llora,_ les voy a dar una actividad para su diversión –se tocó el puente de la nariz, cabizbajo, con expresión emocionada como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Permaneció así por unos segundos y luego de respirar profundo prosiguió–. Estoy tan orgulloso de que hallan progresado tanto que como regalo la actividad va a hacer más un juego que otra cosa.

–G-Gai-sensei... yo... –un chico bastante parecido a él, si no recordaba mal se llamaba Rock Lee, lo miraba con los ojos llorosos al sentirse halagado por lo último mencionado por el profesor. Mientras, el resto se alejaba de ellos, sin dejar de prestar atención.  
–_Debo ser fuerte._ La actividad se va a realizar en grupo y para hacerlo más divertido haremos un sorteo para saber quién va con quién –Con una amplia sonrisa sacó de, en realidad quién sabe de dónde, un sombrero lleno de papeles–. Acá están lo nombres de todos, así que empezaré a sacarlos...

Una vez terminó de nombrar los grupos, todos comenzaron a juntarse con la persona que les tocó: Ino con Chouji - Naruto con Sakura - Suigetsu con Karin - Gaara con Kankuro - Hinata con Sasuke - Shikamaru con Kiba - Sólo Rock Lee.

–El ejercicio consiste en buscar el tesoro escondido, habrá varias pistas de diferentes colores y tendrán que seguirlas para encontrar el tesoro. Y lo más importante...–hizo una pausa. Miró a todos con semblante serio y prosiguió–. El ultimo en llegar tiene cola de perro –dijo sonriendo y levantando el pulgar–. Y me va a dar un masaje en los pies. ¿Ya todos listos?

Así fue como todos con una gota de sudor en la nuca salieron corriendo lo más rápido hacia el bosque. A excepción de Kiba, que tomó aquello como una ofensa y se tocaba la parte trasera con preocupación, Shikamaru, quien miraba al azabache con expresión seria, Hinata, sin saber qué hacer realmente, y Sasuke, que no podía digerir que su sensei sea tan idiota.

–Quiero cambiar con Hinata –dijo Shikamaru, ganándose con ello la miraba de todos los presentes. Y la de Kiba enojado porque no sabía cuál eran las intenciones de este.  
–Hyuuga está conmigo y no pienso ir con ese perro o vos –agregó Sasuke. Aunque hubiera hecho o no algo con ella, no mentía al decir que la prefería antes que a ellos.  
–Maldito que...  
–Kiba silencio –ignorando las maldiciones del mencionado, dirigió su mirar a Shikamaru con una sonrisa–. Me emociona que la llama de la juventud corra por tu venas pero tu novia tendrá que ir con Uchiha Sasuke, el sombrero habló.  
–E-Ella no es mi novia –respondió mirando para otro lado en un intento por ocultar su rubor. Sin duda Gai era un completo idiota–. Tsk, es que...  
–Vamos Hyuuga –ordenó Sasuke. No tenía tiempo que perder ahí, más porque no quería hacerle masajes a Gai, la simple idea lo horrorizaba. Pero al ver que la morena ni se inmutaba tubo que tomar medidas extremas–. Tsk.  
–Q-Qué... ¡A-Ah! –gritó sorprendida Hinata al sentir cómo era elevada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se halló en medio del bosque en los hombros del Uchiha. Y más fue su sorpresa al ver cómo la bajaba para apretarla contra un árbol.

–No me importa este tonto juego –las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron rojizas por la cercanía del azabache, no entendía el actuar de este y la situación la apenaba. No estaba siendo nada delicado pero tampoco la estaba lastimando–. ¿Acaso pensaste que ignorándome ibas a llamar mi atención?  
–Yo... No... –La pregunta formulada por Uchiha la tomó completamente desprevenida. Quería decirle que no era así, que se equivocaba, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

El silencio de ella no fue más que aprovechado por Sasuke que cada vez se acercaba más a su persona, hasta el punto de poder sentir su respiración chocar contra sus labios. Quería alejarlo, tenía que hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Su primo estaba cerca y los podía ver, no obstante, ella sólo se mantenía en la misma posición, mirándolo con temor o más bien confusión. ¿Por qué él insistía en comportarse así?

Con lentitud el azabache fue acercado sus labios hasta el punto en el que logró rozarlos con los de ella. La chica lo vio atónita cerrar los párpados para luego separarse unos centímetros y sentir la punta de la nariz de él acariciar con suavidad una de sus mejillas y su nariz, casi con rapidez. Por instinto cerró los ojos, olvidándose de lo que la preocupaba, descartando que él era un vampiro y ella una cazadora.

Sin esperar otro minuto más, finalmente Sasuke la besó. Le robó su primer beso, presentándose cálido, suave y luego necesitado. Llevó sus manos a la nuca de ella para profundizarlo más pero para su sorpresa la ojiperla lo empujó; lo golpeó en el rostro. Esta vez sería diferente, se había planteado Hinata, no podía permitirle avanzar más allá de la linea de meta.

Sin poder digerir lo ocurrido, el Uchiha volvió a arrinconarla de forma brusca, sin importarle si esta le daba permiso o no para volver a besarla. Aprovechó la sorpresa de la Hyuuga, que creía que con el golpe terminaría de jugar a lo que fuera que estaba jugando, para introducir su legua en su cavidad, recorriendo cada rincón de esta. No podía creer lo que esa chica lograba hacer en él. Mas, supo que no iba a poder detenerse cuando ella comenzó a responder, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos; adivinó que por inercia, vencida. Y si bien sabía que estaba mal, que no debería estar haciendo eso, él no pudo contenerse más.

Lento, llevó una de sus manos hasta su cintura, apegándola más a él, mientras que la otra volvía a situarse de nueva cuenta en su nuca. Pensar en detenerse era inútil de ahora en más, si apenas se pudo contener en ese momento ¿Cómo se detendría ahora?

–_No..._ No, no. –Tomando el poco control que le quedaba volvió a alejarse por segunda vez del cuerpo que le proporcionaba calor, estirándose con ambas manos el cabello para poder despertarse.

Volteó a verla confuso, no entendía porqué reaccionaba de esa forma frente a ella y al parecer ella tampoco, lucía aún más despistada que él. Seguía apoyada en el árbol con los labios hinchados y el pelo desordenado gracias a sus manos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se veía de esa forma. Y por primera vez queso saber qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de alguien, qué era lo estaba pensado ella exactamente.

Ante el paisaje expuesto a sus ojos, maldiciendo por lo bajo del poco control que tenía, volvió a besarla; se le hacía imposible no hacerlo. Era conocido por el control que poseía en sí mismo y ahora, contradiciendo aquello, se hallaba siendo vencido por el mismo, cayendo a sus instintos. Fue así que con la mente nublada la tomó de ambas piernas, elevándola hacia arriba. Escuchando cómo emitía un grito de sorpresa para después ella rodear su cuello en un intento de aferrarse a algo.

Se suponía que Sasuke tenía que aclarar las cosas, decirle que no significaba nada para él. Sin embargo ahí se hallaba, besándola en medio del bosque, en plena oscuridad por culpa del poco autocontrol del que era poseedor.

.

.

**.**

–Fin del Capitulo 3–.

* * *

[Capítulo corregido]  
Gracias por los reviews :3

¡Saludos!


	4. Simple deseo

Genero: Romance - Humor - Drama - Fantasía.

Pareja principal: SasuHina.

Parejas incluidas: Shikatema, demás parejas van a variar.

* –Hablan –.

*_–Pensamientos–._

* _«Recuerdos__»_

_–_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei_–._

* * *

**Amør Ðe Sangre.**

.

.

**.**

_**C**apítulo cuatro_: Simple deseo.

No quería alejarse de ella y mucho menos dejar de sentirla pero la situación lo requería, alguien se estaba acercando.

Fue así que, por mucho que le costase, sin bajarla de sus brazos se separó de sus labios y apegó su frente con la suya, fijando sus oscuras orbes en unas completamente opuestas. Podía ver reflejado en sus perlados ojos deseo, confusión y miedo. Lo cual logró sacar media sonrisa por parte del azabache que volvía a sellar sus labios en un beso necesitado. No la culpaba por tenerle temor, después de todo él era un vampiro. Era común que las personas sintieran miedo ante él, sumando también el reciente suceso ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa forma con ella?

Uchiha no lograba entender cómo una mujer que no conocía podía lograr tal efecto en él. Porque así era, no la conocía. Nunca tuvieron una verdadera conversación o pasaron algún tiempo juntos. Las veces que se hablaron, miraron o compartieron tiempo alguno las podía contar con los dedos de las manos y no creía en eso de los sentimientos, ni tenía tiempo para sentirlos, como para justificar sus acciones con sentimientos hacia la morena. Lo único que explicaba su accionar era el simple deseo que cualquier hombre siente por una mujer, aunque no del todo ya que jamás reaccionó tan impulsivamente con alguna mujer que halló de su gusto, sino que sólo con ella. Y era por lo mismo que se hallaba tan inquietado.

¿Qué tenía aquella morena que lograba tal efecto en él? ¿Qué la diferenciaba de las demás?

Perdía el tiempo formulándose aquellas interrogantes puesto por mucho que intentase no encontraba forma de poder responderlas. No sabía las respuestas y le molestaba el no hacerlo. Él era Uchiha Sasuke, el mejor en todo lo que hace, un genio, o al menos así lo denominaban todos y él incluyéndose; y era una afirmación. Era un genio y encontraría alguna manera de poder sobrellevar sus sentires. Tenía que tener el control de la situación y existía una forma de hacerlo: tendría que darle el gusto a sus hormonas.

Lo aceptaba. Su cuerpo deseaba al de ella y si eso era lo quería le daría el gusto. Él era un hombre y ella una mujer, ambos disfrutarían saciar aquel deseo. No tocaría todo ese asunto de los sentimientos o estupideces sobre el amor. Aunque ¿Acaso aquello existía? Claro que no. No al menos para él.

–U-Uchiha-san –el leve gemido de suplica de la chica logró traerlo a la realidad, obligandolo a caer en cuenta de que sus labios ya no estaban en los de ella, sino que en su cuello.

Entonces reconoció al instante que tenía miedo de él, de sus colmillos, y tenía porqué. Por instinto o por la ansiedad que le provocaba aquel lugar lo lamió con desesperación. Deleitándose con el sabor comenzó una sesión de besos en el lugar, provocando que ella se asustara aún más, se estremeciera y gimiera.

_«Te harás más fuerte... Más que él... Ese es mi hijo»_

El tan conocido fantasma de su pasado hizo acto de aparición frente a sus ojos, atrayendolo a su actual situción. Ella mantenía la cabeza ladeada y sus colmillos ya crecientes raspaban con delicadeza al cuello expuesto. La estaba por morder y sino hubiera atendido la situación lo hubiera hecho. La chica debía tenerle miedo enserio considerando su descuido, y ya lo tenía, se recordaba. Cada vez se parecía más ellos, a él aunque no lo quisiera; era el instinto el directo causante. Tenía que parar pero simplemente no podía. Por lo que lentamente pasó su lengua por éste, estremeciéndola. La iba morder y no podía detenerse, quería saber cómo sabía, probarla.

No estaba pensando en las consecuencias que aquello conllevaba. Podía matarla o convertirle en lo mismo que era él. Tenía que detenerse, sin embargo el deseo, su aroma, lo impedían. Ni el hecho de que temblara entre sus brazos lograba frenarlo.

¿Y cómo no temblar? Se preguntaba Hinata. Estaba asustada, podía sentir sus colmillos rozarle la piel, y por mucho que quisiera alejarlo su cuerpo no le respondía. Algo completamente extraño ya que al sentir esos dientes sobre su cuello su primer pensamiento fue el alejarlo. Más los recuerdos de su pasado no tardaron en aparecer, empeorando la situación. Aunque en realidad eran los causantes de su actual estado, de su reacción ante aquel roce.

_«Te ves deliciosa... No te probare todavía... Sólo espérame»_

Una lagrima recorrió de improvisto su rostro. Tristeza, dolor y frustración fueron los sentimientos combinados que ahora se adherían a la piel del Uchiha. Una segunda gota de agua amenazó en salir pero nunca lo hizo. El miedo, la vergüenza y pena la retuvieron. Hyuuga no quería humillarse más.

¿Qué clase de cazadora era? No debía mostrar debilidad, debía ser fuerte como su madre y padre, y más ante él. Tenía que alejarlo si es que pensaba morderla, golpearlo, como lo haría cualquier otra cazadora. Pero no lo hacía. ¿Por qué? La pregunta seguía persistiendo, mostrandole el fracaso que era como cazadora. Convenciéndola de lo débil que es al igual que su padre había intentado hacerle creer, y tenía razón. Sabido tenía que tenía que dejar atrás su forma de única de ser entre cazadores para darle lugar a un cambio a mejor, mas fuera de su alcance estaba tal posibilidad por el miedo que los de la clase de Sasuke le producían. Eran seres sin corazón, crueles, o al menos así los describía desde aquel día que vio por ultima vez a su familia.

_«Sangre en su piel, en sus manos, en su primo y en todo el lugar. En la oscuridad de la noche la casa se encontraba teñido de rojo, un color que ganó su odio hasta la actualidad.»_

Sin poder evitarlo otra lagrima brotó de sus opalinos ojos blancos al sentir el nuevo roce de sus colmillos. Era la vergüenza de los cazadores mostrando debilidad ante un vampiro pero le era inevitable. Y por lo mismo cerró con fuerza ambos parpados al sentirlo alejar su rostro. No quería que la viera llorar, no había nada que detestara más que dar pena.

_–¿Qué estoy hay haciendo? –_se preguntó el azabache al sentir liquido en una de sus mejillas. Mas la imagen de la morena llorando, mostrando su dolor, logró incomodarlo y hasta hacerlo sentir despreciable pese a ser de su clase.

Fue imposible no sentirse de alguna forma culpable al verla en ese estado: indefensa, como si de un pequeño ratón asustado se tratase. Con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza dispuesta a no abrirlos más para evitar encontrarse con la realidad. Sasuke no pudo más que enojarse consigo mismo en tal momento y contrario a su sentir logró bajarla hasta la superficie con autentico cuidado. Posó ambos codos y manos en los costados de la ojiblanca y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de la chica. Patético, eso era. No había razonado otra vez y había actuado sin pensar. No la mordió, no llegó hacerlo, pero lo quería hacer, anhelaba probarla y eran las intenciones las que contaban.

Inconscientemente apretó ambos puños, sintiéndose impotente. Se tenía que marchar de ese lugar, dejarla sola aunque no quería. Alguien se acercaba, recordaba, y ella, suponía, necesitaba estar sola. Mas esa pena, ese dolor, era el vivo retrato de lo que él era. Pero nunca lo demostraría, no se mostraría débil ante los demás, no permitiría que alguien entrase en su vida o corazón.

¿Corazón? Aunque no fuera el momento quiso reír por tal ocurrencia, más al saber que el significado de éste era más que inexistente. A sus ojos el corazón no era más que un órgano, lo demás: una absurda invención de los humanos para sentirse mejor. Aunque ¿De verdad así era? No, esa estupidez en ves de hacerlos sentir mejor o darle "amor" les daba más dolor. Aún así Sasuke le restó importancia al asunto y dejando a un lado todo lo que rondara por su cabeza y al resentir otra presencia decidió irse. No sin antes besar su hombro y mejilla. ¿Acaso con ese gesto le estaba pidiendo perdón? Ridículo. ¿Desde cuándo le interesaban los demás?

Aquella mujer si que lo sacada de sus cabales, agregándole a su razón otra alerta más.

.

.

**.**

Ambos jóvenes se hallaban perdidos aunque el Inuzuka tuviera como guía al olfato. Aun así de nada servía el sentido ya que el profesor se las había arreglado para camuflar el olor de aquellas tarjetas con pistas. Era una perdida de tiempo, un juego estúpido, coincidían ambos. De igual manera cuando el profesor Gai nombró lo de lavarles los pies hablaba enserio. Eso a Nara le preocupaba, no tenía que perder, o al menos llegar último. Por lo cual fuera o no un juego no dejaba de ser problemático. Y para empeorar las cosas no sabía dónde estaba Hinata, sólo que se encontraba con ese molesto vampiro. Debió haberlos seguido en vez de discutir inútilmente con Maito. Ahora no sabía cómo estaba la morena, si en peligro o no.

Conocía que Hyuuga era muy sensible con todo tema referente a los vampiros gracias al tiempo que se molestó en acompañarla, y algo en ella hacía que él la quisiese proteger como si de una hermana menor se tratase, por lo cual no podía evitar preocuparse. Era problemático pero no quería verla mal.

–Oye ¿Ese no es Uchiha? –La voz del Inuzuka fue causante de que mirara hacia donde el castaño señalaba con la mirada, encontrándose con dicho vampiro pasando a una gran velocidad a su lado.

Ante tal paisaje la preocupación de la que era preso se incrementó. Efectivamente el chico que había visto era Sasuke pero no había divisado a Hinata. ¿La había simplemente dejado sola o le habría hecho algo? No, no sería tan estúpido de comerte tal acción. ¿O si?

Bien podría estar paranoico pero de todas formas la buscaría para asegurarse. Claro que con la ayuda del hombre lobo que tenía como compañero. Por lo que, fastidiado, se volteo hasta donde el castaño se hallaba,sólo sorprederse por la inexistente presencia de mismo. Él ya se había marchado.

–Tsk, supongo que fue a buscarla –pensó Shikamaru, y más relajado saltó hacía una de las ramas de los arboles para tomar una siesta.

Si Inuzuka estaba con ella ya no tendría que preocuparse por nada; no al menos por ahora.

.

.

**.**

Si bien el azabache se había marchado y la había dejado sola, ella aún yacía parada en el mismo lugar.

Sin poder moverse y sin entender lo que acababa de suceder llevó su mano hacía la mejilla derecha. La había besado allí y no había sentido contacto más agradable antes, un tacto cálido pese a lo frío que el chico era. Hasta, de alguna forma, la había calmado aunque también confundido ¿Por qué hacía eso? No se quejaba aunque bien sabía que no era correcto.

Traidora, así le dirían sus familiares. Ellos los mataron, quitándole así lo que más amaba y apreciaba, sin embargo se dejaba hacer por uno de ellos y le gustaba. ¿Por eso se sentía tan mal? ¿Porque quería que la tocase y basase? ¿Por eso había llorado?

Confundida, se dejó caer al piso para luego abrasar sus rodillas, dejando que su dolor recorriera sus mejillas. Nunca se había sentido como ahora, no le desagradaba sentirse así y al contrario delo que le tendría que pasar por dentro se descomponía. ¿Qué clase de cazadora era? Se preguntaba insistente. Si su primo se enterara, la odiaría. ¿Por qué resultaba ser tan inútil en lo que quería hacer?

–¿Hinata? –Aún con lagrimas es su rostro Hinata miró hacia donde la habían llamado. Con una sonrisa melancólica y, limpiando como pudo sus lagrimas, pronunció su nombre. El chico devolviendo la sonrisa se dejó caer a un lado de ella para luego abrazarla por los hombros y acercarla, haciendo que la ojiperla ahogara el débil sollozo en su pecho. Cuando él la notó más calmada decidió preguntar. No le gustaba verla de aquella manera y quería que se sintiera mejor–. ¿Qué pasó, Hinata? Ese maldito te...  
–No sucedió nada, Kiba-kun –se adelantó a aclarar al tiempo que levantaba su rostro para regalarle una sonrisa, sólo para después volver a apoyarse sobre su pecho–. Él no hizo nada...  
–B-Bien –contestó no muy convencido Kiba al tiempo que comenzaba acariciar suavemente su cabello en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Inuzuka sonrió recordando lo linda que ella podía ser a veces. Su belleza y timidez la hacían aun más deseable o tentadora, y Hyuuga simplemente no se daba cuenta. Kiba no iba a olvidar la inocencia de la misma, la cual le fascinaba aun más; a sus ojos completaba su perfección. Como hace un mes que se conocían no podía decir que estaba enamorado, sino que se limitaba a reconocer que le gustaba demasiado aunque algo le insistía que su sentir era más intenso. Algo que lograba que su corazón se acelerara a cada que estaba cerca de ella, que tuviera ansiedad por estar en su compañía, hasta algo que exigía hacerla reír, contraria a su actual estado. Pues con su sonrisa era más bonita de lo que ya lo era para sus ojos.

El tiempo no paró su transitar por más que le pareciera a Kiba y entre el pasar de los minutos la respiración de la morena poco a poco se fue tornando más pausada y tranquila. El chico adivinó que se había dormido por lo que, con extrema delicadeza, la colocó entre sus piernas, dejando que su cabeza descansara en su amplio pecho. La imagen de ella tan calmada era simplemente la más bella y tierna que había visto en su vida. Fue así que, embobado por el paisaje, se fue acercando más a su rostro como si de la atracción de un imán se tratara. Quería besar los labios color cerezas aunque la chica nunca lo supiera, pues anhelaba descubrir su sabor. Era imposible detenerse ahora y en el momento que sus labios se encontraban a mililitros de los de los de ella inconscientemente cerró sus párpados.

Hubiera probado el más dulce y adictivo de los sabores si no fuera por el fuerte dolor en su cabeza que lo obligó a retirar el rostro, impidiendo siquiera que rozara sus labios. Incrédulo, llevó su mano hasta su frente, sobando aquella zona con algo de molestia. ¿Acaso una piedra se había caído del árbol casualmente arruinándole aquel momento? ¡Vaya suerte que tenía!

–¿Qué haces baka? –preguntó aburrido Nara. En cambio, Kiba, sorprendido miró hacia donde había escuchado la voz. Encontrándose con el aburrido rostro de Shikamaru. ¿Acaso aquel idiota había sido el que le impidió besar a la ojiblanca? ¿Él le había lanzado esa piedra para que no lo hiciera? Definitivamente el mundo estaba demasiado mal. ¿Con qué motivo él impidió aquello? No era su novio, hermano y mucho menos Neji que él supiera–. Deje que se quedara contigo porque pensé que eras más confiable que ese vampiro. Tsk, veo que me equivoqué. Dejar que estuviera con un pervertido fue peor idea.  
–¡O-Oye! Yo no... – El movimiento de la ojiblanca en sus brazos lo detuvo.

¿Qué le haría si descubría que intentó besarla? Lo más probable era que lo golpeara, aunque por lo poco que la conocía semejante cosa era imposible. De igual manera sería vergonzoso que lo supiera. Por lo que, nervioso, acarició con suavidad su cabello para tranquilizarla y que no despertara. Pero en el momento que iba susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras su voz lo detuvo.

Apretando inconscientemente su puño miró hacia donde se encontraba el de una coleta. El último también se encontraba igual que disgustado con lo que acaba a escuchar de los labios de la morena, la cual había pronunciado un apellido inquieta. ¿Sasuke le había hecho algo para que pronunciara su nombre con tanto dolor? Y si ese fuera el caso ¿Con qué punto?

Ella nunca había siquiera cruzado palabra con él. Lo sabía porque era él quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella. Entonces ¿Qué le había hecho para lograr que llorara simplemente en un sólo encuentro? Kiba no lo sabía y lo más probable era que ella no le digiera. Mas, cuál era el motivo de lastimarla. Si bien era una cazadora y su deber era matar a los vampiros, sabía que ella siquiera podría matar a un animal. ¿Por qué Uchiha gastaría su tiempo lastimándola?

La respuesta lo enfureció más de lo que ya estaba. Era un vampiro, estaba en su naturaleza ser un ser despreciable ser aunque Naruto dijera lo contrario. Sabía que no todos eran como él, sino algunos aunque sea tenían un poco de corazón como Gaara y algunos más que había conocido, algunos que no habían olvidado sentir. Claro, no todos eran iguales y ese maldito había logrado herirla sin razón alguna.

Ante ese pensamiento una pregunta se le presentó palideciéndolo. ¿Cómo la había lastimado? Podría haberla mordido o simplemente decirle algo lo suficientemente hiriente para dejarla en aquel estado. Prefería sin dudarlo la última opción y, aunque no estaba seguro, confiaría en ello. Además que no sentía ningún olor a sangre. Cual fuera el resultado hablaría con el pelinegro. Trataría de controlarse y no golpearlo por mucho que lo quisiese hacer para no tener ningún problema. No quería que lo expulsen y lo alejen de la morena, mucho menos ahora que no podía permitir que se le acercara el Uchiha.

–Tsk, que problemático –soltó Shikamaru confundiéndolo. Le iba a preguntar qué estupidez le molestaba en ese momento pero el cazador se adelantó a explicar. No quería escuchar la ruidosa voz del hombre lobo, aquello aumentaría su dolor de cabeza. Suficiente tenía con soportarlo quejándose todo el trayecto que estuvieron juntos–. No se te ocurra cruzar palabra con el Uchiha. No creo que sea de esos que les guste o tenga paciencia como para perder el tiempo hablando contigo.  
–Yo tampoco quiero hablar –contestó el Inuzuka molesto. Era mucho mejor si no quería hablar. Sería directo y lo golpearía si eso era lo que quería–.Hinata...  
–Lo sé –lo interrumpió ya cansado de la situación. No le agradaba nada aquel sujeto pero no les convendría armar escándalo. Después de todo no había hecho nada aún–, pero cualquier cazador, incluso yo, no puede permitir que haya conflictos. Hinata también es una cazadora y sólo le traerías más problemas.  
–Tsk –Kiba cedió con rabia analizando bien la situación. Era verdad de que le daría problemas a Hinata si se peleara con él, y más aún si ella era la cusante, ya que como cazadora tenía que evitarlas no al revés. Soltando un suspiro cansado la cargo en sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto a descansar. Se saltaría junto a ella las siguientes horas de clases y dejaría ese estúpido juego–. Bien. La llevaré a mi cuarto.  
–No la lleves al tuyo, sería problemático darle- explicaciones a Neji sobre lo que pasó –habló acostándose en la rama de un árbol para descansar. Con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa prosiguió–. Sin contar cómo reaccionaría con la verdad o con lo que interpretaría si la ve en tu cama.

Tragando fuerte ante lo ultimo escuchado, el Inuzuka asintió sudando frío. Y ahora que pensaba en él. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el que lo interrumpía era Neji en vez que Shikamaru? Definitivamente tendría demasiada mala suerte si eso pasaba o lo viera con la morena en los brazos. Intentaría llegar al cuarto de la ojiblanca sin ser visto, lo último que quería era perder la vida siendo tan joven.

.

.

**.**

Estaba enojado. ¿Por qué? Quizá por el hecho de sentirse miserable luego de lo pasado con Hyuuga o porque el pulgoso del Inuzuka siquiera la tocara. Ella era o iba a ser sólo de él hasta que su aburrimiento se manifestara. Había tomado esa decisión mientras la besaba, era la única manera de dejar de pensar sin razón en ella y darle fin a lo que le molestaba. Y si era la única manera de terminar esa estúpida obsesión sin sentido que tenía hacia la cazadora se acostaría con ella lo antes posible si era necesario.

Era molesta la situación por lo que pasaba, se hallaba hasta confundido, y no conocer una razón aceptable a su estado lo enfurecía. Ella era hermosa, lo reconocía, pero tampoco tanto como para controlar a quien quiera a su antojo y menos sin saber de ello; claro, él era la excepción. Sin embargo, existía una desventaja con la decisión tomada que lo hacía replantearse si no era mejor sólo mantenerla a distancia: Hinata lograba que perdiera cualquier poder que tuviera sobre su control. Porque recordaba, Uchiha nunca había mordido a una persona pero se le hacía imposible no querer experimentarlo con tal tentación. Si hasta había tenido sueños húmedos, por decirlo de alguna manera, con la morena. En los cuales ella gemía su nombre bajo su cuerpo y él la mordía, tomaba su sangre que era completamente deliciosa mientras la hacía suya. ¿Por qué justo con ella? No lo sabía. Al principio no le había interesado, sino todo lo contrario, pero con el pasar de los días logró llamar su atención. Le era raro que una chica no lo siguiera, sabía que era una cazadora y que iba contra sus reglas pero igual eso no impidió que otras de su clase se le insinuaran. Entonces ¿Por qué ella no hacía lo mismo en vez de ignorarlo?

Ese hecho lo atraía aun más considerando que, aunque no lo aceptara, se le hacía tentador obtener lo que pareciera no estar a su alcance. Además quería averiguar qué tan diferente a las demás chicas ella era. Sabía que no contaba con una voz chillona, no era molesta y no le interesaba llamar la atención como a muchas. Se sonrojaba casi con todo y era demasiado tímida e inocente como una niña, con aire infantil. Solía entrenar todos los días cuando tenía tiempo y luego se bañaba en un lago del bosque demasiado lejos del Instituto para que nadie la viera, excepto él, quien se deleitaba con aquella imagen de ella sin ninguna prenda. Sólo cubierta por el agua trasparente.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque observarla o seguirla se había vuelto su pasatiempo favorito por increíble que le sonara hasta al mismo Sasuke. Se podría decir que se había vuelto como las locas chicas que lo perseguían a él, una especie de acosador. Algo irónico contando el primer día que la vio, en el cual la había acusado de seguirlo cuando nunca fue así. Hinata nunca siquiera lo miró, si no que se la pasaba con el pulgoso del hombre lobo de la habitación de al lado. Peor aún, aquel idiota quería algo más con ella y no lo podía permitir, no ahora que había decidido hacerla suya. Porque nadie tocaba ni veía lo que era de él, aunque ella aún no lo supiera.

Deseaba tenerla, sentirla bajo su cuerpo desde el día que le propuso entrenar, en el cual la había visto con esas ropas tan ajustadas. Y si bien al principio pensó que lo suyo se trataba de una simple calentura lo tachó luego de estar con varias mujeres. La quería a ella, que fuera la morena quien gimiera su nombre, no otra. No le desagradaba la idea, pues una vez la haga suya ya no estaría pensando en ella y también disfrutaría del momento. El único problema era que Hyuuga no quisiera, y dudaba que siquiera lo mirara después de lo de hoy.

Recordar lo que había sucedido hacía que su sangre hirviera y se acordara de Kiba. Se había ido para dejarla sola, ya que lo necesitaba después de la estupidez que estuvo a punto de hacer, no para que un idiota la consolara. Peor aún, intentara besarla. Iba a golpearlo por tocarla e intentar besarla, pero gracias al de una coleta no lo hizo y se marchó aún más enojado. ¿Acaso sintió celos? Ridículo. Simplemente patético. El mundo estaba mal y él también. Seguramente lo había afectado pasar mucho tiempo bajo el sol mirando a la morena ¿Qué otra explicación había para sacar tal conclusión? La respuesta era que lo suyo nadie lo tocaba, no hacía ni falta pensarlo tanto.

–Tsk, malditas puertas –Sasuke dejó de pensar al escuchar la voz del hombre lobo. ¿Qué hacía ese idiota en su habitación?

La respuesta vino con el ruido de una puerta cerrarse, la del cuarto de Hyuuga Hinata. El chico la había traído y encerrado con ella en su habitación, y seguramente intentaría besarla nuevamente. Por lo que, gruñendo, se levantó de su cama para ir a buscar a alguien que no le agradaba pero era la única persona que podría interrumpirlos.

Sin perder más tiempo Sasuke salió por la ventana lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, viendo un instante por la ventana de al lado cómo Kiba miraba indeciso a la chica que yacía sobre sus brazos.

Uchiha desapareció y finalmente el castaño soltó un suspiro cansado para acostar a la chica en su cama (creía era la de ella porque olía igual de bien que la morena) y luego poder marcharse del lugar. Kiba no iba a negar que deseaba quedarse a hacerle compañía pero el sólo pensamiento de que Neji malinterpretara las cosas lo hacía sudar frío. Fue por eso que se dispuso a irse, no obstante, el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke dicho por Hinata lo alentó a detenerse y preguntarse: ¿Qué tanto le había hecho el vampiro para intranquilizarla tanto?

–Tranquila Hinata, me quedare contigo –le susurró Kiba al tiempo que se sentaba en el piso, junto a la cama; y comenzó a acariciar el azulado cabello con suavidad. Su acto recibió una cálida sonrisa por parte la dormida ojiblanca e, imposible de evitar, él la imitó.

Era perfecta, todo de ella lo era, al menos para él. Sus ojos perlados ocultos por sus párpados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su piel blanca y suave, más la inocencia que despedía y su timidez le encantaban. Sin contar sus labios rosados, simplemente lo enloquecían. La deseaba, le gustaba, la quería sólo para él y hasta podría llegar a amarla. Con sus ojos marrones iba recorriendo cada rincón del rostro de quien dormía en esa cama, deteniéndose en sus labios. Los observó intensamente unos minutos hasta que ya no aguantó más; eran simplemente tentadores. Un beso, eso necesitaba darle. Uno suave y fugaz a nadie le hacía mal. ¿Verdad?

–Solo será uno –dijo en un susurro sobre sus labios. Esta vez nadie lo interrumpiría.

Con sumo cuidado se arrodilló, inclinándose luego un poco para quedar su rostro frente al de ella. Posó con suavidad ambas manos en su rostro y cuidando de que no despertara se fue acercando lentamente al mismo tiempo que sus párpados cubrían sus ojos por completo. Y entonces ocurrió, la besó. No movió los labios, mas bien los congeló, disfrutando del contacto durante unos minutos.

–Otro más –susurró con voz ronca en el momento que se separó de sus labios, sólo para volver a juntarlos nuevamente con los de ella. Esta vez con un poco más de desesperación, pero delicado, sin despertarla.

Queriendo más, pero sin romper el contacto, se enderezó para poder besarla mejor, siguiendo estando arrodillado. Eran simplemente deliciosos y quería más, mover sus labios despacio no se le hacía suficiente pero más opciones no tenía. Sin embargo, sin medirlo le mordió con extrema delicadeza el labio inferior para seguir con el beso provocando que la chica comenzará a removerse entre sueños, alertándolo. Y si Kiba sabía algo era que Hinata tenía que seguir durmiendo para poder volver a besarla, no podía permitir que se levantara.

–Shh –trató de tranquilizarla para que no despertara y acarició con suavidad su mejilla, aún con el rostro cerca del de ella–. Duerme hime.

Con un suave quejido, pero aún dormida, la joven respondió al beso que el castaño había comenzado. Quien no aguantó más y lamió con cuidado sus labios. Aprovechando que ella los entreabrió, diciendo algo que no logro entender, introdujo su lengua. Enloqueciéndose aún más al sentir que ésta le correspondía inconscientemente, aún dormida. Sin pensarlo mucho se levantó (sin cortar el beso) para sentarse al lado de ella, inclinándose. Se despertaría, era algo obvio, pero él ya no pensaba. Mas, el saberse correspondido aunque no estuviera consiente logró que perdiera el control. El sabor era, tal como lo había imaginado, delicioso.

Se detuvo a duras penas al ver que en un momento la chica ya no le correspondió el beso y se removía inquieta, sin alejarse de su rostro todavía. Observó con una sonrisa cómo parpadeaba unas cuantas veces para poder acostumbrarse a la luz y luego los abrió exageradamente al notar la cercanía del rostro del Inuzuka, quien la miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

–Ki-Kiba-kun –logró pronunciar después de unos segundos de sorpresa. La cercanía del chico la estaba inquietando y haciendo que su rostro completo se sonrojara. Un sonrojo que aumentó al sentirlo acariciar su mejilla.  
–Déjame –dijo Inuzuka con voz ronca al tiempo que iba acercándose más al rostro de la ojiblanca–. Hina... –no terminó la frase. El ruido de un vidrio quebrándose y el de la puerta abriéndose de golpe se lo impidieron, asustando también a los dos. Claro, el más asustado era el Inuzuka, quien miraba aterrado a quien se acercaba hasta ellos con un aura de más oscura. Neji Hyuuga no parecía para nada contento. Tenía que calmarlo antes de que perdiera su vida, por lo que, lo más rápido que pudo, se sentó en la cama para comenzar a hablar–. No...  
–¿Qué crees que hacés acostado con Hinata-sama? –gritó el de ojos perlados al tiempo que lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa, sacándolo de la cama en la que se encontraba. Estaba enojado, aquel pervertido se estaba aprovechando de la inocencia de su prima–. Te lo advertí el primer día...  
–No... No es lo que pensás, Ne-Neji –intentó aclarar Inuzuka interrumpiéndolo, tratando de respirar. Si reaccionaba así sólo por estar acostado a su lado. ¿Qué le haría si supiera que la besó? Lo mejor era no pensar en eso, ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso y asustado como para pensar en cosas negativas–. Yo no hi-hice nada y si lo hubiera hecho no veo el p-problema ella ya es...  
–¿Cómo... – Si antes había dudado en matarlo ahora estaba más que seguro en que lo haría. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Como si él fuera a dejar que tocara a su prima. Ella era muy inocente pero Neji no, era hombre y podía ver las intenciones de ese maldito pervertido. Sin duda disfrutaría verlo suplicar por su vida.  
–Ne-Neji nii-san –la suave voz de su prima hizo que aflojara el agarre del Inuzuka, sin soltarlo. Giró su rostro hasta verla cabizbaja y completamente sonrojada. Se veía completamente inocente, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Le era imposible no querer protegerla, tanto del peligro como de los hombres. No quería que sufriera ni por amor y menos por dolor. No deseaba verla mal por nada y su sonrisa era lo primero en proteger para él–. Él no hizo nada.

.

.

**.**

No había sido muy difícil lograr que el Hyuuga fuera a donde su prima y el Inuzuka. Sólo pasar a su lado fue suficiente para llamar su atención al no estar con su prima. Le dijo indiferente que el hombre lobo se la había llevado a su cuarto y fue cuestión de segundos para que Neji saliera a buscarla con el ceño fruncido. Aunque no entendía porqué el ojiperla era tan sobre protector.

Aun así de nada sirvió haberle dicho eso ya que de igual manera Kiba la besó. Sasuke había llegado más rápido que el Hyuuga encontrándose con la imagen de aquel sujeto besando a una durmiente morena. Fue tanto su enojo que hasta había golpeado el cristal de la ventana, aunque no lo descubrieron ya que justo en ese momento entró el Hyuuga. Hubiera deseado que viera el beso así lo golpeaba, cosa que él no podía hacer por esas estúpidas reglas de convivencia. No había causado ningún problema todavía pero si llegaba a ver al Inuzuka propasarse con la morena o besándola otra vez, estaba seguro que no se contendría.

Nadie podría tocarla primero que él, no hasta que él la hiciera suya. Ya quería ver la cara del hombre lobo cuando Hyuuga lo elija a él. Sin duda se divertiría con ella y aún más con la cara del Inuzuka. Porque si bien nadie podría saberlo se encargaría que Kiba solo se diera cuenta. Pues no hace falta aclarar que nadie sabría sus intenciones para con la ojiblanca, porque para acostarse con ella no debía levantar sospechas de que ellos siquiera hablaron alguna vez, no quería que ella se fuera sin antes lograr sus propósitos. Por eso, frente a los demás él no la conocía. Y ahora que se lo ponía a pensar, quizá su repentino interés por ella sería que lo de ellos era algo impensable, algo que no era permitido, y no había nada más tentador que lo que uno no puede tener. Aunque él era un Uchiha y tenía todo lo que quería, y ella no era la excepción.

–Vamos, Inuzuka –se escuchó la fría voz de Hyuuga Neji al otro lado de la puerta.  
–Pero... Hinata.  
–Tenten y Temari se van a quedar con ella. Vos y yo tenemos cosas que hablar.

Si bien no le caía para nada bien aquel Hyuuga agradecía que se llevara al hombre lobo, y si lo golpeaba mejor. Ahora podría irse tranquilo, a menos que aquellas chicas... No, algo estaba mal con él. No podía sentirse inseguro hasta de aquellas mujeres pero... Sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos y avanzó hacia la ventana. Definitivamente juntarse con aquel rubio extrovertido de Naruto lo estaba afectando.

Una vez fuera de la habitación se dispuso buscar un lugar en el cual pudiera calmarse y estar relajado. Sin ningún grito o alguien acosándolo. Necesitaba un descanso, aquel día había sido muy agotador, sin contar que ver al hombre lobo besar a la Hyuuga lo había puesto furioso.

.

.

**.**

Hinata estaba inquieta. Se sentía diminuta bajo esas dos miradas acusadoras. Aquella pregunta no se la esperaba y había logrado sobresaltarla, delatándose. Aun así daría su mejor esfuerzo para mentir, aunque no fuera muy buena en ello.

–Responde, Hinata – Habló Temari con una mirada seria y tono malicioso. Estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no reír. Ver a la morena de esa forma le causaba demasiada gracia pero si no se mostraba seria no les contaría.

La marca roja en el cuello de Hinata la había hecho un hombre. ¿Qué más si no? Temari creía tener una idea de quién se trataba y pensar en él la hacia tener arcadas. Aun así era el gusto de ella y no se metería. Aunque quizá le mostraría algunos chicos después para hacerla recapacitar. Juraba lo idiota era contagioso, y por eso nunca se le había acercado, a menos que fuera para darle su merecido. Ahora temía por el cerebro de Hinata si se juntaba con ese hombre, con el ser más repugnante que podía existir, al menos para ella.

Quizá Hinata estaría siega. ¡Eso era! Si bien sus blancos ojos eran hermosos seguro no veía del todo bien, eso explicaría su extraño pero a la vez hermoso color. ¡Pobre! Si algún día recuperaba del todo la vista se arrepentiría el resto de su vida y ahí estaría ella. Acompañándole y dándole fuerzas para romper o divorciarse de él. Todo sea por su bien.

–¡Vamos Hina-chan! –insistió Tenten ya sin poder mantenerse seria. Quería una respuesta y se estaba impacientando–. No es tan difícil decir que Kiba te hizo eso.  
–¡¿Eh?! –gritó Hinata ante tal comentario, provocando unas cuantas risas en sus amigas. Él era su amigo, nunca le haría eso. Aun así era imposible no sonrojarse por lo dicho–. Kiba-kun es mi amigo. Él nunca...  
–¡Kyaaaa! –soltó Temari entusiasmada. Saber que la morena no estaba siega y que quizá estaba con un chico realmente guapo la emocionaba. Quería saber de quién se trataba y se lo sacaría costase lo que costase–. Entonces Hina-chan. ¿Nos dirás quién fue?  
–Etto... –jugando con los dedos la morena trataba de buscar una excusa. Estaba nerviosa y asustada. No podía decirle la verdad: que aquel vampiro le había hecho eso. No era una mordedura pero esa marca en ese lugar las preocuparía si él fuera el dueño. Por lo cual, al ser un fracaso en mente, tenía que salir de ese lugar antes de que la descubrieran o la hicieran hablar con la verdad–. Fue... ¡Un insecto! Sí, e-eso debió ser. Me levanté y e-estaba ahí.  
–Mentirosa –acusó la rubia frustrada. Hinata no soltaría ninguna palabra y eso la deprimía. Quería saber en verdad quién era ese chico pero tendría que esperar–. Está bien, si no nos quieres decir lo averiguaremos, no te preocupes.  
–P-Pero –suspiró rendida viendo la sonrisa de ambas mujeres. Estaba cansada y aquello empeoraba su día. Si ellas lo habían notado su primo no tardaría en descubrirlo también. Necesitaba estar sola para poder pensar y tranquilizarse–. G-Gomen, pero tengo que ir a hacer vigilancia y luego ir a entrenar.  
–Bien –ambas chicas suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Querían seguir hablando con ella, rara vez tenía tiempo con eso de la vigilancia, pero era su deber y no podían hacer nada.  
–Adiós Temari-chan, Tenten-chan –saludó Hinata, y sin más Hinata se marchó hacia la puerta que daba paso al patio, tenía que ir a vigilar junto con Shikamaru.

La morena ya se imaginaba al chico quejándose por tener doble trabajo por su ausencia. Además que por su culpa le había tocado lavar los pies de Gai sensei, o al menos eso le había dicho Temari mientras reía en voz alta. Se sentía realmente apenada, pero también le había causado risa imaginarse a Shikamaru hacer eso. Sinceramente pensó que el profesor no hablaba enserio cuando dijo eso pero estaba equivocada.

Entre pensamientos había caminado un largo tiempo cuando escuchó un extraño ruido. Temerosa miró hacia donde había escuchado algo parecido a un gemido, encontrándose con alguien conocido. Suigetsu estaba besando a una mujer en una pared del pasillo mientras acariciaba uno de sus senos. Soltando un pequeño grito de sorpresa, llamó la atención de éste. El peliplata sólo sonrió abriendo la camisa de la mujer, dejándola al descubierto y volviendo a acariciarlos. Lentamente bajó para besar los pechos y morderlos ligeramente, y miró a Hinata con una sonrisa sin detener lo que estaba haciendo.

–¿Querés sumarte, Hina-hime? –preguntó divertido con un tono sensual observando cómo el color rojo se esparcía en todo el rostro de la ojiblanca y sintió que la mujer con la que estaba besaba su cuello, obligando a que él cerraba sus ojos. Suigetsu no pudo evitar que aquello sería mucho mejor si la morena también lo hacía.  
–¡N-No! –gritó avergonzada al ver cómo desnudaba a la mujer frente a sus ojos, haciendo que Hinata corriera lejos de ellos lo más rápido que pudiera.

Los escuchó reír pero igual no se detuvo ni miró hacia atrás. ¡Era un pervertido! Tanto él como esa mujer. Había notado cómo la chica le sonreía, invitándola sin palabras. ¿Qué clase de mujer creían que era? Podía sentir su sangre acumulada en sus mejillas, aquello que había visto la perturbaría el resto de su vida. ¿Cómo lo volvería a mirar a la cara?

Suspiró una vez estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, empezando a caminar. Ya estaba cerca del patio. Ella y Shikamaru tenían que vigilar aquella zona, por lo que supuso estaría ahí. No se equivocó, éste estaba acostado en el pasto con los ojos cerrados. Se veía realmente cansado, aunque en realidad siempre se veía así.

–¿Shikamaru-kun? –preguntó con una sonrisa viendo al Nara abrir uno de sus ojos para devolverle la sonrisa e invitarla a sentarse junto a él. Realmente la ojiblanca le caía bien, no era muy ruidosa como las demás chicas y apreciaba tanto como él el silencio.  
–Hoy voy a dormir con vos –dijo sin vacilar, ignorando el grito de sorpresa de ella. Suponía ya se había acostumbrado a su compañía pero por su reacción no era así. Cerró lo ojos y continuo hablando–. Ahora te tengo que cuidar de dos chicos, Hinata. Tsk, que problemático  
–¿De dos...? –No terminó de formular su duda, pues Shikamaru la interrumpió.  
–Sí. Esa marca... –dijo sin prestar atención a la sorpresa de la chica, quien instintivamente se tapó aquel lugar con una de sus manos–. Ese vampiro me da mala espina.  
–Yo... –No sabía qué decir. Estaba confundida y avergonzada. Ella estaba traicionando a los suyos, dejando que él la tocase y si Nara se había dado cuenta seguro alguno más también. Bajó su rostro avergonzada, ya que aún por alguna razón quería que Uchiha la volviera a besar como en el bosque.  
–No diré nada pero oculta eso, a menos que quieras que tu primo lo vea –completó poniéndose de pie, suspirando. Su turno había terminado y la morena a su junto lo tenía preocupado. Tenía que alejarla de ese Uchiha, no la podía dejar sola–. No dejaré que te haga algo. Vamos, a esta hora siempre vas a entrenar ¿no? Te ayudaré.

La muchacha tomó la mano de Shikamaru para así levantarse. Se sentía mejor ahora que él le había dicho eso. Nara siempre estaba atento a ella, era como Neji, como un hermano mayor. A su lado siempre se sentía extrañamente tranquila.

Estaba realmente agradecida con él, por todo lo que hacía por ella para que se sintiera cómoda y segura. Cuando dormía con ella no la tocaba, simplemente se acostaba a sus pies para no incomodarla. Y siempre que tenía una pesadilla él se movía acostándose a su lado abrazándola, o simplemente susurrándole que todo estaba bien. Definitivamente todo un hermano mayor o más bien un gran amigo.

–H-Hai.

.

.

**.**

Sasuke salió del lago colocándose lentamente su ropa, ya que dentro de una hora saldría el sol y tendría que ir a dormir.

Había ido allí para despejarse y no pensar en nada, todo lo contrario de lo que sucedió. Había olvidado que la Hyuuga se bañaba allí y aquel lugar tenía su olor, recordándola tanto a ella como lo pasado hace unas horas. Y sí, todavía estaba molesto por lo que el Inuzuka le había hecho. Sólo él tenía derecho a probar sus labios. Después de todo Uchiha le había dado su primer beso, marcándolos como suyos. ¿Quién se creía ese pulgoso siquiera para tocarla?

Iba a ser un problema aquel sujeto pero él era un Uchiha y lograba todo lo que quería, y la quería a ella. Quería acostarse con Hinata y extrañamente también ser el primero. No podía permitir que otro hombre la mirara, tocara o quisiera hacer algo más con ella.

–Está bien Hinata, yo también me daré una ducha.  
–Hai. Adiós Sikamaru-kun.  
–Buenas noches.

Tras terminar de escuchar esa conversación sus oído le indicaron que Hyuuga se acercaba a paso lento hasta allí, seguramente para bañarse en el lago como acostumbraba hacerlo siempre que terminaba de entrenar.

Inmediatamente se escondió atrás de un árbol observándola como tantas veces. Estaba con un pantalón negro medio ajustado que llegaba un poco más abajo de sus rodillas y llevaba una remera de tirantes violeta que se ajustaba a sus senos. Le molestaba que aquel idiota la viera vestida así pero alejó ese pensamiento al verla desvestirse, al ver aquel cuerpo tan conocido para sus ojos.

Nuevamente admiró su figura y negado a sólo observar se permitió actuar. No desperdiciaría esa oportunidad, la torturaría un poco por haberse dejado besar por ese idiota. Con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro se fue acercado a la ya desnuda Hinata, quien estaba en el agua con los ojos cerrados. Esta vez no se contendría.

–Demasiado tranquila, Hyuuga.

.

.

**.**

_–_Fin del capítulo 4_–._

* * *

Capítulo demasiado denso, ¿no?

Gracias a los que dejaron comentarios y me agrada que les haya gustado hasta ahora. Espero les guste este capi.

[Capítulo corregido]  
¡Saludos!


	5. Miedo

Genero: Romance - Humor - Drama - Fantasía.

Pareja principal: SasuHina.

Parejas incluidas: Shikatema, demás parejas van a variar.

* –Hablan –.

*_–Pensamientos–._

* _«Recuerdos__»_

_–_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei_–._

* * *

**Amør Ðe Sangre.**

.

.

.

_**C**__apítulo cinco_: Miedo.

Hinata se tensó completamente al sentir aquella voz en su oído. ¿Tenía miedo? ¡Claro que no! Estaba completamente roja, un rojo que competía con el pelo de Sabaku No Gaara. ¿Cómo tener miedo en aquella situación? Estando desnuda. Sólo se podía sentir avergonzada, más al no poder cubrir del todo sus pechos bajo la mirada de alguien del sexo opuesto. Era un vampiro, sí, pero también era un hombre. Si hasta le daba vergüenza desnudarse frente a Temari ahora estaba segura que se desmayaría. Aunque pensándolo bien, esa no era una buena idea, a menos que quisiera morir ahogada.

–Morir ahogada, en este momento... No parece u-una mala idea –susurró la chica pensativa sosteniéndose el mentón y analizando la situación en la que se hallaba.  
–¿Dijiste algo, Hyuuga? –preguntó Uchiha neutral entrando al agua con sólo su ropa interior, ignorando el hecho de que acababa de salir de allí.  
–¿E-Eh? –La morena miró aterrada cómo éste se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella con una seductora sonrisa en su rostro. Un momento. ¿Seductora? Bien, tenía que salir de ahí o terminaría todo como hace unas horas en ese mismo bosque o peor. Aunque sea no pensaba de esa manera de él antes. Algo estaba mal y tuvo que armarse de valor para poder hablar–. Yo... Se-Será mejor que me va...  
–¿A dónde crees que vas? –interrumpió con rapidez al tiempo que la acorralaba para asegurarse que no saliera del agua. No la dejaría escapar, quería sacarse de encima esa desagradable obsesión que había tomado por ella y ante el pensamiento de cómo lo lograría formó una sonrisa curva, más al verla completamente roja. No tenía miedo como antes, no. Sólo estaba avergonzada por estar expuesta de esa forma ante un hombre. Y sin poder resistirlo, descaradamente miró sus pechos, los cuales no podía cubrir del todo. Fue entonces que notó que estaba demasiado nerviosa y confirmó lo que ya sospechaba. Volvió a sonreír–. Ya veo.  
–¿E-Eh? –lo último logró por completo confundirla, mas no duró demasiado ya que le dio lugar a los nervios al sentir la mirada descarada que daba a sus senos. Quería golpearlo por tal descaro pero si lo hacía descubriría sus pechos y la situación sería aún más vergonzosa. Por lo mismo, Hinata supo que de ahora en adelante se bañaría en su habitación, donde se debe.

Uchiha al sentir la duda reflejada en sus ojos, producto de su habla, se acercó, aún con una sonrisa torcida, a su oído rozándolo con sus labios, cuidando de no tocarla demasiado y así poder controlarse. Aquel cuerpo junto a la inocencia que desprendía la morena lo tentaban. Era una combinación excitante, una que nunca había probado o conocido. Quería, cuanto antes, tomarla.

–Estas así porque eres virgen –Hinata abrió de forma exagerada sus ojos sintiendo cómo más sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Quería preguntárselo pero las palabras no salían de su boca. ¿Cómo alguien podía saber eso sólo con mirarla? El azabache, al ver su nueva duda lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y contestó. Aunque bien debía saber la chica que no había que ser un genio para adivinar tal cosa viniendo de ella–. Por tu reacción, sé que lo eres. Eres la primera mujer virgen que veo desnuda y por lo que veo, yo el primero que te ve así. Es todo un honor, Hyuuga, pero será más honor ser el primero en otra cosa.  
–N-No –negó la morena contra los labios contrarios. De un momento a otro él la besó, para su sorpresa, de manera calmada, moviendo lentamente sus labios. Sus párpados se cerraron instintivamente y lo sintió sonreír. Se estaba riendo de ella y no se quejaba. ¿Qué clase de cazadora era que se dejaba hacer por un vampiro? Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había hecho la misma pregunta.

Sasuke acarició los labios cerezas con la lengua, pidiendo permiso para saborearla. Al sentirla separar los labios no pudo evitar sentir más deseo. Se estaba excitando sólo con besarla. Nunca se había sentido así por ninguna mujer y quería hacerla suya de inmediato. Aun así debía ser paciente o ella escaparía, se asustaría y se iría al mismo diablo su mínima oportunidad de llevársela a la cama. ¿A la cama? La haría suya en ese mismo lugar.

La sensación de la que era presa Hinata al acariciar con constancia la lengua de él era algo que le encantaba. Ya no pensaba, estaba en la boca del lobo y faltaba que éste la cerrara para que se la comiese. Sus brazos que se mantenían firmes ocultando sus pechos flaquearon y cayeron en sus costados, dejándola al descubierto. Sasuke se acercó más a su cuerpo y al sentir que la ojiperla ya no se cubría se alejó para contemplarla. La sangre acumulada en sus mejillas se extendió por todo el rostro nuevamente, poniéndola completamente roja. Quiso cubrirse pero él se lo impidió. No iba a dejar que se cubriese, esos pechos eran dignos de contemplar, simplemente perfectos y no permitiría que los volviese a cubrir, que los privara de su visión.

Uchiha, satisfecho ante lo visto volvió a tomar su labios al tiempo que comenzaba acariciar uno de sus pechos. Le fue imposible no reírse entre besos al escuchar su grito de sorpresa ante el contacto. Podía sentir cómo su cara ardía. Seguramente era el primero que la tocaba de aquella forma y saberlo le gustaba. Ahora estaba más que seguro que quería ser el primero en probar aquel cuerpo pero no se apuraría. Tenían toda la noche después de todo y ya nadie los podría detener. Dudaba que alguien apareciera justo en ese momento en aquel lugar. Y si eso pasaba, definitivamente tenía mala suerte.

Entre tanto Hinata se luchaba contra su propia voluntad para así poder alejarlo pero, ¿en verdad eso quería? Aquello no debía ser, ella no debía dejar que él la tocase pero, simplemente, no podía pararlo. Por más que intentara o se lo repitiera mil veces en la cabeza no quería alejarlo. Era una tonta, sí. Él sólo estaba jugando con ella y no podía hacer más que caer en su juego. Mas, lo más grave era que pensar en que era presa de un mal sano juego la descomponía de una u otra manera, haciéndola sentir mal. Y eso último era lo que más le preocupaba: su sentir.

–B-Basta, U-Uchiha-kun –gimió la morena al sentir una de sus manos recorrer su cuerpo den descenso. Aquel hombre la estaba volviendo loca y temía que cometiera alguna tontería de la cual luego se arrepentiría–. E-Esto esta mal.  
–¿Por qué? –interrogó con una sonrisa torcida mientras volvía a juntar sus labios con los suyos. Deseaba probarlos, sentirlos. Esa humana lo estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba hacerla suya, anhelaba su cuerpo entero. Hinata era peligrosamente hermosa ante sus ojos y era portado de un algo que nunca había visto en otras mujeres, y fuera lo que fuera lo quería probar, que fuera de él.  
–Sos u-un vampiro –Lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal. Si alguien lo supiera tendría que olvidarse de ser una cazadora. Pues el consejo no aceptaría que uno de ellos se revolcara con un vampiro. Con aquellos a los cuales cazaban. Tampoco... Neji tampoco lo aceptaría.

No obstante, le gustaba cómo la tocaba y besaba por más que aquello estuviese mal. Lo que le hacía sentir el azabache era algo que en su vida pensó experimentaría y mucho menos con un vampiro. Con un ser sin corazón como ella solía pensar. Aunque ¿Eso era verdad? Lo dudaba. No todos tenían que ser iguales. No todos tenían que ser como aquel que le había arrebatado a los que más amaba... A su familia.

–¿Y eso qué tiene? –soltó sin más el Uchiha sacándola de sus pensamiento y tomando sus labios, fingiendo ignorancia ante lo que escuchaba aunque bien sabía tenía razón. No creía que su control fuera tan resistente como para parar en ese momento. Debía hacer que se rindiera ante él, que se olvidara que era un cazadora así como él lo estaba olvidando. Al menos esa noche no serían nada.

Sin cortar el beso que había comenzado, posó su mano derecha en su nuca, acariciando con su dedo pulgar su suave cuello. Sintió a la muchacha tensarse al procesar el toque al igual que lo había hecho en la clase se Gai sensei cuando la besó y junto a ese recuerdo una pregunta se le presentó. ¿Por qué se ponía de esa forma al tocar aquel lugar?

Por simple curiosidad, posó sus labios en su suave cuello comenzando a besarlo y, de nuevo, la morena se tensó. Frunció el ceño.

–¿Cuál es tu problema? –preguntó brusco tomando distancia para poder verla a los ojos y Hinata desvió su mirar hacia lo profundo del bosque, mirando sin mirar en realidad junto a una expresión tristeza. Pudo ver la tristeza reflejada en su ojos y, de nuevo, miedo. Ella cerró los ojos.

_«Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al sentir cómo humedecían su cuello. La lengua recorría todo el largo de la zona en cuestión repetitivas veces. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas ante la vista de sus familiares fallecidos, su hermana inconsciente y su primo pasmado observando escondido adentro de un ropero a aquel vampiro que estaba a punto de morderla a ella y seguro, también matarla._

_El vampiro pasó de su cuello a al lóbulo de su oreja, degustándolo y pasando también la lengua. Su mano acarició su cuello y abrió sus ojos a más no poder al escuchar sus palabras, paralizándola._

–_Te ves deliciosa. No, sos deliciosa. Pero no te probaré todavía, Hime. De todas formas ya sos mía –Atónita, lo observó alejarse y detenerse frente al cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana._

_El vampiro se desplomó de rodillas en el piso mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y gritaba. Lo observó erguirse aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, luego observó a su hermana menor y la levantó entre sus brazos. Volvió a caerse de rodillas con su hermana aún en brazos y nuevamente con ojos fuertemente cerrados, sumándole a su estado también una expresión de dolor. Finalmente se irguió y caminó hacía la salida._

_Hinata miraba sin ver, sin comprender por qué no le había hecho nada. Entonces él se detuvo en la puerta y ella sintió un punzante dolor en el cuello que hizo que llevara la mano allí. Él se volvió a ella y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver su sonrisa y ojos rojos sangrando._

–_¡Sólo espérame!»_

–Yo... –mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Sabía la respuesta pero no si correspondía decirla. No podía decirle "porque tengo miedo a que me muerdas, porque desde los ocho años que me asusta que me toquen allí. Porque me hace acordar a..."–. Yo...t-tengo miedo.  
–¿Miedo? –repitió incrédulo. ¿Miedo a qué? Él no la mordería, no podía hacerlo aunque lo desease. Ella lo sabía porque sería expulsado del Instituto si lo hiciera y había dejado en claro con lo hecho que por más que quisiera no lo haría. Entonces ¿Por qué tenía miedo aún?–. No te morderé si eso es lo que te preocupa. Nunca he tomado sangre humana, Hyuuga.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo escuchado. Lo miró a los ojos buscando un destello de mentira. Nada. Aunque aquello no era el problema porque sabía que él no sería tan estúpido de hacerlo, de alguna manera su confesión logró tranquilizarla. Ahora estaba más tranquila. No corría ningún peligro cerca de los vampiros de ese Instituto, no tenía porqué temerles a ellos. Había juzgado mal pero...

–G-Gomen –se disculpó Hyuuga desconcertándolo. Se volteó dándole la espalda y habló–. P-Podrías no mirar. Q-Quiero ir a dormir, ya es tarde.

Contrario a lo que supuso él se apegó a su cuerpo, estrellando el torso contra su espalda. Las mejillas de Hinata ardieron al sentir la erección de él y no disimuló la sorpresa experimentada al escuchar sus palabras.

–Bien. Pero no creas que te libraras tan fácilmente de mí, Hyuuga.

.

.

**.**

La portadora de unos exóticos ojos blancos caminaba distraída por los desiertos pasillos del instituto rumbo a su habitación. No podía dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras que el azabache le había dicho hace unos momentos. ¿Qué habría querido decir con ellas?

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos y preguntas sin respuestas. Shikamaru de seguro estaba preocupado por su tardanza. Pero no tenía ganas de dormir, sin contar que al llegar a su habitación se cruzaría con el Uchiha. No había nada malo en que él estuviera ahí pero no podría mirarlo a la cara sin sonrojarse o ponerse nerviosa con todo lo sucedido entre ellos y para su desgracia Shikamaru la conocía muy bien para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Y sinceramente no quería que nadie supiera aquello.

Una vez estuvo frente a la habitación dudó en si entrar o no. Se quedó allí parada un largo tiempo hasta que escuchóla voz de su primo llamándola. ¡Eso era! Ahí estaba su salvación. Podría ir a dormir con él como solía hacerlo cuando vivían juntos sólo ellos dos. Debía decir que desde que entraron al Instituto ya casi no compartían tanto tiempo juntos como antes.

–Hinata-sama ¿Qué hace a estas horas despier...? –Neji no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su prima lo interrumpió. Abrió los ojos sorprendido ante lo escuchado sólo para después sonreír con ternura.  
–Neji-nii san yo podría dormir hoy contigo. ¡E-Es solo que yo...! –se detuvo al ver la sonrisa de su primo y sin evitarlo sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa pálido. Lo sintió tomar su mano y luego él la guió hacia la entrada de su habitación.  
–Claro, Hinata-sama –dijo su primo mientras entraban a su habitación. La llevó sin soltarla hasta su cuarto y cuando entraron volvió hablar cerrando la puerta tras de ellos–. Puedes dormir en la cama del Inuzuka, él hoy va a dormir en la habitación de algún amigo.

Aclarando lo último Neji se acostó en su cama claramente cansado y cerró los ojos. Sabía bien que no podría dormir pero al menos descansaría los ojos. Había pasado unos cuantos minutos con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió cómo la cama se hundía levemente. Sonrió. Abrió un ojo y lo primero que vio fue a una sonrojada Hinata. La vio sonreír y él amplio su sonrisa. Estaba feliz con ella a su lado, sólo con su prima era feliz. Nadie se podría sentir en soledad teniéndola y mucho menos si ésta le regalaba esa sonrisa que a él tanto le gustaba, la cual protegería con su vida.

_« Dejó que de sus ojos salieran el dolor al tiempo que se desplomaba en el piso. Estaba sola, sin nadie. Ya no contaba con el calor de su madre ni con las risas de su hermana. Hasta extrañaba los desprecios de su padre, no importaba qué le dijera, sólo lo quería ahí, con ella. Tampoco tenía a sus tíos, ellos siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa y en su compañía pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando sus padres no estaban ellos la cuidaban mientras jugaba con su primo._

_Recordar al castaño la hizo entristecer más. Neji tampoco estaba a su lado en ese momento. Hace una semana habían recibido una carta del consejo de ancianos y su primo había partido de inmediato para contestarla personalmente. Claro, no se había ido sin antes prometerle que volvería lo más pronto posible._

_Quería ser fuerte como él. Nunca lo había visto llorar a excepción de ese día. Aun así, después de aquel día, nunca se había quebrado. Siempre protegiéndola y secando sus lagrimas. Regalándole una sonrisa o al menos un intento de esta._

_La puerta principal de su casa se abrió pero ella simplemente lo ignoró, sabía que sólo lo estaba imaginado. Se sentía tan sola que había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces pensó que su primo la abría. No quería pensar en nada. Sólo... Sólo quería sacar todas esas lagrimas que había retenido en presencia del Hyuuga._

–_No estás sola –dijo una voz a sus espaldas y abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir unos brazos rodeándola. Las lagrimas siguieron cayendo por sus mejillas y correspondió aquel abrazo que tanto necesitaba. Aquellas palabras, las necesita aun más._

_Los minutos pasaban y ellos seguían en la misma posición. Sintió como él se alejaba y vio una lagrima caer por sus mejillas. Se sorprendió, pero supo que ahora era su turno de protegerlo, de sanar su dolor como él lo había hecho con ella. Sonrió levemente y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, cortando el camino de esa rebelde lagrima que dudaba su primo haya querido que salga. Se sonrojó ante lo que hizo pero no se arrepentía. Era su forma de decirle gracias._

_Él se sorprendió ante aquel inocente beso de su prima. Sonrió al ver su sonrojo y sonrisa, y secó sus lagrimas con la yema de sus dedos. Se acostó en el piso abrasándola, dejando que descansara su espalda en su pecho y besó su cabeza mientras acariciaba sus cabellos._

–_Nunca la dejaré sola Hinata-sama. Se lo prometo si usted también me lo promete.  
–Hai. »_

–Te quiero, nii-san –dijo Hinata cayendo ante los sueños mientras acomodaba su cabeza en su pecho. Extrañaba estar así con él. Era el hermano mayor que todas deseaban. El saber que siempre estaría con ella pasase lo que pasase la hacía sentir feliz. No se podía sentir sola al lado de él, de su hermano mayor–. Buenas noches.

Él sonrió tristemente ante aquellas palabras. Lo había prometido pero no podía hacer nada. Una lagrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos mientras acariciaba el cabello de su prima y sentía su respiración volverse calmada. La apretó más contra si mismo. No quería dejarla sola, no... No podía hacerle eso a su pequeña prima.

Tosió de manera ruda pero trató de ser lo más silencioso posible para no levantarla, evitando que el sonido sea muy alto cubriéndose con la mano su boca. La miró por unos segundos y luego la limpió contra las ropas de las cama. Tenía miedo de que ella volviese a estar sola, de dejarla sola. Otra lagrima salió de sus perlados ojos acompañada por una sonrisa débil.

–Yo también, Hinata.

.

.

**.**

La morena sintió que la movían levemente, sacándola de su sueño. Abrió un ojo de mala gana sólo para ver que era su primo el que la movía. Los volvió a cerrar fuertemente esperando que no se halla dado cuenta que estaba despierta, luego se cansara y dejara de intentar levantarla. Dejándola dormir tranquilamente. Y se sorprendió al no sentir movimiento de parte de él, al contrario, sólo escuchó pasos. Sonrió para sí misma. Su plan resultó como debía y supuso que él dejaría la habitación.

–Hinata-sama, no soy ciego –La chica no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, pues él dio vuelta el colchón haciendo que ella caiga al piso. Eso había sido cruel, demasiado cruel. Pero, debía admitir, era mejor a que le tirase agua como solía hacerlo antes–. En media hora hay que ir a clases y todavía no has comido, Hinata-sama.  
–Neji nii-san eso dolió –Neji sonrió ante su comentario y al ver su puchero. No se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, era eso o su prima se perdería las clases. No la culpaba por estar cansada, después de todo anoche se había quedado despierta hasta muy tarde–. Kiba-kun, él...  
–Vino temprano y armó un escándalo al vernos acostados. El idiota malinterpretó todo –terminó de decir con calma. En cambio Hinata por fin se levantó. Tenía que aclarar todo o pensaría cualquier cosa. Ya no era chiquita como para dormir con su primo. Tenía que haber dormido en la cama de Kiba pero quería estar cerca de su primo–. No fue el único, Tenten también vino. Deberías decirle que no es lo que piensa. A Kiba ya se lo expliqué pero a ella no pude aclarárselo porque se fue corriendo y...  
–Está bien nii san –contestó la morena interrumpiéndolo. Saber que Tenten también había malinterpretado las cosas era aún peor. Ella sabía los sentimientos de Tenten hacia su primo, o la atracción que tenía por él. Era su amiga y tenía que aclarar las cosas. Se acercó a su primo y besando rápidamente su mejilla salió corriendo de su habitación–. ¡Adiós!

Mientras corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el comedor donde seguro todos estaban terminando de desayunar no pudo evitar sonreír. Dormir con su primo había sido agradable. Por más que él tratara de mostrarse el ser más duro del mundo, ella sabía que no lo era. Al menos no con ella. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para regalarle, una que era más que suficiente para subirle el ánimo. Sabía que él siempre estría cerca suyo para protegerla.

No se quejaba, claro que no, pero ella no quería depender de los demás. Quería valerse por sí misma y ser tan fuerte como él, que un día sea ella quien lo proteja. Demostrarle que también podía ser tan fuerte como él y proteger lo que amaba. No dejaría que nadie le volviera a quitar a quien amaba y Neji era una persona a la cual no soportaría perder. Si él se iba, ella volvería a estar sola. Pero, ¿Alguna vez lo estuvo?

Sonrió. Claro que no, nunca estuvo sola. Neji siempre había estado a su lado. Cuidándola, protegiéndola y secando sus lagrimas. Estaba más que agradecida con él y quería hacerse mucho más fuerte para poder protegerlo como él lo había hecho con ella. Pero no podía hacerlo sola.

Si quería hacerse más fuerte tendría que entrenar con el Uchiha. Le había servido de mucho haberlo hecho aquella vez pero existía un problema: nadie podría saberlo, o si entrenaba con él no podría acercarse lo suficiente como para formar algún lazo de amistad. Eran las reglas, estaba prohibido. Además, dudaba que él aceptara. Seguramente tendría mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con ella. Que lo halla hecho una vez no quiere decir que quiera volver a hacerlo.

Olvidando los pensamiento, al divisar la mesa en la que se encontraban sus amigos apuró el paso. Grave error. Se había olvidado que Kiba era como un imán cuando ella corría. Sí, había llegado a esa conclusión, después de todo ahí esta, arriba de él de nuevo.

Sus mejillas ardieron en cuanto elevó su cabeza para ver la sonrisa divertida que tenía el Inuzuka. Sonrió avergonzada. Al menos agradecía que halla sido él a quien llevó por delante. Pues, parecía que ya se había acostumbrado porque no se quejaba.

–Definitivamente te gusta estar arriba mío –Sus mejillas tomaron aun más color al escuchar las risas de todos. Desvió su mirar avergonzada recibiendo un abrazo de parte del Inuzuka. Éste sólo la miraba con ternura. Sabía que era vergonzoso para ella y le encantaba ver sus mejillas sonrojadas. Por eso, no dudó dos veces en molestarla–. Llegué a esa conclusión porque esta es la tercera vez que te tiras encima mío. Como regalo te voy a dejar estar así un buen tiempo.  
–¿E-Eh? –Y no mentía, pues estando aún ella arriba de él la abrazó con más fuerza. Estaba segura que no tardaría mucho tiempo en desmayarse.  
–¿Qué crees que haces Inuzuka? –Inmediatamente se hizo el silencio. Kiba palideció y aflojó el agarre al instante. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida en cuanto vio el espectáculo que estaban dando. Estaban rodeados por todos los estudiantes del instituto (la gran mayoría) y el hecho de que Neji halla llegado les daría mas entretenimiento, estaba segura–. Suelte a Hinata-sama.  
–¿Q-Qué cuentas Neji? –dijo nervioso Kiba haciendo que todos estallaran en risas. Neji ni si inmutó, sólo le dio una mirada fría y se dirigió a su prima. Hinata estaba con la cabeza gacha tratando de ocultar lo apenada que estaba. Nunca le había gustado llamar la atención, y ahora estaba bajo la mirada de todos.  
–Hinata-sama ¿Está bien? –preguntó regalándole una sonrisa que logró dejar sorprendidos a todos y también sacar suspiros de parte de las mujeres. No era algo de ver todos los días pero esas sonrisas eran exclusivamente de Hinata y pronto de alguien más.  
–Hai, Neji nii-san –respondió la morena sonriendo. Él asintió y dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Entonces Hinata recordó a su amiga Tenten y lo detuvo. Seguramente él no estaría de acuerdo pero sabía que a ella no podría decirle que no. Corrió hasta él y lo tomó del brazo–. Nii-san ¿No querés comer con nosotros?  
–No –contestó lo más seco posible, tratando a toda costa de no mirar a su prima. Pues, sabía que ella le haría una de esas caras a las cuales él no podía rechazar. Y no se equivocó. Se arrepintió de mirarla, cerró los ojos fuerte y mirando hacia otro lado contestó. Eso era hacer trampa, no sabía cómo ella podía lograr convencerlo–. Hmp, bien. Manipuladora.

Hinata rió ante lo último dicho por él.; parecía un niño pequeño. Lo había dicho en un susurro pero ella alcanzó a escucharlo. Neji sólo le sonrió pero su cara cambió completamente en cuanto tomó conciencia de la situación. Había aceptado algo que podría costarle un dolor de cabeza. Aunque la idea no le desagradó mucho. Podría cuidar a su prima y estar cerca de cierta persona.

Se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde estaban todos sus amigos hablando. Pero la ojiperla se sorprendió al ver a cierto pelinegro en la mesa. Inconscientemente apretó más la mano de su primo quien no la había soltado. No lo había hecho por miedo a él, ya que después de la conversación de ayer en la noche todo rastro de miedo se había ido, sino que por la sorpresa de verlo allí. Supuso estaba ahí por Naruto, él siempre le insistía con que comiera con junto a todos ellos. Por lo mismo, trató de ignorarlo, debía de actuar normalmente como si nunca hubiera hablado con él.

No obstante, Sasuke le regaló una de esas sonrisas de medio lado y sus mejillas le ardieron. ¡¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?! ¿No iba a actuar normal? Bueno, su primer error había sido sonrojarse. Comenzaba a pensar que lo había hecho a propósito pero era imposible que él supiera que quería ignorarlo.

–¿No piensan sentarse a comer? –preguntó Temari como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Pero después de echar un vistazo a la mesa supo cual era el problema. ¿Vampiros? No, eso no. Seguro era porque no había rollos de canela, se había olvidado de pedirlos sabiendo que eran los favoritos de Hinata. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y comenzó a pensar una disculpa adecuada. ¡Vaya amiga que era!

Ante las palabras de Temari, la chica, apenada, asintió y buscó con la mirada un lugar en donde sentarse. Apenas lo encontró se dirigió allí para sentarse pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo su primo la tomó de la mano y la hizo sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado de esa. Lo miró confundida y lo entendió de inmediato cuando él tomo asiento en el lugar el cual ella iba hacerlo. Al lado de ese asiento había un vampiro, uno que ella conocía bien: Uchiha Sasuke.

Miró hacía otro lado y se encontró con Sabaku No Gaara. Al parecer era lo suficientemente confiable para su primo.

Comieron y hablaron lo más normal que se podía. En todo el desayuno podía escuchar a Neji diciendo cosas como: _¿Qué hago aquí? La próxima vez no aceptaré. Mi prima es una Manipuladora. ¡Ese vampiro!, me pisó el pie a propósito. Naruto es un idiota._

Cuando terminaron de comer todos se fueron a preparar para la primera clase. Temari se había disculpado por los rollos de canela y luego se fue junto Shikamaru. Quien al ser arrastrado por la de cuatro coletas le gritó a la morena que luego tendrían que hablar. Su primo había desaparecido. Y Kiba la había abrasado como solía hacerlo siempre diciendo que la acompañaría. Cosa que no pasó porque Shino lo había arrastrado por motivos desconocidos.

Sakura e Ino antes de irse la habían invitado a su habitación para hablar cosas de chicas, ya que no habían compartido tiempo solas. No les tenía miedo a ellas por ser vampiros, claro que no. Eran muy confiables y hasta a Tenten y Temari les caían muy bien. Así que no dudó en aceptar la invitación.

Parecía que iba a ser un día tranquilo, o al menos hasta ahora todo había salido bien.

.

.

**.**

Sasuke se dirigió a la entrada del cuarto donde guardaban los objetos de limpieza. Esperando por que la Hyuuga pasara cerca de allí.

En el desayuno cuando notó que estaba por sentarse junto a él se le habían ocurrido miles de cosas para hacer con ella debajo de la mesa. Pero no. Su maldito primo sobreprotector la había jalado para que no se sentara junto a él. Como si lo considerara un peligro para ella. Lo cual podría ser cierto por sus intenciones pero ese no era motivo, él no lo conocía. Además, la Hyuuga podía cuidarse sola.

Mientras esperaba que la dejaran sola no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ella le había dicho que tenía miedo, el cual él desconocía porque claro era que la cosa era más profunda que sólo su externa apariencia. No debería de importarle pero toda la maldita noche estuvo pensando en aquello. De igualforma había llegado a restarle importancia al considerar que su curiosidad excesiva era porque si ella tenía miedo no podría acostarse con la chica. Por lo mismo, al no hallar el causante del miedo portado no podría ayudar a superarlo. Aunque fuera cual fuera su temor él se lo sacaría.

Distraído en sus pensamientos la vio. Estaba viniendo hacía él, justo como había planeado, aunque de todas formas tendría que ir por allí. Entró al cuarto de limpieza sin cerrar la puerta esperando que llegara junto a al cuarto. Si lo veía lo más seguro era que escapara y no era precisamente lo que Sasuke quería.

.

.

**.**

Sintió cómo tomaban su brazo y la jalaban hacia un lugar oscuro. Iba a gritar pero le taparon la boca y la empujaron hacia alguna mesa de aquel extraño lugar. Forzó aún más su vista para poder ver quién la había tomado pero estaba todo completamente oscuro. Unas manos apretaron su cintura y pudo sentir la respiración de alguien chocando contra su oído. Tenía que alejarlo pero estaba muy cerca como para poder moverse.

–Tranquila, Hyuuga. Soy yo –La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. Esa voz la conocía, era Uchiha.  
–Uchiha-kun ¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó en un tono de voz un poco fuerte. Estaba molesta, la había asustado. Aunque saber que era él, la había asustado aun más.  
–¿Que qué hago? Recuerdo haberte dicho que no te librarías de mi tan fácilmente, Hyuuga –dijo el azabache para luego asaltar su boca. Ella puso ambas manos en su pecho con el objetivos de crear distancia pero como consecuencia se produjo lo contrario.

No quería que la besara, no podían hacer eso pero no iba a negar que le gustaba. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que se rindiera a sus besos y caricias, respondiendo a éstos de forma positiva. Nadie la había tocado como él antes, nadie nunca le había prestado la más mínima atención. Sabía la fama que tenía el azabache en el Instituto, que no había chica con la que no halla estado, o más bien mujer vampiro con la que no halla estado. Sin embargo, no podía alejarlo por más que quisiera.

De pronto sus labios bajaron hacia su cuello. Trató de estar calmada y limitarse a sentir, pues él no la mordería. Un momento. ¿Mantener la calma? ¿Desde cuándo ella estaba a favor de que él haga lo que quiera con ella? Definitivamente las cosas estaban mal. Debía detenerlo.

–Uchi...  
–Sasuke –aclaró mientras apegaba su frente a la de ella, mirándola a los ojos–. Dime Sasuke.  
–Uchi... Sa-Sasuke-kun –pronunció con las mejillas encendidas al ver su sonrisa. No le había dicho Sasuke, pero con eso se conformaba. Era mucho mejor a que le diga su apellido–. Yo... N-No...

Al escuchar nuevamente monosílabos, suspiró. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarse llevar? Era una testadura. Sólo poniendo excusas y más excusas para no terminar como él quería. Aquello no estaba resultando tan fácil como lo había pensado, ella era distinta a todas las chicas que había conocido las cuales estarían más que contentas en estar en su lugar. Pero ella no y él no se quejaba, pues era eso lo que más le atraía de ella. No poder tenerla. Otra explicación más lógica que esa no había, pues no la conocía lo suficiente para pensar otra cosa. Esa chica simplemente le atraía físicamente, era un capricho que se iría en cuanto la llevara a la cama.

–Hmp... Hagamos un trato, Hyuuga –Hinata lo miró sin comprender pero guardó silencio para que prosiguiera–. Yo no te besaré hasta que tú me lo pidas. Pero a cambio tendrás que dejarme entrenar contigo.

Uchiha sonrió y Hinata lo miró sin comprender. ¿Eso en qué lo beneficiaba a él? Algo había que ella no sabía. Por donde lo viera aquello no lo beneficiaba en nada y eso la hacía desconfiar. No obstante, no podía rechazarlo. Su única manera de hacerse más fuerte era entrenando con él. Hasta lo había pensado en la mañana. Que él se lo ofreciera lo hacía todo más fácil, no podía decir que no.

–¿Qué dices? –con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esperaba que la respuesta fuera sí o su plan se iría por el caño. Había notado cómo respondía a sus besos, como ya no le tenía más miedo por más resistencia que pusiera. Y que pasara más tiempo con ella haría que se lo pidiera más rápido, o eso esperaba. Dudaba que pudiera aguantar tanto sin siquiera un simple beso. Si hasta la había prácticamente secuestrado en el cuarto de limpieza por uno.  
–Yo... –No tenía otra. No quería molestar a su primo ahora que estaba mucho más ocupado. Tendría que aceptar entrenar con él aunque fuera un vampiro–. Acepto.

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a su oído sosteniéndola de la cintura.

–Es un trato y... no tardaras en pedírmelo –diciendo eso último en un susurro, besó su mejilla y con una sonrisa torcida se dirigió hasta la puerta del lugar–. Te veo mañana en el lago, Hinata. Y no seré suave.

La puerta se cerró y Hinata recuperó la respiración. Lo último que le había dicho era algo bueno pero no lo anterior. Ella nunca se lo pediría, no debía pedírselo ni era una de sus fans como para hacerlo.

El único problema sería su primo. No debía de saberlo ya que él no lo aceptaría. Uchiha era su única oportunidad de volverse más fuerte y no lo desperdiciaría. Quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su primo, para no temerle a nada más. Si podía proteger a Neji ya no tendría porqué temerle a la soledad. No dejaría que nada le pasase.

.

**.**

–Fin del capítulo 5–.

* * *

Este no era el capítulo que había escrito desde un principio pero la muerte de Neji me puso tan sensible que intenté poner lo más posible de él acá.

Y no me olvido, gracias a los que se dieron un tiempo en dejar su comentario y opinión, me animaron a seguir escribiendo.

*¡Espero hayan pasado una linda navidad y año nuevo! ;D

[Capítulo corregido]  
¡Saludos!


	6. Competencia

******Amor de Sangre:** Los cazadores de vampiros tenían prohibido mantener cualquier relación con un vampiro, sin excepciones. Vivían solo para hacer lo que su nombre indicaba: Matar a los vampiros mas peligrosos, los darkos. Aunque Hinata es asignada, junto a otros cazadores, al Instituto Konoha para mantener a los vampiros y hombres-lobos controlados. Lo que resulta bastante difícil cuando cierto vampiro y hombre-lobo se enamoran de ella. - SasuHina

Genero: Romance - Humor - Drama

Pareja principal: SasuHina.

Parejas: Leve Shikatema, NaruSaku, NejiTen, SuiKarin, InoSai.

* "Hablan"

* _«Pensamientos, Recuerdos__»_  
**  
*** _Susurro - voz baja_

PD: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei, )

* * *

**Amør Ðe Sangre**

.

.

**.**

Capítulo 6:Competencia.

_«"¿Quieres ser más fuerte?" – Escucho de sus labios con interés. Acaso, si él se hacía más fuerte... ¿Podría por fin llegar a superar a su hermano?_

_"Hai" – Respondió el menor de los Uchiha con un destello de ilusión en sus ojos. Si él lo superaba, su padre lo reconocería. Por fin escucharía aquellas palabras que tanto anhelaba - Ese es mi hijo -_

_No odiaba a su hermano, él lo quería mucho. ¡Claro que lo quería! Pero siempre Itachi. Siempre estaba él primero para su padre. Solo... solo quería escucharle decir aquellas palabras. Solo quería que lo reconociera._

_El extraño amplio su sonrisa y se fue acercando al Uchiha. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y lamió su cuello lentamente. Aquel pequeño se había metido en la boca pero del vampiro. Había reaccionado tal como lo predijo, después de todo era solo un niño, no sabía lo que hacía. Siempre creyendo ciegamente en lo que los demás le decían._

_Por fin probaría la sangre de los vampiros Uchiha, y no cualquiera. Si no que nada más y nada menos que la de Sasuke Uchiha. La sombra de Itachi. Pero no, él lo había visto. Había visto más potencial en él que en Itachi. Después de todo nadie saldría perdiendo. Aquel niñato se haría más fuerte y él, aun más._

_Sin perder más tiempo lo mordió. Perforó su piel con sus afilados colmillos y comenzó a extraer su sangre, degustándola. Tal como lo había supuesto, era deliciosa._

_El menor de los Uchiha sintió un terrible dolor en su cuello, más no se movió. No podía hacerlo tampoco._

_¿No era eso lo que quería? Hacerse más fuerte. Claro, pero no así. Sentía que estaba haciendo trampa. No era justo. Su hermano no necesito hacer eso para poder tener más fuerza. Aquello solo decía que él era débil, que nunca lo alcanzaría si se esforzaba por su cuenta. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir ante el dolor que sentía. Aquello no le gustaba. No estaba bien._

_"¡Sasuke!" »_

Abrió ambos ojos en menos de un segundo. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego suspiro tratando de normalizar su respiración. Había tenido otra maldita pesadilla. La misma que lo atormentaba hacia ocho o siete años.

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, no lo quería recordar. Solo perdía el tiempo, así que sin más, se levantó de las ropas de la cama dirigiéndose al armario para colocarse el uniforme. Era muy temprano, cierto, aun se podía ver el sol. Pero el sueño ya se le había ido. No tenía nada que hacer allí en esa habitación si no dormiría. Quizá si estuviese solo se quedaría, pero no es el caso. Por más que el Nara estuviera completamente dormido también estaba ahí, y él quería estar solo.

Mientras se vestía con la mayor calma del mundo no pudo poder evitar pensar en su madre y hermano. En como tanto él como ella solían apurar a Itachi para que se cambiara más rápido. Se acordaba que por la culpa de él siempre estaban a punto de llegar tarde a cualquier fiesta, pero aun así, no lo hacían, siempre llegaban puntuales. Recordaba esa sonrisa de superioridad de Itachi cuando les decía a él y a su madre que habían exagerado, pero que había valido la pena "apurarse" ya que habían llegado puntuales.

Al percatarse que sus labios lo habían traicionado y curvado, su semblante cambio a uno serio inmediatamente. Debía dejar de pensar en eso.

Sin realizar ningún ruido salió de la habitación. Comenzó a recorrer con la mirada el lugar, mientras avanzaba hasta la salida, y esta se quedó fija en el sofá de la sala. La observó con gesto indiferente tratando de saber qué hacía allí. Más la ojiperla estaba completamente dormida en el sofá, debía de estar cansada. Pero no podía entender que le costaba llegar hasta su cama.

Se acercó a paso lento hasta su cuerpo y se acuclillo frente a ella. Sonrió. Hace una semana que ambos entrenaban a escondidas y no había logrado ningún avance. Claro, ella cada día se hacía más fuerte pero, ¿Y su plan? Así es, ella no le había pedido ningún beso, por lo cual, no la había probado de ellos en toda la semana. Comenzaba a pensar que quizá, ya ni se acordaba de su trato; y cuando creía que por fin la tenía, esta huía lejos de él. No le molestaba, aquello hacía más interesante y divertido aquel juego de conquistarla.

¿Se estaba haciendo la difícil? No, claro que no. Ella era difícil. Era una necia que se negaba a mirarlo más allá que un conocido. Iba ser realmente un reto conquistarla y vaya que le traería diversión aquello. Después de todo, era un Uchiha, él nunca perdía y no lo iba hacer. Ese era el motivo del que no le preocupara su actitud para con él. Un Uchiha siempre gana y a ella le tocaría perder. Quizá, con aquel divertido juego, logre olvidar los fantasmas de su pasado por un tiempo aunque sea.

La vió removerse y su mirada divisó una carta. La tomó sin pensarlo dos veces y le echó una mirada rápida a la firma de esta y la curiosidad le terminó ganando. Parecía que quien la había escrito estaba bastante apurado, pues la letra parecía como movida, prolija, pero no como debía.

_« Hinata-sama espero pueda disculparme por mi repentina salida pero un asunto urgente se me presentó. No sé cuanto tardaré en volver, pero volveré. Se lo prometo._

_PD: Perdón por acostarla en el sofá. No podía dejarla sola en mi habitación con el Inuzuka y ya que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada no tenía otra opción que acostarla en aquel sofá. Espero haya dormido bien y extrañare tu compañía en las noches._

_Saludos. Neji. »_

Después de leerla repetidas veces frunció el ceño. ¿Ella había ido a dormir con él? Frunció aun más el ceño. ¿Qué hacía ella durmiendo con él?

Sus puños se tensaron y la miró dormir tranquilamente. No sabía la relación que esta pudiera tener con su primo pero no importaba. Él no perdería. Era un Uchiha y un Uchiha nunca pierde, más el hecho de que ahora tenga más competencia no cambiaba nada. Ella caería en sus brazos tarde o temprano.

Sonrió con orgullo y se dispuso a salir a caminar un rato. Claro, no sin antes rozar sus labios con los de ella, si bien era trampa, nunca lo sabría. Después de todo, no los había tocado en toda la maldita semana por ese estúpido trato del cual se arrepentía.

¿Paciencia? Él, definitivamente, ya la había perdido. Vaya que esa Hyuuga era difícil. Pero eso era lo que lo hacía más entretenido ¿No?

.

.

**.**

"¿Hinata?" – Escuchó una vos lejana, más ni se inmuto. Parecía que se encontraba en otro mundo, en uno realmente calmado y tranquilo, del cual no ansiaba salir o irse. – ¡Que te despiertes, Hinata!

"Tsk... que escandalosa eres, Temari" – Dijo Shikamaru caminando hacia el sofá en donde se encontraba su durmiente amiga. Se acuclillo para quedar a la altura de la peli azul, tomando el lugar en donde antes se encontraba la de cuatro coletas, y posó su mano en su brazo. Moviéndola levemente en un intento de que así despertarse. – "Hinata"

"¿Shikamaru-kun?" – Habló la de hermosos ojos perlados, estirándose en el cómodo sofá. La única rubia de aquella habitación puso sus ojos en blanco ante lo que veía. ¿Era enserio? Le había gritado, zarandeado y hasta echo cosquillas y aun así, no la había levanto. Sin embargo, aquel vago con solo pronunciar su nombre una vez lo había logrado. Volvió auto preguntarse ¿Era enserio? – "¿Q-Qué hago aquí?"

"Tu primo te trajo" – Contestó a su interrogante el de una coleta restándole importancia al tema e irguiéndose. Tomó una carta que había en una mesa de luz cercana y se la entregó para que esta la leyera, para después, mirar a la de cuatro coletas con media sonrisa en sus fracciones. Había ganado.

La chica leyó la carta para después dejarla a un costado con algo de tristeza. Más sin embargo se levantó del sofá con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo entendía, era la responsabilidad de Neji hacerse cargo de aquellos asuntos.

"¿E-Es en serio?" – Repitió su pensamiento en voz alta la rubia, llamando la atención de la ojiblanca que la miraba sin comprender. Aun no se lo tragaba, quería saber cuál era el truco. Ese maldito vago de seguro había hecho trampa. – "Esto es i- imposible. ¡Has hecho trampa maldito vago!"

"No la hice, y lo sabes. Tsk, problemática" – Respondió el Nara cerrando sus ojos mientras se masajeaba el puente de su nariz. Abrió los ojos, fijando su mirar en la rubia y extendió la palma de su mano. – "Dame lo que gané"

"Hmp… ¡No! ¡Has hecho trampa! Explícate tú cómo una persona en vez de levantarse con gritos se levanta con solo escuchar su nombre, para colmo, ¡En un susurro!"

"Tsk, en realidad se estaba levantando con tus gritos. No iba a perder, así que aproveche que no te habías dado cuenta del leve movimiento de sus parpados para hacer mi movimiento en el momento justo. Digamos que fui la gota que rebalsó el vaso." – El azabache bostezó con cansancio al terminar de hablar y volvió a estirar la palma de su mano frente a ella, mientras la rubia, trataba de detener el leve temblor en su ojo derecho. – "Como sea, dame lo que por derecho me pertenece"

"¡Aquí tienes!" – Gritó Temari al tiempo que le entregaba un pequeño papel y se daba la vuelta, nada conforme con los resultados. Más sin embargo, Shikamaru sonrió. En aquel papel, estaba escrito por la misma Temari, que se comprometía a no fastidiarlo dentro de la habitación y, mucho menos, cuando dormía en el sofá.

"Ustedes... ¿Ha-Han apostado por quién lograba despertarme primero?" – Habló luego de todo ese escándalo la Hyuuga con sus mejillas teñidas de un rosa pálido. Observó como ambos se sonrojaban para luego asentir avergonzados. No pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas risas ante lo presenciado. Debía admitir, que no había nada más entretenido, divertido, que verlos discutir. – "Ya... Ya veo... ¿Y Shikamaru-kun ganó?"

"Sí..."

"No importa" – Interrumpió la rubia, sin creerse que otra vez había perdido contra el azabache y, para calmo, no podría volver a entretenerse molestándolo. Se dio media vuelta y tomó la mano de la peli azul, guiándola hacia la puerta para poder salir de la habitación e ir por sus amigas.

Shikamaru observó como ambas chicas salían tras la puerta, y sin perder más tiempo, se acostó en el sofá para dormir en paz. Se saltaría las primeras clases, no tenía muchos ánimos que digamos.

.

.

**.**

"Hizo trampa, Tenten. Hubiera ganado yo pero el muy listo..." – Hinata escuchaba entretenida como su amiga de cuatro coletas le explicaba lo sucedido en la mañana con el Nara. Tenía que apretar los labios para no reírse de la actitud infantil de Temari, al igual que Tenten. La rubia no se había dado cuenta, pero últimamente se la pasaba hablando de él.

Esbozó una sonrisa y cerró ambos ojos, suspirando. La campana que daba por terminado el receso sonó y, sin embrago, ella siguió caminando junto a sus amigas. El profesor que les tocaba a esa hora no se presentaría por motivos que desconocían, por lo que tendrían las próximas dos horas libre.

"¡Hinata!" – La ojiperla escuchó como la llamaban a lo lejos. Buscó con la mirada a la persona que gritaba a los cuatro vientos su nombre, para al final descubrir que se trataba de Kiba. Este corrió hasta donde ella se encontraba y en cuanto paró, trató de normalizar su respiración – "Al fin... Te estuve buscando por todo el Instituto."

"Idiota." – Susurró la de cuatro coletas, aunque de igual manera, audible para el hombre lobo.

"¿A quién le dices Idiota, bruja?" – Rebatió el Inuzuka con sus ojos en blanco en cuanto escuchó el insulto. Él no era ningún idiota, bueno, que él sepa tampoco había hecho algo estúpido como para que le diga eso. Que él sepa.

"Hmp... Eres un idiota porque eres un hombre lobo y podrías usar tu olfato, pero no. Como idiota que eres y por tu falta de cerebro te paseaste por todo el instituto corriendo buscándola con tus ojos." – Habló la Sabaku No restándole importancia. Las mejillas del Inuzuka se tiñeron de rosa para después bajar la vista avergonzado. Por más que no le gustara, esa mujer tenía razón.

Estaba tan ocupado pensando en ella, tal como un idiota enamorado, que se le había hasta olvidado que era un hombre lobo. Aunque también estaba sorprendido. Había descubierto algo realmente genial, o malo. Esa mujer, tenía el poder de volverlo un idiota. Quien lo iba decir, siendo tan inocente pero poniendo tal efecto en los hombres. Curioso, simplemente curioso. Tendría que cuidarse de ella de ahora en más.

¡Bah! A quien engañaba. Estaba dispuesto a ser tan idiota como fuera posible por ella; y aun mejor, a ser SU idiota.

Siguió divagando por sus pensares en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba. Era un idiota de verdad, pues se esta insultando a él mismo. En vez de pensar ser el hombre de sus sueños, pensaba que podría ser su idiota. Algo andaba realmente más con él, sin duda. Además, qué mujer querría estar con un idiota. ¿Idiota? Él no era un idiota.

Se volvió acordar del insulto de Temari, pero en cuanto se lo iba a rebatir, esta se estaba despidiendo de Hinata junto con Tenten. Al menos, hacía algo bien.

"¿Kiba-kun?" – Preguntó Hinata luego de despedirse de sus amigas. Aun no sabía porqué el hombre lobo la había buscado por todo el Instituto.

"Etto..." – Las mejillas del Inuzuka se tiñeron de un rosa pálido mientras trataba de encontrar la palabras correctas para hablar. Pero tal parecía que las palabras se había ido de paseo. – "Yo... Te quería mostrar algo que... Creo que te va a gustar y podríamos, de paso... ¡Si es que no tienes nada que hacer! Pasar un tiempo ahí... Solos."

"¿Eh?" – Soltó Hinata con sus mejillas encendidas ante lo escuchado. Pero, luego de procesar lo reciente, decidió aceptar. Eso había sido, de alguna manera, extraño para ella. Porque, ¿Por qué Kiba perdería su tiempo estando con ella? Negó para si misma, él era su amigo. Era común que se preocupara o quisiera pasar tiempo con ella. – "Se-Sería un gusto, Kiba-kun"

"¡Genial!" – Gritó el hombre lobo contento, caminando hasta quedar a espaldas de la morena. Sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a cubrirle los ojos a la chica, quien dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver sus accionar. – "Será una sorpresa, estoy seguro que te gustara, Hinata"

Al terminar de atar el pañuelo que ahora cubría sus ojos, comenzaron a caminar. Hinata se dejaba guiar por el castaño mientras este caminaba por los desiertos pasillos del instituto con una sonrisa en sus fracciones.

Mientras más avanzaban, más nerviosa se encontraba. Juraba haber recorrido todo el Instituto como para no conocer algún lugar de él, pero parece que no era así. El hecho de que él le tapara los ojos lo hacía aun más divertido, tanto así que a cada paso torpe que daba soltaba unas cuantas pequeñas risas, luego él paraba, se sonrojaba, le preguntaba a Kiba si ya habían llegado, él negaba y volvían a avanzar.

De pronto, sintió como la superficie del piso cambiaba, al parecer se encontraban en el gigante "patio", sin embargo, siguieron avanzando. Kiba le repetía una y otra vez que no faltaba mucho, pero aun así no llegaban. De vez en cuando, también lo escuchaba farfullar cosas como: _No recordaba que fuera tan lejos, ¿No me habré perdido? Tsk... ¿Qué clase de patio es esto?. ¡Maldito bosque gigante!_

Cuando pensó que ya no llegarían, Kiba detuvo su andar. De pronto se sintió nerviosa y sus mejillas se encendieron y Kiba sonrió al ver el cambio de colores en su rostro. Se colocó detrás de ella para luego desatar el nudo del pañuelo que le impedía ver, pero en cuando lo desató no se lo quitó. Se acerco a su oído, apenas rozándolo con sus labios para luego susurrarle.

"¿_Estas listas?_" – Susurró, embriagándose con el aroma que ella desprendía. Al ver que asentía muy a su pesar, se alejó de ella, para después, quitarle el pañuelo de sus ojos, tomándose su tiempo para agregarle más suspenso a la situación. – "¿Te gusta?"

Hinata abrió los ojos, sorprendida, ante lo que veía. En los días que llevaba en aquel Instituto nunca había visto ese lugar; ¡Y vaya que era enorme como para no verlo! Si bien el cielo estaba oscuro, aquel lugar tenía luces por doquier, alumbrándole, y hasta dándole un toque más romántico, si ese fuera el caso.

Se podía apreciar una vegetación muy bien cuidada, con distintos tonos de verdes y rosa. El ruido del agua cayendo hacía al ambiente más relajante y las flores caídas del árbol sakura flotaban sobre el calmado río, acompañando a unas amplias piedras, alineadas, que cruzaban el río, las cuales cumplían la misma función que un puente.

"E-Es hermoso, Kiba-kun" – Dijo la chica de ojos perlados con una sonrisa en su rostro. El Inuzuka solo bajó su rostro, cerrando sus ojos y formando una sonrisa. Se acercó hasta ella sin prisa y la tomó de la mano para guiarla a otro lugar. – "¿Kiba-kun?"

"Este es el jardín del Instituto." – Aclaró Kiba, tratando de no ponerse nervioso ante el hecho de sujetar la mano de la mujer que le robaba el aliento. Al ver que Hinata asentía prosiguió. – "Lo usan solo para ocasiones especiales, así que no le digas a nadie que estuvimos aquí. Pensé que te iba a gustar, este lugar es tan lindo como tú ¿A que sí?"

Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron al escuchar aquel cumplido, escuchó como su amigo reía a carcajadas y no pudo hacer más que bajar su rostro apenada. Sintió como Kiba la rodeaba entre sus brazos, abrazándola, y hundió su rostro en su pecho, aferrando sus manos en la camisa del Instituto.

"Eres una hermosa chica ¿Lo sabes?" – Habló el Inuzuka con una amplia sonrisa. La cual con los segundo se iba apagando cada vez más. – "Y una gran amiga... Cualquier chico estaría más que contento por tenerte solo como amiga." – _«Al menos yo me conformo con tenerte cerca de mí, vale la pena si me muestras esa hermosa sonrisa»_– "¿No quieres recorrer el lugar?"

"Hai" – Fue todo lo que escuchó por respuesta. Para luego deleitarse con la vista de una hermosa mujer corriendo por aquel jardín. Viendo maravillada todo lo que la rodeaba. Desde la flor más sencilla hasta los peces que nadaban bajo el río.

Observó como sus labios se curvaban, formando una de sus tantas sonrisas, y algo en su interior se removió. ¿Qué había sido eso? La respuesta llegó en cuanto las imágenes de él uniendo sus labios con los de ella invadieron su mente. Quería, anhelaba volver hacerlo, pero no podía.

¿Quería arruinar su amistad de esa forma, alejarla? La respuesta la supo al ver como la peli azul lo llamaba con sus manos. Él podía estar bien mientras estuviera a su lado y pudiera apreciar su sonrisa, pero no sabía si quería verla junto a otra persona. ¿Podría soportarlo?

¡Claro que no podría! Él se conformaba con estar junto a ella, pero no con verla al lado de otra persona. Arruinara la amistad, él quería estar junto a ella de otra forma, él quería estar en el corazón de la ojiperla, al igual que ella ahora estaba dentro del suyo. El que no arriesga no gana, ¿Verdad? Pues el iría por todo.

No se apuraría, sería paciente y, así, se ganaría el corazón de la ojiperla; y cuando llegara el momento justo se lo diría. Pues, ¿Por qué apurarse? Que él sepa no tenía ningún rival, no tenía competencia, nadie que quisiera a la ojiperla tanto como él, y menos de esa forma, no que él supiera.

Se acuclilló junto a la chica, y miró con una sonrisa los peces que nadaban bajo aquel calmado río. Observando, de paso, de reojo el reflejo de la mujer que tenía junto a él.

.

.

**.**

Esa era la última clase que les tocaba en el día, la cual daba Azuma-sensei. Sin embargo, no la había visto. ¿Por eso se encontraba con el ceño fruncido? Claro que no era por eso, eso sería estúpido. Si no que, lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que el pulgoso del Inuzuka tampoco se había presentado, ni en esa, ni en la anterior clase, al igual que ella. ¿No era más que obvio que se encontraban juntos? Su ceño se frunció aun más y miró hacia la ventana.

Su plan de conquistarla se había ido por el caño en tan solo un día. ¿Por qué razón, mejor dicho, razones? Veamos. Primero se enteraba que dormía con su primo. ¿Qué hacía ella durmiendo con su primo? Estaba en todo su derecho de pensar mal, ni que se fuera a tragar que dormía con él solo porque tenía frío. Segundo, y lo cual era el colmo, ella pasaba su tiempo con el Inuzuka. Sí, y ni se quería imaginar que era lo que estarían haciendo en ese tiempo ¿Quién se saltaría una clase solo para hablar amenamente con un "amigo"?

Se dio un golpe mental mirando hacía la ventana. La Hyuuga, ella sí haría eso. Sin embargo, en los que no confiaba era en ellos, después de todo eran hombres ¿No? ¡Oh! Y ni hablemos del Inuzuka, el cual hasta la había besado mientras dormía. Apretó sus puños, ¿No se estaría pasando de listo en este momento con ella? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo estando varado en esa estúpida clase?

No lo podía permitir, claro que no. Un Uchiha nunca pierde y él no perdería contra un perro pulgoso, ni contra su primo. Ella caería a sus pies, lo elegiría a él. Tsk, ¿A quién engañaba? Estaba inseguro, no había logrado ningún avance con ella, y no es para menos, ya le llevaban ventaja. Pero, ¿Cómo actuar exactamente?

Tenía que pensar en algo, y también, averiguar el motivo del porqué dormía con su primo y cómo era su relación con el perro pulgoso. Iría a por todo, no estaba en sus planes perder. Además, su orgullo no aceptaba que lo ignorasen ¿Cómo ella podía preferirlos a ellos antes que a él? Lo había dicho y lo repetía, la Hyuuga era rara y sus gustos también. Pero él se encargaría de arreglar aquello.. Tal parece que ahora tenía competencia, pero eso era lo de menos. Él era mejor que ellos.

"Sasuke-kun" – La voz de su amiga peli rosa lo sacó de sus pensares, ganándose su total atención. Fijó sus ojos en ella, provocando que un rosa pálido se posara en sus mejillas. Se vió tentado a rodar los ojos, pero no lo izo. Siempre provocaba ese efecto en ella, aún después de haberle aclarado que no estaba para nado interesado en ella de esa forma que ella quería. – "Quería decirte que... Hoy a la noche haremos una pequeña fiesta en nuestra habitación ya que es la más grande y... Si puedes también dile a tus compañeros de habitación... Si..."

"Hmp. No te molestes." – La interrumpió el azabache para después volver a fijar su vista en el bosque. Fue en eso que abrió levemente los ojos, al ver a una muy contenta ojiperla caminando junto a un hombre lobo, uno el cual él conocía bien. Empuñó sus puños y se levantó de su lugar al tiempo que la campana que daba por terminado las clases de ese día sonaba. Sin voltearse a ver a la peli rosa, habló. – "Iré."

Ya había asistido antes a ese tipo de fiestas y conocía muy bien lo que hacían, la clase de juegos "picantes" que solían realizar para animarla. No podía arriesgarse a dejar a la ojiblanca ir ahí junto con el perro pulgoso. Definitivamente no, de seguro se aprovecharía de ella y él no lo permitiría. No dejaría que nadie la toque.

Entre tanto, una hermosa peli rosa lo miraba incrédula. ¿A que se debía tan repentino cambio? Suspiró ¿Cómo saberlo? Tanto tiempo junto a él y aun así sin conocerlo realmente. Desearía saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, qué pensaba siempre con aquel gesto indiferente, poder comprenderlo. Sin embargo él no se lo permitía, no la dejaba entrar en su vida.

¿Cuántas veces le había propuesto hacerlo feliz? Más él solo la rechazaba, la ignoraba, la alejaba. Lo había aceptado, se había resignado a dejarlo ir. Pero aun así ella lo amaba. ¿Cómo olvidar a quien has amado desde hace tanto? ¿Podría verlo junto a otra mujer que no fuera ella?

Sus ojos se apagaron levemente. No podría, no lo soportaría; y eso le decía que aun no lo había olvidado totalmente, que aun lo seguía amando. Pero, ¿Tenía una oportunidad con él? Cualquier cosa, por más pequeña que sean sus posibilidades lo tomaría. Quizá, al final puede que logre llegar hasta su corazón. El hecho de que haya aceptado asistir a esa fiesta quizá sea por ella. Aun así, solo una señal, una más y no se daría por vencida. Lucharía por quien amaba, por poder tener su corazón.

.

.

**.**

"¿No te gustaría ver el sol?" – Comentó Kiba mirando hacia el oscuro cielo, para después ver como su acompañante asentía. Él solo se limitó a sonreír y seguir su hablar. – "No me refiero al sol que sale en las noches de aquí. Si no al de a fuera, al real. ¿No quieres salir de este Instituto aunque sea un día?"

"N-No lo sé" – Contestó sinceramente Hinata mirando también hacia el oscuro cielo. Ya se había acostumbrado a las mañanas oscuras y noches claras. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no estaría mal salir de esa rutina y volver al mundo en donde antes vivía. Aunque sea por uno o dos días. Sería divertido. Sonrió – "M-Me gustaría salir."

"¿Y por qué no hacerlo?" – Soltó el Inuzuka con una de sus grandes sonrisas, las cuales brillan en medio de la oscuridad. – "¿No la has pasado bien hoy conmigo? Podríamos pedirle permiso a Tsunade para poder salir un fin de semana ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me parece b-bien" – Respondió, regalándole una sincera sonrisa que provoco que las mejillas del Inuzuka se tiñeran de un rosa pálido. Solo pudo asegurarle que saldrían uno de estos fines de semana juntos para, luego, sostener su cabeza con sus brazos.

Al llegar al Instituto y escuchar como la campana que daba por terminado las clases de ese día sonaba, cayeron en cuenta del tiempo que habían pasado en aquel hermoso jardín. Se habían olvidado totalmente de las clases y por ende faltaron a ellas. De seguro Azuma-sensei los reprendería luego por su desliz. Pero qué daba, no podían hacer nada y no se arrepentían. Valió la pena después de todo.

Aunque no podrían volver a repetirlo, dentro de poco empezarían las pruebas como para andarse saltándose las clases. Así es, las horribles y tenebrosas pruebas.

Caminaron por los amplios pasillos del Instituto, los cuales a esa hora estaban rodeados de estudiantes. Recibiendo, a cada que se cruzaban con algún conocido, indirectas por haber faltado ambos a las mismas clases; y el hecho de que el Inuzuka pasara su brazo, despreocupado, por su cuello no ayudaba mucho a que no pensaran mal.

Hinata miraba de reojo, de vez en cuando, a su amigo y sonreía. Le había hecho pasar realmente un gran día y se había relajado. Adoraba que la hiciera reír con una de sus tantas bromas, aunque estas la hicieran sonrojar. Sabía que no tenía malas intenciones, pero muchos de sus comentarios dejaban cierto doble sentido que a veces lo dudaba, pero se repetía que él solo quería ser amigable y bromeaba, que solo era su imaginación.

En su caminata, se encontraron con Temari, quien les había hablado sobre una fiesta "clandestina" en la habitación que compartían Ino, Sakura, Naruto y Chouji. Les aclaró que tendrían que mantenerlo en secreto si es que querían realizarla, y también pasar por la seguridad del Instituto. Pero, ¿Qué da? Era algo para distraerse y pasarla bien, ¿No? Valdría la pena o al menos eso esperaba.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la puerta de sus respectivas habitaciones donde se despidieron. Al entrar, noto que nadie se encontraba allí y suspiró. Se acordó de las palabras de su amiga en cuanto que tenía que arreglarse para la fiesta, que usara alguna de sus ropas. Ella tenía ropas, entonces, ¿Por qué usar las de su amiga? Se encogió de hombros, pues por el tono que había empleado su rubia amiga, podía darse una idea que más bien que una sugerencia, había sido una orden.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras abría el agua de la ducha para poder tomar un baño. Se sentía realmente feliz, se podría decir. Pues, nunca había tenido "verdaderos" amigos antes. Siempre tratándola mal, tachándola de insignificante, inferior a ellos. Sin embargo ahora tenía dos amigas con las cuales compartía el mayor tiempo del día. Amigos que se empeñaban en quitarle una sonrisa a cada que la veían triste. Agradecía realmente el haber recibido aquella carta la cual le informaba que tendría que asistir a este Instituto.

Su miedo a los vampiros ya lo había superado. Bueno, aun les temía a los Darkos, pero no a los que en estos momentos la rodeaban. Por más que su primo le reprendiera por juntarse tanto con Sakura e Ino, no lo podía evitar.

A su mente vino el rostro del vampiro el cual la entrenaba. No sabía mucho acerca de él, pero tampoco no le agradaba. Al contrario, le era imposible no sentirse agradecida con él.

Después de todo, gracias a sus entrenamientos se estaba volviendo más fuerte, y no podía esperar ver a su primo para mostrarle lo fuerte que se había vuelto, escuchar de sus labios lo orgulloso que se encontraba de ella, poder oír las palabras que nunca pudo escuchar de su padre.

Sin embargo, la tenía sin cuidado su actitud. ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería con ella? ¿Por qué le había dicho tan seguro que ella le pediría que la besara? Sus mejillas se encendieron y sacudió su cabeza. Ella… Nunca le pediría tal cosa, su vergüenza y timidez se lo impedían… Volvió a sacudir aquellos pensamientos. No se lo pediría porque no debía y no sentía nada por él como para hacerlo, ella no era una de sus tantas fans.

¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella para luego burlarse? ¿Cómo tantas veces intentaron humillarla en su anterior Instituto? De seguro eso era, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? De igual forma no caería en su juego y, lo repetía, no era una de sus tantas fans. No quería pensar mal de él pero, ¿Cómo no hacerlo teniendo en cuenta su actitud con ella y reputación? No podía evitar desconfiar… no quería que la lastimasen, no quería sufrir y menos por algo como eso. Ni contar el hecho de que él no era de los suyo, sino un vampiro. Suspiro, no sabía ya ni que pensar, lo mejor sería no hacerlo.

Al salir de la ducha, ya envuelta en una blanca toalla, se dirigió a su habitación. Al entrar encontró un papel junto a un vestido. Lo tomó y en este decía que debía de usarlo, al parecer Temari ya se había ido. El vestido era casual, liso en verde con un escote en forma de V, que se ajustaba bajo el busto por una cinta del mismo color y le llegaba cuatro dedos más arriba de las rodillas. Sus mejillas se encendieron y sinceramente rezaba por no desmayarse al ponérselo.

Mientras se terminaba de cambiar pensó en algo que era realmente importante y había pasado por alto. ¿Cómo iría a la habitación de ellos si no sabía donde quedaba? Mordiéndose su labio inferior siguió desenredándose sus cabellos azulados. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por alto?

.

.

**. **

Acostado en su cama pensaba si realmente iría aquella fiesta. Debía de hacerlo porque lo más seguro era que si no la vigilaba la perdería y su orgullo no lo aceptaba ¿Cómo era que podía preferir a un perro pulgoso en vez de a él? Simplemente su ego no lo aceptaba. Ella tenía terminantemente prohibido siquiera pensar en él como algo más que amigos, así que, ¿cómo iba a saber realmente lo que ella sentía? Puede que secretamente lo desee, como él lo hacía tal como un idiota, y lo oculte por ser una cazadora pero también puede que no.

Suspiró, era absurdo pensar en eso. Se levantó de las ropas de su cama para buscar algo para ponerse y al terminar salió de su cuarto. Tal parece que hoy no entrenarían. Al caminar hacia la salida escuchó como algo caía hacía el piso. Dirigió su mirar a donde había escuchado el ruido e inevitablemente una media sonrisa se formó en sus fracciones.

Allí frente a él, en la entrada de su cuarto, ella se hallaba en el piso.

"¿Y que te pasó?" – Preguntó con cierto tono burlón. Sabía que era torpe, ¿Pero esta vez a que se debía? Seguramente había tropezado con sus propios pies.

"¿E-Eh?" – La morena sorprendida al escuchar otra voz, dirigió su mirar por donde esta provenía. No solo sus mejillas enrojecieron, sino su rostro entero, alguien había visto su torpeza y al parecer Al tratar de ponerse los zapatos con tacos, inevitablemente calló de cola, bueno, era la primera vez que usaba tacos y que se los ponía. Bajó su rostro a penada y dejó los zapatos aun lado. – "Yo... g-gomen, no estoy a-acostumbrada."

Dejó soltar unas cuantas carcajadas para acercarse a ella. Realmente se veía muy linda con aquel vestido, y vaya que tenía una excelente vista de sus piernas. Se acuclilló frente a ella y tomó uno de sus pies, el cual acarició con sus manos sin siquiera inmutarse por la reacción de sorpresa de la ojiperla.

"¿Q-Qué h-hace?" – Preguntó con sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos abiertos como si fuesen dos platos. Ya podía escuchar la cuenta regresiva para que su desmayo llegara. – "¿U-Uchiha-san?"

Más el no contestó, solo se dedicó en ponerle los zapatos con la mayor calma del mundo. Al terminar su labor, aun con una sonrisa en sus fracciones, se irguió frente a ella y le ofreció su mano para así ayudarla a levantarse.

"¿Tan difícil era, Hyuuga?" – Preguntó con media sonrisa para luego voltear y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. – "Vamos"

Ella no pudo más que aceptar seguirlo, supuso por como estaba vestido que también iría a la habitación de Ino. Después de todo, tampoco sabía donde quedaba. Pero al dar su primer paso no pudo evitar caerse de lleno en el piso. ¿Es que aquello solo le pasaba a ella?

En cuanto abrió la puerta, otro golpe se escuchó en la habitación. Giró solo para encontrarse con la ojiperla nuevamente en el piso con su rostro enrojecido y no pudo contener las carcajadas. Al parecer tampoco sabía caminar con tacos y, suponía, no sería la única caída esa noche.

.

.

**.**

**********~ Fin del Capitulo 6 ~**

* * *

¿Y qué tal les pareció gente?

Si bien no puse mucho de Sasuke y Hinata en este cap, creo que me quise centrar más en Kiba y ella, pues casi no escribía nada de ellos y no hay que olvidarnos que él también es un protagonista en esta historia. De todas formas, pude agregar algo de ellos en la ultima parte n.n Ahora, ¿Se dan una idea de lo que pueda pasar en la pequeña feast o cuales serán los juegos 'picantes'? Todo eso lo dejaré para el siguiente cap.  
**  
**También puse algo de Shikatema, ¡como amo esta pareja! Es mi segunda favorita xD Sin contar que Shikamaru es mi personaje masculino favorito y mi amor platónico, se me izo tentador escribir algo de él. Y no se me olvida, Sakura desde este cap va empezar aparecer más y algunos personajes más también.

Otra cosa que no pasaré por alto. En cuanto a los recuerdos, hay que prestarle suma atención, son muy importantes en la historia y luego sabrán el por qué. Por ultimo, y no menos importante, algunos se habran dado cuenta, hay algo diferente en el resumen de mi perfil. Pues si bien falta bastante para que pase, pondré Kakahina, así que el cambio es que además de estar escrito SasuHina, Kibahina, también esta KakaHinaSasu. Solo en mi perfil. Raro, lo sé. Solo lo aclaro por si alguien de los que lee el fic no les gusta la pareja, y ya están avisados. De igual forma, esto es un SasuHina.

Eso es todo, espero les guste este cap, estoy algo apurada así que perdonen si hay faltas ortográficas que luego las corregiré. Y de haberlas seguro hay, es que este cap lo escribí al tiempo que escribía otro fic (Promesa de Amor) y puede que me halla mareado xD.

Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, me animaron a escribir y a no tardar tanto en actualizar :D Tenía pensado y quería contestarlos, pero de nuevo, estoy algo apurada -.-

Saludos gente bonita !


	7. ¡Aumenta la temperatura!

Genero: Romance - Humor - Drama - Fantasía.

Pareja principal: SasuHina.

Parejas incluidas: Shikatema, demás parejas van a variar.

*–Hablan –.

*_–Pensamientos–._

*_«Recuerdos__»_

_–_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei_–._

* * *

**Amør Ðe Sangre**

.

.

**.**

Capítulo 7: ¡Aumenta la temperatura!

"¿Entonces a qué jugaremos primero?" – Preguntó Ino, sonriendo pícara ante lo que pudiera ocurrir. Amaba el hacer ese tipo de fiestas, las cuales de decentes no tenían nada pero les sobraba, tanto diversión como perversión.

Entre tanto, en esa habitación había una hermosa joven que no podía estar más roja. Pues, ¿Cómo no estarlo después de escuchar las opciones de juego que tenía que elegir? No podía dejar de pensar que no podría siquiera jugar alguno sin desmayarse. Aunque quizás, eso sería algo bueno. Porque si ella se desmayaba tendría la perfecta excusa para no participar en ellos ¿Verdad?

Suspiró, era en esos momentos donde quería ver al protector de su primo para que le prohibiese jugar, aunque ya alguien se le había adelantado.

"Bien." – Gritó la Yamanaka emocionada. No hacía falta preguntar más nada, la mayoría había botado por lo mismo. – "Así que eligen la opción dos...– Anunció la Yamanaka emocionada. – "Bien, en el sombrero negro de la derecha están los nombres de todos, yo sacaré dos y esos dos harán lo que las cartas del sombrero rojo de la izquierda les dice ¿Entendieron? "

Todos asintieron y Hinata suspiró con alivio ¿Qué podía haber de malo en ese juego? A comparación de los demás no le veía nada de malo. Al menos en este no había algo que implicara el estar semidesnudo.

"Y los primeros son..." – La rubia sacó dos papelitos juntos para luego leerlos en vos alta. – "Shikamaru y Temari."

"Tsk... Que problemático"

"Ah sí... Para ti todo es problemático" – Comentó Temari acercándose junto a la rubia, quien le leía lo que les tocaba hacer.

"Tendrán que comer este palito de chocolate de veinte centímetros desde los extremo." – Explicó con una rádiente sonrisa la de hermosos ojos celestes, señalando los extremos de aquel chocolate. – "Darán una mordida cada uno y el que se detenga tendrá que limpiar todo el desorden que se haga en esta habitación al terminar ¿De acuerdo?"

"Pero si no paramos..."

"Tsk... Si yo gano tendrás que hacer todos mis deberes en toda la semana." – Propuso el Nara con media sonrisa en sus fracciones. Mirando como el semblante de la de cuatro coletas cambiaba de uno pensativo a uno de completa rabia.

"Pero si yo gano el contrato que hoy has ganado se anula y no podrás dormir en el sofá al menos por un mes." – Propuso la rubia con una sonrisa de superioridad. Estaba convencida, esta ves no perdería contra ese maldito vago.

"Lamento interrumpirlos." – Dijo Suigetsu, ganándose la completa atención de todos los presentes. – "¡Pero llegó la hora de las apuestas!" – Gritó emocionado. – "Vamos, apuesten ¿Quién ganara? ¿El cazador o la chica lobo? Yo apuesto todo lo que tengo a por Shikamaru."

Y luego el de blancos cabellos comenzó a tomar el dinero que todos le pasaban, anotando por quien apostaban.

"Por Shikamaru" – Dijo Tenten, quien puso una sonrisa nerviosa al ver la mirada asesina de su mejor amiga. – "Gomen pero Shikamaru siempre te gana por lo que sé."

"Mi hime." – Se dirigió el Hoozuki a la ojiperla con cierto aire galante, haciendo que el nerviosismo y el color de las mejillas de ésta aumentaran.

"Por los d-dos" – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. No podía ponerse del lado de nadie y luego tener algún problema. De cierta forma existía la posibilidad de que ninguno parara así que apostaba a por los dos.

"Y tú Sasuke, ¿Por cual?"

"Hmp... Por el Nara" – Apostó el azabache en casi un susurro, igualmente audible para todos los presentes.

"Tal parece que hice una buena elección" – Anunció el de dientes afilados para luego dirigir su mirada a cierta pelirroja y cambiar su semblante a uno de burla con mezcla de asco. – "Faltas tu zanahoria. Dime, ¿Tu dinero sirve?"

"Tsk... Apuesto todo lo que tengo a que ninguno parará" – Le comentó segura la pelirroja, entregándole todo su dinero al Hoozuki.

"Ejem." – Interrumpió la Yamanaka mientras le susurraba a Suigetsu que apostaba por Shikamaru. – "Entonces empiecen."

La de cuatro coletas en tan solo escuchar a la rubia tomó el palito de chocolate para darle la primera mordida con cierto deje de enfado ¿Es que nadie tenía fe en ella? Esta vez estaba más que segura que ganaría, no se dejaría vencer por ese vago una vez más y menos al ver su sonrisa torcida. Oh, no esta vez no perdería y dejaría a todos con las bocas abiertas y sin dinero.

El Nara no podía estar más confiado, aún así eso cambió en cuanto más mordidas daban, acercando así sus rostros. Algo en su interior se removió y se preguntó si era solo porque si perdía ya no podría disfrutar de las comodidades del, ya, su amado sofá. Aún así no paró de seguir degustando de aquel dulce, restándole importancia aquel que él consideraba un malestar.

La rubia seguía mordiendo con completo enfado. No estaba en sus planes perder, ahora dejaría a todos con la maldita mandíbula en el piso y se mofaría molestando a ese vago. Tan molesta se encontraba que no pensaba en lo que en realidad podía llegar a pasar si ambos se negaban a parar y fue por eso que la cruda realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría al sentir los labios del azabache sobre los suyos.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron cual platos ante el simple contacto y sus rostros tomaron un intenso color rojo. Estaban pasmados ¿En qué momento habían acortado la distancia? Eso ya no importaba realmente, pues al volver a la cruel realidad el Nara sonrió internamente con la intención de profundizar aquel beso accidental, lo cual se vió interrumpido por el grito de cierta pelirroja.

"Hinata-chan y yo exigimos nuestro dinero." – Gritó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la pelirroja, pasando su brazo por el cuello de la ojiperla y extendiendo su palma abierta hacia el Hoozuki quien la miró con enfado y le entregó lo ganado. – "Bien, cincuenta y cincuenta, Hinata."

"Tsk... Ya no apostaremos más" – Murmuró el de blancos cabellos, dirigiéndole una mirada de decepción al Nara, quien recién ahora se separaba de la rubia.

"Eso quiere decir que yo tendré que limpiar de todas formas la habitación" – Se quejó la Yamanaka para luego suspirar y proseguir con el juego. – "Veamos quienes tienen el honor de ser los siguientes" – Comentó la rubia metiendo su mano en el sombrero negro, aún deprimida por su perdida de dinero y el tener que ordenar la habitación. Pero su semblante cambió a uno de malicia al leer los nombres. – "Oh, Sakura y Naruto vengan aquí."

Un _Qué _y un _Sí_se escuchó en toda la habitación antes de que ambos llegaran hasta donde Ino se encontraba. La pelirrosa estaba claramente nerviosa, pues con lo atrevida que era su mejor amiga ¿Qué podría esperar que le tocase hacer con el rubio? Solo rezaba porque no fuera algo que implicase el contacto físico.

"Hmp... ¿Yo escribí esto? Que aburrido" – Dijo Ino con gesto desilusionado. Suspiró, hubiera querido que les tocase otra cosa, al menos para ver a su amiga- rival sufrir un poco. – "Bien, aquí dice que el primero que se tome todo un vaso de tequila en solo un trago hará lo que quiera con el perdedor."

"¿Lo que quiera?" – Preguntó cierto rubio con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, la cual se amplió al ver como Ino asentía con malicia. – "¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Traigan el tequila- ttebayo!" – Comentó sonriente y con cierto brillo en sus ojos el rubio. Al fin podría probar los labios de la pelirrosa.

Cinco minutos más tarde Naruto se estaba tomando toda una botella de cerveza, aún sin creerse lo que había sucedido. Había perdido como el mejor, la pelirrosa se lo había bajado todo en tan solo dos segundos y él había escupido todo el tequila con la excusa de que se quemaba. Aunque lo peor era lo que la de ojos jade había decidido hacer con él.

Así es, lo había golpeado por pensar sacar "ventaja" de ella ¿Qué tan mala suerte podía tener?

"Que penoso Naruto..." – Comentó la rubia con una gota de sudor en su frente mientras trataba de coger algún papel de aquel sombrero negro. – "Los que siguen son ¿Gaara y Hinata?" – La Yamanaka levantó una ceja para luego gritar como fangirl al sacar el otro papelito. – "Vengan, vengan aquí."

La rubia les leyó lo que tenían que hacer y el rostro de Hinata en tan solo segundos tomó un fuerte color rojo. Que equivocada estaba al pensar que ese juego no tendría nada de malo. Si sus oídos no le había fallado la Yamanaka les habían dicho que tenían que comer frutas y crema de la manera en la que estaba escrita en la carta, la cual era un tanto comprometedora. Pero no podía rechazarlo, no quería parecer una cobarde.

La rubia le pasó al pelirrojo una uva el cual él se la llevó a su boca y miró fijamente a la peliazul, esperando a que ella le diera el permiso para continuar. La Hyuuga bajó la mirada y asintió levemente, no muy segura de querer hacerlo. Gaara con su clásico semblante neutro tomó el mentón de la ojiperla para luego acercar su rostro al de ella.

Miró los blancos ojos de la Hyuuga para tranquilizarla pero aquello no dio resultado ¿Cómo iba a estar tranquila? ¡Eso era imposible! Por dentro era un mar de nervios; y en el momento que iba a decir que no podía hacerlo sintió los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos, quien luego adentró su lengua en su cavidad bucal.

Su lengua masajeó la suya cierto tiempo para luego pasarle la fruta y separarse de sus labios con el mismo semblante neutro pero con cierto brillo en sus ojos, el cual no pasó desapercibido para cierto hombre lobo.

Kiba estaba que echaba chispas. Dicen que los callados son los peores y ahora lo confirmaba ¡Ese maldito la había tocado! Peor aún ¡Besado! Las manos le picaban, le pedían romperle la cara aquel pelirrojo y de mala suerte él no podía cumplirles aquel capricho. Pero él no era el único que estaba apunto de cometer un homicidio, claro que no lo era.

Cierto azabache miraba con el ceño más que fruncido como se separaban lentamente. Sabía que era un juego pero de todas formas no podía evitar sentir las malditas ganas de separarla del pelirrojo y llevársela, prohibirle el que jugara. Además se suponía que tenía solo que pasarle la uva ¿Qué tanto se tenía que tardar? Otro pervertido más que se pasaba de listo con ella y sacaba provecho de la situación, que tocaba sus labios, unos que solo le pertenecían a él.

Así es, solo él tenía derecho a probarlos ¿Por qué? Que importaba el porqué, solo él podía de hacerlo. Tenía que sacarla de allí a como sea de lugar antes de que la toque el Inuzuka, no sabía si era capaz de contenerse y no matarlo allí mismo. Inconscientemente empuñó sus manos de solo imaginarla con aquel pulgoso, pero un grito parecido al de sus fans lo izo salir de sus pensamientos.

Abrió los ojos cual platos al ver como el pelirrojo ponía sobre la mejilla de la ojiperla crema para luego pasar la lengua por esta, borrando cualquier rastro de aquella crema. El humo no tardó en salir también de sus orejas y perdió su total control al escuchar como la Yamanaka gritaba que solo faltaba cubrir sus labios también de crema; y no lo soportó más.

La Hyuuga al escuchar aquello no aguantó más y la oscuridad no tardó en rodearla al tiempo que un Naruto ebrio gritaba que hoy besaría a Sakura, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Cierto pelirrojo la sostuvo para que no cayera de lleno al piso mientras todos observaban como una mosqueada pelirrosa goleaba al Uzumaki.

"La llevaré a su cuarto." – Dijo con el ceño fruncido el Uchiha, cargándola en sus brazos y saliendo lo más rápido posible para que nadie más los viera, aprovechando aquella situación. Agradecía el que Naruto fuera tan Idiota en estos momentos.

"Bien, sigamos con el jue... ¿Eh? ¿Y Hina-chan?"

"Se fue corriendo." – Mintió neutral el pelirrojo, sabiendo de ante mano que si decía que se la había llevado cierto azabache algún problema se presentaría. Aunque no iba a mentir, le hubiera gustado seguir con ese juego. Sin darse cuenta sonrió inconscientemente, haciendo que todos en la habitación se sorprendieran.

"¿Es que él podía hacer eso?" – Preguntó el Hoozuki a la pelirroja con la que se encontraba discutiendo, quien también había silenciado al ver el intento de sonrisa del pelirrojo. – "Tsk... yo sabía que tenía que traer una cámara."

.

.

**.**

"¿Qué pasó?" – Escuchó la vos algo adormilada de la ojiperla mientras la acostaba en su cama para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta y ponerle traba, todo aquello bajo la atenta mirada de la recién despierta Hyuuga. – "¿Uchiha-san?"

"No tartamudeaste, es sorprendente" – Dijo con una media sonrisa el azabache, eso era algo nuevo ¿Y a qué se debía tal cambio?

"A-Azuma-sensei me ha ayudado en... eso" – Explicó algo orgullosa la ojiperla al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Pues según su profesor para las lecciones orales tenía que hablar con fluidez y para eso era necesario el eliminar el tartamudeo. Aunque alguna que otra vez el no hacerlo era inevitable.

"Como sea..." – La sonrisa torcida del azabache fue reemplazada por un gesto indiferente y cierto toque de molestia al recordar lo que había sucedido hace apenas minutos e inevitablemente frunció el ceño. – "¿Por qué aceptaste jugar? Que no te dije que no aceptaras jugar ninguno de esos tontos juegos."

"Yo... No quería parecer una cobarde y..." – Iba a continuar pero luego frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la situación ¿Por qué le tenía que dar explicaciones? Más curioso aún ¿Acaso él le estaba diciendo qué hacer? – "¿P-Por qué debo darle explicaciones? Además fue s-solo un juego y... "

"Te equivocas." – Dijo acercándose hacia ella, se inclinó hacia delante apoyando sus manos a los costados de ella, acorralándola, para después acercarse a su oído. – "Juego o no, él te besó."

"É-Él no me besó era parte del..."

"¡¿Ah sí?!" – Interrumpió el azabache con cierto sarcasmo para luego fruncir el ceño y acercar aún más su rostro al de ella. – "¿Qué tanto se iba a tardar si no era un beso? ¿Qué tan inocente puedes ser?"

Y es que era verdad, pasarle una fruta no llevaba tanto tiempo, era claro que el pelirrojo se había querido pasar de listo con ella. Quizás tenía razón en eso de que él no era nada suyo pero, ¡Por favor! Solo él podía de tocar sus labios, besarla, él la había besado primero que él o el otro pulgoso; y no hace falta aclarar que a él no le gusta que toquen lo que es suyo; y que nadie se venga con eso de que no lo era porque de todas formas ella igual lo sería.

"No..." – No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el azabache se lo impidió al prácticamente estampar sus labios con los de ella, introduciendo al acto también su lengua en su cavidad bucal para encontrarse con la de ella y comenzar a masajearla. La morena intentó alejarlo pero aquello era más que inútil, pues él era más fuerte y luego de forcejear por un largo rato no pudo más que rendirse ante él correspondiendo aquel beso. Más al sentirlo sonreír para luego separarse, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada apenada.

"¿Comiste uva?" – Preguntó con burla el azabache, viendo como el rostro de la ojiperla cambiaba de color en tan solo segundos. Satisfecho, se dio la vuelta para después quitarse los zapatos, llamando esta acción la completa atención de la ojiperla.

"¿Qué hace?" – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido al ver como se despojaba de su calzado como si pensara quedarse allí. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma. Acaso estaba ¿Enojada? Parecía que ese vampiro le estaba tomando el pelo y aquello era mucho para ella. Quién lo iba a decir, alguien había logrado picarla.

"¿No piensas hacerme un lugar para dormir?" – Le preguntó con burla, ignorando olímpicamente la cama que se hallaba junto a esa. Pues si darle su espacio no funcionaba tendría que conquistarla de otra forma, aunque esta incluyera prácticamente obligarla hacer ciertas cosas para que se diera cuenta de que le gustaba. – "Lo mínimo que me merezco es tu calor por haberte salvado de Gaara."

"¿S-Salvado?" – Preguntó con sarcasmo y cierta pena, en un intento de molestarlo ¿Por qué de repente él se comportaba de esa forma tan...? Suspiró. Recordar aquel juego la hacía sentirse realmente apenada y la duda de que si realmente le había gustado el "beso" del pelirrojo no tardó mucho en presentarse, confundiéndola. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el azabache que la miró realmente irritado.

"Lamento arruinar tu cuento de hadas." – Dijo con molestia, sin pensar realmente lo que diría. – "Pero él es un vampiro, no puedes siquiera pensarlo. Tu misma lo has dicho: esta prohibido" – Le comentó como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Pero al ver la mirada de la ojiperla y repasar sus palabras se pegó un golpe mental ante el grave error de comentar aquello.

"Si pi-piensa eso porqué me b-besó" – Preguntó con astucia, aprovechando aquel desliz de parte del azabache.

Es que aquello era verdad, él también era un vampiro. Podría decirle hipócrita en la cara pero su valor no llegaba para tanto, por lo que no le quedó más que tragarse sus propias palabras. Realmente había logrado irritarla, cambiarle el humor en tan solo segundos.

"Porque me gustas." – Dijo con una media sonrisa en sus fracciones el azabache, logrando que las mejillas de la ojiperla se tiñeran de rojo. No mentía, le gustaba. Le gustaba como le gusta un dulce a un niño que al terminar de disfrutar de su sabor y acabárselo iba a por otro. – "Tsk... veo que no te moverás."

La morena salió de su sorpresa para ser nuevamente sorprendida por él. Pues el azabache, prácticamente, se tiró a la cama, abrasándola por detrás y obligándola a que se acostara con él. Ya estaba cansado de tanto hablar. Hablar no servía de nada con ella y por lo visto tendría que simplemente actuar y hacer las cosas a su manera.

"¡Su-Suélteme!" – Gritó la morena forcejeando para poder librarse del azabache, algo inútil considerando que él era más fuerte que ella y teniéndolo a sus espaldas no podía hacer mucho tampoco. Aún así no paró de removerse entre sus brazos hasta que cierto sonido logró que sus mejillas se encendieran y frenara su intentó de librarse de "las garras" de aquel vampiro.

"Mmm... ¿Por qué te detienes?" – Preguntó con voz ronca, divertido de que se detuviera de aquella forma al darse cuenta de su "problema". Tal parece que su "amigo" había confundido las cosas y se había emocionado pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No la podía dejar sola aunque cierto amigo pedía atención, gracias aquella ojiperla tendría que esperar.

"¿U-Uchiha-san?" – Preguntó con su rostro completamente colorado, rezando porque se levantara y fuera de su habitación. Pero tal parece que aquello no pasaría.

"¿Es que no piensas dormir?" – Interrogó con burla, acercándola aún más a su cuerpo. – "¿O es que quieres ayudarme a bajar mi problema?" – Prosiguió moviendo levemente sus caderas, sintiendo como ella movía de un lado a otro su cabeza sobre su pecho, negando; y él no pudo más que pasarle una pierna por encima de su cadera para que no se moviera y así poder aflojar el agarre de sus brazos.

La morena cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como él pasaba su pierna por arriba de ella, sintiendo así su erección. Y no lo soportó más. La oscuridad no tardó en rodearla.

.

.

**.**

Las horas pasaban y todos seguían despiertos en aquella habitación. Algunos ebrios, otros hablando amenamente y los sobrantes siguiendo con los juegos "picantes", ahora con la compañía de música. Así es, una que estaba a todo lo que da.

Mientras Hoozuki Suigetsu trataba de convencer a cierta mujer azabache y pelirroja para que ambas se besaran, cierto castaño no podía estar más que avergonzado ante la penosa situación en la que se encontraba. Kiba Inuzuka había tenido la mala suerte de jugar al Strip poker junto con una maldita profesional: Yamanaka Ino, quien no había perdido ninguna perdida. Y la última tampoco era la excepción. Así es, al ser la última partida, también significaba que tendría que deshacerse de su última prenda.

"Vamos, Inuzuka." – Alentó la rubia soltando unas sonoras risas, pues aunque izo trampa le había ganado. Claro, el Inuzuka no tenía la menor idea de aquello. – "Muéstranos lo que tienes escondido ahí."

"Tsk... para ti es Penelope" – Le aclaró el Inuzuka con molestia pero aún así avergonzado, haciendo que los que los rodearan se rieran ante su salvaje comentario.

"¿Es que le pusiste nombre?" – Preguntó la rubia antes de echarse a reír. – "Entonces muéstranos a Virginia."

"¡Es Penelo...!"

"¡Eso no importa!" – Chilló la de ojos azulados al tiempo que se tiraba encima del castaño, intentando quitarle ella misma aquella prenda.

"¿Q-Qué crees que ha-haces?" – Preguntó asustado el muchacho, intentando alejarla. – "¡Ah! ¡Oe, no toques ahí!"

"¡¿A qué se debe tanto ruido?!" – Un incomodo silencio se formó en toda la habitación. La música se apagó y todos miraron con horror a Azuma-sensei, quien los miraba con gesto reprobatorio. Pero su semblante cambió a uno de completa diversión al ver al Inuzuka en esas condiciones e inevitablemente se echó a reír. – "Así que jugando al Strip Poker eh... Pues, bueno, sé buen perdedor y muéstrales a todos a Virginia."

Las carcajadas no tardaron en hacerse escuchar al tiempo que el Inuzuka le replicaba que era _Penelope_.

.

.

**.**

Un gemido salió de sus labios al intentar poder abrir sus ojos del todo. Los cuales se abrieron cual platos al ver una cálida mano sobre uno de sus pechos. Inmediatamente intentó levantarse pero algo sobre su cadera se lo impidió y las escenas de lo sucedido el día anterior se le presentaron como un balde de agua fría junto a una gran cantidad de cubitos de hielo.

Tragó con fuerza y giró su rostro, lentamente, sólo para encontrarse con un durmiente azabache. No pudo hacer más que pasar de nueva cuenta saliva mientras gotas de sudor bañaban su rostro. La pierna de él seguía en el mismo sitio de antes y también una mano invasora yacía sobre su delantera. ¡Hasta dormido era un pervertido!

¿Cuánto tiempo se pasó intentando zafarse de su agarre? Podría decir que una eternidad. Mientras había logrado mover aquella mano intrusa que ahora se encontraba invadiendo su cintura, le fue imposible sacarse de encima aquella pesada pierna que le impedía que se levantara. Hiciera lo que hiciera ésta no lograba aflojarse y temía desmayarse por tal situación.

Hizo un último intento y rendida suspiró apoyando su nuca en el pecho de él. Por más que intentaba no podía sacárselo. Pero eso no quería decir que le gustase aquella situación. Fue por eso que nuevamente empezaba la lucha entre ella y aquella pesada pierna que parecía que cada vez que más forzaba, más la apretaba.

Atento a los intentos de la joven por ser libre, el azabache estaba más que rendido a reír ante la pequeña lucha que hacía la ojiperla contra su fuerza. Pero sólo se mantenía en silencio, calmado, fingiendo dormir en completa paz. De alguna forma le interesaba saber cómo era que ella se libraría de sus "garras" y mientras más pensaba en eso más curiosidad le daba el saber que era lo que haría una vez se librase.

Finalmente decidió aflojar la pierna que envolvía la cadera de la peliazul para luego sentir como ésta sin tener ningún cuidado la lanzaba hacia un costado. Al abrir un ojo para espiar qué era lo que haría ahora no pudo más que medio sonreír al ver como se levantaba casi al instante en el que fue libre y comenzaba a sonreír triunfante, como si hubiera ganado algún campeonato de lógica o escape.

La peliazul no podía sentirse más satisfecha por los resultados y fue exactamente por eso que dejó escapar una sonora risilla mientras miraba al durmiente azabache ¿Es que con eso se estaba burlando del perdedor? Iba a salir de la habitación pero tal era lo "grande" que se sentía que se vio completamente tentada hacer algo que sabía era infantil pero a la vez divertido.

Sin pensarlo se inclinó hacia el azabache con una hermosa sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos le sacó la lengua, algo que sorprendió realmente al vampiro secretamente despierto. Inevitablemente una curva sonrisa se formó en sus fracciones ante su actitud infantil y se vio tentado a molestarla y sacar cierto provecho de la situación.

Por eso, fue que él lamió aquella lengua que se encontraba apuntándolo, burlándose de él y las ganas de estallar en risas no tardaron en presentarse al ver el rostro de la peliazul. Uno digno tanto de fotografiar como pintar. Una foto o cuadro que ya tenía ligado un espacio en su pared.

La chica estaba pasmada. Más bien, espantada. ¡¿Es que él estaba despierto?! ¡Que vergüenza! Definitivamente esas cosas le pasaban sólo a ella. La ojiperla podía sentir cómo su rostro entero ardía, ¿y cómo no ante lo vivido?.

Aún estática cual estatua, y sin creer lo que sucedía, metió su lengua donde debería de estar escondida desde un principio y, nuevamente, la luz no tardó en ser reemplazaba por la oscuridad. Sólo la temible risa del azabache escuchó antes de volver a cerrar sus parpados.

.

.

**.**

**********~ Fin del Capitulo 7 ~**

* * *

_¿Qué tal les pareció?_

Espero les haya gustado n.n Es más corto de lo que creí pero en fin -.-, espero que les haya gustado/entretenido. Y creo que me quedó algo hentai...

Ejem... Y lo de Gaara, bueno... fue solo un inocente juego xD

Gracias por sus reviews a: **L_aCrazyWriter, _**(de verdad es uno de tus fics preferidos? n.n bien, gracias !, me has super alegrado mi cumple xD Espero este capi te guste n.n) **m_arleen, _****A_ngiiee.06 _**y **EyesGray-sama** (tus reviews me animaron desde el primer cap n.n Sasuke-kun es todo un odioso y también celoso y posesivo xD Espero este capi también te guste n.n)

Saludos!


	8. Decisión

Genero: Romance - Humor - Drama

Pareja principal: SasuHina.

Parejas: Leve Shikatema, NaruSaku, NejiTen, SuiKarin, InoSai.

* "Hablan"

* _«Pensamientos, Recuerdos__»_  
**  
*** _Susurro - voz baja_

PD: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei, )

* * *

**Amør Ðe Sangre**

.

.

**.**

Capítulo 8: Decisión.

¿Cuántos libros se encontraban frente a ella? Vaya a saberlo dios.

Ahí se encontraba como tantas veces los otros años, teniendo la prueba de que no todo era simplemente juegos y charlas en aquel Instituto. Los peligrosos y temidos exámenes habían llegado. Peligrosos por lo que tus padres te pueden llegar hacer si es que no los apruebas y temidos porque si bien en una clase los ejercicios pueden parecer tan fáciles como decir: "dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho dieciséis" aquello no se compara con los ejercicios de la prueba. Donde tienes tanta presión como si la vida de toda la humanidad dependiera del cable que piensas cortar: o el rojo o el azul.

Hace una semana había empezado a estudiar y solo faltaba dos días para que llegara aquel examen que extrañamente la ponía tan ansiosa. Más la tenía ciertamente sorprendida el que la biblioteca se hallara vacía, desierta se podría decir. Se suponía que al faltar solo dos días todos tenían que estar allí nerviosos y preocupados por los exámenes, rezando por todos los rincones posibles el que no salieran heridos en la prueba, exagerando, o porque se sacaran, si quiera, un seis. Quizás se debía a que ya habían estudiado y ella era la única que aún no estaba del todo segura.

Aún así la tenía también sin cuidado cierto vampiro, hombre lobo y primo. El combo completo se podría decir, para resumir, también. Y eso no la dejaba, para nada, concentrarse ¿A qué se debía su preocupación? Pues, al Uchiha no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que salir de su habitación justo en el momento que cierto Inuzuka se disponía a entrar, junto con Temari, a su habitación. No es como si estuviera consciente, sino que su amiga le había contado todo lo sucedido. Sin omitir ningún detalle, explicando explícitamente la discusión de ellos, las preguntas del Inuzuka, las incompletas y con doble sentido respuestas del Uchiha y el repentino aparecimiento de su primo.

Aquello había pasado el día de ayer y desde entonces no había visto al azabache. Por alguna extraña razón la tenía preocupada el que no apareciera, de que su primo halla exagerado las cosas y como resultado lo cambiaran de habitación. Aún así no entendía su repentina preocupación por el azabache ¿Es que él le interesaba? A quien le iba a mentir. Inexplicablemente sí, o quizás solo se sentía culpable porque él, que había estado allí desde mucho antes que ella, ahora fuera expulsado y por su culpa.

Rindiéndose a su falta de concentración, suspiró y dejó aquellos libros de lado para hundirse aún más en la telaraña de sus pensamientos. Enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos y las imagines de ella junto al pelinegro no tardaron en aparecer ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en esos momentos junto a él? No le convenía, había muchas contras y pocos pro para tener alguna relación con él ¿Relación? Bien, estaba mal, muy mal.

Otro de sus tantos suspiros salió de sus labios junto con un leve quejido ¿Qué quería exactamente él con ella? Lo había olvidado, él lo había conseguido. Que importaba que fuera un vampiro, no parecía una mala persona no... No le tenía miedo. Solo faltaba saber qué era lo que él quería con ella, lo que buscaba, para poder dejar de estar tan frustrada como lo estaba ahora. Más Temari había logrado confundirla más de lo que ya estaba ¿Por qué?

Se podría decir que la había obligado a "escupir" toda la verdad sobre ella y el pelinegro. Omitiendo los gritos de fangirl de su amiga rubia, la de cuatro coletas le había dicho que le gustaba el Uchiha, solo gustar, después de que contestó la serie de interrogantes que ella le había hecho. Era atractivo, sí, y admitía que le gustaba físicamente pero no podía seguir junto a él. Sabía que si seguía pasando más tiempo junto a él iba a pasar algo que no debía, porque ella no podía enamorarse de él, ya no podría ser una cazadora si aquello pasaba.

"Disculpe." – Una calmada y neutra voz la hizo salir de sus pensares. Sin embargo no volteó ni se movió para ver aquella persona que había logrado, por suerte, sacarla de la telaraña de sus pensares. Más por educación se irguió, solo para encontrarse con unas gafas negras. – "¿Puedo tomar asiento?"

"Hai" – Dijo aún analizándolo con cierta curiosidad. Lo recordaba, recordaba haberlo visto contadas veces junto a Kiba y si no recordaba mal su nombre era ¿Shino Aburame? Sí, ese era su nombre o al menos eso esperaba. Nunca fue muy buena en eso de recordar nombres, no porque no tuviera buena memoria solo que solía ser algo distraída.

Observó como él tomaba asiento junto a ella y observaba inmutable las cantidades de libros desordenados que había en su frente. Sonriendo avergonzada al ver que él no tenía lugar acomodó lo más rápido que pudo aquellos libros que la estaban atormentando desde hace horas.

"Gomen." – Dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, un poco intimidada por como él la miraba, o al menos eso creía, no podía estar segura gracias a sus gafas. – "Es... raro que a-alguien venga aquí."

Él solo asintió y dejó dos libros frente a él, abriendo uno y comenzando a leer. Ella lo imitó y comenzó a buscar su libro de matemáticas, era el único que le faltaba del cual aún se encontraba insegura. Era una materia con la cual raras veces se llevaba bien. Leía las explicaciones y miraba con un signo de interrogación las cuentas y abundantes números. Más no entendía nada, nada le pillaba aquello y fue por eso que con un suspiro cansado cerró el libro para repasar los demás, aunque ya no hiciera falta estudiarlo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" – Preguntó el de oscuras gafas haciendo que ella diera un respingo asustada. Se pegó un golpe mental por su actitud infantil y con una cálida sonrisa asintió. Necesitaba realmente la ayuda de alguien. – "¿Tienes lápiz y papel?"

.

.

**. **

"¿Estas consciente de las consecuencia que conlleva tu actitud, Sasuke?" – El aludido solo suspiró otra vez ¿Esa mujer no se cansaba de repetir las cosas? Esta era la tercera vez que le decía lo mismo y ella no entendía que era en vano. Él haría lo que se le antojara. No le gustaba que le dijeran qué hacer y mucho menos cumplirlo. – "Tsk... Espero lo hayas pensado y no hagas ninguna estupidez. Esto no es por ti, es por ella."

"¿Y por qué hablas conmigo y no con la Hyuuga?" – Rebatió irguiéndose en su asiento. Podía ser que tuviera algo de razón pero no, él no cedería. Quería a la Hyuuga, tenía que terminar lo que había empezado ¿Tanto esfuerzo y pensar solo para dejarlo? Ni hablar del Inuzuka, no podía dejar que se quedara con ella.

Si él no actuaba rápido ese idiota terminaría con ella. Como prueba de que no podía dar marcha atrás y apurar las cosas era el beso que ella tenía que pedir. Había sido realmente un idiota al pensar que ella se lo pediría, antes se haría viejo cuando eso pasara. Fue por eso que no le quedo otra que olvidar ese tonta apuesta. Aún así se maldecía por haber salido de la habitación para ir en busca de agua para despertarla justo en el momento que un molesto hombre lobo aparecía.

Pero debía admitir que no hubo nada mejor que ver la cara de rabia del Inuzuka. De seguro él sospechaba algo y no iba a mentir, quería que él estuviera consciente de que si ella no lo elegía al Inuzuka era para quedarse con él.

"Mira, Sasuke" – Levantó la voz Tsunade, ya cansada de su actitud. – "No hablo con Hinata porque sé que el que la busca eres tú y tu reputación no te ayuda a contradecir aquello." – Dijo con el ceño fruncido. No podía creer que desde los trece años tuviera ese tipo de problemas con él, en todas incluido ese tema. – "A diferencia de las demás ella es una cazadora y podría dejar de serlo por tu capricho ¿Sabes lo eso significaría para ella? Es una Hyuuga, del clan más importantes de los cazadores y según sé como heredera de este ella tendría que ser el ejemplo y no romper ninguna de sus reglas y ella también lo quiere así. Tú se lo estás complicando más."

"¿Y por qué no dejamos que lo decida ella?" – Volvió a contestar. Aunque deseando que la rubia rechazara la idea, estaba más que seguro que la Hyuuga estaría a favor de lo que Tsunade decía.

"¡¿Es que no...?!" – Tsunade volvió a tomar asiento mientras se masajeaba el puente de su nariz y fruncía el ceño ¿Es que no entendía? El consejo de cazadores le armaría todo un escándalo si la Hyuuga se llegaba a involucrar con un vampiro de su Instituto y arruinaría su idea de la convivencia entre ellos, sacándoles a los cazadores. Ellos eran el equilibrio de que no hubiera conflictos y no podía permitir que por una calentura del Uchiha todo se arruinara. – "Tsk... ¡Vete! Y espero lo pienses, Sasuke."

Adolescentes vampiros, cazadores, humanos, hombres lobos, todos eran igual de problemáticos y con hormonas disparatadas. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó ese trabajo? Solo esperaba que él lo pensara pero hasta entonces tendría que evitar que el consejo se enterara si es que llegaba a pasar algo por culpa de ese Uchiha. Apenas y tenían dieciséis años y ya dándole problemas sobre temas sexuales.

El azabache no se hizo esperar al escuchar lo que deseó desde que entró a la dirección, más sabiendo que después de eso Tsunade querría bajarse todo el alcohol escondido de entre los libros que se encontraban en un estante. Vio como una chica de cabellos castaños salía corriendo del lugar pero le restó importancia y se apresuró a seguir caminando hacia el bosque para esperar a que la ojiperla llegara, no quería encontrarse con su primo y eso era algo seguro si se dirigía a su cuarto.

.

.

**. **

Kiba Inuzuka estaba que echaba chispas. Su Hinata había caído en las garras de ese Uchiha pero no podía ser. Ella no era como las demás. Ella no podía estar con ese idiota y él se iba asegurar de que eso no pasara. De igual forma necesitaba escuchar la versión de ella, que ella le dijera que no pasaba nada entre ellos. Era por eso mismo que ahora se encontraba golpeando la puerta de su habitación, esperando que alguien la abriera o, si tenía suerte, ella. Esperaba que su respuesta sea negativa porque ese idiota no le convenía, ya la había hecho llorar sin razón alguna y ahora de seguro quería arruinar su carrera como cazadora. No le convenía

¡Ella tenía que estar con alguien como él, no con ese vampiro!

Al pasar los segundo y ver que nadie le abriría no tubo más que recurrir abrirse él mismo. Con la teoría de que quizás ella estaba en su cuarto y por eso no lo escuchaba. En cuanto entró a la habitación se sorprendió de no ver ni a Temari ni a Shikamaru con su "amado sofá", el cual era la razón de que discutieran tanto. Cerró la puerta tras de él y comenzó a recorrer con la mirada el "pequeño departamento".

Parecía que no había nadie, pero solo parecía. Fue por eso que cuando se disponía salir de allí casi se muere de un infarto al escuchar el ruido de una puerta abrirse. Debía dejar de ver películas de terror.

"¡¿Kiba-kun?!" – Gritó Hinata sorprendida, completamente sonrojada al verlo justo en esas condiciones. Él no tenía nada de malo pero ella estaba tapada por solo una toalla. Algo que era obvio considerando que había salido del baño. De igual forma ¡Que vergüenza! ¿Qué hacía él allí? Tenía que taparse con algo más, no podía dejar que la viese así.

"¿Eh? ¿Hina...?" – Dijo el Inuzuka antes de voltearse, solo para sorprenderse ante la vista que tenía. Debía de volver a voltear pero estaba pasmado y sus ojos recorriendo el cuerpo entero de la ojiperla, tapada solamente con una toalla blanca. Su garganta se secó al pensar que con solo un tirón en la prenda blanca ella estaría completamente desnuda. Más lo siguiente logró desarmarlo completamente y tal parece que a ella también: la toalla se había caído. – "¡Hinata!" – Fue lo último que escuchó la ojiperla de los labios del Inuzuka antes de hundirse en la oscuridad.

Estaba jodido. Realmente estaba en problemas porque ella estaba desnuda, en el suelo ¡Desnuda en el suelo y frente a él! Debía de parar su caída pero al ver como la toalla también caía al suelo, descubriéndola, no pudo más que abrir sus ojos tal platos y voltearse. Tomando todas sus fuerzas y aspirando una gran bocanada de aire se volteo, sin mirarla. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y mirando hacia el frente, y no hacia abajo, tapó con la toalla a la ojiblanca.

Pero cuando iba a tomarla en brazos se encontró con otro problema, además del que ya tenía en su parte inferior. Si él la levantaba la toalla se volvería a salir de su lugar y su auto control, el cual se encontraba en el máximo nivel, se iría al mismo infierno. Y por ese motivo abrió la puerta del apartamento para asomar su rostro, sudando y rojo, para encontrar alguna chica que lo ayudara. No pudo más que agradecerle a kami al ver a una muy relajada Karin caminado entre los dormitorios.

"¡Oye!" – Llamó el Inuzuka saliendo de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo para así detenerla y le prestara atención. Al tomarla por los hombros y recibir un golpe de ella en el rostro se vió tentado a insultarla pero no lo hizo al recordar la razón por la que acudía a ella. – "Hi-Hinata está en el cuarto y se desmayó." – Dijo desviando su mirada al sentir que su rostro hervía y ver la mirada de incomprensión en el rostro de la pelirroja. – "Ella e-está desnuda y yo no la p-puedo cargar... Ya sabes..."

"Entiendo." – Dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros al ver que el muy idiota, por alguna razón extraña, le costaba el seguir con habla. Escuchó un gracias de parte de él antes de irse corriendo, con cierta dificultad, a su habitación.

Al entrar a la habitación de Hinata y verla en el suelo con solo una toalla cubriéndola tragó fuerte y usó de todas sus fuerzas para poder cargarla hacia su habitación. Al abrir la puerta y pasar la acostó en una cama que se encontraba en la derecha, si era o no la de ella no era su problema. Vio como la toalla le había descubierto cierta parte de sus pechos y lo arregló para que no se le viera nada. Al terminar lo que le había encomendado el Inuzuka se irguió mirándola por última vez y suspirando se dirigió hacia la puerta. Vaya que había sido difícil.

Sin embargo, cuando la pelirroja a penas y rozaba el picaporte se detuvo en seco. Retiró su mano y la formó en puño mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, tratando de contenerse. Pero aquello fue en vano ya que sus estúpidas hormonas y curiosidad no la dejaban para nada concentrarse. Y fue exactamente por eso que volvía hacia la ojiperla y se sentaba a su lado, observando de reojo su rostro y fijando su visión en los párpados, asegurándose de que aún no se fuera a despertar por algún tiempo.

La miró por unos segundos y su vista no tardó en bajar a su busto ¿Qué comía para llegar a tenerlos así de... Grandes? Ya después tendría tiempo de preguntárselo. También observó que era justo en medio de estos donde los extremos de la toalla se unían y, dudosa, dirigió su mano allí. Con delicadeza comenzó a tirar de esta hasta descubrir uno de sus pechos, aunque no podía ver mucho porque el otro extremo aún le cubría gran parte. Ya más confiada hizo lo propio con la parte de la toalla que aún la cubría hasta dejar a la vista el cuerpo entero de la ojiblanca, el cual solo portaba su ropa interior inferior.

Con su mano derecha acarició su mejilla para luego descender por el cuerpo de la ojiperla hasta llegar al principio de sus pechos. Algo dudosa siguió el recorrido por la piel de la ojiperla, entreteniéndose en el pecho de esta, haciendo movimientos circulares para luego seguir descendiendo y detenerse en su vientre y también acariciarlo.

Escuchó como un leve gemido salía de la ojiperla y no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Por ende, dirigió su mano derecha para que volviera jugar con uno de los pechos de la ojiperla mientras que la izquierda se posaba en su mejilla y comenzaba acercar su rostro al de ella. Otro gemido salió de los labios de la Hyuuga al momento que sus labios le robaban un beso y la peliazul comenzaba a parpadear levemente para luego abrir los ojos cual platos al sentir que la besaban y más al ver de quien se trataba.

La pelirroja cerró sus ojos mientras movía sus labios sobre los de la Hyuuga. Sintió como la chica, ya consciente, llevaba sus manos a sus hombros para, seguro, tratar de apartarla. Más sin embargo la pelirroja se lo impidió, tomando sus manos y llevándolas a sus costados, sosteniéndolas para que no las moviera. Mordiendo su labio inferior logró que la ojiperla entreabriera los labios y no tardó en adentrar su lengua en su cavidad bucal.

Degustó de sus labios unos segundos para luego apartarse bajo la atenta mirada de una pasmada ojiperla quien tenía sus párpados completamente abiertos. Inevitablemente rió sonoramente al ver la cara de la ojiperla que, al volver a la realidad, se incorporaba de golpe y cubría su desnudes con la toalla ya olvidada para la pelirroja.

"¿Ka-Karin-chan?" – Pronunció tocándose los labios levemente ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Ella la había en verdad besado?

"No estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad?" – Preguntó divertida por la expresión en el rostro de la cazadora. Vio como sus mejillas se encendían violentamente y no pudo aguantar la carcajadas mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para irse de la habitación. – "Gomen, pero no me pude contener. Hinata-chan se ve muy linda cuando duerme." – Dijo al momento que habría la puerta. – "Prometo no volverá a pasar _o eso espero._ Si tú quieres podríamos repetirlo ¡Matta ne!"

Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, el cual la volvió a la realidad, no perdió tiempo y comenzó a cambiarse con rapidez. Aún no procesaba del todo lo que había acabado de ocurrir. Karin, una mujer, la había besado y, no iba a mentir, aunque no lo correspondió no le había desagradado, pues se asemejaba a los besos que cierto vampiro le había robado. Por inercia tocó con la yema de sus dedos sus labios mientras su rostro entero se encendía al aceptar que no había estado mal pero que no volvería a ocurrir. Suficiente ya tenía con el pervertido del Uchiha.

.

.

**.**

Una hermosa joven rubia de ojos azules miraba entretenida el como su mejor amiga rival discutía, como de costumbre, con un extrovertido rubio ¿La causa? Pues, le hacia gracia el recordarlo ya que todo había empezado cuando la pelirrosa encontró una de sus bragas debajo de la almohada del Uzumaki. El pervertido ahora estaba recibiendo una paliza por su descuides al dejar en un lugar tan obvio la prenda que, suponía, él no quería que se la sacasen.

Otra cosa que también le causaba gracia era el que la pelirrosa había encontrado esa prenda gracias al mismo Naruto. Como la habitación de Naruto estaba tan desordenada, o más bien su lado de la habitación, la pelirrosa le había reprendido diciéndole que lo limpiara. Este se negó hacerlo diciendo que sería mucho trabajo pero aún así su amiga le seguía insistiendo. Cuando comenzó a correr peligro la vida del Uzumaki como brillante idea le propuso hacer una apuesta a Sakura, la cual consistía en que si él le ganaba una mano de poker ella tendría que limpiarla y darle un beso, si él perdía: limpiaría su habitación y la de ella.

No era secreto para nadie que Sakura no dudaría en aceptar la apuesta, ya que como estudiaba medicina a parte con Tsunade, al pasar tanto tiempo junto a ella le había tomado un extraño cariño apostar, aunque también siendo siempre una gran perdedora al igual que Tsunade. Como era evidente, la pelirrosa perdió y aceptó su derrota, exceptuando el beso que lo dejaría para unos cien años o eso era lo que le había dicho a Naruto.

Cuando Sakura no había ordenado bien la funda de su cama él se lo había remarcado haciendo que la pelirrosa gruñera furiosa para después abrir sus ojos tal platos cuando había apartado la almohada para poder arreglarla. Y ahí se encontraba ahora, viendo completamente entretenida como Naruto le daba razones a Sakura para que no lo asesinara, exagerado, o golpeara.

Miró como Sakura finalmente lo golpeaba con tal fuerza que lo había arrojado por la ventana, rompiendo así el vidrio. Sin embargo en vez de preocuparse se sacudió el polvo de sus manos y la rubia no pudo hacer más que suspirar. – "No me extrañaría el que terminaran juntos." – Comentó divertida tratando de picarla pero diciendo la verdad. – "Los que se pelean se aman ¿No?"

"No digas tonterías Ino." – Dijo firme en sus palabras mientras tomaba su ropa interior y la tiraba en la canasta de la ropa sucia. Ella nunca estaría con Naruto, él no le gustaba. Podía ser que le haya tomado cierto afecto al convivir tanto con él pero no se veía teniendo algo más con el rubio que no fuera amistad. – "Es imposible que entre Naruto y yo pase algo."

"No tan imposible como que tú salgas con Sasuke." – Dijo la rubia tocando un tema delicado para la pelirrosa. Más no tenía intenciones de callar ya que como amiga que era de la Haruno no quería verla triste simplemente por un chico. Tenía que dejar atrás el amor que decía tener por Sasuke, entender que no era el único chico que habría en su vida. – "Sakura, tienes que dejar de pensar como una niña y entender que Sasuke no estará contigo como tampoco con migo."

"No pienso como una niña." – Dijo con el ceño fruncido para luego cambiar su semblante a uno de tristeza al saber que lo que decía su amigo podría ser verdad pero... – "Si él solo me dejara..."

"Eso es pensar como una niña." – La interrumpió Ino al saberse las siguientes palabras de memoria. – " -Si tan solo te dejara...- pero no. Las cosas no son ni serán así, Sakura, y tienes que entenderlo."

"Pero..."

"Pero nada." – Dijo volviendo a interrumpirla. Si no era terca. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber sacado ese tema y más si su amiga seguía siendo así de testaruda. No era bueno para ella el seguir haciéndose ilusiones y más sabiendo como era el Uchiha. Lo que ella quería se asemejaba a un milagro. – "Olvídalo." – Suspiró al ver el semblante de tristeza que había puesto su amiga rival, sabiendo que lo mejor sería dejar de lado ese tema y distraerla con otro. – "Oye ¿No quieres apostar por quien ordenara nuestra pieza? No, mejor olvídalo, de seguro perderás."

"¡¿Quién dices que perderá Ino-cerda?!" – Gritó poniendo sus ojos en blanco y una vena resaltaba en su cien. – "Jugaremos poker y apostaremos dinero también ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me parece bien." – Contestó Ino pensando en una cifra accesible para la pelirrosa ya que, de seguro, perdería.

.

.

**. **

Caminaba entre el verde pasto hacia el lago donde entrenaría. Por fin había terminado el turno de vigilancia junto con Shikamaru y se podría decir que había superado lo de esa tarde con cierta pelirroja, aunque sus mejillas aún estaban levemente encendidas.

Su vestuario consistía en unos pantalones azul marino, se podría decir, algo ajustados, una camisa negra de rejilla para estar más cómoda y tener un fácil movimiento, y una chaqueta color lavanda con las mangas color crema atada en su cintura. Jamás se hubiera vestido así por iniciativa propia si fuera ver a alguien pero como el azabache aún no daba rastros de vida supuso que esa noche no la entrenaría. Aunque de cierta forma lo agradecía.

Sabía que tenía que mejorar, y lo estaba haciendo gracias al vampiro. Aún así prefería el que esté ausente que el enfrentarlo en esos momentos de confusión ¿Qué sentía por él? No lo sabía ni quería pensarlo, y era por eso mismo que comenzaba a entrenar empezando con movimientos de combate suaves, asemejándose al tipo de artes marciales chinas. Si bien sus movimientos se asemejaban más a una danza sus golpes podrían llegar a ser letales y eso era algo que había notado Sasuke y, por ende, había comenzado a tomarla más enserio.

El clan Hyuuga, a diferencia de otros cazadores, contaba con ciertas técnicas especiales y era eso lo que los hacía tan temerarios. Entre esas técnicas especiales podía resaltar el puño suave, una técnica conocida por todos los cazadores y hasta vampiros. Y no solo tenían el puño suave, sino que había más técnicas importantes y algunas secretas a la que solo recurrían en una situación de emergencia. Más todas se asimilaban, ya que su estilo de combate buscaba el controlar la fuerza del oponente en vez de enfrentar fuerza contra fuerza. Eso le había explicado Neji.

De pronto, sintió la presencia de alguien más y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al reconocer de quien se trataba. Admitía que un gran peso cayó de sus hombros al saber que nada malo le había ocurrido pero no podía verlo sin que sus mejillas se sonrojaran o desmayara al recordar su último encuentro. Y todo empeoraba si le sumaba la charla con Temari. Pues, ahora ya no estaba entrenando con un vampiro, claro que no. Podía decir que su "sensei" era el chico que le gustaba. Pero, ¿qué diferencia habría esta vez que en las anteriores?

"Vaya, me sentiste." – Habló el azabache mientras caminaba hacia ella. Acercándose poco a poco aquel frágil cuerpo, aunque si era tan frágil, ¿Por qué tenía moretones en su espalda? Simplemente las apariencias engañan.

"U-Uchiha-kun." – Dijo Hinata mirando con nerviosismo como él se acercaba con su rostro imperturbable de siempre pero que le daba un toque más sensual ¿Sensual? ¡Oh, por dios! Debía de alejarse de él. Aunque ahora que se lo ponía a pensar él era bastante atractivo ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

"Tsk... Dime Sasuke." – Prácticamente le ordenó al escuchar su apellido de sus labios. Aunque halla cambiado el "san" por el "kun", aún era demasiado formal para él ¿Por qué tanta formalidad? Después de todos sus encuentros, refiriéndose a los nada inocentes, aún le seguía llamando por su apellido. Más se vió tentado a solo sonreír al ver como sus mejillas se enrojecían mientras lo miraba algo ida ¿Y eso a qué se debía? Pues, lo que no sabía el Uchiha era que la mente de Hinata estaba siendo corrompida por la perversión de su imaginación. – "¿Hinata?"

Y de un momento a otro el rostro de Hinata se volvió completamente rojo ¡Era una pervertida al igual que todos los de ese instituto! – "¿Eh?" – Preguntó al volver a la realidad, dejando a un lado esas ideas pervertidas con el azabache que quién sabe de dónde habían salido. – "Gomen yo..." – Sentía como su nuca se humedecía. Estaba nerviosa, temía que él descubriese sus pensamientos ¡Oh, dios! ¡Que vergüenza! Debía cambiar de tema, lo cual sería fácil ya que no sabía lo que él le había hablado antes. – "¿A Uchiha-kun n-no lo reprendieron?"

El azabache suspiró, al parecer no lo había escuchado. – "Solo Sasuke" – Repitió cansado. El hablar con Tsunade había sido agotador. – "¿Por qué me reprenderían o algo de eso? En todo caso el castigo o sermón iría para ti." – Él se preguntaba eso mismo pero de todas formas le habían dado el aburrido e inservible sermón a él.

"¡Ha! Sí... Tienes razón." – Dijo comenzando a jugar con sus dedos, el tartamudeo se habría ido pero no esa costumbre. El azabache solo alzó una ceja y comenzó avanzar hasta ella, divertido al ver que ella hacía lo contrario a él. Había algo raro en ella esta vez y vaya que le daba curiosidad saber el porqué de su comportamiento. – "Uchi... ¿Sasuke-kun?"

"¿Sucede algo?" – Vio divertido como ella negaba con su cabeza y abría cual platos sus ojos al chocar contra un árbol. No pudo evitar el reír ante su torpeza y al llegar hasta ella sostuvo su mentón para que lo mirara. Estaba nerviosa, él lo podía notar, y tampoco lo rechazaba. Debía de estar contento por tal avance, y lo estaba, pero a qué se debía tal cambio.

"N-No lo creerían..." – Dijo más para si que para el pelinegro, intentando el cambiar de tema o distraerlo. Observó como arqueaba una ceja y su rostro de coloreó más de lo que ya estaba. Escuchó como él le preguntaba "qué no creerían" y se vio tentada a mirar a cualquier lugar que no fuera los oscuros ojos del vampiro. Pues, inexplicablemente la aterrorizaban, eran demasiado parecidos a los que una vez logró apreciar. – "N-No creerían q-que U-Uchiha-san rió."

Y una gota de sudor rodó por la frente del Uchiha. Así que andaba de graciosa hoy, he. Pues, ya le borraría esa sonrisa con algo que, a ella, no le desagradaría. – "¿Te comiste un payaso, Hinata?"

El rojo llegó a invadir hasta su cuello mientras abría y cerraba sus labios, intentando sacar el habla. Más no podía hacerlo. La cercanía del azabache la ponía nerviosa y el que él comenzara acariciar con su dedo pulgar sus labios no ayudaba mucho. Sintió como sus rodillas temblaban levemente y la mano del pelinegro sostuvo su cintura. A diferencia de las demás veces, sintió un escalofrío correr por su espina dorsal y lo sintió, realmente, agradable. Si la llegaba a besar no estaba segura de lo que haría y lo peor era que ella quería que hiciera eso. Quería sentir sus labios sobre los de ella.

Él se fue acercando poco a poco y ella comenzó a entrar, internamente, en pánico. Debía evitarlo pero, ¿Cómo? Podía fingir un desmayo ¡Esa era una buena idea! No, no lo era. Anteriormente se había desmayado y despertó desnuda siendo besada por una pelirroja. Así que, definitivamente, no era buena idea ¿Por qué no solo lo alejaba? Tampoco funcionaría, el traidor de su cuerpo no se movía ¡Podía gritar! No, era la peor idea de todas.

Tan ensimismada estaba tratando de encontrar una forma de evitar que él la besara que no se percató de que la cuenta regresiva había terminado. Sintió como los labios del Uchiha rozaban los de ella para después lamer su labio inferior. Sus manos se posaron en su cintura, acercándola a él, y por reflejo las de ella en sus hombros. Con delicadeza el azabache comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella, tratando de darle confianza para que no se alejara, dándole un espacio para que pudiera rechazarlo.

Y ahí se encontraba, haciendo lo que sabía que haría: corresponder, con algo de torpeza, su beso. El azabache, al ver que ella no había si quiera puesto la misma resistencia que antes, no se sintió "ganador" como había supuesto se sentiría, o mejor dicho, debía sentirse. Al contrario, cerró los ojos y solo profundizó el beso, adentrando su lengua en su cavidad bucal para comenzar acariciarse con la cálida de ella. Olvidándose del porqué la besaba, solo disfrutando de ese beso que tenía tan buen sabor.

El ambiente, el beso y los toques se podrían calificar como tiernos. Suaves, sin ninguna otra intención que no fuera explorar lo escondido tras sus labios. Ambos con sus párpados caídos, con sus manos apoyadas en distintas partes de sus cuerpos y sus mentes perdidas por algún lugar del gran espacio- tiempo. Unos cuantos minutos transcurrieron ladeando sus cabezas con un ritmo acompasado y tranquilo mientras que sus lenguas eran participes de una deliciosa batalla por el control de aquel beso que tomaba cada segundo más intensidad. Más no tenían cuatro pulmones, por desgracia, y aunque no quisieran se vieron obligados a cortarlo.

El Uchiha alejó su rostro para poder mirarla ¿Ella le había correspondido? Eso era nuevo. Pero de todas formas tendría que ir despacio ya que no quería que ella se asustara y alejara. Si bien antes había ido más lejos por sus arrebatos, ahora tendría que ir con calma si quería que ella estuviese con él en vez que con el pulgoso hombre lobo. Más lo incomodaba esa situación, no porque le desagradase, sino porque había algo raro esta vez. No sabía como calificarlo, pues un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral cuando ella acarició con delicadeza su mejilla. ¿Qué le provocaba ese toque? ¿O es que aquello solo era satisfacción ante el avance? ¿Por qué, a diferencia de las otras veces, no pensaba en algo más que solo besarla o sentirla? Él no quería eso, él solo quería acostarse con ella y olvidarla como siempre lo hacia ¿Verdad?

Solo estaba confundido, o cansado, y por eso pensaba esas incoherencias. Había pasado tanto tiempo apreciando el sol las otras noches y ahora surgían en él los efectos, desordenando la ideas en su cabeza. Era inútil el cuestionarse lo que quería con ella si ya lo sabía: solo y simplemente deseaba su cuerpo, el tenerla gimiendo bajo el suyo y luego nunca más repetir ese acto. Era simplemente una calentura que se había prolongado pero con tanta planificación lo llegaba a cansar o confundir. Tenía que repetirse que eso solo era una actuación para poder llevársela a la cama aunque significara que podría llegar a poner en la cuerda floja el puesto de cazadora de ella.

"Sasuke-kun." – El llamado quedo de ella lo hizo volver a la realidad, solo para perderse en unas blanca orbes que lo miraban con inseguridad. Él solo asintió para que pudiera hablar. – "Yo... lo intentaré." – El Uchiha solo arqueó una ceja y ella no pudo evitar el desviar la mirada. Decían que era un genio ¿Por qué no entendía sus palabras y le evitaba el aclararlo si en verdad lo era?

"¿Intentar qué?" – Preguntó al ver que ella no había entendido su pregunta indirecta. De igual forma Hinata no contestó. Formó sus manos unos puños tratándose de darse fuerzas para lo que haría a continuación. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y con rapidez tomó el rostro del azabache para unir sus labios con los de él. Unos segundos mantuvo sus labios unidos con los de él, sin moverlos, dejando a un sorprendido Sasuke que cerraba sus ojos para comenzar a moverlos levemente sobre los de ella, marcando el ritmo. Ahora lo entendía, él había ganado, tenía todas las de ganar y por fin podría tenerla. Solo faltaba hacer un último movimiento. Sonrió – "Hmp... Podríamos intentarlo."

.

.

**.**

La biblioteca era un completo caos.

Hinata se encontraba sentada al lado de Shino, repasando lo estudiado en toda la semana. Así que por eso no había nadie el día anterior allí. Todos estudiarían un día antes, ese día.

Mientras tanto Shino ignoraba olímpicamente los lamentos de sus compañeros de clase. Quienes lloraban y prometían que para el próximo examen estudiarían no una semana antes, no dos, sino un mes antes. Solo para volver a llorar al ser informados que la próxima prueba sería en menos de tres días.

Sus amigos no tardaron en acudir también a la biblioteca. Claro, cada uno con distintas intenciones o actitudes.

"¡Prometo que para el próximo examen estudiare un mes antes!" – Prometió el Uzumaki con una mirada completamente seria mientras volvía su mano en puño frente a él. Aunque Temari interrumpió su gran momento preguntándole el por qué no lo hizo antes. – "¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo! Pero esta vez es enserio."

"Todos los años el mismo cuento." – Decía Temari para luego cerrar el libro de química que tenía frente a ella.

"¿Ya te lo sabes todo?" – Preguntó Naruto asombrado. Vió como la rubia asentía y la observó con admiración. Más esta se cayó abajo al escuchar la respuesta de ella al momento que una gota de sudor caía de la frente de la chica.

"Más o menos." – Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. – "Mientras no hagan dos temas estoy segura que me sacaré un seis..." – Cerró sus ojos despreocupada para al segundo volverlos abrir con horror. – "A menos que los nervios me jueguen en contra y termine olvidando todo y trate de copiarme y el profesor me pille y me quite la prueba y la repruebe y luego mi vida se arruine y mis padres me castigaran y después de seguro repita el año teniendo que ser compañera de ustedes y estar un año más estudiando ¡Que horror! Y luego se repetiría la historia pero tratare de copiarme de Shikamaru y lo reprobaran a él por mi culpa y terminará igual que yo y... ¡Tengo que hacerme un machete!"

"Tsk... Que dramática." – Decía un aburrido Shikamaru. Quien en vez de estudiar, leía un libro titulado: "¿Cómo dormir con los ojos abiertos?".

"Toma, Hinata-chan" – Interrumpía de vuelta el Uzumaki mientras una lagrima caía por sus mejillas y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. – "Es mi carta de despedida. Entrégasela a mis padres." – Se rompió a llorar una vez más mientras que tomaba las manos de una sonrojada y preocupada ojiperla. – "Es mi testamento. Aquí está escrito que le cederé todo lo que me pertenece a Konahamaru-chan, _menos mis vídeo juegos, ya quisiera ese mocoso. _Quiero que me entierren con todos mis vídeo juegos y, por favor, dile a Sakura-chan que siempre la he amado. Aunque la haya conocido hace unos meses sabía que ella era la mujer que sería dueña de mi corazón." – Respiró profundo y prosiguió. – "Confío en verdad en ti y es por eso que te dejo tal responsabilidad ¡Ha! Las revistas que están debajo de mi cama se las estaba guardando a Kiba ¡De hecho! Ni se de que se tratan."

"¿Kiba-kun?" – Preguntó mientras tomaba la carta del rubio junto con una gota de sudor, más el ojiazul solo asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"No digas estupideces Naruto." – Y Kiba se sumaba a todos los estudiantes dentro de esa, ahora, caótica biblioteca. – "Esas revistas porno son tuyas. Yo nunca te daría mis..." – Interrumpió su explicación al ver como Hinata lo escuchaba atenta y con un leve sonrojo. Aclaró su garganta y prosiguió. – "Yo ni tengo esas revistas como para pedirte que las guardaras."

"Pero..."

"Hinata." – Llamó el Inuzuka interrumpiendo al idiota de Naruto para que no dijera algo que lo hiciera quedar mal. Además, él tenía una charla pendiente con ella pero no ahí. No era el momento. – "Luego quiero hablar algo contigo. Claro, si puedes..."

"Esta bien, Kiba-kun" – Respondió nerviosa la peliazul al pensar que de seguro era algo que tenía que ver con cierto Uchiha. Aún así le rezaba a Dios que no fuera eso.

"¿Ya te estudiaste todo Kiba? Eso es nuevo." – Se unía al calvario una hermosa castaña con dos rodetes y una gran sonrisa despreocupada. – "Yo me copiare de Temari. Aunque quisiera tener un año menos para copiarme de Hina-chan, de seguro ella me haría sacarme un diez."

"Temari no estudió." – Le comentó el Nara leyendo con interés un libro que se hallaba en sus manos, algo raro viniendo de parte de él. – "Ponte a estudiar o ya sabes: Machete."

"No... Estudió" – Repitió algo ida para después abrir sus ojos completamente asustada y correr a coger un libro de química. Esto no estaba en sus planes ¡Estaba perdida! Su única oportunidad era estudiar todo de memoria y rezarle a Dios de que los nervios no le jugaran en contra porque ahí, sí, estaría en serios problemas. – "¡Mierda!"

"Jaja. Eso le pasa por no estudiar." – El Inuzuka miraba divertido el como dos chicas, una rubia y otra castaña, leían preocupadas un libro frente a ella y repetían una y otra vez lo leído, memorizando. – "Ha, que día caótico."

"¿Y tu has estudiado?" – Preguntó Shino, abandonando su mutismo y prestando su total atención a su compañero de habitación. Kiba despreocupado le olía a un buen machete. El que estudiara, por lo que conocía de él, era raro. Por no decir: imposible.

"Tsk ¡Claro que no!" – Dijo sentándose al lado de Hinata y mirando con una sonrisa lo que se encontraba leyendo. Él ya tenía la prueba "aseguraba". No reprobaría esta vez y era todo gracia a... – "Suigetsu me dijo que me despreocupara. Que tenía contactos para que ambos aprobáramos."

"Es cierto, mi querido amigo." – Un joven de blancos cabellos se les unía junto con una gran sonrisa en sus fracciones. Claro que tenía contactos. Él había pasado de año gracias a esos "contactos". – "Deidera-sempai y Sasori-sempai vendrán dentro de..." – Miró su reloj despreocupado y prosiguió. – "... Dentro de media hora. Ellos ya no estudian en el Instituto pero suelen venir para hacer "negocios". Como ponerles precio a los resultados de los exámenes."

"¡¿Eh?! Pero yo no traje dinero." – Gritó el Inuzuka alterado, comenzando a discutir con el maldito Suigetsu que no le había comentado ese gran detalle. Más este solo le contestaba que fuera a buscarlo de una buena vez.

Hinata veía entretenida el como todos entraban en pánico por los exámenes. Lo que no había pasado el día anterior le tocaba a este. Vio como Kiba Inuzuka salía de la biblioteca para buscar dinero, seguido de Naruto, y ella se despidió de Shino para luego comenzar a caminar hacia un estante algo lejano a los demás, que se encontraban repletos. No había bibliotecaria en el mundo que pudiera silenciar a los alumnos en aquel lugar, el cual días anteriores solía estar tan tranquilo.

Ya estaba completamente segura de que sabía todo lo que le tomarían por lo que debía regresar su libro de donde lo sacó. Más cuando colocó el libro en su lugar otra mano tomó la suya. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y, sabiendo de quien se trataba, giró su rostro hasta el azabache que le arrebata un delicioso beso al instante. Pues, ese lugar de la biblioteca, era el más apartado y silencioso del bullicio y el desorden de estudiantes.

.

.

**.**

Inuzuka Kiba estaba cogiendo el dinero que se hallaba bajo las ropas de la cama con completa tranquilidad. Aún faltaban veinticinco minutos para que esos sujetos llegaran. Sintió como alguien entraba a la habitación, seguramente Neji, y siguió con su labor de acomodar todo tal y como estaba.

La llegada del Hyuuga no hizo más que recordarle el que aún tenía una charla pendiente con Hinata. Quería que ella le confirmara de sus labios que nada pasaba con ella y el vampiro, que solo eran imaginaciones suyas y ese idiota había entrado a su habitación por razones que haría que él le rompiera la cara. Pues, nadie entra a la habitación de alguien para hacer nada si no lo llaman y ese Uchiha no le daba buena espina.

Al estar por abrir la puerta para retirarse algo lo detuvo, haciendo que el Hyuuga lo mirara curioso para después fruncir el ceño al igual que el castaño. El Inuzuka arrugó la nariz y apretó con fuerza el picaporte para abrirlo con fuerza y salir rápido de allí. El olor de ella y ese idiota estaba mezclado. Estaban juntos y esperaba que fuera por casualidad porque dudaba que pudiera controlarse si lo veía tratando de propasarse con Hinata, su Hinata. Sintió como el Hyuuga lo seguía, más no se detuvo.

Se negaba a creer que ella estuviera con ese vampiro. Esperaba solo fuera su imaginación. Quería que solo su mente le jugara una mala jugada. Ella... No podía preferirlo a él. No le convenía.

.

.

**.**

**~ Fin del capitulo 8 ~  
**

* * *

Este capi los escribí en las noche que no dormía: todas D: Sí, tengo unas horribles ojeras u.u

Me tarde un poco... Pues estaba escribiendo otras historias y se me ocurrió un fic nuevo el cual titularé _Juegos del Destino_. También estoy pensando hacer un fic de zonbies (Obvio: SasuHina) (._.) No he visto ninguno hasta ahora y como ya tengo la mayoría de los capis pensados... En fin, igual lo subiré luego de que termine una de las historias que hasta ahora voy escribiendo xD.

Bien, no se esperaban lo de Karin ¿Verdad? Bueno, se me ocurrió y pensé: no les daré lemon en este capi así que como buena que soy le daré yuri. Y si no les gusta, gomen pero se me hizo tentador escribirlo xD Ahora sí, en el capi siguiente o el diez habrá lemon, se los prometo. No se en cuál de los dos, pero en el siguiente quizás lo escriba o quizás escriba yaoi o simplemente más yuri xD. También aparecerán Sasori y Deidara (amo a Deidara :3)

Y es ahora en donde empezaran los problemas (Además de los que ya tienen todos por los exámenes D:) Bien, hasta acá llego, espero les haya gustado este capi n.n (Y gomen por las faltas ortográficas ya mañana las arreglaré, aunque siempre queda alguna que otra escondida por ahí)

Gracias por sus reviews n.n: **D_ark _A_my-chan_** (Jeje, Sasuke acá no es nada paciente, pero bueno, da su mejor esfuerzo por serlo xD Y ahora, con la decisión de Hina, ya quiero ver lo que hará el pervertido e.e) **E_yes_ G_ray-sama_ **(Con una mente pervertida como la mía trataré de hacer esta historia lo más pervertida posible, al menos por algún tiempo xD) **m**_**arleen** _(Sasuke pervertido y posesivo es aún más tentador y más... *q*) **L_aCrazyWriter_** (Bueno, no puse lemon pero espero el yuri sea algo xD Pero no falta mucho, o lo pongo en el siguiente capi, o quizás en el que le siga xD) **a_ndrea _**(Se suponía que el beso lo tenía pedir Hina, pero eso era más que imposible y Sasuke con Kiba en el medio no se puede dar el lujo de andarse esperando toda la vida xD)

**curioso: **Karin no es lesbiana (n.n)7 Digamos que juega para ambos lados...

Saludos !


	9. Marcando territorio

Genero: Romance - Humor - Drama.

Pareja principal: SasuHina.

Parejas: Leve Shikatema, NaruSaku, NejiTen, SuiKarin, InoSai.

* "Hablan"

* _«Pensamientos, Recuerdos__»_  
**  
*** _Susurro - voz baja_

PD: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei)

* * *

**Amør Ðe Sangre**

.

.

**.  
**

Capítulo 9: "Marcando territorio"

La suave brisa mecía sus cabellos azabaches mientras, una vez más, se ahogaba en recuerdos del pasado. Acostado en el pasto húmedo admiró por última vez en esa semana las nubes grises que transitaban por su rango de visión, las cuales ocultaban los argentinos rayos del sol. No era como si él deseara contemplarlo, de hecho, odiaba el estar bajo éste. No porque quemara su piel como decían o contaban en los cuentos, claro que no, si no porque los hacía más débiles, más sensibles al olor de la sangre. El hecho de que ahora estuviera allí era solo por complacer a quien lo acompañaba en su soledad.

El viento con el paso de los segundos tomaba más intensidad, trayendo consigo un aroma ya muy conocido para él y que se intensificaba al aún seguir bajo los débiles rayos del sol. Suspirando se sentó en el verde pasto para fijar su mirada en la hermosa joven que, al igual que él, admiraba las oscuras nubes que ocultaban en gran parte el sol que tanto anhelaba ver.

"Hay que movernos." – Dijo rompiendo aquel tranquilo silencio que los rodeaba, llamando la atención de la joven junto a él. Al apreciar el cómo ella bajaba el rostro por su anuncio no pudo evitar sentir culpa y el mismo cansancio de ella por escucharse decir esas palabras. Pero por más cansado que estuviera de escapar debía resignarse, no era como si tuvieran otra opción.

"¿Nos están buscando?" – Preguntó ella, volviendo alzar su rostro para mirar el cielo cubierto de nubes. Ciertamente era nostálgico el aprecia el cielo en pleno día, quizás sería la última vez en ese mes.

"Están cerca." – Dio como simple respuesta, parándose. Tomó la mano de la chica para ayudarla a incorporarse junto con una melancólica sonrisa. – "Debes estar cansada de esto." – Concluyó al lograr que se ponga en pie. Dándose la vuelta, para comenzar a caminar hacia un lugar seguro, miró de reojo el como ella no lo seguía. – "Debes de... Odiarme."

Un silenció incomodo los volvió a invadir unos segundos. El cual fue cortado por una sonora, pero pequeña, risa de aquella joven. Quien se ponía de puntillas para poder besar la frente de aquel al que consideraba tan importante y necesario para ella. En cierta forma se había acostumbrado a esa rutina, era agotador el escapar, cierto, pero valía nada si estaba junto a él.

"Itachi-nii, es muy bueno." – Concluyó regalándole una cálida sonrisa. Y, aprovechando su sorpresa por su comentario, tomó su mano para comenzar a correr hacia algún lugar, guiándolo. Ya se había acostumbrado a "recorrer el mundo" junto a él. Después de todo no importaba el lugar, su hogar estaba junto a él.

.

.

**.**

Esquivaba como podía los golpes que trataba de acertarle. Porque él iba de enserio; a la primera que se distrajera tenía asegurado un gran moretón en algún lugar de su cuerpo, si es que tenía suerte. Como todos los días antes de acostarse a dormir se encontraba entrenando con el Uchiha. Llevaban ya un tiempo entrenando y la velocidad de sus movimientos demostraba el cansancio que experimentaba. Aún así a él no parecía importarle ese detalle y ella solo trataba de ignorarlo, no dispuesta a tomar un descanso.

Ya había pasado dos mes desde que ella tomó la decisión de "intentarlo". De hecho, vaya que lo venían intentando, con todo el sentido de la palabra. Ante ese comentario se sonrojó, haciendo que el Uchiha se hiciera más lento y la mirara con una ceja arqueada. Tratando de olvidar ese pervertido pensamiento aprovechó su distracción para acertarle una patada en su pierna derecha, volviéndolo a la realidad.

Concentrándose una vez más, con un leve rojo en sus mejillas, recordó el último mes junto a él. Le agradaba, de hecho, más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Era cómodo estar junto con él y compartir tanto su calor como los momentos. Había aprendido a pasar por alto sus comentarios con doble sentido, siendo ahora un leve rosa pálido el invasor de sus mejillas al escucharlo. También se había acostumbrado a los besos que él le daba, ya que ella todavía no era tan valiente como para comenzarlos, al menos por ahora, eso era lo que él solía decirle.

También se le había hecho común el esconderse. Aunque, ¿Cómo no acostumbrarse a la adrenalina de ser descubiertos si en cada lugar estrecho que existía en ese instituto él, prácticamente, la secuestraba? No hace falta aclarar qué es lo que hacían en esos estrechos lugares. No, no jugaban ajedrez exactamente.

De alguna forma era fácil el sincerarse con él. Pues, con el pasar de los días más le agradaba, tanto su compañía como él. Había aprendido sus gustos favoritos y pasatiempos, preparando clandestinamente onigiris para dárselo como recompensa por entrenarla, ya que tenía una muy buena relación con la cocinera de la cafetería ésta le había dado el permiso de hacer cuanta comida le agradara. Podía estar horas sentada a su lado sin decir ninguna palabra y aún así era cómodo, tranquilizador. Y lo hacía todo más fácil el que él no intentara nada como para aprovecharse de esos momentos, solo limitándose a descansar junto a ella.

Jamás hubiera pensado que se iba animar a romper las reglas que tanto se había esforzado en cumplir y mucho menos a mentir. Ahora, se podría decir, era una mentirosa profesional. Mintiéndole a Kiba, Temari, sus amigos y hasta a su primo. Más, ¿Qué otra opción tenía? No quería echarse para atrás y menos ahora que comenzaba a tomarle cierto cariño al Uchiha.

De nueva cuanta sus mejillas tomaron color ante lo que pensaba. Tenía poco conocimiento de lo que sentía por el Uchiha. Le gustaba, sí, lo había aceptado y por mucho que le costara se lo había dicho. Pero solo eso sentía por él ¿No?

Aceptaba que le agradaba estar junto a él y, quizás, pensaba más de lo debido en el Uchiha. También sentía ansiedad cada vez que estaba a su lado, solos ¿De qué? No lo sabía. Hasta se había encontrado esperando que él la tomara en algún lugar pequeño para concluir su clandestino encuentro de todos los día. Como también se había visto preocupada por él cada vez que desaparecía de la nada.

"No puedo concentrarme así." – Dijo de pronto el azabache, deteniéndose. Hinata solo lo miró con curiosidad ¿A qué se refería? – "Tus sonrojos me distraen." – Dio como simple explicación, haciendo que las mejillas de la Hyuuga de nuevo se colorearan.

Sonriendo ante su reacción caminó hacia ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia y tomar su estrecha cintura para luego juntar sus labios con los suyos. Eso era ya algo común para el Uchiha y, por muy apenada que se sintiera por ello, también para Hinata. Solo se limitaban a simples besos y caricias ya que el Uchiha sabía que era sumamente necesario ir despacio si quería que ella le correspondiera.

Bien sabía que ya habían pasado dos meses como para ir apurando las cosas con la Hyuuga. Entonces, ¿Por qué aún ni le mencionaba el tema? Podía poner como excusa el tener que ir despacio con ella pero mentiría. Había optado por alargar el momento de estar con ella para disfrutar más de su compañía y restregárselo en la cara al Inuzuka. Tenía la certeza de que él ya sabía lo que había entre ellos, luego de aquel día dudaba que no sospechara algo ¿Sospechar? Si realmente fuera inteligente ya lo sabría y a él no le preocupaba. Dudaba que él dijera algo.

Aún recordaba con satisfacción el día que fueron casi pillados.

_«Había optado por entrar por la ventana a la caótica biblioteca, del lado en donde menos estudiantes había ¿Dónde estaban los adultos para imponer el orden y hacerlos callar a todos? De seguro ya no había alguien responsable de la biblioteca. Después de todo el año pasado habían encontrado a la bibliotecaria atada dentro de un armario, así que de seguro quien fuera el responsable de ésta corría con la misma suerte ahora._

_Lo único que haría sería coger el libro correspondiente para repasar y llevárselo a leer a su cuarto antes de que alguna chica o los molestos de sus amigos lo vieran. Fue por eso que comenzó a caminar con paso sigiloso hacia el fondo del librero, ojeando los libros que yacían allí. Ahora que su mente se encontraba en paz luego de saber que cada vez estaba más cerca de lograr su cometido podría concentrarse._

_Le sorprendía lo "liviano" que se sentía al escuchar de la ojiperla que le correspondía. Nunca se había arriesgado tanto por una mujer y solo por sexo pero confiaba que valdría la pena por alguna razón extraña, además de que sería entretenido estar con ella. Estaba consciente de que era fundamental el ir despacio e involucrarse con la Hyuuga, más de lo que hubiera querido. Y aunque la hiriera al dejarla luego de acostarse con ella a él en qué le afectaría. Solo estaba con ella para su beneficio y era algo que constantemente necesitaba repetírselo desde que ella le dijo que lo "intentaría"._

_Entre más se enredaba con la telaraña de sus pensares, sintió la presencia de la protagonista de estos. De inmediato fue más al fondo para evitar que lo viera cuando pasara por allí. Corrió un libro del estante y con, ahora, una mejor visión observó el como ella avanzaba hacia su dirección._

_Si bien ya antes la había mirado no se molestó en volver hacerlo, apreciando sus curvas y los finos rasgos de su rostro. Más lo que llamaba su total atención eran sus ojos, de un color blanco con tintes lilas que le deba un toque exótico ante los demás. De igual forma ya era hermosa, ya sean sus ojos azules, marrones, negros o verdes. Porque ¿Para qué mentir? Él no era ciego para no reconocerlo. Pues, a la Hyuuga la "hicieron" con mucho esmero._

_De momento ella decidió avanzar más, yendo hacia al pasillo donde él se encontraba. Dejó el libro que antes había tomado para poder verla y observó como ella hacía lo mismo. La forma distraída en la que se encontraba lo estaba tentando a sorprenderla; y mirando ambos lados, para percatarse de que no lo viera nadie, avanzó hacia ella. Después de todo había que "intentarlo" ¿No? Una palabra que podía usar a su favor en cuanto lograra lo planeado._

_Cuando retiró la mano del estante de libros la tomó y entrelazó los dedos, volviendo apoyar su mano en la madera del librero. Sonrió al sentirla tensarse y en cuanto giró su rostro no tardó en reclamar sus labios. No fue un simple beso donde, antes de explorar la cavidad bucal de la persona frente a ellos, acariciaban sus labios primero. Si no que el azabache se "mandó" a su suerte, adentrando su lengua y juntándola con la de ella, quizás, antes de tocar si quiera sus labios._

_La ojiperla gimió contra sus labios ante su sorpresivo accionar. Para retomar el aire que perdió, gracias al beso y la sorpresa del momento, contrajo su rostro para mirar al Uchiha. Él solo se limitó a sonreírle para luego volver a reclamar sus labios. Pasó su mano por su cintura hasta apoyarla en su vientre y acercó su cuerpo al de ella, haciendo que ella se fuera hacia delante y quedara apretada entre su cuerpo y el librero._

_Poco y nada le importaba el estar en un lugar público al azabache. Solo se concentró en ladear con constancia su cabeza y disfrutar del contacto de su lengua enredarse con la de la Hyuuga. Aunque por precaución no sé molestó en voltearla, ya que si escuchaba algún ruido podría tener el suficiente tiempo para alejarse. Podrían haber ganado el récord del beso más duradero ¿Cuánto tiempo siguieron ocupados en solo besarse y respirar a penas por la nariz? Pues, debieron de haber sido unos quince o hasta veinte minutos. No era exagerando, de hecho ese tiempo había pasado._

_Más al tener solo dos pulmones la cuenta regresiva de ese delicioso beso había llegado a su fin. Jadeando y respirando con dificultad, apoyó su frente en la de ella, dedicándose a observar el color en sus mejillas y sus labios hinchados por la intensidad del reciente beso._

_"U... Sasuke-kun." – Dejando salir su nombre en un suspiro, la ojiperla sonrió con pena. Quiso darse la vuelta ya que el encontrarse en esa posición era vergonzoso y más si él la sostenía de la forma en que lo hacía. Sin embargo se detuvo en seco al escuchar a Kiba gritando, dirigiéndose a ese lugar._

_"Se acerca." – Susurró contra sus labios el Uchiha, quien sonreía al imaginar la razón por la cual se acercaba tan alterado el Inuzuka. Y de nueva cuenta se apoderó de sus labios, sin importarle la cercanía del hombre lobo y el hecho de que podía descubrirlos. Decidió arriesgarse y sin soltar la mano de la ojiperla se separó unos centímetros. Susurró un –nos vemos– y con una velocidad que impresionó a la ojiperla saltó por la ventana.»_

Ante ese recuerdo no pudo evitar sonreír sobre los labios de la ojiperla. Disidió romper el beso y susurrándole al oído le dijo que debían volver. Ella se sonrojó por olvidar algo tan obvio y con un "hai" tomó su abrigo y salió hacia su cuarto. Ya era bastante tarde y no hace falta aclarar que sería sospechoso que ambos volvieran al mismo tiempo.

.

.

**.**

Inuzuka Kiba miraba y escuchaba ido lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La inesperada llegada de un nuevo estudiante tenía a toda la clase descontrolada, aún más a la multitud femenina. No era que le interesara, solo que el profesor se había ido y no le quedaba más que quedarse en el aula y ser participe de ese momento. Aunque poca y ninguna importancia le ponía.

En todo el tiempo que había pasado, incluyendo también los últimos meses, en su cabeza solo rondaba el nombre de cierta Hyuuga. Y no hablaba de Hyuuga Neji. Aunque no hacía falta aclarar eso, sumándole que él había hablado en femenino y no masculino. En fin, ésta hermosa chica era la responsable de su decaído animo. Venía actuando sospechosamente ó más bien sus acciones lo eran. Como ejemplo solía desaparecer de momentos sin dar señales de vida y volvía como si nada hubiera pasado, acotando excusas no creíbles.

Como ahora. Hyuuga Hinata no se había presentado en esa clase y él sabía que no era porque estaba enferma. Lo que más le molestaba era que el Uchiha tampoco estaba allí y que además era otro que solía desaparecer sin razón aparente, algo que había escuchado por allí. Era imposible lo que pensaba ya que nunca había visto a su querida Hinata y ese bastardo ínter actuando pero sospechaba que algo pasaba entre ellos. Solía sentir sus olores mezclados ya varias veces y se había convencido de que solo era porque compartían habitación. Aunque que desaparecieran en los mismos tiempos ya era demasiada coincidencia.

Más el recuerdo de lo que había pasado ese día en la biblioteca lo tenía intranquilo. No quería aceptarlo pero ese recuerdo lo obligaba a cuestionarse sobre ella y el cabrón.

_«No estaba muy lejos de llegar a la biblioteca. Aún sentía el olor de ese bastardo mezclado con el de Hinata._

_Sospechaba que al igual que él Neji también había sentido la presencia de ese vampiro demasiado cerca de su prima. Le molestaba, lo jodía que ella si quiera hablara con él luego de que la hizo llorar. No entendía cómo las mujeres siempre preferían al cabrón sobre el "chico bueno". Más Hinata no era cualquiera y sabía que lo que pensaba no era más que estupideces. Porque era estúpido considerarse estar en la "friend zone" y que ella ahora tenga una relación más intima con el azabache._

_¿Azabache? Digámosle bastardo, maldito, cabrón. Cualquiera de esos insultos le quedaban perfectos al cabrón._

_En menos de lo que supo ya yacía en la entrada de la biblioteca y podía jurar que estaban juntos, su olor se intensificaba. Su nariz picaba por tal horrible olor mezclado con uno tan exquisito. Observó con el ceño fruncido la mesa en donde se encontraban sus amigos y no pudo evitar maldecir en voz alta al no ver a la peliazul. Su instinto le decía que era mejor dejarla hacer, que no se volviera paranoico, que era mejor el no saber._

_Mientras él se debatía si seguir con su búsqueda el Hyuuga avanzó sin dificultad y con paso decidido. Más una voz lo detuvo. Tenten le gritó desde su asiento el que la ayudara a estudiar, que poco y nada sabía. Sonrió al ver como el castaño miraba el pasillo para luego mirar a la chica y encoger sus hombros. Era cómico ver a Neji ser "dominado" por una chica. Si bien ella no lo obligó era claro que Neji no le podía negar nada tampoco. Increíble el poder que tenían las mujeres sobre ellos._

_"Hmp." – Fue todo lo que dijo el Hyuuga mientras caminaba hacia la castaña. Entre tanto él solo se recordó lo que hacía allí, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al seguir sintiendo el olor de ambos juntos todavía. Y era más sospechoso el que Hinata no estuviera allí y tampoco el bastardo._

_"¡Kiba!" – La voz de Suigetsu llegó a sus oídos justo cuando se disponía seguir avanzando. Y al sentir cómo el Hoozuki pasaba su brazo por sus hombros recordó la razón por la cual había ido hacia su habitación. – "¿Trajiste la plata?" – Preguntó casual._

_"Si." – Dijo distraído para luego abrir sus ojos en pánico al recordar porqué lo necesitaba. – "¡¿Ya llegaron?!"_

_"Dime qué número de examen es, materia y el curso creo ya saberlo." – Dijo un chico rubio con una gran sonrisa en sus labios junto a otro pelirrojo, quien llevaba una gran cantidad de hojas en sus manos._

_"Dale la misma que me diste a mí." – Contestó el Hoozuki antes de que el Inuzuka si quiera hablara. Tal parecía que eran grandes amigos del peliblanco para llevar tanta confianza. Más el Inuzuka solo sonrió mirando con burla a los demás. Pobres, ellos estudiaban._

_"¡Jaja! Y pensar que ayer casi toco un libro." – Habló despreocupado el de tatuajes en las mejillas mientras se rascaba la nuca y aceptaba de buena gana la hoja que lo haría aprobar. Más arqueó una ceja al ver dibujos de explosiones y prolijamente escrito: 'El arte es una explosión'. – "¿Con esto me voy a sacar un diez?"_

_"¿Eh?" – El rubio tomó con rapidez el dibujo, doblándolo y guardándolo de inmediato en su bolsillo. – "Vaya... ¿Cómo habrá llegado allí?" – Decía mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso. Esperaba Sasori no lo hubiera visto ya que el explotado era él. La peluca pelirroja en el aire lo delataba, pues, dudaba fuera natural el color de su amigo. – "Aquí tienes. Ahora a lo nuestro: paga."_

_"¿Y qué ganan haciendo esto?" – Se sumó Naruto a ellos, contando el dinero que llevaba._

_"Hmp." – Deidara llevó una de sus manos a su mentón pensativo. – "Minas, un auto. En el caso de Sasori una moto." – Naruto miraba con admiración cómo el rubio relataba los beneficios de ese negocio. – "Tres mil amigos en facebook ¡Ja! Ni te digo mis seguidores en twitter."_

_"G-Genial." – Dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos brillaban. – "¡Quiero unirme!" – Más cuando Deidara iba a contestarle una chica se lo impidió._

_"¡Deidara-sempai!" – Gritó una voz chillona. – "¿Se sacaría una foto conmigo?" – Preguntó con brillos en sus ojos. Más todos quedaron aturdidos por el grito que soltó en cuanto el rubio asintió._

_"No olvides etiquetarme." – Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora mientras la chica se alejaba. Entre tanto, tanto Kiba como Naruto lo miraban embobados._

_"Le pagó para que hiciera eso." – Dijo imperturbable Sasori, contando los exámenes que aún tenían._

_"Tsk. ¡Bastardo!" – Gritó a todo pulmón el rubio. Maldito sea Sasori. – "Eso es mentira. Aún está resentido porque nunca me he sacado una foto con él." – Explicó simple Deidara. – "Ni lo haré."_

_"Oh, ya entiendo." – Dijo Naruto mientras miraba curioso como Sasori desviaba su mirar. Era cierto, ese rubio nunca le había pedido sacarse una foto con él, no lo había aceptado como amigo en facebook y en twitter ni lo seguía. Mientras él twiteaba: "comiendo con Deidara" él solo ponía: "comiendo... La camarera está muy buena..."_

_"Hmp... Te sacas fotos con todos y con tu amigo no." – Dijo serio el pelirrojo. – "Mientras te sacas fotos con Hidan a mi me 'trollean' los dos." – Siguió con su mismo semblante. – "Aunque en realidad nunca me caíste bien. No comparto tu opinión sobre que 'el arte es una explosión'. Ridículo."_

_"Tsk... ¿El arte es una explosión?" – Se burló Naruto de ese comentario. Compartía la misma opinión del pelirrojo: ridículo. Aunque al ver la mirada de Deidera y sabiendo que aún no le había entregado los resultados del examen decidió apoyar al rubio. – "I-Interesante... P-Pienso igual."_

_"¿Piensas que es ridículo?" – Dijo mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba y guardaba lentamente la hoja que le estaba por entregar al Uzumaki._

_"¡N-No!" – Tragó con dificultad. – "Digo que el arte es una explosión."_

_"¿Qué dijiste?" – Esta vez habló Sasori, con el mismo aura que tenía Deidara hace algunos segundos. Entre tanto Naruto solo se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para sentarse al lado de Temari. Se haría un machete y de paso ahorraría su dinero. No se podía complacer a nadie..._

_"¿Dijiste minas y un auto?" – Deidara asintió y él reconsideró el unirse a ellos. De seguro Hinata caería también a sus pies... ¡Hinata! Se había olvidado completamente de ella. – Disculpen, me tengo que ir._

_"Pero con lo de minas se refería a las minas de lápiz ya que las necesitamos para escribir los exámenes..." – Decía Sasori mientras veía alejarse al castaño y Deidara reconsideraba el separarse del bocón de Sasori y encargarse de esos "negocios" con Hidan._

_El Inuzuka guardó en su bolsillo la hoja que lo haría aprobar y miró a su alrededor. Se concentró en los olores que lo rodeaban hasta encontrar el de ella y también el de una desagradable persona. Esta vez decidido a no distraerse se concentró en solo llegar hasta ella. Aunque consiente de que la verdad podría no ser de su grado. Más estaba dispuesto a tomar cualquier riesgo con tal de asegurarse de que Hinata no había caído en las redes de un idiota. Asegurarse de que aún él tenía una oportunidad con ella._

_Entonces los sintió a solo unos cuantos pasos de él. Su pecho se oprimió al sentir sus olores más fuertes. Quiso detenerse y darse la vuelta, temeroso de llevarse una gran decepción. Sin embargo siguió avanzando aunque más lento que un principio. Quizás porque quería retrasar el encontrarlos a los dos juntos ¿Tan seguro ya estaba de lo que estaba pasando?_

_Entonces llegó y sintió el librero temblar. Queriendo salir de esa presión y duda que lo estaba atormentando miró de forma brusca el lugar. Gran sorpresa y alivio se llevo al ver a la peliazul con una mano en un libro. Se sintió un idiota por haber desconfiado de la Hyuuga y haber armado toda una historia en su cabeza. Ahí estaba confirmando que sus olores mezclados solo era por compartir una simple habitación._

_"¿Hinata?" – Dijo al percatarse de que había algo extraño en ella. Se veía perturbada, sorprendida y avergonzada. Aunque terminó por sonreír al pensar que él la había asustado por aparecer tan bruscamente. Al menos eso quiso creer él. – Los demás... Te estaban buscando. – Excusó su repentina aparición para después tomar la mano de la Hyuuga y llevársela consigo._

_Sintió la mirada de alguien tras su nuca pero al darse vuelta solo se encontró con la ventana abierta de la biblioteca. No tubo tiempo asomarse para confirmar una sospecha ya que sintió como la morena lo tiraba de su mano para guiarlo hacia los demás. No se hizo esperar y al ver su sonrisa nerviosa al hacer tal acción sonrió ladinamente para luego ser él quien la guiara. Negándose el soltar su mano por alguna extraña razón.»_

Lo que lo disgustaba o molestaba en gran manera era que esa no había sido la única vez, sino la primera de todas las demás extrañas desapariciones de la Hyuuga y también del Uchiha.

"¿Pasa algo Kiba?" – Preguntó Hoozuki Suigetsu, ocultando su preocupación tras de una gran sonrisa. A pesar de que él era un vampiro y Kiba un hombre lobo le caía bastante bien. Hasta podía considerarlo un amigo. Era raro el verlo decaído ya que él siempre lo acompañaba a él y a Naruto hacer tonterías. Como molestar a Karin o Sasuke. Aunque el último solo era molestado por él y el Uzumaki.

"Solo estoy cansado de tanto estudiar." – Se excusó el Inuzuka sonriendo despreocupado. Más al ver el semblante serio, nada común, en el Hoozuki se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido su respuesta.

"Ahora que Deidara y Sasori son ayudantes de Gai no tenemos problemas con los exámenes." – Lo cierto era que no ayudaban a Gai por cuanta propia. En un descuido de ellos Gai había sabido de su "clandestino" negocio y usó eso a su beneficio. No le dijo nada a Tsunade a cambio de que ellos lo ayudaran en sus clases y no diría nada mientras ellos seguían consiguiendo dinero falsificando pruebas.

"Tsk. Te diré la verdad." – Dijo con gesto serio el Inuzuka. Había logrado captar la atención completa del peli plateado. – "Me siento culpable de sacar buenas notas sin hacer nada."

"Naruto estaba en lo cierto." – Preocupado posó su mano en su frente. No tenía fiebre. De seguro era una nueva enfermedad que lo hacía delirar o sino lo que había dicho Naruto era verdad. – "Diste tantas vueltas tratando de alcanzar tu cola que mareado ahora desvarías." – Optó por decir la opción más coherente.

Sus mejillas se encendieron. – "¿Qui-Quién te dijo e-eso tan ridículo?" – Preguntó más avergonzado de lo que alguna vez hubiera estado. El único que sabía de ese pasatiempo que hacía cuando estaba aburrido era Naruto. – "_Ese bastardo" _– Susurró volviendo la mano un puño.

"Tranquilo amigo." – Habló el Hoozuki mientras le palmeaba la espalda y se daba la vuelta para llamar alguien importante para levantar el animo del Inuzuka. – "¡Oye perra, ven!"

"¡Que no me digas perra, zorra!" – Gritó el Uzumaki mientras ponía los ojos en blanco e iba hacia el Hoozuki. Si bien los tres se llevaban muy bien solían discutir de vez en cuando. No a mal pero a veces había ocasiones en donde los tres se avergonzaban de estar en ese grupo.

"Tsk. Ya zorra, ni que te hubiera robado a tu chico..." – Dijo el Hoozuki tratando de picarlo. Se había olvidado completamente de subirle el animo al Inuzuka. – "Es solo que tu novio está decaído y quizás lo puedes animar... Ya sabes, eres una pervertida, piensa."

"¡¿Qué?!" – Gritaron tanto el rubio como el castaño al escuchar al muy maldito de su amigo decir tal barbaridad. – "¿Así me quieres levantar el animo?" – Habló el Inuzuka mientras una gota de sudor caía por el costado de su rostro.

"¿Levantar el animo?"

"Así es perra. Lo habrás engañado o algo por el estilo..." – Si, ni se acordaba del animo de su amigo castaño. Siempre había sido su fuerte molestar y Naruto lo tentaba. Más al ver su reacción.

"¡Cállate, zorra!"

"Ya señoritas." – Decidió interrumpir el Inuzuka, contagiado por la diversión que lo que apreciaba le daba. – "Pareciera que están en sus días..."

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron ante esa mención. Más el Hoozuki, animado por la actitud cooperativa del castaño, decidió seguirle el juego. – "Lo siento... Suelo ponerme como Karin en mi periodo..." - Termino con una voz afeminada.

"¡¿Qué dijiste imbécil?!" – Naruto estalló en risas ante lo escuchado al igual que el Inuzuka y el resto de la clase. Desde un principio Hoozuki Suigetsu había pensado subirle el animo al castaño molestando a Karin y si bien no hizo lo planeado los resultados eran igual de exitosos...

.

.

**.**

Cierto Uchiha caminaba por los desiertos pasillos del Instituto con una disimulada sonrisa en sus fracciones. En las primeras dos horas se había tomado el atrevimiento de secuestrar a la Hyuuga en el baño de su cuarto. Ya que la Sabaku No y el Nara habían salido primero consideró que no estaría mal estar con la Hyuuga. La noche anterior solo un beso le había dado como para conformarse solo con eso.

_«"¡Ya me voy Hina-chan!" – Le gritó la Sabaku No a su amiga para luego salir tras el Nara. Entre tanto él solo sonrió mientras salía de su habitación al escuchar cómo su Hinata decía que pronto la alcanzaría ¿Qué más perfecto que esto? Por fin estaban solos._

_"¿Quién alcanzará a quién?" – Preguntó con un tono divertido, poco usual en él, haciendo que ella diera un respingo al ver cómo el chico habría la puerta del baño y se asomaba sin ningún toque. Agradecía que solo la camisa del Instituto le faltara ponerse pero de igual forma era vergonzoso._

_"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." – Decía mientras lo miraba arquear una ceja. Vio como bajó la mirada y los colores no tardaron en subirle en el rostro al confirmar que definitivamente aún le faltaba una prenda superior. – "¡N-No mires!" – Chilló la ojiperla para luego voltearse con rapidez, mirando hacia la ducha. Escuchó la risa del azabache y solo apretó aún más sus senos, en un intento por cubrirse._

_"Ya he visto más de lo que ahora." – Dijo el azabache con un tono burlón. Pues, sino recordaba mal antes la había visto y sin sostén y eso era algo que ella sabía. Aunque a escondidas había visto el cuerpo de la Hyuuga en todo su esplendor. – "Hinata." – Susurró en su oído, sintió como su piel se erizó ante el contacto de su aliento con ésta y solo se limitó a sonreír. – "Te vas a resfrías." – Terminó por decir mientras le colocaba la camisa que ella no había alcanzado colocarse. Vio como ella suspiraba y no pudo evitar el añadir... – "Eres una pervertida."_

_"¡¿Eh?!" – Girándose con rapidez miró perturbada como él sonreía. Lo peor era que ¡Era verdad! Ella había esperado que hiciera otra cosa no... Eso. – "Yo.. N-No..."_

_"Hmp ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir pensando así de mí?" – Dijo mientras comenzaba abrochar cada uno de los botones de la camisa. Acariciando con la yema de los dedos la piel de ella en ascenso, sintiendo cómo su piel se erizaba al contacto. Más nunca escuchó una respuesta._

_Dejó la tarea de abrocharle la camisa hasta llegar a la mitad y deslizó sus manos hasta su cintura para a traerla hacia él. Dejó que su espalda chocara contra la pared y con una mano tomó su mentón para acercar sus rostros. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus labios se encontraron para comenzar acariciarse entre ellos. Sintió como ella se aferraba a su cintura y se vio tentado a profundizar ese beso que habían comenzado. _

_Mordiendo levemente su labio inferior el azabache se hizo paso para adentrar su lengua a su cavidad bucal y, una vez más, fue recibido por la cálida de ella. El contacto con constancia de sus lenguas, el abrir y cerrar de sus labios mientras ladeaban sus cabezas era simplemente perfecto para ellos. Podían estar horas haciéndolo si no fuera por el oxigeno que sus pulmones requerían. Unos segundos más exploraron lo escondido tras sus labios para luego separarse jadeantes, volviendo a unir sus lenguas y labios una última vez en ese minuto._

_Una vez roto el contacto de sus labios el Uchiha decidió ir hacia la piel de su cuello. Besando, lamiendo, recorrió toda piel que se cruzara en su camino, aspirando, de paso, el olor que ella despedía. No consideró prudente marcarle el cuello por lo que solo pequeños besos fue todo lo que repartió en su recorrido hasta llegar al centro de su cuello. Escuchó salir un suspiro de los labios de la ojiperla y cansado de esa posición escabulló una pierna entre las suyas para después deslizarse en descenso por la pared. Disimuladamente posó sus manos a los costados de sus piernas y para cuando la ojiperla calló en cuenta de que ahora se encontraba sentada sobre el Uchiha éste volvió apoderarse de sus labios._

_"Sas..." – No pudo terminar de decir su nombre ya que él seguía empeñado en besarla, arrebatándole las palabras. Sus manos recorrieron sus brazos para por fin baja hacia su cadera. Ella respingó cuando el la apretó más hacia su cuerpo y aún más cuando las escabulló bajo su camisa a medio cerrar, dejando ver el centro de su sostén y un poco más de piel debajo éste. Contrajo su rostro para mirarlo mientras él recorría su vientre, cintura y espalda. Y al ver que ella cerraba sus ojos mientras sentía sus toques él la imito pero solo para unir de nueva cuenta sus labios color cereza con los de él._

_Lo suspiros y quedos gemidos hicieron acto de aparición en no mucho tiempo después de ese beso iniciado. Sasuke llevó sus manos a sus cadera mientras Hinata las mantenía ocupadas en sus cabellos azabaches, enredándolos con sus dedos con cierta pena pero con la intención de no parar. Más no oculto sus sorpresa cuando el azabache apretó su cintura hacia abajo y la movió hacia delante y luego hacia atrás, sintiendo ella un bulto hacer contacto con su intimidad._

_"Ha, ha, ha." – Gimió mientras sentía sus mejillas arder. Él seguía apretando sus caderas, moviéndola hacia tras y adelante con constancia, restregando sus sexos mientras besaba su cuello y de vez al igual que ella un gemido se le escapaba. Hasta ahora ello era lo más atrevido que habían hecho y ella no hacía nada para impedir que siguiera. De hecho, por más que le apenara y sabiendo que nunca lo diría en voz alta, no le desagradaba la extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo._

_Entonces el Uchiha irguió su espalda para acercar más a la ojiperla y volver a reclamar sus labios. Pasando un brazo por su espalda hasta enganchar su mano a su cintura la acercó aún más para volver a juntar sus sexos, empezando de vuelta a moverla y moverse para el constante contacto, haciéndolo más fácil cuando ella comenzó a moverse por instinto y arqueaba para un más cercano roce._

_Quizá hubieran llegado más lejos pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo detenerse y poner alertas. Hinata se incorporó para el disgusto de él y comenzó acomodarse la ropa mientras él solo miraba a través del cerrojo de la puerta para ver quién era el maldito que había arruinado el momento que compartía con ella y quizás el próximo más subido de tono. Suspiró al ver al vago del Nara acostarse en el sillón._

_"Voy a bañarme." – Susurró mientras se sacaba la remera, resignado a que la "chispa" se había apagado._

_"¡¿Eh?!" – En instantes se cubrió la boca. Él solo sonrió y comenzó la tarea de deshacerse de su pantalón, divertido al ver como ella se daba la vuelta y se cubría los ojos. Decidió no molestarla y retirando de su cuerpo su ropa interior se adentró a la ducha. Por la culpa del Nara necesitaba con urgencia un baño de agua fría. Esperaba que al terminar de bañarse el Nara ya se hubiera retirado para poder salir con la Hyuuga.»_

Las siguientes horas la había dejado libre mientras él solo se mantenía relajado en la soledad de su cuarto, salteándose todas las restantes clases. Aunque lo cierto era que estaba lejos de estar relajado. Sino que se mantenía confundido al pensar que podría volver a tomar solo para él a la ojiperla. Era injusto que la mayoría de las horas no estuviera con él y lo que lo molestaba aún más era que en ese tiempo el Inuzuka no se apartaba de ella.

No estaba celoso, recordaba, solo reclamaba lo que era suyo. Por extraño que pareciera era cuando la veía con el Inuzuka que las ganas de gritarle en la cara que ella era suya aparecían. Alguien tenía que poner en su lugar a ese pulgoso. No le agradaba la manera en que la miraba y también tocaba, aprovechándose de su ingenuidad. Más aún más raro era que en vez de pensar decirle que esperara su tiempo para estar con ella, que ahora él estaba jugando con la chica, pensaba en decirle que le rompería la cara si volvía a mirar a la Hyuuga como lo hacía.

Sí, le molestaba que solo la mirara.

Y entonces la desagradable escena que lo atormentaba desde hace dos meses apareció frente a sus narices.

"Buenas noches, Kiba-kun." – Se despedía Hinata con sus mejillas encendidas. Más cuando iba entrar a su habitación él se lo impidió. – "¿Uhm?"

"Hinata." – La nombró mientras la miraba y sentía el ardor de sus mejillas. Él no era de sonrojarse pero quizá debía de decírselo de una vez. El lugar no era apropiado para hacerlo, el momentos menos y ni contar el ambiente. Más el Inuzuka solo pensaba que si se libraba de ese sentimiento que lo carcomía podría por fin estar en paz y dejar de pensar que ella estaba con otro. A situaciones desesperadas, acciones desesperadas.

¿Así era, no? El dicho. En fin, como fuera. Al menos él se había entendido.

"Yo... sé que no es un buen momento." – ¡A la mierda todo! Se lo diría pese a las consecuencias. – "También sé que hasta ahora solo me vez como un amigo..." – ¿Hacía falta que ella lo mirara? Eso solo hacía que se cuestionara si estaba bien lanzar de sopetón lo que estaba por decir. – "Puede que... que sea sorpresivo pero yo..." – No se iba acobardar, lo repetía: ¿A la mierda... todo? – "Hinata..." – Tsk. No podía decírselo allí. – "Me preguntaba si mañana querrías ir al jar..."

"¿No piensas pasar Hyuuga?" – Un escalofrío recorrió a Hinata al escuchar la fría voz del Uchiha tras ella. Aunque sus traicioneras mejillas se colorearon al recordar lo que habían hecho ambos en vez de asistir a las primeras horas de clase. – "No tengo todo el tiempo. Estás frente a la puerta."

"H-Hai." – Ahí estaba tartamudeando otra vez pese a que había dejado de hacerlo gracias Azuma-sensei. El Uchiha solo sonrió antes eso. El cómo el rojo se expandía en sus mejillas era algo que le fascinaba apreciar y más si él era el causante. Pero lo que más le agradaba era que el Inuzuka estaba apreciando eso.

"¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?" – Inuzuka Kiba estaba más que cabreado al ver la sonrisa de él. Ese encuentro no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas. Se maldecía por desconfiar de ella y aún más porque no eran nada ¿Por qué sentía que lo engañaba si ellos no eran nada?

"¿Eh?" – Hinata se puso nerviosa al escuchar la molesta voz de su amigo ¿Acaso él...?

"Hmp. No me gusta repetir" – Apenada, Hinata solo asintió para entrar apresurada a su habitación. El Uchiha simuló el estar por hacerlo para cerrar la puerta y mirar serio al Inuzuka. Ambos semblantes serios, diciéndose las mil una palabrotas por esas mirada que se dirigían. El Uchiha solo esperaba que él dijera algo par contraatacar pero al ver que eso no sucedería decidió hablar. Más cuando el Inuzuka se dio la vuelta para entrar a su habitación se apresuró aclarar lo primordial. – "Aléjate, Inuzuka" – Dijo con la misma seriedad que llevaba frente a todos.

"¿Qué?" – Escuchar esas palabras cabreó todos sus sentidos ¿Alejarse de quién o qué? Todo indicaba que le hablaba de Hinata y eso presentía.

"No me gusta repetir." – Habló con el semblante serio y mismo tono frío tan característico de él. Aunque lo cierto era que por dentro no podía estar más satisfecho con lo que veía. Ver su cara perturbada y desorbitada, anunciarse el ganador de ese juego que él solo se había encargado de inventar y jugar. – "Aléjate de ella." – Repitió pese a que odiaba hacerlo. Aunque esta vez un extraño placer sentía al decírselo al castaño y ver como su cara se descomponía, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba. Se acercó lo suficiente para poder susurrarle algo último al oído, aprovechando su sorpresa ante lo oído. – "Me eligió a mí."

"Tsk." – Algo en su interior explotó al escuchar esas palabras. No era verdad lo que decía, había sido un estúpido por molestarse también en escuchar. – "¡Eres un...!" – Iba a lanzarse hacia él pero éste ya se había adentrado a su habitación y una mano en su hombro le había impedido el entrar. Había reaccionado demasiado tarde gracias a la sorpresa de lo escuchado. Aunque ahora se decía así mismo que era un estúpido. Él no le creía, no quería hacerlo. Solo le quedaba alejar a Hinata de él ya que ahora tenía claro las intenciones de ese bastardo.

"Si armas escándalo la afectada será Hinata." – Escuchó la voz del Nara en sus espaldas. Con brusquedad soltó su mano de su hombro y no perdió tiempo en adentrarse en su cuarto. Cerró la puerta con llave y nada le importaba los próximos reclamos que le hiciera el Hyuuga.

¡¿Quién era ese Uchiha para decirle que se alejara de su Hinata?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que ella lo había elegido a él?!

Ridículo. Un idiota había sido al considerar sus palabras. Gruñendo golpeó con su puño la pared para sentarse en su cama y revolverse sus cabellos, ignorando la sangre de sus nudillos.

¡Maldito sea el Uchiha! ¡Y estúpido si pensaba que él ahora si quiera se iba a despegar de Hinata!

.

.

**.**

**~ Fin del capitulo 9 ~**

* * *

Poco y nada tengo que decir... Solo espero que les haya gustado este capi y nos leemos en el siguiente (Donde pondré el gran esperado lemon :O)

[ Propaganda ] Próximamente en MI PERFIL :O

* Capitulo dos de Juegos del Destino / SasuHina  
* Después de la muerte / SasuHina (Un one-shot bastante largo donde nuestros personajes favoritos de Naruto son supervivientes en un "apocalipsis zombie")  
* Secreto en la playa / SasuHina  
* Compartiendo a una mujer. (Tercera y última continuación de Visita Inesperada... y habrá lemon desde apenas el comienzo xP) / SasuHinaIta

Todo esto y no sé si más ;D ok ya ._. Que no se que poner u-u ¡Ah! Las faltas ortográficas mañana me daré un tempo para corregirlas a TODAS :3

Gracias por sus reviews n.n: **L_aCrazyWriter_** (A solo un capitulo de sacar toda mi perversividad(? n.n Espero que este capi te haya gustado linda :3 tómalo como regalo de cumpleaños ya que no creo publicar el siguiente para la fecha -.- Y lo de Karin xD Me vi tentada a ponerlo :3) **R_ikodu'_** **N_o_** **A_suna_**.**M_agic _a_nn _l_ove_**. **D_ark _A_my-chan_**. (Para Hinata sí, para ella ya son novios, pues, eso también le dio a entender Sasuke. Aunque solo ha dicho que "lo iba a intentar." xD) **m**_**arleen**_(El triangulo amoroso apenas da comienzo *u* Y yo nunca podría abandonar el fic n.n Ninguno, aunque perdón por tardarme n-n)7) **V**_**ioletamonste**._ (Bienvenida ! n.n Me alegra que te vaya gustando el fic y espero no decepcionarte con este capi n.n Y sí, las cosas están problemáticas xD) **h_inashy_**.

Saludos ! n.n)/


	10. Gran soplo

Genero: Romance - Humor - Drama.

Pareja principal: SasuHina.

Parejas: Leve Shikatema, NaruSaku, NejiTen, SuiKarin, InoSai.

* "Hablan"

* _«Pensamientos, Recuerdos__»_  
**  
*** _Susurro - voz baja_

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei.

**Advertencia**: solo por advertir y para que estén enterados, este capitulo tiene lemon explicito. No deja nada a la imaginación. (si es que lo hice bien.. xP)

* * *

**Amør Ðe Sangre**

.

.

**.**

Capítulo 10: _"Gran soplo"._

"Tsk." – Un hombre pelirrojo frunció el ceño al tomar una tela rasgada en su palma con brusquedad. Estaban tan cerca de ella a juzgar por su condición y lo que sentía como cazador sensorial. Juraba haberla sentido y con esa tela podría lograr grandes progresos, al menos, pero les tomaría tiempo.

"Yo también dejé de sentirla." – Un joven castaño cerró los ojos con el objetivo de poder tranquilizar sus internas emociones y concentrarse. Nada, ya no existía rastro de su presencia además de aquella tela sobre la palma del cazador sensorial. Se había hecho tantas ilusiones que hasta se vió tentado a llamar a Hinata. Bien hizo en no darle falsas esperanzas pero le hubiera gustado verla feliz por encontrarla.

"Esto es raro, Neji." – Al escuchar aquello, el nombrado frunció el ceño. – "Está escapando de nosotros y a juzgar por la facilidad de localizarla sospecho que ella..."

"Es imposible." – Dijo tratando de convencerse de que así era en realidad. Aún no había pensado en cómo reaccionaría si la veía a ella siendo... – "Necesitamos pedirle ayuda al clan Inuzuka y Uzumaki, nos serán de gran ayuda ahora."

"Pero ellos son..."

"Lo sé." – Interrumpió. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. – "No está sola y ellos podrían confirmarnos si tus sospechas son ciertas. Si estás en lo correcto, ya veré qué hacer." – Se masajeó con cuidado la sien ¿Qué haría su prima si lo supiera? No, no podía darle falsas esperanzas. – "Conozco en mi Instituto amigos de mi prima que pertenecen a esos clanes para convencerlos, nadie tiene mejor olfato que ellos. El único problema es que podrían decírselo a mi prima."

"Hinata-sama no sabrá nada, me aseguraré de hacerlos prometer silencio." – Guardó la tela que llevaba en sus manos y se giró para partir hacia donde estaban los demás. – "Pero debería decirle sobre esto y, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero usted está..."

"Debo regresar al Instituto, Tsunade-sama ya está molesta por mis continuas salidas." – Lo cortó de su relato mirando por donde ella se había perdido. Hace exactamente dos meses lo mismo había sucedido. Parecía que ella escapaba de ellos pero ¿Por qué? La respuesta la podía ver con sus ojos pero aún no debía de usarlos.

"Hai, Neji-sama."

.

.

**.**

Opuestos. Él y Hinata Hyuuga eran completamente opuestos.

Por más que la mirara por donde mirara no encontraba nada en ella que se pareciera a él. Tímida, empática, reflexiva, serena, educada e inocente. Todo eso era parte de la personalidad de Hinata Hyuuga.

¿Cómo sabía tanto de ella? Él era de más observador y al compartir tanto tiempo junto a ella no pudo evitar el aprender ciertas cosas sobre la ojiperla. Aunque no iba a mentir. No sabía todo eso solo porque no le quedaba de otra al compartir tiempo juntos, claro que no. Si no que para él la Hyuuga era interesante, toda una caja de sorpresas que abría el apetito de su curiosidad. Se había molestado en aprender todo eso porque él lo quería, porque la había observado cada día y hasta le agradaba. Eh ahí el problema.

Si eran tan distintos. ¿Por qué le agradaba? Si bien sabía que si ella fuera igual a él no le agradaría, no era lógico que le gustara todo lo contrario a lo que él era. No tenía posibles respuestas ni simple idea del por qué y era eso lo que más le picaba. ¿No era él un genio? Lo sea o no, de igual forma no le iba a caer del cielo una respuesta de por qué le agradaba ella si era lo opuesto a lo que él era. Todo un enigma.

Pero de todas formas Sasuke tachaba eso. Solo quería tener sexo con ella y que valiera la pena después de todo lo que había hecho. Necesitaba repetirse aquello último constantemente ya que si no lo hacía quizá se le olvidaría. Pues, en los últimos días se había encontrado solo conforme con su compañía silenciosa, apreciando cada detalle de ella y sus raros cambios de actitud. No esos de Sakura que cambiaban de amable a alguien completamente violenta.

Si no, el cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban en solo centésimas y tomaba tal grado de vergüenza o pena que hasta llegaba a desmayarse, los momentos en donde se ponía bien los pantalones para luego encogerse de hombros casi al instante, la forma desinteresada que trataba a los demás o hacía cosas por otros sin esperar recibir nada a cambio (como cuando le había hecho el examen a Naruto). Recordaba que un día lo había abofeteado, se había atrevido abofetearlo más de una sola vez pese a que nunca lo había hecho con nadie, algo que suponía.

Ella tenía su carácter y solo él había logrado apreciarlo y _sentirlo_. Aunque más bien era algo común que una mujer abofeteara a un desvergonzado que andaba tocándola y besándola de la nada pero él era una excepción a esa regla. En su vida lo habían golpeado y esa palma había hecho que su mejilla perdiera su "virginidad", por decirlo de algún modo. Pero desde que andaban juntos ella no se molestaba con sus acciones, más bien solo se sonrojaba y debatía si corresponder todo lo que él hacía, aprendiendo callada todo lo que indirectamente le enseñaba. En un grado mayor también se desmayaba y comenzaba a tartamudear, algo que encontraba molesto. Debía hacer que ella dejara ese tartamudeo de una vez. No podía estar esperando todo un año a que terminara de formar una oración.

Sin embargo, y pese a sus cualidades que hacían que la compararan con un ángel, Hinata no era esa niña dulce e inocente que parecía ser a simple vista. La que siempre portaba una hermosa y cálida sonrisa en sus fracciones (palabra no dichas por él). Ella no era un lugar soleado ni una estrella tan brillante como el sol. Carecía de falta de confianza y de no ser por la cercanía que tenía con Kiba y Temari quizás nadie la hubiera notado, ya que ella nunca se les acercaría, más bien, se les escondería. Era una especie de estrella sin luz y lo sabía con solo mirar cómo sus ojos se opacaban cuando perdía la mirada en ningún punto fijo, mostrándose como en realidad era.

A veces fruncía el ceño y luego apretaba los puños para finalmente mirar con tristeza la luna. Otras, solo miraba indiferente las estrellas sobre el oscuro cielo nocturno. Había visto odio una vez en sus blancas perlas, el mismo odio que él sentía por sí mismo o quizás peor. Había apreciado en sus ojos tristeza pero nunca una lagrima. En soledad ella no sonreía; solo callaba y observaba nada en realidad, nadaba por algún lugar de sus amplios recuerdos. Sin saber, a veces, de que él la observaba a lo lejos ocultando su presencia.

Después de todo dedicaba horas en observarla cuando se hallaba sola. Veía en ella un niña vulnerable que en su momento de debilidad podría caer en la oscuridad. Y era eso lo que le traía curiosidad. ¿Qué rumbo tomaría esa niña? ¿Volvería a brillar como el sol que es o solo se extinguiría hasta no existir ni un ínfimo rayo de luz?

O quizás, solo tal vez, tenían algo en común. Más ambos habían tomado diferentes personalidades. Conocía su historial, el cómo su familia fue asesinada. Eso era un gran punto que podía hacer que hasta la dulce Hinata dejara de emanar aquel leve rayo de sol que aún existía en ella. Ella quería bajar los brazos pero por _un algo _no podía, al igual que él. ¿Qué era _su algo_? No lo sabía pero lo que sí, era que quería saber qué haría ella. Pues, no entendía su forma de pensar ni apoyaba algunas de sus "ocurrencias", llamaba él. No saber cuál sería su movimiento era aún más atrayente para su espera.

Y sí, todo eso lo supo en los últimos dos meses pasados. Ya cuatro meses de andar "intentándolo" y más bien se estaba encariñando con ella que avanzar en su gran cometido. Sabía que si no fuera por ese capricho suyo ahora no estaría tan apegado a la Hyuuga, considerándola alguien agradable y que merecía su atención, y nunca habría reparado en su verdadera forma de ser ni en cómo era su personalidad.

Quería terminar las cosas de una vez y llevársela a la cama. ¿Ya había pasado bastante tiempo, no? No obstante, por extraño que fuese él retrasaba aquel encuentro. ¿Razones para hacerlo? Si el lo supiera ni se lo preguntaría pero sabía que debía terminar con lo de un principio cuanto antes. No se echaría para atrás y menos le dejaría el camino libre al Inuzuka, no al menos hasta tenerla antes que él. Después de lo que le dijo hace dos meses y haber evitado de todas las formas posibles que él le dijera algo de rumbo _romántico_ a Hinata, como una confesión, no abandonaría.

Él sería el primer hombre en poseer y recorrer el cuerpo de la Hyuuga antes que nadie. ¿No había esperado ya demasiado? ¿No se había divertido y entretenido con ese juego que él mismo se propuso ya bastante? Sabía que tenía que ir despacio, y lo fue, de no ser así Hinata ya no contaría con su compañía en esos momentos. Ya era hora de que las cosas tomaran un ritmo distinto. No le haría caso a esa molestia que sentía y la haría suya en esa semana.

"Sasuke-kun." – Hinata se incorporó limpiándose las ropas que portaba para sonreírle con calidez y un leve rubor es sus mejillas. – "Ya es tarde."

"Hm." – Dijo asintiendo y cerrando los ojos, esperando que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta que en su descanso no había dejado de observarla. Siempre lo hacía cuando tenía la oportunidad.

"Estaba pensando en salir de aquí." – Soltó de pronto Hinata mientras se acuclillaba para tomar un poco de agua entre sus manos y lavarse el rostro. Ignorando el parecido que tenía con su madre. Ya no tartamudeaba tan seguido y podía hablar con más confianza con él.

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó con una ceja arqueada. Ya había salido de allí y a decir verdad era mucho más tranquilo ahí dentro.

"Ah... Kiba-kun me dijo hace mucho que podríamos salir." – Contestó sonriendo levemente. Quería ver su antiguo hogar y arreglarlo sin contar el sol, anhelaba volver apreciarlo. Estar allí en plena oscuridad solía ser algo triste y no ayudaba con su estado de animo.

"¿El pulgoso?" – Volvió a preguntar viendo como ella se erguía y se daba vuelta para mirarlo sonriendo. Desvió la mirada extrañado pero agudizando sus oídos para poder escuchar su suave voz.

"No le digas así, es Kiba." – Reprochó con una sonrisa y empezando a ocultar sus manos en las mangas de su abrigo. Estaba nerviosa por el hecho de que estaban solos pero sabía que no tenía por qué estarlo. – "P-Podrían venir los demás también..."

"Hmp." – Sonrió de medio lado al escucharla. Era en esos momentos en los que apreciaba su ingenuidad. Sabía que lo que el pulgoso había pretendido era una cita a solas con ella pero la idea de la ojiperla lo arruinaba todo, para el Inuzuka. La Hyuuga lo había invitado también sin decírselo directamente. – "¿Y a dónde iremos?"

"Pensé en ir a muchos lados." – Dijo sonriendo y volviendo a sentarse junto a él, animada al saber que él estaba de acuerdo en ir con ella. – "Como hacer un picnic en una plaza, comer helados, recorrer la ciudad."

"Me parece bien." – Sentado con sus manos en las rodillas flexionadas miró con su típico semblante neutro a la chica, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran levemente de un rosa pálido. – "Pero eso tendría que ser durante el día. Los vampiros no podemos estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol."

"Hm. Ya pensé en eso." – Volvió a sonreír. – "Si te pones un gorro o algo que cubra toda la cabeza nada pasaría..."

"No me pondré un gorro." – Aclaró volviendo todas sus fracciones duras. La chica solo bajó el rostro el rostro con tristeza y él chasqueó la lengua. – "Ya conseguiré algo con qué cubrirme pero siempre que nos detendremos tendrá que ser bajo sombra."

Hinata sonrió. – "Mañana iré a decírselo a Kiba-kun..."

"Iremos solo nosotros." – Dijo el azabache con cierto deje de molestia porque lo hubiera nombrado al Inuzuka. – "Este sábado a la mañana. Tsunade no me dejará salir así que no le diremos a nadie." – Vio cómo ella lo miraba con duda y acortó la distancia entre ellos para levantarle un poco más el rostro. – "Nadie sabe que, si quiera, nos hablamos para ir en compañía." – Susurró contra sus labios.

Antes de que ella dijera algo al respecto él hizo que una vez más sus labios se encontraran. Como tantas veces ella terminó correspondiendo de sus actos posando con inseguridad una mano en su hombro. Cerró los ojos por inercia y por primera vez fue la ojiperla quien profundizó su beso iniciado sorprendiendo al azabache que pese aquello no tardó en tomar control de la situación, inclinándose hacia delante.

Sintió su espalda chocar contra el césped y la mano del azabache posarse en su cintura. Su pecho hizo contacto con el de él y en vez de asustarse o ponerse nerviosa como solía hallarse en esos momentos su mano se posesionó en su nuca. No quería alejar el cálido calor que él emanaba.

Sus lenguas salieron a su encuentro y las manos del azabache se decidieron por explorar la piel bajo sus ropas. Una la de su baja espalda y otra la de su estomago para ascender hacia sus pechos. Sin embargo no fueron más lejos que ello. Él retiró su rostro y apreciando con una sonrisa el color en sus mejillas besó nuevamente su nariz para alejarse.

"¿No era tarde?" – Dijo con burla para luego pararse y ayudarla hacer lo mismo a ella. Quien desviaba, apenada y confundida, su rostro por lo recién pasado para comenzar a caminar hacia su habitación y dormir.

Pues, ya era bastante tarde.

.

.

**. **

Un nuevo día y todos seguían fascinados con el nuevo estudiante. Bueno, todos no, más bien: todas. Sai, decía llamarse este sujeto, un año mayor que todos ellos en esa clase.

¿Qué hacía él allí si tenía diecisiete años? Pues, tenía una muy buena relación con Asuma, el profesor que en ese momento tenían, y por ende solía quedarse unos minutos para charlar con éste cuando traía algún papel o algo que le mandara otro profesor a él. Además de que ellos habían sido los primeros en conocerlo ya que el chico se había equivocado de clase anteriormente.

Entre las chicas que tenían su mirada fija en aquel chico se encontraba Ino Yamanaka, quien miraba embelesada al azabache. Días atrás, cuando consigo había arrastrado a una, también, interesada Sakura hacia donde él comía, él le había dicho hermosa luego de que la pelirrosa lo golpeara al haberla llamado fea. Rió como nunca en su vida mientras a su lado su mejor amiga rival estaba por cometer un asesinato. Más la rubia solo sabía que si antes se había sentido atraída hacia el pálido joven ahora juraba haberse enamorado de él.

Lejos estaba de saber de que Sai le había dicho lo contrario a lo que en verdad pensaba, por su seguridad. Si eran amigas podría que tuvieran el mismo genio y también lo golpeara. Además de que dedujo de que si a las chicas no le gustaba que les dijeran feas haría el efecto contrario en ellas la palabra "hermosa". Un sabio pensamiento y/o deducción.

Sin embargo, Sai había hallado a Ino, con el pasar de los días, atractiva sin saber nada de ello e Ino haría lo que fuese para que se diera cuenta. De igual forma nada pasaba. Había sido de más directa y él nada hacía al respecto. ¿Qué debía hacer con él?

De igual forma no se daría por vencida, no después de aquel día en el que indirectamente le dijo que además de ser linda le atraía.

_«Tomando la mano de su mejor amiga rival para que la guiara y le impidiera el golpearse con alguien o algo, miraba en dirección hacia un encantador azabache que tomaba su almuerzo para dirigirse en soledad hacia una mesa vacía. Estaba actuando igual que lo hacía cuando chica al estar cerca de un Uchiha. Pero ¿Y cómo no? ¡Ese chico era jodidamente sexy y más mostrando sus pectorales! Y sin nada que dejar a la imaginación al llegar su desnudes hasta el principio de su pantalón, un poco más debajo de su cadera._

_Sentía que había vuelto a tener trece años y acosaba a Sasuke. Por eso fue que sin importarle nada en ves de dejarse guiar comenzó arrastrar a la pelirrosa junto a ella. Sabía que a su amiga no le agradaba Sai pero si él le decía algo a la Haruno sabía que era algo digno de reírse. Así sería todo más divertido e interesante y hasta quizás le agradase más el chico._

_"No le veo el parecido con Sasuke-kun." – Dijo la pelirrosa bufando y pensando si así de desesperada se veía ella antes, cuando era más obvia respecto a sus sentimientos con el azabache. – "Es un grosero, no sé que le vez."_

_"Buenos días." – Una vena resaltó en la sien de la Haruno al ver a su amiga a unos dos metros de ella sentada junto a Sai, ignorándola. Y al no ver rastros de mínima atención en ella decidió sentarse a su lado._

_"Ino-chan." – Contestó el joven asintiendo y mirando de reojo a la joven rubia que lo miraba con brillos en los ojos. Nadie más "mandada" que Ino._

_"Sai-kun." – Dijo melosamente mientras su amiga rodaba los ojos. Extrañamente Ino se comenzó a sentir nerviosa ¿Qué podía hablar con él? ¿Cómo empezar? – "¿Es un bonito día, verdad?"_

_"Sí." – Contestó comenzando a comer pero sin dejar de prestar atención al extraño comportamiento de su acompañante. Ya varias chicas habían estado de esa misma forma con él y ya le llegaba a parecer extraño. – "¿Sucede algo?"_

_"Bueno..." – ¡Kyaa! ¡Era tan listo como Sasuke! O, si no, ella era bastante obvia como para que él se dé cuenta que no vino hablarle del clima. Sus mejillas se colorearon levemente y desvió la mirada. – "Yo quería saber... ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?"_

_La palma de la pelirrosa sobre su frente resonó en sus oídos. Ino no podía ser más directa (Notase el sarcasmo). En fin, de todos modos hace una semana que la rubia venía molestándola con ese tema y puede que si las cosas salían bien dejara de hablarle de ese desagradable chico. Aunque lo dudaba._

¿Qué importaba la edad? Si ahí volvía a ver a la Ino de trece años.

_"Nada." – Contestó con una sonrisa el joven vampiro._

_"Ah, sé que en eso yo soy..." – Detuvo su hablar al repasar sus palabras. Lo miró con enojo y trató de evitar el ver a su amiga que había roto en risas. A Sakura ya comenzaba agradarle. – "¿C-Cómo qué nada?"_

_–Peligro– Fue todo lo que Sai pudo pensar al verla sonreír perversa y escuchar el estruendo de sus dedos, al verla hacer lo mismo que había hecho su amiga antes de golpearlo._

_"A lo que me refiero..." – Maldecía haber olvidado el anotador donde tenía anotado qué debía hacer en esa situación, ya le había pasado y recordaba haber leído algo en un libro para evitarlo. – "Es hermosa." – E ahí la palabra salvadora de sus problemas y lo confirmó al ver como esa oscura aura se disipaba._

_"Ah... Yo... Ya lo sé." – Sakura volvió a rodar los ojos. Vio como Ino comenzaba acercarse más al chico para coquetearle y se sintió fuera de lugar. Iba a irse pero la mano de Ino tomó su camisa y suspiró cansada. – "¿Y qué siente cuando me acerco así?"_

_Había deducido la Yamanaka que ese chico era tan carente de emociones como Sasuke pero no al menos tan cerrado. Podía saber algo de lo que le gustaba de ella si lo interrogaba de esa forma más sencilla._

_"¿Uhm?" – Sintió la mano de la chica en su regazo y contestó algo extraño que había notado en él, ahora por segunda vez. Sonrió como siempre lo hacía y contestó. – "Se pone duro y caliente."_

_El grito que soltado por Sakura e Ino se escuchó en toda la cafetería del Instituto. Una aterrada por su jodida sinceridad y la otra encantada por su ingenuidad y falta de toque. ¿Debía ofenderse o tomarlo como un cumplido? Había escuchado que él era carente de sentimientos así que quizás no sabía lo que en realidad le pasaba... Así que la rubia, por ser él, lo tomaría como un cumplido._

_Bajó su rostro hacia los pantalones del chico y volvió a subir su mirada más que sonrojada. – "P-Puedo verlo." – Sai analizó su reacción y a juzgar por ésta podía decirle eso a las chicas. Podía ser otra palabra de salvación como "hermosa"._

_"A decir verdad, esta es la segunda vez que pasa." – Dijo un poco más serio el azabache. – "¿Sabe a qué se debe?"_

_"¡Vamos Ino!" – Gritó Sakura sonrojada ya a un soplo de desmayarse y golpearlo. ¿Cómo su amiga seguía ahí como si lo que le dijo fuera un cumplido? Bueno, para Ino quizás sí. Ella era "especial"._

_"Te puedo explicar pero sería algo... Bueno, lo que tienes es una..." – La palma de su amiga rival sobre su boca le impidió el hablar. Miró a su mejor amiga con enojo y volvió su atención a Sai medio sonrojada. – "Si quieres yo puedo explicarte todo lo referente a eso pero tendría que explicarte también..." – Sakura miró aterrada cómo su amiga seguía hablando sin ningún toque y tomándola decidió llevársela consigo._

_"¿Y qué es practicar sexo?" – Ino quería desmayarse ante tanta ingenuidad. Sakura solo veía perturbada. Esos dos juntos no le decía nada bueno. ¿Es que a Ino no le daba pena hablar de eso?_

_"Oh... Podrías aprender con más facilidad con la p__ractic__a. Un día podría__mos..__. ¡...! ¡Mmmm! ." – No pudo seguir hablando. Sakura la llevaba consigo tapándole la boca mientras el chico le respondía que el fin de semana podrían seguir hablando sobre ese tema, que eso le interesaba.»_

¡Sai era tan inocente! Podría ser un chico serio y frío pero solo porque había sido entrenado en su anterior Instituto para serlo y él quería poder actuar como los demás jóvenes de su edad. Forjar lazos como los que una vez apreció en un parque y poder recordar lo que era sentir. Eso no se lo había dicho a ella pero lo escuchó por ahí.

Si de algo Ino estaba segura era de que sería su "profesora sexual", y sí, lo usaba como excusa para acercarse a él. (Si bien Sai era mayor, ella sabía de ese tema lo suficiente para explicárselo). Ella era la que tendría que dar los primeros treinta o quizás cuarenta pasos con él. Más solo para que se diera cuenta de que ella le agradaba y conocerlo mejor. Quién sabe si al final terminarían sintiendo algo más que solo atracción física. Sin contar de que si ella no se apuraba otra zorra lo haría y no lo podía permitir. Ella ya había arreglado con cupido que él sería suyo.

"Hasta luego, Asuma- sensei, Ino." – Dijo por último su nombre ladeando su cabeza. Ella solo asintió con un casi inexistente sonrojo.

¿Ya cuántas clases habían tenido? Él era un excelente alumno pero la Yamanaka sabía que para comprobar su aprendizaje tendría que dejar lo teórico para pasar a lo practico. Ese fin de semana terminarían las explicaciones.

"Oye, Ino. ¿Has visto a Hinata?" – Preguntó Kiba, sacándola de sus pensares. La rubia miró la clase y negó con la cabeza haciendo que el Inuzuka gruñera.

Ahora que la rubia se lo ponía a pensar, no era la primera vez que ella se salteaba esa clase. Ella y el Uchiha.

.

.

**.**

"¿Puedes sentirme, no?" – Le preguntó el azabache a una distraída ojiperla que se sobresaltó con su aparecer. Sonrió de medio lado y se sentó a su lado para apreciar la cascada frente a ellos.

"H-Hai." – Contestó apenada. El que no lo hubiera sentido era solo culpa de sus pensares e imaginaciones.

Se quedaron allí sin decirse nada. Sólo el silencio reinaba entre ambos en la oscuridad de ese día. Debía de estar en la clase de Asuma pero no creía poder disimular sus inquietudes frente a todos.

La ojiperla no podía dejar de pensar en lo pasado el día anterior en la noche. ¿Estaba bien lo que estaba pensado? Era lo único que se cuestionaba la ojiperla respecto a su relación con el azabache. Porque qué cazador en su sano juicio tendría un romance con un vampiro. La tacharían de traidora y dejaría de ser lo que tanto se había esforzado en mejorar si la descubrían, y lo que más temía era lo que ella pudiera decidir.

Tenía una relación con el Uchiha porque, al principio, le gustaba y ahora le agradaba más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. ¿Se había enamorado de él? No, no creía sea eso y si así fuera cómo saberlo. Era extraño lo que sentía cuando él estaba cerca de ella o siempre que unía sus labios con los de él. Y lo peor era que no lo podía consultar con nadie y menos con él. Pero un sentimiento realmente fuerte debía de tener para poner las manos en el fuego, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo al estar con él.

Lo cierto era que estaba asustada. ¿Tonto, verdad? Bueno, eso al menos pensaba ella. Quizás por miedo a perder algo querido. Había perdido a las personas que más amó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y quién le aseguraba de que la persona de la cual se enamorara no tuviera el mismo destino de sus familiares. O también podría estar inquieta por no saber qué era lo que pasaba con ella en aquellos momentos.

La única solución a sus problemas, había pensado, era confiar de una buena ves en el azabache. Él ya le había demostrado que podía hacerlo con su actuar al pasar de los días. El aceptar estar con él, o decirle que lo intentaría, era más bien para saber lo que realmente él quería con ella, si lo que sentía por él merecía crecer. Debía de querer algo serio porque de no ser así ya se hubiera aprovechado de varias situaciones en las que estuvieron a solas. Quizás sus miedos e inseguridades se irían si dejara de desconfiar en él.

Lo miró con curiosidad y sonrió al verlo serio viendo nada en realidad. Se le hacía difícil creer lo que decían de él en esos momentos, cuando estaba junto a él. Bien sabía que las personas siempre andan buscando defectos en los demás, es más fácil después de todo.

Se veía tan relajado tan seguro y serio. Inevitablemente formó sus manos unos puños al verlo volverse hacia ella y bajando la mirada sintió como sus mejillas se encendían. Debía dejar las paranoias y confiar en alguien de una vez por todas. Dándose fuerzas se impulsó hacia delante con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos y relajando sus párpados comenzó a mover sus labios. Ahí su primer beso iniciado por ella.

"¿Hinata?" – Confundido, el azabache miró a la joven que sosteniendo sus hombros miraba hacia un costado con sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas. ¿A qué se debía tal arrebato?

"Yo..." – Su rostro entero adquirió color en aquel instante. ¡Que tonta! ¡Que vergüenza! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué quería demostrar? – "¡L-Lo siento!"

"¿Hm?" – Alzando una ceja la miró esconder su rostro tras su flequillo. Podía ver que estaba tan roja como un tomate por tal atrevimiento pero en vez de extrañarse sonrió. Así era ella, ya había hecho demasiado por animarse a besarlo. – "Tonta." – Fue todo lo que dijo sonriendo de costado y con superioridad.

"P-Pero..." – Confundida esta vez la ojiperla, levantó su rostro, sintiéndose pequeña ante él. El Uchiha solo se recostó en el árbol mirando la cascada y estiró su brazo para a traerla hacia él. Se podría decir que era un abrazo o un intento de éste. Uno sincero que escondía algo tras el simple toque, más Hinata solo sonrojó mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho. Y el azabache miraba indiferente el frente.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" – Soltó mirando incomodo hacia otro lado. ¿Por qué la había abrazado? ¿Por qué en vez de burlarse de ella al final la abrazó? – "¿No te dije que un día ibas a ser tú la desvergonzada que me robaría un beso?."

"¡¿E-Eh?!" – Apenada y perturbada por cómo la había llamado se alejó con rapidez de él. – "Yo-Yo... N-No quise... ¡Yo no...!" – Negando desesperada con sus manos y su rostro casi ardiendo, trataba de justificarse. Más en el momento que le comenzó a sudar la nuca a la joven víctima de las palabras de él escuchó una risa sonar y retumbar en sus oídos.

Primera vez que veía a Sasuke riendo con ganas.

"Baka." – Soltó mientras trataba de no reírse por su reaccionar. Ella lo miró incrédula y él trató de poner un rostro serio. – "Hmp, igual me gustó." – Dijo tratando de volver a molestarla con tono divertido, viendo cómo ella se sonrojaba por tal confesión.

Entonces lo entendió. Él se estaba burlando de ella.

La ojiperla frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado para luego sonreír sin que él la viera. – "¿Cuándo aprendió?" – Preguntó con un débil tono de voz.

"¿Hmp?" – ¿Aprender qué? ¿Es que había empezado hablar en códigos? Pero en vez de hablar e interrogarla decidió hacerlo con solo una mirada que de más hacía falta decir lo que le decía u ordenaba: _explícate, mujer._

"A... A reírse." – Explicó cerrando los ojos mientras le seguía dando la espalda. – "No sabía que podía hacer eso." – Dijo – "Pero si le dio tanta risa no volveré a.. a b-besarlo."

Entre tanto, Sasuke solo se vio tentado a volver a reír. ¿Estaba fingiendo estar enojada? Una persona que, obviamente, no hubiera sido él diría que su comportamiento era tierno y hasta dulce, como el de una niña. – "Tengo muchas cualidades que aún no conoces." – Susurró en su oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera y se girara para mirarlo. – "Pero yo tampoco sabía que podía hacerlo. Si no te gustó no lo haré más." – Dijo acercando su rostro al de ella. El cual trataba de mostrarse serio pero con su acercamiento volvía adquirir los colores de un tomate. – "¿Y cómo es eso de que no me besaras?"

"Yo... No lo haré." – Dijo determinada desviando su rostro, haciendo que el azabache frunciera el ceño al besar su mejilla. Solo Dios sabía su lucha interna por no desmayarse por aquel roce. – "Y no digo que no lo hagas... D-Debería reír más seguido."

"¿Ah? ¿Por qué?" – Preguntó con media sonrisa al verla abrir los ojos en pánico para luego cerrarlos y tratar de sonar despreocupada, indiferente.

"E-Es muy bonita." – Cerró los ojos con más fuerza al sentir los labios de él sobre su cuello. – "¡E-Eh! N-No es justo que la esconda."

"Tú tampoco ríes seguido." – Susurró el azabache corriendo con cuidado los mechones que tapaban su delicado cuello.

"¿P-Por qué es tan fácil copiar los malos ejemplos?" – Preguntó a modo de contestación haciendo que él se retirara y luego arqueara una ceja. ¿Lo estaba retando?

"Si ríes yo lo haré." – La ojiperla volvió su rostro a él al escuchar esas palabras.

"No puedo hacerlo." – Dijo apena bajando el rostro. No era lo mismo una risa falsa a una sincera y no tenía ganas por reír en aquella situación. Solo a morirse de vergüenza o desmayarse. No sabía de dónde había salido todo ese valor. ¿Fue todo solo porque se molestó con él? Bueno, "molestó", intentó devolverle el favor indignada porque él se riera de ella. – "A-Aunque lo intente no me saldrá."

"Entiendo." – Fue todo lo que contestó. – "Entonces te haré reír."

"¿T-Tú?" – Preguntó entre incrédula y divertida. Pero al reparar en lo maleducada que había sido y junto una gota de sudor resbalando por el costado de su rostro decidió retractarse. – "Q-Quise decir ¿C-Cómo?"

¿Es que ella no lo creía capaz de poder hacerlo? Serio e indignado se acercó lo suficiente a ella para que retrocediera hasta el punto de irse de lleno hacia atrás, apoyándose de sus codos. Con su rostro indiferente puso ambas de sus manos en sus costados para apoyarse, tratando de concentrarse en sus ojos y no en sus mejillas coloreadas para no tentarse, si quiera, a sonreír. Y de esa forma con cuidado coló una de sus manos bajo su abrigo para acariciar la piel de su estomago provocando que la ojiperla pegara un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

Retiró un poco su rostro y luego de eso sonrió de medio lado. La chica no tuvo tiempo ni a desconcertarse por su actuar, ya que de improvisto unas cuantas carcajadas se le escaparon porque él, Uchiha Sasuke, le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

"P-Para... P-Para." – Retorciéndose y dejando que su espalda chocara contra el césped trató de inmovilizar las manos del azabache mientras reía con ganas. Pero él tenía más fuerza. Lo vio sonreír solo unos instantes ya que tanta era su risa que no supo cuando cerró sus ojos sintiendo lagrimas salir. No recordaba haber reído tanto hasta el punto de llorar. – "No es.. No es justo S-Sasuke-kun."

Él sonrió. – "No fue tan difícil." – Dijo divertido deteniendo las cosquillas. Ella solo desvió el rostro con una sonrisa en él.

"E-Eso fue trampa." – Lo acusó. – "Si yo lo hiciera también reirías."

"¿Ah? No lo creo." – Fue su simple respuesta con aire superior. Él no tenía cosquillas pero sería divertido verla frutarse al intentar hacerlo. – "Inténtalo."

Y tal como él lo dijo, con cierta pena, fue acercando con inseguridad y lentitud su mano a su estomago. Hubiera tardado más pero el Uchiha, impaciente, tomó su muñeca e hizo que ella tocara de una buena vez un poco más debajo de su estomago. La mejillas de ella ardieron y cerrando los ojos con fuerza flexionó sus dedos.

Nada. Absolutamente nada salió de los labios de Sasuke, solo se movieron hasta formar una sonrisa curva.

La ojiperla abrió los ojos frunciendo el ceño al haber repetido unas cuantas veces el movimiento y que nada halla salido de él. El azabache solo se limitó a mirar divertido cómo ella sumaba su otra mano para hacer que se riera pero nada sucedía. La veía tan concentrada en aquello que lo encontró aun más divertido. Recorría su estomago, espalda, pecho, cadera y él aún no se reía, haciéndola frustrar. Coló una mano bajo su camisa y sorprendido por su acción llevó su mirada a su rostro para ver si sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ahí seguía con los ojos entrecerrado sin mirarlo aún a los ojos, concentrada en encontrar su "punto débil".

"Yo no ten..." – Se vio interrumpido al sentir como ella apretaba su cintura, el final de sus costillas. La Hyuuga levantó el rostro curiosa por su silenció y repitiendo, completamente seria, el movimiento lo sintió tensarse. ¡Había encontrado su punto débil! Sonrió cerrando los ojos divertida y volvió a repetir su accionar de corrido, haciendo que el azabache dejara caer su cabeza hacia abajo y soltara unas risas, o más bien soltara aire. Una risa bastante extraña, claro está. – "Tsk."

Tratando de jugar su mismo juego llevó una mano a su estomago para comenzar hacerle cosquillas. Sonrió al verla reírse con fuerzas y antes de que ella contraataca tomó con rapidez sus muñecas y las sujetó en los costados de su cabeza para que no intentara nada. Bajó su rostro hasta tenerlo a escasos centímetros de la chica que, al controlar su risa, se limitó solo a sonreír para luego volver sus labios una línea recta al percatarse de la cercanía del Uchiha. Y sus mejillas ardieron al sentir sus narices rozarse.

"¿No me volverás a besar, cierto?" – Preguntó recordando sus lejanas palabras. Ella negó levemente. – "Hmp. ¿Y qué harás si me acerco hacerlo yo?"

"Yo..." – Las palabras simplemente no le salieron o tal vez solo fueron cortadas antes de hacerlo. Pues, sin esperárselo los labios del azabache ya se encontraban sobre los suyos. Moviéndose e invitando a los de ella a imitarlos.

Sus manos se dirigieron por inercia a sus antebrazos para poder sostenerse de algo y él escabulló una de las suyas debajo de su ropa hasta alcanzar uno de sus pechos mientras la otra solo sostenía su cintura. Gemidos escaparon de los labios de ella y los de él al sentir cómo la ojiperla flexionaba una de sus piernas entre las suyas.

_Extraño, excitado, incomodo, embelesado._

No pensaba en nada, solo disfrutaba del contacto de sus cuerpos, del calor que le proporcionaba el contrario. Lamió su labio inferior y al ella abrirlos no perdió ni una centésima en adentrar su lengua en su cavidad bucal, siendo perfectamente recibido por otra. ¿Cómo habían terminado así? ¿Acaso eso era importante? Inconscientemente apretó entre sus manos la cintura de ella para asegurarse de que no escapara, que no desapareciera. Porque en un sueño ella en aquel momento se desvanecería hasta ser solo cenizas y él hallarse solo otra vez.

"No me iré." – Susurró ella sorprendiéndolo, comenzando él a besarla con más ímpetu.

_Enojo, desconcierto, confusión e impotencia._

¿Qué pasaba con él? La niebla comenzó a inundarlos acompañando a la oscuridad de esa hora, la cual se limitaba a imitar un día nublado. Sus lenguas se enredaron en un beso bruto por parte de él quien imponía más fuerza en su agarre. ¿Lo haría? Tenía la oportunidad perfecta para terminar lo empezado en meses. Entonces ¿Por qué no avanzaba? Ella por fin estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él y sin embargo...

No lo haría.

Retiró sus manos de sus lugares y las llevó a sus hombro para así alejarse de la morena.

"Tsk. ¡Suficiente!" – Sorprendido se retiró con más brusquedad de lo pensado. La mujer bajo él se incorporó y con temor miró tras él. Shikamaru Nara yacía en la rama de un árbol mirándolos con desaprobación. – "Esto no es una excusa para no asistir a una clase."

"Shikamaru-kun." – Susurró con miedo Hinata al verlo... ¿Enojado? Iba a pararse pero el brazo del azabache se lo impidió, miró hacia él pero éste no veía más halla que al hombre que los interrumpió.

"¿Qué quieres, Nara?" – Soltó con brusquedad el Uchiha irguiéndose. No le veía nada bueno aquella situación. ¿O sí? Acaso... ¿Se sentía aliviado de que él los interrumpiera?

"¿No creen qué es extraño que los dos desaparezcan en los mismos tiempos?" – Soltó con fastidio. Lo cierto era que le molestaba que aquel vampiro se aprovechara de la que él consideraba su amiga. Hinata era demasiado ingenua pero él conocía a los hombres y ella no merecía llorar por alguien como él. Era problemático, no le incumbía, pero él no podía simplemente hacer nada cuando su amiga era la que estaba en medio de una situación peligrosa. Porque sí, era peligroso en todos los sentidos estar cerca de él.

"Shikamaru-kun no digas..."

"No lo haré." – Contestó frunciendo el ceño y bajando hasta donde ella. Avanzando hacia la Hyuuga el azabache se interpuso entre él y la chica, frunció más el ceño y sin importarle lo hecho por éste tomó el brazo de su amiga por uno de los costados y la estiró hacia él. Esa mirada en el azabache no le agradaba y mucho menos la de ella, que pese al miedo y la tristeza algo más se escondía. – "Tu puesto como cazadora está en juego y él no lo vale." – Soltó con su típico tono de fastidio aunque solo el enojo lo inundara.

"Repítelo." – ¿Quién se creía ese personaje para decir tal cosa? Estaba enojado, la situación ya se había ido de sus manos. Y él estaba tocando a la Hyuuga. No, estaba tocando a Hinata.

"Tsk." – Chasqueando la lengua, consciente de que así solo retaba aún más al chico frente a él, abrazó con un brazo a su amiga. Vio cómo él solo fruncía más el ceño y cuando sus ojos se tornaron rojos volteó el rostro de Hinata, hundiéndolo en su pecho para que no lo mirara. – "Esto no es por ti." – Sujetó con más fuerza a la chica. – "Aléjate."

Sorprendido por sus palabras no supo en qué momento desapareció con Hinata.

¿Con qué derecho él se llevaba a la chica? ¿Eso era lo que quería hacer él antes de su encuentro? No. No la quería lejos de él.

Cegado, supo que el que él la quisiera con él no era por ella, era por él. No le importaba la chica, estaba siendo egoísta. Estúpido era eso que él consideraba una "molestia" e impedía que lograra su cometido. Y no supo si eran celos pero él no se alejaría de ella ni permitiría que otro más la tocara. La haría suya sin importa el qué o quién.

Así había sido siempre. Haciendo cosas egoístas que solo lo beneficiaban a él. ¿No lo había dicho recién el Nara? Él no lo valía y lo demostraría para que se lo volviera a repetir.

.

.

**.**

Mordiéndose el labio inferior comenzó a jugar con las mangas de su abrigo para no hacerlo con sus dedos. Valor escaso tenía para mirar a las dos personas frente a ella.

Tan pequeña se sentía. Estaba mal lo hecho y lo sabía, más no lo sintió así. Pero nada podía hacer ya porque no quería alejarlo. Él no era lo que aparentaba y el hecho de que fuera un vampiro poco y nada le importaba. No era como si él fuera un _darko_. No era peligroso.

"Mira Hinata..." – Tomó la palabra Temari ante el silencio que los envolvía. Si bien alguna vez había festejado el que a ella le gustara Sasuke nunca pensó que algo entre ellos pudiera pasar. No era seguro por muchos motivos y Hinata era una gran cazadora como para arruinarlo todo por un chico, por alguien con quien no tenía futuro.

"No." – Dijo antes de que, si quiera, la rubia hablara, sorprendiendo a los presentes allí. – "N-No dejaré de ver a Sasuke-kun."

"Tsk." – ¿Sasuke-kun? Esto era más grave de lo que pensaba. Hinata se escuchaba decidida, no dando ningún lugar flexible. – "No puedo dejarte hacerte esto..."

"¿H-Hacerme qué?" – Contestó al Nara. Más no pareció ser exactamente una pregunta. – "Sasuke-kun n-no es lo que parece..."

"Eso no es lo que importa. Hinata. Él es un..." – Trató de explicar pero paró al verla esconder su mirada tras su flequillo y empuñar sus manos.

"Pero es un _darkes_." – Defendió.

"Otro punto en contra." – Contraataco Temari a la necia de su amiga. – "¿Por qué alguien de sangre pura estaría con una humana? Mucho menos con una cazadora."

"Él... Sasuke-kun..." – Bajo la cabeza con tristeza. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera nada tendría a su favor. Sin embargo, no podía ni quería alejarse de él. ¡Tenía tanta impotencia!

"¡Ya basta, Hinata!" – Gritó inflexible Temari. Veía la preocupación en Shikamaru y ella también la tenía. Nada bueno venía salir de esto. – "Prométeme que no lo verás más."

"Yo no puedo..."

"Le diremos a Neji." – Fue lo único dicho por el Nara, quien se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación de la chica luego de interrumpirla. Alertada por lo escuchado Hinata no tardó en incorporarse para tomarlo del brazo, impidiéndoselo.

"¡No!" – Gritó asustada y con sus párpados completamente abiertos. ¡Neji no se podía enterar! – "Lo prometo." – Susurró escondiendo su mirada en el flequillo.

Shikamaru asintió para después salir de la habitación y Temari suspirando lo siguió en silencio, dejando sola a la Hyuuga.

Era lo que más necesitaba: estar en soledad. No había pensado en Neji, en lo que diría. Lo estaba decepcionando y mintiendo. Si le había dolido el que Shikamaru la descubriera no se quería imaginar a Neji en su lugar. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría? Gritar, eso quería hacer. No sabía qué hacer.

Caminó desganada hacia su cama y al sentarse en ella se abrazó a las piernas. Recordaba haber hecho lo mismo innumerables veces en su niñez y ahora volvía a sentirse como una niña. Quizá porque nunca había sentido lo que ahora y lo quería defender, aunque sea saborear. Quería ser egoísta y sentir. Porque estar junto a él ahuecaba aquel vacío en su corazón y le hacía olvidar el pasado. Aunque sea solo unos minutos.

"No hablabas en serio, ¿Verdad?" – Sorprendida, subió su rostro hacia donde provino esa voz ya tan conocida para ella. Sasuke yacía recostado en el marco de la ventana con sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Lo cierto era que estaba incomodo, molesto también, por lo escuchado. Sin embargo no lo iba a demostrar, él era un experto en esconder sentimientos.

La muchacha no contestó, solo lo miró unos instantes y desvió la mirada. Él se levantó y al llegar hasta ella la besó.

Era un beso extraño, no igual a los demás pero de todas formas sintió las famosas mariposas comenzar a tomar vuelo descontroladas. Sentía, confiaba, que él no la dejaría. ¿Qué sentía por él? Aún no lo descubría pero lo que fuera que sea le agradaba, hasta tal punto que le provocaba una sonrisa. ¿Él era un ser oscuro, alguien de no fiar? Esas palabras cada vez se hacían más lejanas. Él tenía sus motivos, de seguro, para ser como era frente a todos pero ella conocía un Sasuke de más agradable, uno que fácilmente se había convertido en su modelo a seguir. Quería ser tan segura como él se demostraba, dejar de ser débil. Él era un pequeño rayo de luz que la reconfortaba simplemente con su compañía.

Lejos estaba Hinata de saber que aquel beso no era más que un simple tacto, un beso extraño. De dos personas que solo se aferraban a lo que tenían a su alcance para apaciguar el dolor que les quedaba. Porque más equivocada no podía estar al pensar que él era, si quiera, un pequeño rayo de luz. Por pensar que alguien sin un ínfimo rayo de luz la salvaría de la oscuridad.

Más no era la única. Sasuke tampoco podía ser rescatado por una llama que había iniciado la cuenta regresiva para acabarse y extinguirse. Él no haría más que acelerar su apagar al soplar su frío en ella. ¿Qué salía de la mezcla de dos tintas negras? El mismo color.

No dijeron más y rompieron el contacto de sus labios. El azabache se dirigió a cerrar la puerta con seguro y al volver disimuló su sorpresa al sentir como ella se aferraba a sus ropas. No seguro la abrazó y se recostó en las ropas de su cama junto a ella.

_Era cálido, tranquilizador, confortante._

Ella no tardó en adentrarse en sueños y él no pudo dormir, incomodo por su situación. Era el momento, debía actuar y finalizar aquel enredo. Ahora que los descubrieron el tiempo que le quedaba era más que escaso como para seguir con el entretenimiento. Pese a su debate interno miró a Hinata con determinación y se dedicó a esperar. Terminaría con ese juego de una buena y maldita vez. Olvidaría a la Hyuuga y haría su último movimiento.

.

.

**.**

Los minutos y horas habían pasado con la misma lentitud que solían pasar siempre para él. Aún seguía con la chica Hyuuga en brazos, pues su amiga se había retirado al no recibir respuesta cuando golpeó, pensando que necesitaba estar más tiempo sola, para pensar. Y sí, se habían salteado todas las clases y la noche ya había caído.

Estaba decidido a pararse e irse, negándose acostarse con ella. Simplemente no lo quería hacer después de tanto pensar en aquello. Era extraña su decisión pero algo le decía que era lo que debía hacer. No quería profundizar en el tema ya que si así lo hiciera volvería a recordar la tarde de ese día, donde se propuso acabar con ese estúpido juego. En palabras simples: no sabía qué quería o lo que iba hacer con ella.

Corrió a la chica de él e intentó pararse. Sí, fue un intento ya que una delicada mano se lo impidió. Se volvió hacia la joven de claros ojos y la vio con la cabeza gacha, ocultando su rostro tras su flequillo, más no alcanzó a ocultar la pequeña gota de agua que cayó hacia las sabanas de la cama, producto de una desagradable pesadilla. Fue tal el silenció que creyó haber escuchado el chocar de ésta con las sabanas y un escalofrío lo recorrió. Sentía, que se arrepentiría por lo que próximamente haría... cualquier cosa.

Tal vez no se marchó porque no le agradó verla así y es que nunca la había visto llorar, solo cohibirse.

Levantó su rostro viendo un rastro húmedo comenzar desde sus ojos. Los corrió de su piel clara, y alivio e incomodidad fue lo único que sintió al verla sonreír con sinceridad para luego acercar su rostro al de él. No la alejó, solo le permitió que uniera sus labios en un beso completamente distinto al que él le dio cuando estaba decidido a deshacerse de ella. Uno cálido que provocaba que su estomago se contrajera. No encontró mejor comparación que la vez que cuando era un niño vomitó. Al contrario de ésta aquella vez lo sintió desagradable, pero era lo más parecido.

Decidido a tomar control de la situación, y cegado por la intensidad que aquel beso tomaba decidió profundizarlo, adentrando su lengua para que se reuniera y entretuviera con la de ella. Lo que comenzó siendo unas caricias suaves de sus labios se tornó en un beso pasional y desesperado. Dos personas que tras ese contacto y accionar trataban de quitar todo rastro de tensión, de solo concentrarse en sentir y olvidar problemas. Bien lo sabía el azabache que había encontrado el sexo perfecto para olvidar y librarse de tensión, aunque fuera solo por corto tiempo.

Se impulsó hacia delante y la Hyuuga se dejó acostar en la cama. Ella lo miró unos instantes en los que él se había detenido, dándole un espacio para retractarse. Apretando sus puños impulsó su rostro al de él y de nueva cuenta un beso rayando lo salvaje dio inicio. Rico, un sabor delicioso que llegó a cautivar a la dulce Hinata hasta el punto de llegar a ser adictivo el mesclar su saliva con la de Sasuke, enredar su lengua con la suya y acariciar sus labios incontables veces. Adicta a sus caricias y aliento. No tenía dudas, estaba decidida a confiar en él, no ser flexible a alejarse del azabache. De la persona a la que, sabía, quería.

Él ladeaba con constancia y casi rapidez su cabeza, abría y cerraba sus labios a compás de los de ella, guiándola, al tiempo que sus lenguas se acariciaban. Sus manos posesionadas en su nuca descendieron hasta su cintura, apretándola de la misma manera inconsciente que una vez hizo para impedir, de alguna forma, que se desvaneciera. Que era un sueño se trataba de convencer el Uchiha, no quería ser flexible con lo que quería realizar: tomar el cuerpo de la chica bajo él, hacerla suya para luego repetir el acto incontables veces y que nada malo hubiera tras hacerlo.

Sus pulmones clamaron aire y desesperado se lanzó a su cuello. Lamiendo, marcando, besando toda piel en su camino. Ella gimió y él sonrió. Ya era tarde, no se podía controlar. La chica estaba completamente dispuesta a ser de él y sin pensarlo el azabache inconsciente accedió. Era su deseo, anheló por ya bastante estar en esa situación y tomar su virginidad. ¿Cómo le haría ahora para parar? No quería hacerlo y esa era una respuesta acertada para aquella pregunta. Y lo que apoyó esa respuesta fue el acordarse del desagradable rostro del Nara, del Inuzuka. De nueva cuenta los malditos celos lo llenaban a tal punto que no quería imaginársela besando, tocando, a alguien que no fuera él.

Y él la marcaría como suya. Le haría _el amor _primero que nadie y sería su primer hombre. Ella lo había elegido y él la deseaba, ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

"Sasuke..." – Gimió la chica en su oído, levantándose asustada por el rumbo que tomaba la situación. Se escucha deseosa porque continuara, por saber la continuación de aquello pese a que se encontraba nerviosa. Tenía una idea de lo que pasaría ahora. No podía flaquear pero los nervios la inundaban.

"Sólo no pienses." – Dicho aquello retomó el camino de besos que antes había comenzado.

Sin volver acostarse dejó su marca en su cuello y subió hacia sus labios para distraerla, obligándola a concentrarse solo en mover éstos. La aguas iban más tranquilas que anteriormente, no debía apurarse a menos que quisiera asustarla. Además, podría ser la _última y __única_ vez que lo hiciera con ella. Debía concentrarse en disfrutar y gozar el momento. Saborearlo lo más que pudiera.

Las respiraciones de ambos jóvenes se volvieron más irregulares haciendo que sólo éstas y el ruido de sus salivas mezclándose inundaran el lugar. El Uchiha recorrió con la yemas de sus dedos la silueta de costado de la ojiperla descendiendo hasta su pierna para acariciarla. Su piel se estremeció y cuando ella se alejó volvió a reclamar sus labios al segundo que su mano derecha pasaba tras su espalda para engancharla a su cintura y acercarla más a su cuerpo. La mano sobre su pierna ascendió en una caricia, levantando levemente su falda, ignoró su nuevo sobresalto y bajándola hasta tocar la piel de su muslo usó de su fuerza para levantar la pierna y ponerla sobre las suyas. Haciendo que ella quedara sentada sobre él al acomodarse.

Temblorosa pero determinada, Hinata llevó sus manos hasta su cabello y hombro, acariciando con una sus cabellos y con la otra solo sujetándolo. Sintió una brisa fría recorrer el estomago y sorprendida solo se dejó hacer por el azabache, quien levantaba la camisa del instituto y buzo para tirarlos en algún rincón de la habitación. Dejó caer sus parpados al sentir el rose de las yemas del chico acariciarla, no prestando atención al descontrol de emociones de quien la tocaba, quien internamente luchaba por no salirse de control.

Era una piel extremadamente suave que lo imitaba a explorarla, a arremeter contra ella sin toque y sin cuidado, pudiendo lastimar a la ojiblanca pero disfrutar de su cuerpo. Pero era exactamente ese deseo de lujuria y_ hambre por ella_ el cual quería controlar, apaciguar. Aquel cuerpo sobre él y entre sus brazos era demasiado delicado para un _ser_ como él, un vampiro o un demonio. La vio tranquila y con los ojos cerrados, más lo que llamó su atención fueron los labios color cereza entre abiertos, pareciendo sin duda apetecibles. Los acarició haciendo que ella abriera vagamente sus parpados y frunció el ceño al ver en un _flashback _al Inuzuka también probándolos.

Frunció el ceño y sin medirse arremetió contra sus labios. La besó de forma desesperada tratando de hacer saber que esos labios solo Uchiha Sasuke podía probarlos. Ella gritó en sorpresa pero el azabache solo se dedicó en no perder la guerra que sus lenguas habían iniciado. Tiró de ella hacia atrás y se impulsó a su frente, tomó sus piernas para separarlas para luego acomodarse entre éstas para volver a dar comienzo a la búsqueda de su lengua. La ojiperla no podía hacer más que corresponder el gesto cómo podía, sintiendo su rostro arder al sentir como él simulaba una embestida.

"S-Sasuke... ¡Ah!" – Debía detenerlo porque sabía que las cosas se habían ido del control. Pero hasta ella misma lo perdía al sentir su boca sobre la suya, invitándola a gozar de esa sensación tan placentera. Distrayéndole y haciéndole olvidar de su alrededor.

De igual manera Hinata trató de ignorar a sus hormonas para detenerlo. Posó una mano en su mejilla para alejarlo. Estaba agitado y la miraba sin comprender, ella sonrió y temerosa llevó sus manos a su camisa para desabrochar. Alcanzó hacerlo con solo dos botones ya que él se la quitó pasándosela por la cabeza.

"Perdón." – Había perdido el control y no lo podía volver a permitir. La vio sonreír sonrojada y desviar la mirada y se extrañó. Miró su torso desnudo y supo que su vergüenza le evitaba el mirarlo. Una sonrisa curva se asomó a sus fracciones. – "Tócame." – Ordenó mientras sostenía su peso con sus brazos y cerraba los ojos, tratando de rescatar un poco de control.

Debía ir despacio.

¡Mierda! ¿Ir despacio? Aquello estaba rayando lo imposible ahora que la Hyuuga exploraba su piel, tocaba y detallaba sus músculos. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al sentirla descender hasta llegar a su ombligo, unos centímetros más abajo y... Paró. Suspiró aliviado al sentir como volvía ascender. Estaba tan cerca... Soltando aire en un bufido de alivio imitó su accionar para recorrer su cuerpo. Se inclinó hasta quedar su boca con la de ella y tocando sus labios con los suyos optó por descender por su cuello. No usó los dientes, sólo utilizó su lengua y labios. Jugando con ella, estimulando y saboreando de su piel nívea. Sujetó la cintura de la ojiperla y con su mano libre recorrió la espalda hacia arriba hasta chocar contra la unión del sostén.

Ella respingó ante la liberación de sus pechos y él sonrió contra su piel, siguiendo bajando sus labios por la piel de la ojiperla, llegando al inicio de sus pechos. Más una mano sobre su hombro le indicó silenciosamente que parara. Entendiendo, volvió a besar a la chica, dándole seguridad, indicándole que todo estaría bien. Tomó distancia para apreciar el paisaje de su torso desnudo pero todo se volvió negro, sorprendiéndolo.

La luz se había cortado.

Bufó con decepción y escuchó la risa de la chica bajo a él que, pese a su vergüenza, le daba gracia el verlo frustrarse y comportarse como un niño. Indignado y tratando de también burlarse de ella optó por tocar en vez de mirar. Con delicadeza acarició el entero del pecho de la chica, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola suspirar. Como si se tratara de un masaje repitió el movimiento, estimulándola, provocando que una electricidad recorriera la espina dorsal de la de hermosos ojos perlas.

Lo sintió moverse sobre ella y pensó que tomaría en su mano su otro seno, sin embargo, no disimuló su sorpresa al sentir como él humedecía el pezón con su lengua, realizando movimientos circulares. Cautivado en su mano yacía uno de sus pechos mientras que el otro era preso de sus labios, dientes y lengua. Gimió con ganas inconsciente de que con aquello solo alimenta más el deseo del azabache, quien comenzaba a succionar el botón rosado que adornaba la cima de su pecho.

"Sas... ¡Ah!" – Una casi inaudible explosión fue tapada por el gemido escapado de los labios de la chica. Dispuesto hacer lo propio con el otro el Uchiha no tardó en _atacar_ un segundo botón. Ella arqueó la espalda, ofreciéndolos y dándole mayor comodidad para su cometido. Sin querer movió también su cadera y fue hasta entonces que se percató o recordó la posición en la que se encontraban al sentir un bulto rozar su intimidad. Se sujetó de sus cabellos azabaches y por inercia repitió el movimiento, encontrándolo agradable, placentero. – "Ah, ah, ah, nh..."

Sus gemidos no hacían más que aumentar su deseo por tomarla de una buena vez, de excitarlo, al igual que el roce que repetía contra su miembro. No debía de apurarse, ella estaba siendo impaciente y él quería disfrutar un poco más. Llevó una mano a su cadera e impidió que realizara cualquier movimiento. Al levantar su rostro observó sus mejillas teñidas de un fuerte rojo y sus labios hinchados entre abiertos, ahora visible para sus ojos adaptados a la oscuridad.

Se veía realmente deliciosa, ella era adictiva, y la anheló más al poder apreciar ahora su torso desnudo, alumbrado escasamente.

Movió sus piernas de lugar para no quedar entre las de ella y agachó su rostro hasta que volvió a probar sus labios. Su lengua salió en busca de la suya y se dedicó a recorrer su silueta y curvas de su costado con una mano, como anteriormente ya lo había hecho, y se detuvo un poco más abajo de su cadera, enredando en su mano su falda. Finalmente bajó aún más hasta tomar con fuerza su trasero y volver a retirar la mano para acariciar su vientre y dirigirse con lentitud hasta su intimidad, teniendo ocupada su mano izquierda subiendo la falda hasta su cintura.

La ojiperla inmediatamente al sentir presión en _aquella zona a_brió los ojos horrorizada y el chico sólo rió sobre sus labios por su reacción. Le susurró que sólo se limitara a sentir y con dificultad asintió para luego volver a ser presa de la incomoda sensación pero placentera que le ofrecía el azabache. Los dedos medio y anular frotaron con insistencia su intimidad y Hinata sentía que se agitaba, se le dificultó el respirar. Los gemidos que pudieran escapar de sus bocas era silenciados por el azabache, quien la besaba con ímpetu. De pronto se sintió húmeda y el movimiento de los dedos de él se tornó más veloz, agitándola aún más hasta que se sintió más liviana, como si una gran tensión se hubiera ido, una explosión totalmente placentera.

"Tu primer orgasmo." – Le susurró en el oído el vampiro, lamiendo juguetona mente el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella trató de recuperar su tranquilo respirar pero él no se la hizo fácil.

"¡A-Ah! ¡¿Q-Qué... Q-Qué...?!" – Otra vez aterrada observó al Uchiha inclinar su cabeza hacia su intimidad. Él la estaba... le estaba mirando... ¡Que vergüenza! Quería apartarlo pero él sostuvo sus piernas y muñecas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo su rostro completo arder. Más cuando sintió una de sus manos ser liberada sus bragas fueron retiradas.

¿Hacía falta que la mirara? ¿Y con esa sonrisa en sus labios? Él la miró a los ojos para tranquilizarla y sin dejar escapar otro segundo más agachó su cabeza hacia la intimidad de la chica. Sacó su lengua fuera de sus labios y la movió hacia arriba sobre su intimidad aplicando un poco de fuerza, jugando. La miró y ella tenía la cabeza tirada hacia atrás.

Repitió el acto unas varias veces más para después dirigir su atención a su clítoris. Pasó su lengua por aquella parte y luego lo tomó con delicadeza entre sus labios. Comenzó a succionar la zona y dirigió sus dedos a su entrada. La estimuló frotándolos contra ésta y luego adentró uno. La chica no gritó pero se quejó, Sintió cómo apretaba sus cabellos e ignorando el leve olor a sangre retiró el dedo. Lo volvió adentrar y retirar innumerables veces hasta que supo y _escuchó_ que ella ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación. Sumó otro dedo y luego otro hasta el punto donde otro orgasmo surgió acompañado de un grito y se limitó a beber todo jugo que saliera de ella, saboreando.

"_Deliciosa._" – Susurró él con malicia y una sonrisa en sus fracciones, relamiéndose los dedos. Ella tapó su rostro con ambas manos y fue hacia ella para retirárselas. – "Pruébate." – Le dijo rozando con el dedo indice su labio inferior. Lo adentró a su boca y un extraño placer lo invadió al verla succionarlo, ascendiendo y descendiendo o subiendo y bajando. Entre tanto la Hyuuga solo lo miraba imitando a un tomate. Era un sabor demasiado dulce, soportable, pero no tan agradable, al menos para ella. Finalmente él retiró el dedo y lo reemplazó con su lengua.

El pene erecto ya le dolía dentro del pantalón. Iba a des-abrochárselo pero la mano de Hinata lo impidió. La miró pero ella no lo hacía, tenía su mirada en la pared y entonces lo entendió. La mano de ella llegó temblorosa hasta el inicio del pantalón y al bajar el cierre sus mejillas tomaron más color al rozar _aquello._ Aún así, determina, escabulló una mano en la ropa interior de él y no disimuló la sorpresa al tomarlo en sus manos, al sentirlo tan... grande. Esa reacción no hizo más que elevar el ego del azabache que liberó su miembro adolorido de sus ropas, sin dejar de ser sostenido por Hinata.

"Uhm... Muévela." – Ordenó, siendo obedecido por ella que al instante. Él al principió sostuvo la mano de ella sobre su miembro para indicarle el cómo hacerlo y cuando consideró que debía intentarlo, la soltó. Gemidos y quejidos roncos salían desde lo profundo de su garganta por el ritmo que ella tomaba. Era lento pero el placer que sentía no tenía comparación. Y cuando aceleró el movimiento tomó su mano con brusquedad.

Ya no lo soportaba. _Ella había metido las manos en el fuego._

Se levantó de la cama y retiró el pantalón junto a la ropa interior, al igual que la falda de Hinata arrugada en su estomago cuando fue hacia ella. Unió sus labios a otros gruesos y apetecibles que mejor recibimiento no le habrían podido dar. Su lengua logro escabullirse entre los labios de ella y acomodándose entre sus piernas tomó su miembro. Las piernas de ella se enredaron en su cadera y al acomodarse en su entrada se abrió paso, entrando ni rápido ni lento.

"¡Sasuke!" – Gimió en una exclamación y hundió su rostro en su hombro. Dolía y molestaba, sí, pero en cuanto se retiró y volvió a entrar en ella ya no molestó más o al menos no tanto. Lo encontró agradable, quería que lo repitiera.

El azabache no perdió tiempo y comenzó al mover sus caderas, embistiéndola. La besó con desesperación y entretuvo a sus manos con sus pechos. Los cuales apretó, masajeó y pellizcó. El movimiento de sus caderas tomaba cada vez más velocidad, la que su cuerpo le permitía. Era difícil, debía ser delicado pero su lado salvaje gritaba por libertad. Gruñendo al dar una dura estocada sus labios tomaron el pezón de la chica. Lo lamió, succionó, por segundos, disfrutando de los rasguños en su espalda.

Tomando su cadera la sostuvo con fuerza y se medio incorporó para poder mirarla, sin detener los movimientos que le proporcionaban placer a ambos. La estreches de ella no hacía más que enloquecer y deshacerse el poco y escaso auto control que residía aún en él. La imagen de ella agitada, sonrojada, sus ojos brillosos y sus pechos bailando eran jodidamente atrayente, lo excitaba, aún más. De un momento a otro tomó una de sus piernas y la llevó a su hombro y la sostuvo allí para tener un más fácil movimiento. Buscando la manera de entrar más profundo en ella. Se inclinó para besarla pero aquello era una tarea titánica gracias a sus jadeos. No pudieron más que rosar sus lenguas mientras mantenían sus labios entre abiertos en todo momento.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah..." – El azabache apoyó su frente en su hombro sin detener las embestidas, escuchando embelesado sus melodiosos gemidos. – "Sas... Sas... ¡Ah!"

"Tsk." – El Uchiha cerró los ojos al sentir la humedad de ella. Se había corrido haciéndole más fácil el moverse dentro de ella. Haciendo de ese momento toda una tortura placentera al sentir las paredes de ella contraerse y apretar su miembro. Llevó su mano a la almohada y la apretó con fuerza para liberar algo de tensión. Hizo sus embestidas más lentas y salió de ella. – "Date la vuelta." - Le susurró en el oído empezando a lamer el lóbulo mientras se acariciaba el pene y esperaba a que ella hiciera sumisa lo indicado por él.

Sosteniéndose de sus manos y rodillas, con su trasero levantado hacia atrás, el azabache la envistió con fuerza. Hubiera gritado pero la mano de él sobre su boca no se lo permitió. Él colocó sus manos en su cadera y comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, sintiendo aquella fricción realmente adictiva, agradable, placentera... Jodidamente placentera. Acarició el trasero de ella volviendo los movimiento lentos pero profundos. Apretó con una mano su pecho y cuando se inclinó hacia delate y entrelazó los dedos de su mano libre con la de ella aceleró los movimientos y apretó los dientes.

_Quería morder, perforar, su piel. Succionar la sangre de ella._

"Sa... Sasuke. Ah." – Estaba por volver a llegar a su limite y él también. Salió de ella la dio vuelta y las embestidas de antes ahora tornaron un total cambio de velocidad, siendo más rápidas.

"Hinata." – Entrelazó de nuevo sus dedos con los de ella y gruñó contra sus labios al sentirla liberar el calor de su cuerpo. Lo mismo hubiera hecho él pero salió a tiempo de ella para acabar en su estomago, no podía ser imprudente y terminar dentro aunque lo anhelara.

Cansado trató de controlar su ritmo cardíaco, normalizar su respiración agitada. Se levantó de la cama sin ningún pudor para ir hacia una de las mesas de luz de esa habitación y en cuanto volvió lo hizo con un papel con el cual limpió a la Hyuuga, quien le sonreía casada, agitada. Le devolvió el gesto y acostándose junto a ella la estrechó entre uno de sus brazos, obligándola a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho desnudo.

No supo por qué en vez de retirarse se acomodó a su lado. Por qué tomaba las sabanas para tapar el cuerpo desnudo de ambos. Sin embargo, y pese a sus dudas, sonrió cansado y con sus últimas fuerzas habló.

"¿Esta era tu cama, no?" – Preguntó recordando ese pequeño detalle pero al ver el sonrojo de ella y como escondía su rostro supo que tendría que darle una buena explicación a su amiga de lo sucedido. Quizás algo como que dos jóvenes del instituto entraron ya impacientes y consumaron ahí aquel acto. No daría nombres.

Cerró los ojos y un último pensamiento retumbó en su cabeza. Uno que sabía al día siguiente lo atormentaría. El renacer de un sentimiento desconocido ahora para él que evitaría a toda costa. Más no escabulló en él y dejó caerse en brazos del Morfeo junto a la persona que le ofrecía también su calor.

.

**.**

Se removió y estiró entre las sabanas de la cama. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y los recuerdos de lo pasado la noche anterior le pegaron de lleno en sus pensares. Más la sonrisa que se había formado en sus fracciones inmediatamente desapareció para ser remplazada por un rostro de preocupación. No sintió otro calor más que el de las sabanas y asustada comenzó a voltearse lentamente.

"¿Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

**.**

**~ Fin del capitulo 10 ~**

* * *

O: ¡Chan, chan, chan, chan! :O

Como novata, aguantaré toda clase de criticas ya que fue todo lo que mi _perversidad_ pudo y bueno...

Sepan que éste fic va a ser bastante pervertido ya por el hecho de haber vampiros incluidos. Los vampiros vendrían a ser como... expertos en el arte de la seducción. Podría ponerse como ejemplo la relación de Sasuke y Hinata. Un juego seductor iniciado por él y que al final Hinata terminó sucumbiendo ante sus encantos... (e.e) Sí, ella se entregó pero las cosas no fueron como siempre... En fin, a partir de ahora habrá yuri, yaoi (sí, puede que haya...) y lemon (no solo SasuHina) No sé si me expliqué bien. Si hay dudas, pregunten...

En cuanto al trío, no profundicé en ello en este capi. Pero a partir de éste empieza el drama, lo dark, el trío amoroso... No tengo nada más que decir -.- Solo que gracias por el apoyo y que sí, me emocioné escribiendo xD. ¡Ah! y el final... sin comentarios...

[ Faltas ortográficas (O más bien: Horrores), de seguro me aproveché de ellas acá xD, pero las corregiré mañana en cuanto me haga un tiempo ]

Gracias por sus reviews n.n: **L_aCrazyWriter_** (Jajajaja, es la llama de la juventud xD Ellos no la desaprovechan y no pierden el tiempo xD Y sí, me ví tentada hacer una escena de ellos tres juntos luego de los mensajes xD Juntos prometen risas seguro n.n) **D_ark _A_my-chan_**. (Pues, aquí la respuesta a una de sus preguntas xD Era algo que tenía que pasar... En cuanto a Kiba... Uhm... En el siguiente capitulo aparecerá seguro en un papel realmente importante...) **k**_**iky-san**_ (Bienvenida ! y me alegra que te gusten mis historia n/./n Son locas y raras... En especial Visita Inesperada... Pero trataré de no decepcionarte en la última continuación xD. Y espero te hayas disfrutado este capi.) **V**_**ioletamonste**._ (Oh, esa pregunta la adoré. Pero lo único que te puedo decir es que Itachi cumple un papel realmente importante en toda la historia...)**L**_**ilyHime100. **_(Bienvenida! y me hace feliz que te guste la historia, de veras! n.n Pues, esa escena no era un recuerdo ni nada, es en la misma actualidad y respecto a su aparición, él sí cumplirá un papel importante. Pero falta algo...) **A_drihanna._ **(Pues bienvenida! Me alegra que te halla gustado el fic y espero este capi. sea de tu agrado n.n)

**Dato que puede ser de su interés querido/a lector/a:**

**- **Darkos: Pues, éste no es más que un nombre que inventé (no muy ingenioso...) para no ponerles Strigoi ("...Strigoi: Es otro de los vampiros originales pero les gusta atacar en grupo. Se puede acabar con él poniendo ajo en su boca o quitándole el corazón...") a lo vampiros "malos". Decirles darkos o strigoi es lo mismo. Pero me pareció algo aburrido e inventé otro nombre. Además de que cambié que ellos no mueren con ajo. Pero en fin, es lo mismo.  
**- **Darkes: Vendrían a ser los vampiros moroi, de sangre pura. No se convierten en vampiros, nacen siéndolos. Y digo lo mismo que lo anterior, le cambié o inventé otro nombre por diversión. Además de que éstos no tienen cabello y en el fic sí.  
- Luego también están los Dhampir, son mitad vampiro y humano pero por lo general cazadores de vampiros (sólo a los strigois). No sé si los incluya en el fic...  
- Por ultimo, la piel de Sasuke es fría pero Hinata ya está acostumbrada. No hace falta que lo aclare, pues es algo obvio viniendo de vampiros...

Bien, a lo que quería: ¿Cómo quieren que los llame? O Darkos o strigoi. O Darkes o moroi. o-ó  
Y agrego otra pregunta. ¿Por qué habré nombrado _Gran soplo_ al capi?


	11. El inicio de las consecuencias

Genero: Romance - Humor - Drama - Fantasía.

Pareja principal: SasuHina.

Parejas incluidas: Shikatema, demás parejas van a variar.

* –Hablan –.

*_–Pensamientos –._

* _«Recuerdos__»_

_–_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei_–._

* * *

**Amør Ðe Sangre****  
**

.

.

**.**

Capítulo 11: El inicio de las consecuencias.

_«Uchiha Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, cansado. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la mesa de luz, mas no encontró el reloj que siempre se hallaba allí. No obstante, al querer estirar su brazo para buscarlo el peso de algo se lo impidió._

_Clavó al instante su mirada en la chica que yacía acostada a su lado, abrazada a él, y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo pasado hace algunas horas. ¿Por ese cálido calor esa noche no había tenido pesadillas? Era lo más seguro, su fría piel y el escaso calor de las sabanas no alcanzaban a ser tan reconfortante como el calor que emanaba aquel delicado cuerpo._

_La apreció a la luz artificial de ese no tan fuerte sol y nunca la había visto más hermosa, una rara belleza natural. Tenía los labios entre abiertos, sus párpados caídos y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Las sabanas llegaban a tapar la mitad de su pecho y su espalda estaba casi al descubierto. Unos mechones de cabello dormían sobre su rostro mientras que el resto descansaba sobre el brazo de él._

_Tenía un aroma delicioso que se introducía sin permiso en sus fosas nasales y otro desconocido para ella pero que él y demás de su especie de seguro apreciaban más que nada. Su cuello llamaba más que nada su atención, casi la misma que sus ojos. De él se desprendía un olor atrayente, seductor, su sangre prometía tener un sabor tan dulce como la miel y lo invitaba a probarla. Podía en esos momentos escucharla recorrer su cuerpo, la escuchaba y la quería probar._

_Acarició de manera embelesada su fino cuello pero al segundo retiró su mano como si su piel quemara. Lo que pensaba no estaba bien, lo que estaba sintiendo mucho menos. No era deseo, si no, algo completamente diferente a aquello._

_¿Sería que por primera vez estaba pensando en alguien más?_

_Así era por muy difícil que fuera para él aceptarlo. Las palabras que una vez Tsunade le dijo y también Shikamaru ahora zumbaban en su cabeza, repitiéndose en ecos. Porque de una manera casi retorcida e inexplicable para él ella valía más de lo que una vez pudo pensar._

_Con el simple hecho de haberse metido en las sabanas de una cama en su compañía arruinaba sus sueños por complacer un egoísta capricho suyo. La ojiperla soñaba con ser una gran cazadora y para eso ella tenía que seguir las reglas, por lo cual él sólo se lo arruinaría por ser un vampiro, sólo un estorbo. Tenía prohibido relacionarse con un demonio como él más allá de la amistad, y ésta tampoco sabía si estaba permitida._

_Aún así ¿Cómo alejarse? ¿Podría él hacerlo después de haber probado su cuerpo y haberse acostumbrado a su compañía? Había estado más que equivocado al pensar que con sólo acostarse con ella apaciguaría aquel deseo que ella le provocaba. Ahora sólo pensaba en repetir el acto innumerables veces. La deseaba aún más._

_No obstante, debía de poner a alguien antes que él esta vez. Porque la Hyuuga le interesaba, le preocupaba y no quería profundizar ni preguntarse el porqué por miedo a tener una respuesta no deseada. Y para eso debía recurrir a lo que tan bien sabía hacer: mentir._

_Los minutos pasaban y como si ella le quemara la corrió de su lado, se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda y no mucho después escuchó sus leves quejidos. Estaba despertando. Ladeó sólo un poco su cabeza y la vio estirarse de espaldas a él, apretó sus puños y vio cómo sonreía para después sobresaltarse al no hallar su cuerpo a su junto._

_No daría marcha atrás. Esta vez no pensaría en él._

___–_¿Sasuke-kun? –sus puños hicieron más presión al escuchar su vos temblorosa, preocupada, asustada. Ella ya sospechaba que algo estaba mal y estaba en lo cierto.

_Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire para lo que iba a decir, repitiéndose que por mucho que le pesara esto no era por él, si no por ella; y volteó su rostro para mirar el piso. Era lo mejor para ella pero ¿Y para él?_

___–_Tsk –al escuchar su chasquido Hinata se incorporó asustada y él se paró. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien.  
___–_¿Sas...?  
___–_Espero no hayas confundido las co...  
___–_¿E-Es enserio? –incapaz de mirarla a los ojos comenzó a recoger su ropa para vestirse. Había sido estúpido lo que había dicho, pues otra cosa no se le venía a la mente, y entendía esa pregunta pero, ¿Por qué le molestaba escuchar su voz quebrada?  
___–_Yo sólo quería tener... –no terminó, no podía hacerlo y además ella lo había interrumpido. Era mejor que a que él se arrepintiera, ¿verdad?  
___–_Ya veo... –una lagrima rebelde resbaló por sus mejillas y Sasuke se abrochó con rabia el pantalón. No había tartamudeando ¿Se estaba resignado?–. Quiero estar sola.

_Sus manos nuevamente se auto apretaron con fuerza al escuchar un leve sollozo. ¿Por qué lloraba? Si lo que hacía lo hacía por su bien. ¿Acaso por él? Una sonrisa se le escapó al atravesar la puerta. Él no valía esas lagrimas._

___–_Perdón –susurró al cerrar la puerta tras él, pasando por alto que una rubia lo miraba sorprendida y perturbada desde el sofá. »

Ese recuerdo no dejaba de perturbarlo desde horas, desde que la abandonó.

Por primera vez hacía algo bien y no común de un vampiro, y el precio era verla llorar. Lo molestaba que hiciera eso, debía dejar de ser una niña ilusa pensando que todo es color de rosas. Aunque de seguro ya lo había logrado, con lo hecho. Más se trataba de convencer que era culpa de ella por confiar en que todos tienen un lado "bueno".

Sus puños se tensaron y tiró una piedra hacia el lago frente a él –dudaba que ella volviera a pisar aquel lugar y recordar lo que una vez "tuvieron"–. Estaba siendo peor que un estúpido echándole la culpa a ella si el que comenzó aquello fue él y ahora se arrepentía. ¿Desde cuándo él se lamentaba? Desde ese día.

La Hyuuga se había ganado sus respetos con el tiempo, teniéndola en alta estima. Lo había dicho: le agradaba y gustaba de su compañía, la cual lo tranquilizaba. Pero lo había arruinado todo y ella no terminó siendo más que un dulce del cual gustaba de repetir infinidad de veces. Mas, resignado, sabía que no lo volvería a degustar y sólo podría tenerlo cerca y sin tocarlo. Sólo gozaría de admirarlo desde el mostrador que lo exhibía. Así eran las cosas ahora.

Otra piedra rebotó, exactamente, cuatro veces en el lago y volvió a fruncir más el ceño. Volvía auto insultarse mentalmente por no saber lo que pasaba con él y lo que hacía. Ya había pasado por eso pero esta vez era más que distinto. Él contaba con Sakura como una amiga y había evitado por todos los medios dañarla, como acostarse con ella sólo por placer, ya que sólo por esa razón podría hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo que sentía con Hinata era distinto que con Sakura, porque a ella la había dañado pese a que no quería, no había podido, si quiera, resistirse a tocar su cuerpo. La deseaba y anhelaba volver apreciarla desnuda, abrazada a él.

La palabra _amor_ se atrevió hacer acto de aparición en su mente y se vio tentado a reír a carcajadas, y lo hizo. Estúpido, si quiera, considerarla. Él amando a alguien, a una cazadora, a una chica opuesta a él y que con sólo una caricia podría rasparse. Un demonio como él no merecía tal cosa y menos amaba. El amor no era nada, solo una palabra carente de significado para él. A la cual estúpidos recurrían a ella para no sentirse tan solos, para refugiarse de la desesperación.

El amor no era más que un espejismo, un reflejo. En su realidad tal cosa no existía y sí así fuera de nada le serviría. Sólo para causarle más dolor. Lo que sentía ahora no hacía más que confirmarle lo último si tal sentimiento residiera en él.

Iba a lanzar otra piedra al dejar de reír pero una mano sobre la suya se lo impidió. Quiso voltear su rostro para saber quién era el maldito que lo interrumpía y encima tocaba pero sólo un gran golpe en su mejilla recibió. Iba a defenderse pero al levantar la vista y toparse con Shikamaru Nara quedó pasmado. Tal comportamiento no era común en él, quien siempre razonaba antes de hacer. Entonces vio ira en sus ojos, rabia, y supo el por qué lo hacía.

_–_Tsk –Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua contra sus dientes al momento que tomaba la camisa del azabache y lo empujaba con fuerza hacia atrás, haciendo que su espalda chocara contra el verde césped. A horcajadas se subió sobre él y sin pensarlo su puño volvió a estrellarse en su rostro–. ¡Eres un bastardo!

El silencio fue lo único que recibió por respuesta mientras golpeaba a un resignado azabache que se dejaba hacer. Se lo merecía después de todo.

Los minutos pasaban y ya satisfecho o consciente de lo que hacía el Nara estrelló su puño en el pasto y trató de retomar su calmado respirar. Tomó la camisa del azabache y lo atrajo hasta él.

_–_¿No te dije que te alejaras? –preguntó con una voz llena de rencor, controlándose para no gritar. Mas el Uchiha simplemente sonrió, cabreándolo aún más.  
_–_Dijiste muchas cosas... –contestó arrogante, desafiándolo–. Y hoy confirmaste una de ellas. ¿O acaso me...?

No terminó, otro golpe se lo impidió. El Nara se levantó soltándolo sin cuidado de la camisa y emprendió camino hacia el instituto con las manos tensadas. De nada valía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ese idiota. Entre tanto, el Uchiha permaneció inmóvil en el suelo.

No sólo debía mentirle a Hinata, sino a todos.

.

.

**.**

Con la mirada perdida y caminando más por inercia que por cualquier otra cosa, salió del baño ya vestida. Una preocupada Temari corrió hasta ella al divisarla pero la ojiperla ninguna atención le prestó. Estaba ida, pensando, auto reprendiéndose por ser tan...

Sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Aquel día, o noche, quedaría guardado en su memoria por el resto de sus días y por tal cosa se había jurado no arrepentirse de ello. Aprendería de ese "error" para no volver a cometerlo y fin del asunto, era lo único que podía hacer también. Tonto era pensar volver el tiempo, no servía de nada.

Al hablar con Temari y Shikamaru había cesado de llorar, algo inevitable. Algo en su interior se había apagado y luchaba contra una fuerza invisible para no derrumbarse por completo. Algo en ella había roto y supo que ya no podría volver a permitirse confiar en alguien. Aunque quizás sólo en él. Pues, la habían advertido y aún así ella hizo oídos sordos, confiando ciegamente en Sasuke.

_–_¡Ya está Hinata! –escuchó cómo su amiga la llamaba o más bien gritaba, logrando sacarla de la especie de trance en la que estaba sumida. Se dio la vuelta y se sintió mal al verla con gesto preocupado; por ser ella la causa de su tristeza–. Nadie se murió. ¿Por qué no sonríes? Apuesto a que te veras más lindas y los chicos caerán a tus pies.  
_–_Lo siento... Pero no se trata de eso Temari-chan... –bajó su rostro con tristeza. Ella en verdad quería al Uchiha, se había acostumbrado a su compañía y ahora ya nada volvería a ser igual. Él había jugado con ella como una vez sospechó y como todos le dijeron–. Yo... No q-quiero llorar pero...  
_–_¡¿Qué dices mujer?! –gritó enojada la rubia y pegándole fuertemente en la cabeza mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, sorprendiendo a la ojiperla–. Si necesitas llorar: llora. Pero recuerda que será la última vez que lo harás por él –cerró los ojos mientras se tranquilizaba–. Por una estupidez hecha por un idiota no privarás tu sonrisa a los demás, lo veo injusto. Tu primo y Kiba ansían verla y también yo.  
_–_Temari...  
_–_Llora Hinata –le dijo la rubia mirándola seria, sin mostrarse flexible. Mas la dureza en sus fracciones cayó al recibir en sus brazos a una destrozada ojiperla que nuevamente rompía en lagrimas.

Lo quería, por más que muchas dijeran que no valía la pena llorar y nunca lo harían por un chico ¿Cómo no hacerlo al perder algo querido? ¿Cómo evitarlo si para colmo éste sólo había jugado con ella?

Los minutos pasaron y al dejar de llorar Hinata siguió ocultando su rostro en el hombro de la que consideraba su amiga.

_–_¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Temari mientras palmeaba su espalda. La chica asintió y sonrió abiertamente al sentirla hacerlo–. ¿Quieres ver a tu primo? No se han visto en estos días y él debe estar preocupado por "Hinata-sama" –dijo imitando la voz del castaño, haciendo que la ojiperla riera.  
_–_Creo que hoy permaneceré aquí, é-él se daría cuenta que algo anda mal si me ve _–_dijo mientras le sonreía a la rubia, quien la imitaba al verla con ese animo_–. _Además, no está.  
_–_¡Bien! –gritó entusiasmada y parándose de repente–. Le diré a Shikamaru para que también se quede con nosotras, sospecho que le gustará. Además ese vago haría cualquier cosa antes de concurrir a una clase.

Inevitablemente rió.

–Hai, Shikamaru-kun es igual a ti en cierto modo...  
–¿Me estás insultando o diciendo vaga? –la de coletas no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante lo escuchado.  
–¡T-Temari-chan! Yo no...  
–Hahaha. Ahí están esos sonrojos que tanto extrañaba –le obsequió una sonrisa antes de salir–. ¡Vendré enseguida!

Asintiendo, se dejó caer en el sillón. La sonrisa que portaba desapareció y su mirar fue hacia la ventana que le obsequiaba nada más que la oscuridad del afuera. Recordó entonces que no podría ir el día de mañana a la ciudad y apreciar el sol. Su rostro se volvió triste y cerró los ojos para tranquilizar sus emociones internas. No podía aceptar las cosas tan fácilmente y borrar la tristeza que la carcomía en sólo unos minutos. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Quizás porque había confiado en él, porque lo quería y porque ahora se daba cuenta de que se había enamorado por primera vez. Un experiencia totalmente opuesta a lo que una vez pensó. Y ante eso las ganas de llorar volvían aparecer por no ser correspondida. Mas no lo haría.

No debía de ser débil y no lo sería por Neji. Se había prometido una vez que no volvería a llorar y aunque rompió aquella promesa no lo haría nuevamente. No aunque la hubieran humillado y lastimado.

Recordó porqué aún sonreía y se esforzaba por mejorar. Neji para ella valía más que cualquier chico que le destrozara el corazón. Debía sonreír para él y apoyarlo, protegerlo. Su primo era su sol y el que le impedía sumirse en oscuridad.

Sin embargo, eso no borraba la nueva y oscura mancha que se había instalado en su corazón, la cual parecía ser indeleble.

.

.

**.**

El día anterior había sido agotador y aquella mañana su despertar más que extraño.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la dirección no podía dejar de pensar en la ahogante pesadilla de la cual había sido preso. Siendo él y su amada prima los protagonistas. Se tomaba la cabeza, se masajeaba la cien, cerraba con fuerza sus párpados y fruncía tanto los labios como el ceño infinidad de veces y sin descanso. Eso había estado haciendo en toda la madrugada. Una sensación extraña se sumergía en su pecho y deseaba ir con su prima, hablarle y hasta podría mostrarse más que afectuoso con ella.

¿Acaso tanta lejanía había logrado afectarle de tal modo que la extrañaba a más no poder?

Sonrió sin proponérselo al recordar las noches donde ella dormía con él para sentirse protegida y asegurarse de que no se fuera. Él anhelaba abrazarla en esos momentos en los cuales tosía con rudeza. Aún así, no sólo era él el que necesitaba soporte. Algo le decía que ella no era la excepción y quizá sólo por desaparecer sin justificativo desde hace tiempo. Le estaba fallando como primo y hermano mayor, él era el que protegía, no el protegido. De eso se trataba de convencer y por eso limpiaba con un pañuelo lo que yacía en su mano para ocultarlo en el pantalón, lejos de otros ojos.

Golpeó la puerta que lo dividía de Tsunade pero nada se escuchó. Repitió el acto y escaso de paciencia llevó su mano hacia el picaporte para él mismo abrirla. No obstante, no lo hizo. Con rara curiosidad observó a la mujer a la cual buscaba arrastrar a Uchiha Sasuke con el rostro bien en alto, mientras le decía a gritos que fuera a la clase. Sus ojos levemente se abrieron al ver que sus mejillas adoptaron un oscuro color morado y un labio lo tenía partido. Ello era digno de admirar ya que no era algo que se viera todos los días y algo grave habría de pasar si él estaba en esas condiciones; sólo pensó que tal vez Hinata estuviera herida. Ella era una cazadora y al ser de su clase estaba obligada a interponerse en una pelea de un vampiro y hombre lobo. Además, compartía habitación con él; las probabilidades de que ella estuviera involucrada eran altas.

–Neji –lo llamó Tsunade, llamando su atención. En la lejanía el Uchiha se perdía y vio a la rubia acariciarse la sien–. Ya has llegado –dijo suspirando–. Ve a ver a tu prima o a quien sea, hoy no estoy de humor. –sin decir más abrió la puerta para entrar a la dirección, no sin antes indicarle que llamara a Shikamaru Nara.

Neji asintió extrañado a aquello y alzándose de hombros decidió caminar hacia la habitación de su prima, fin y al cabo extrañaba verla.

Escasos estudiantes que vagaban por los pasillos pasaban de él y seguían en su mundo, en el cual se dedicaban a perder horas de clases. Cerró lo ojos unos segundos y los volvió abrir una vez estuvo frente a la habitación ocupada por su prima, y se detuvo. Realmente había extrañado ver una de sus sonrisas, sus ojos perlados emocionados a cada que llegaba de un largo viaje. Ya se había acostumbrado, amaba a Hinata-sama, su prima, y había jurado cuidarla pese a cualquier obstáculo. Habitualmente odiaba el ausentarse tanto tiempo por miedo a volver y no verla, sin embargo, su prima estaba segura en ese Instituto aunque no le agradara con quién compartía habitación.

Sus dedos rozaron la manija que le permitiría entrar pero no la giró para hacerlo, menos movió un músculo de su cuerpo. Inmóvil se quedó y no se animaba a, siquiera, respirar. Frunció levemente el ceño y si bien no era de las personas que escucharan conversaciones ajenas acercó su oreja a la puerta, sin perder detalle de lo que se hablaba de Hinata.

–Está dormida –la voz de Temari se escuchó y aunque un peso se le cayó al escuchar eso no tardó en sumarse nuevamente otra molestia–. ¡Pero no me cambies de tema! ¿Por qué tienes sangre en los nudillos? No hacía falta ir a golpear a Sasuke-kun, Hinata no necesita que...  
–No fue por Hinata... Tsk. Se lo merecía de todos modos –sus ojos se entrecerraron y la sangre que fluía por su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse, hervir. No necesitaba ser un genio. El Uchiha le había hecho algo a su prima y lo suficientemente malo como para provocar a Shikamaru y hacerlo golpear al azabache pese a ser alguien razonable–. ¡Le dije que se alejara y el cabrón se acostó con ella! ¡La dejó como si nada al terminar y...! –los párpados ascendieron y sus manos se tensaron al tiempo que Temari lo reprendía por gritar, diciéndole que bajara el tono de voz; Hinata dormía–. No soporté verla llorar por un idiota. Y esto no es algo que se resuelva fácilmente, ella se enamoró... Tsk. Esto será más problemático si Neji se entera.  
–A mi tampoco me agrada la situación pero golpear a Sasuke no...

Suficiente.

Su puño se estrelló contra la puerta y corrió hasta donde antes había visto perderse al azabache. ¡¿Ese cabrón había tocado a su prima?! ¡Tenía sólo dieciséis años! ¡¿Cómo Hinata se había enamorado de un vampiro?!

¡De los demonios que mataron a sus padres, sus tíos!

Mientras corría hacía la clase de 2º B, siendo observado por Shikamaru y Temari, no supo si odiar a Hinata o Sasuke. La palabra traidora había cruzado por su mente. No sólo había sido cosa del bastardo del Uchiha, sino también de su prima. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan... tonta para confiar en un demonio? Romper las reglas por un ser miserable y dejarse engatusar por alguien no fiable.

Sin embargo, y pese a que también hablaría con Hinata por cometer tal estupidez, por traicionar a los suyos, su prioridad era asesinar al Uchiha y dejarlo sin descendencia por tocar a su prima. La había hecho llorar y eso, para él, era algo imperdonable.

Los alumnos que antes había observado se detenían para mirarlo, curiosos, murmurando suposiciones del porqué de su estado. Algunos lo seguían con la mirada y otros lo seguían sin disimular. Aún así no le importaba, le valía mierda lo que pasara a su alrededor. Quizás, si se hubiera quedado, su prima jamás habría hecho _tal cosa_ con el Uchiha. Porque sí, él había escuchado la palabra _acostarse. _Y nadie, menos un cazador, se acostaba con un demonio para sólo dormir y mucho menos lloraba por hacerlo si al despertar éste no estuviera.

Al imaginar ese momento, porque él lo creía así, su ceño se frunció aún más y sus manos ejercieron más presión. Se imaginaba a su Hinata llorando por _algo _que no lo valía. Una dama como ella jamás debía desperdiciar lagrimas por un bastardo.

Finalmente la puerta que le daría entrada al lugar en el que se encontraría ese maldito se hizo visible para sus ojos y alcanzable para él. Sabía que se encontraba ahí por dos razones: Tsunade lo había obligado, la había escuchado, y podía sentir su presencia.

No esperó ni un segundo más. No golpeó ni abrió la puerta, una patada fue suficiente para que ésta cayera y gritos desde adentro se escucharan.

.

.

**.**

Todos, incluyéndose él, miraban sorprendidos a Sasuke Uchiha entrar en muy malas condiciones a la clase. Murmullos se escucharon pero nadie le preguntó nada, ni Asuma. El azabache caminó sin inmutarse y neutro hacia su respectivo lugar.

El silencio reinó y olvidándose totalmente de Hinata (de la cual se preguntaba hace segundos dónde estaba) pensó quién sería el idiota que lo golpeó. Porque si se trataba de un hombre lobo las cosas se complicarían demasiado en el Instituto y hasta podrían echar a todos para que vuelva a ser sólo ocupada por vampiros. Eso implicaba no ver ni a Suigetsu, Shino y, su máxima preocupación: Hinata.

Aunque su mente se hallaba ocupada nunca despegó los ojos de él. Desconfiado por alguna razón extraña. Pues, si bien lo despreciaba, y no sabía si era poco, tenía buen conocimiento que la peliazul dueña de sus pensares pensaba de manera distinta en él. Se lo había negado, intentó no pensar ni profundizar en el tema, pero clara eran las pruebas. Los había visto intercambiar saliva y no hubo peor visión que ello. No servía de nada negárselo más, mucho menos pensar que él la había forzado. Bien se lo había aclarado el bastardo de pelo negro. Por esa razón sabía que Hinata debía de estar angustiada por su estado o quizás sólo tal vez, ella se lo había hecho.

Sus ojos se abrieron para luego entrecerrarse. ¡¿Ese idiota le había hecho algo para que alguien compresiva como ella lo golpeara?! O... nada, una pregunta no lo dejó pensar. ¿Por qué sólo aparecía él y no la peliazul si bien sabía que ellos en esos momentos estaban juntos, para su desgracia? Entonces, otro pensamiento perturbó su total razonamiento.

¡¿Él también la había golpeado?!

Se paró de golpe cegado por la furia, celos y deducciones erróneas y precipitadas, pero nadie le prestó atención. La puerta se vino abajo al tiempo que un gran polvo surgió. Gritos se escucharon y entre ellos el de Neji Hyuuga. Los alumnos de distintas especies se levantaron asustados y el Hyuuga tiró todo banco que se le cruzara, sin pensar en demás.

El Inuzuka no fue la excepción de sorprenderse y menos el Uchiha que sabía lo que ahora se le venía. Los ojos de Neji tenían venas resaltadas a sus costados y sin importarle nada se lanzó al bastardo de Sasuke, golpeándolo sólo él. Porque de parte del Uchiha nada surgía, sólo gruñidos o simplemente silencio.

–También vienes por _eso_ –dijo neutro el azabache. Estaba sorprendido porque se enterara tan rápido de lo hecho por él, más porque dudaba que Hinata le pronunciara palabra de ello. Sin embargo no se resistió a las golpizas, lo tenía merecido pese a que ya lo habían hecho.

Neji por su parte frunció más el ceño al saber que se refería a su prima, a haberla manchado. Pero lo que más lo molestó fue el escuchar que hablaba tan natural, resumiéndolo sólo en "eso". Lo tomó por la remera con rabia y lo jaló hasta él.

–¡¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar a Hinata-sama?! –escupió con gran enojo, haciendo que todos los alumnos y hasta el profesor se sorprendieran. Otro puño se estrelló en la mejilla de Sasuke–. Te mataré, Uchiha –masticó las palabras con frialdad y enojo, no gritando gracias a la presión de sus dientes.

Y nuevamente volvió a golpearlo con violencia. Y pese al gran desconcierto por lo escuchado, el más afectado fue Kiba Inuzuka.

¡Él la había tocado! Sus deducciones no parecían ser erróneas. La había golpeado. Sus puños se tensaron y pasando de toda esa escena corrió hasta la enfermería con prisa. ¿Dónde más podría estar, si no? Eso justificaba la ausencia de Shikamaru y Temari, el golpe en la mejilla del azabache. Pero, ¿por qué? Se preguntaba. ¿Por qué Sasuke golpearía a Hinata?

No era lógico pero era mejor pensar ello. Se negaba a, si quiera, pensar en que Hinata se había acostado con ese idiota y la había abandonado. Era una razón más valida que la anterior, aceptable, y con sus explicaciones. La pieza faltante para completar ese rompecabezas. Sin embargo, era por evitar esa razón que ponía en prioridad que el Uchiha la había golpeado. Por eso ni mencionaba tal teoría y desistía de creerla.

Al llegar a su destino, encontró el lugar completamente vacío. Ahí la prueba de que Neji al decir que él la había tocado se refería al sexo. Pero no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver y Kiba era el peor de los ciegos. Pensó que Hinata quizás era atendida en su habitación y emprendió carrera hasta allí.

Su boca adquirió un mal sabor e intentó distraerse con pensamientos asesinos contra el maldito Uchiha. Sabía lo que realmente había pasado, porqué esa reacción de parte de Neji. El Uchiha podía ser un cabrón pero nunca golpearía a una mujer y lo sabía. Otra cosa distinta era no aceptarlo. Hinata nunca podría acostarse con él y confiaba en ello. Alguien tan delicado con un demonio no era un visión coherente para sus ojos.

Llegó a la habitación y entró con brutalidad. Nadie había ahí y la furia disminuyó para ser reemplazada por el dolor.

Temeroso y con escaso valor, temor, caminó hasta la habitación de Hinata. Abrió la puerta lentamente y su corazón fue pisoteado al verla dormir plácidamente. Sus cejas decayeron con tristeza al igual que sus brazos. El Uchiha no existió y supo, confirmó, que él se había acostado con ella para abandonarla. Jugó solamente con la ojiperla y ahora yacía rota. Las marcas en sus mejillas le confirmaron que había llorado y por él.

Negó con la cabeza y se reprendió por sentirse mal sólo por saber que no había sido herida. ¿Qué clase de estúpido era? Debía de alegrarse porque no estaba lastimada, no al menos físicamente.

Suspiró resignado y con una leve sonrisa se arrodilló frente a ella y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos cálidamente. Vio cómo sus párpados se movían levemente y esperó por su despertar. Uno en donde lo vería a él y no al Uchiha. Porque se mentiría al decir que en cierta forma no le había agradado lo que le hizo el azabache. Pues, le había encontrado algo positivo que reemplazó su decepción. Ahora sabía, tenía la certeza, de que ella no estaría con el Uchiha y ahí su oportunidad. Él la haría feliz como también lograría que se enamorara de él. Era un egoísta, y despreciable al sentirse feliz porque no había sido correspondida, pero ahora no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad de adentrarse en ella. La amaba, a su manera, y sin el azabache en medio Hinata le correspondería.

–¿Kiba-kun? –escuchó su nombre de una recién despierta ojiperla, casi en un susurro. Le sonrió con calidez y sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar acercó su rostro al de ella.  
–Me alegra que estés bien. –susurró con voz ronca, sobre sus labios. Finalmente los unió con los de ella, posando una mano en su nuca.

Los ojos blancos se agrandaron, claramente estaba sorprendida pero resignada lo correspondió, al salir de su asombro. Y Kiba no sonrió, sólo disfrutó, sintió.

El dicho "no hay mal que por bien no venga" cruzó sus pensamientos y lo supo cierto. Hinata sería suya y ese beso lo sellaba todo. No hacían falta palabras. Podría estar enamorada de otro, pero él se haría un lugar en su corazón a cómo sea.

Sin importarle que su felicidad se diera a costa de la desgracia de otro. Después de todo, estaba _ciegamente enamorado_.

.

.

**.**

**–Fin del capitulo 11–.**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y de paso los invito a leer "Sueño de amor", clasificación M, de género drama y romance, narrado en segunda persona y, obviamente, es SasuHina :D.

Gracias por sus reviews n.n: _EyesGray-sama _(Lider-sama he leído sus tres hermosos comentarios y nunca me voy a cansar de decir que los adoro *u* Y me alegra que te vaya gustando el fic!) - _LaCrazyWriter_ - _Paz_ (Mi pequeña pervertida :3 Ambas teorías son ciertas n.n . En cuanto a Hinata en el lado oscuro... Ya en el siguiente capi explicaré algo al respecto.) - _Dark Amy-chan_ - _HiinaTHA_ - _evangelin _(jajaja, todas/os los otakus somos pervertidos, y los pocos que quedan también caerán en la perversión xP En fin, que bueno que te gustó el lemon! Y no, no serán los últimos...) - _hinata11_.

¡Gente, arigatou por sus review! De verdad me animan a escribir y terminar más rápido el capitulo (n.n)/ Así que, que no les dé pena dejar un review si la lectura les gustó :D.

¡Les manda saludos Aiko! ;D


	12. El amor: un sentimiento diferente

Genero: Romance - Humor - Drama - Fantasía.

Pareja principal: SasuHina.

Parejas incluidas: Shikatema, demás parejas van a variar.

* –Hablan –.

*_–Pensamientos–._

* _«Recuerdos__»_

_–_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei_–._

* * *

**Amør Ðe Sangre**

.

.

**.**

Capítulo 12: El amor: un sentimiento diferente.

–¿También te vas a llevar esto? –preguntó Kiba mientras señalaba el reloj. Hinata negó y él apartó sus ojos del objeto para seguir pasándole la ropa de los cajones.

Mientras ellos dos seguían con lo suyo Temari miraba lo que hacían desde el marco de la puerta, cruzada de brazos. El día de ayer Neji le había dicho a Hinata que dormiría en su habitación, con él. No la quería cerca del Uchiha y tenía sus motivos. En cuanto a éste último, se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto, sin Shikamaru. No era como si el Nara también quisiera compartir habitación con él y lo mismo iba con Hinata.

Recordando a Hinata, la ojiperla se encontraba normal y eso era lo que le preocupaba a la rubia. Nadie luego de ser lastimada de tal forma se olvida de todo de un día para otro. Fingir no era bueno y esperaba ella no lo hiciera.

–¿Vas a dormir con...? –Iba a preguntar el Inuzuka pero otra voz lo interrumpió.  
–Lleva el colchón Inuzuka, yo dormiré ahí –Dijo Neji con el ceño fruncido, poniendo nervioso al hombre lobo–. Hinata-sama, luego hablaré con usted.

Y nuevamente la trataba de usted. Hinata suspiró y asintiendo por tercera vez a lo ya escuchado antes dobló la última prenda. Kiba tomó el colchón junto a las demás cosas (sabanas y almohada) y caminó hasta su habitación, donde la Hyuuga dormiría.

Ciertamente, Hinata necesitaba estar sola. Sin nadie, ni su primo ni Temari. Nadie. No podía pensar con claridad junto a tantas personas rodeándola pero mucho menos lo haría durmiendo junto a él. Encontraba ahogante mantener su rostro sereno, pues no podía fingir sonrisas, no le salían. ¿Y cómo le iban a salir si estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para no volver a llorar? Mucho menos podía hacerlo ahora que todos tenían puestos sus ojos en ella, sabiendo que se había acostado con Uchiha Sasuke y éste la había usado todos esperaban verla llorar.

Con el escándalo que Neji había hecho el día anterior a ese se podría decir que todo el Instituto estaba enterado de su estupidez (lo había llamado Neji), incluyendo a Tsunade. Ésta última hacía cuanto pudiera para que ese rumor que se corría no saliera de esas paredes, ya que no quería que por eso ella perdiera su puesto como cazadora. Pero a Hinata no le importaba dejar de ser una cazadora, no luego de ver cómo Neji la miraba. Así la miraría todo cazador a partir de ahora y así la había mirado su padre. No quería decepcionar a nadie más y bien tenía sabido que no servía para ser eso.

Nuevamente su pecho se oprimió al ver la puerta que la dividía del azabache y le dolió aún más sentirse culpable por los golpes que tenía. No lo había visto y no se podía imaginar lo que su primo le había hecho. Él la había lastimado, la había usado pero era Hinata Hyuuga, no podía odiar a nadie. Él ya era así y pese a escucharlo a ella no le importó, segada con la idea de poder juzgarlo con conocimiento. De esa forma se podría decir que ella misma se buscó y consiguió lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, y pese a ser comprensiva, no podía perdonarlo y dudaba que a él siquiera le importara su perdón. Fin y al cabo ya había terminado con ella, ¿no?

Parpadeó sorprendida al sentir una mano en su hombro. Volvió a la tierra y reconoció el cuarto de su primo. ¿Ya el colchón y lo demás estaba acomodado? Bueno, su ropa no lo estaba pero el colchón sí y Kiba no se encontraba allí. Volvió a mirar la habitación (ignorando la mano sobre su hombro) y los colores se subieron a su rostro al apreciar y pensar claramente que a partir de entonces dormiría con dos varones. O más bien, Neji y un varón.

–Ni lo piense Hinata-sama –Escuchó decir a su primo y tuvo que esconder su enrojecido rostro tras su flequillo. Se había olvidado de ese don divino de Neji–. Conmigo acá nada pasará.

Asintió con violencia y al estar de espalda a Neji no pudo apreciar su cálida sonrisa. Él no se lo diría, pero ver que ya su rostro no yacía serio o neutral lo alegraba. Nunca imaginó ni que lo pensaría pero ver a Hinata comportándose como Hinata le agradaba, hasta una sonrisa sacaba en él pese a la decepción que sentía. Porque él no podía enojarse con ella, su única familia y hermana menor, si en ese momento lo que más provocaba ella en él era preocupación. No quería verla llorar, triste y mucho menos quería que cambiara su forma de ser por un bastardo como el Uchiha. La Hyuuga que él conoce nunca se rinde ni baja los brazos. Un chico, se repetía, no era nada y se lo haría saber.

–Neji nii-san... –Hinata giró su rostro enrojecido sólo para volver a su normal color al ver su rostro neutro y ojos cerrados. Esa charla que tanto le había estado recordando había llegado.  
–¿Sabe lo que ha hecho? –comenzó a decir, mirando cómo la joven bajaba su rostro–. Eso va en contra de las reglas, y romper exactamente esa, conlleva a no dejarla ser más ser una cazadora.  
–Lo... Lo sé –Susurró, haciendo notar el esfuerzo que hacía para no romper las palabras.  
–¿Estás de acuerdo con no serlo más? –preguntó con serenidad fingida, frunciendo levemente el ceño–. Hi...  
–Sí –contestó alzando el rostro–, lo estoy.

Y esa respuesta lo tomó completamente por sorpresa, tanto que por un leve momento lo dejó notar. Sus manos se empuñaron y trató de tranquilizarse. Hinata no sabía lo que decía.

–No sabes lo que dices –vio que su prima iba a decir algo y rápidamente se adelantó a tomar la palabra–. ¿No era su sueño ser una gran cazadora cómo sus padres?  
–Hai... –contestó cabizbaja–. Pero yo no soy la indicada para ser...  
–La Hinata que yo conozco nunca se rinde –fue su rápida respuesta–, mucho menos deja algo que desea por haber cometido un error.

Ella no pudo evitar dar a conocer la sorpresa que esas palabras le causaron. ¿Acaso él no estaba enojado?

–Yo le dije a mi prima que tendría que hablar con ella –Neji giró sobre si mismo para salir de la habitación–, si la encuentras, avísale.  
–¡Ah! –¿A qué se refería con eso?–. ¡No lo pude evitar! –gritó antes de que él se marchara, sintiendo cómo sus ojos volvían a picar. Esa sensación de rechazo de parte de Neji realmente la había encerrado.  
–¿Hm?  
–Yo quise hacerlo y no lo pensé mucho... –dijo con un gran sonrojo y mirando al piso–. Fue mi culpa... sé que me equivoqué y dolió. Pero también me dolería ver que otras personas me miren como "él" después de lo que hice aunque yo misma me lo haya buscado –Sus manos se encontraron frente a su pecho y no tardaron en entrelazarse–. Esto me probó que yo... no tengo lo suficiente para ser una cazadora. Ya fracasé.  
–No existe el fracaso, salvo cuando dejamos de esforzarnos. –dijo sereno, pero al ver los vidriosos ojos de su prima se alertó– ¿Estás...? –Él jamás pensó que la vería nuevamente así, había confiado que ese tiempo ya pasó. Pero ahí estaba, llorando frente a él pero por primera vez por un chico, derrumbando aquel gran muro que siempre le costaba construir frente a ella–. No llores, yo no quise mirarte así. Es sólo que no me lo creía y realmente me decepcionaste.  
–¡Ves! Yo no...  
–Todo esto pasó porque yo no te cuidé, casi nunca estoy contigo últimamente –dijo abrazándola, se sentía realmente mal aquella humedad que tocaba su pecho.  
–Yo ya no quiero ser más una carga y sin embargo... –Nuevamente rompía aquella promesa de no llorar, y justo frente a él–. Yo puedo cuidarme sola y... estoy bien.

Neji no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Esa mentira recién dicha le dolía tanto como también le molestaba.

–Nunca te salió bien mentir –se separó de ella para poder verla a los ojos. Tan rápido la observó no dudó en limpiar los caminos de agua que allí yacían–. Estuve toda la noche pensando sobre lo que te diría. Quería gritarte y decirte lo decepcionado que me encontraba de vos –la Hyuuga bajó el rostro al escuchar sus palabras, aunque de nada sirvió ya que un leve empujón en su mentón hizo que volviera a centrar sus ojos en su primo–, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tuviste una muy buena razón para hacer lo que hiciste. No te puedo culpar, a todos nos pasa en el momento menos esperado como también con la persona menos indicada.  
–¿A que te... referís? –preguntó confundida.  
–Después de pensar en eso, llegué a la conclusión... –Una sonrisa apareció en aquel siempre serio rostro, sorprendiendo a la chica frente a él–. De que no quiero que te quedes con una conclusión errónea.  
–¿Una conclusión... errónea? –al terminar de hacer notoria su duda, alimentó aún más su curiosidad ver a su primo con un leve sonrojo.  
–Hablo sobre... Tsk –decirlo en ese momento parecía mucho más difícil que cuando lo pensó con anterioridad. Sentía sus mejillas levemente calientes y se estaba incomodando. Se sentía... una madre sacando ese tema. Sí, por muy ridículo que suene esa comparación y molesta para él–. No quiero que piense eso que ahora piensa sobre el amor.  
–¿H-He?  
–¿Te enamoraste verdad? –había preguntado con una sonrisa, mas ésta se desvaneció y una gota cayó por su rostro al no oírla decir nada aunque bien sabía la respuesta–. El silencio lo dice todo –dijo deprimido–. Hm... El amor tiene tanto buenas como malas experiencias.  
–Yo lo.. lo sé.  
–No, no lo sabes –dijo sorprendiendo a su prima–. Lo que paso entre vos y ese... Hmp, no recuerdo el nombre de ese idiota, como sea –esta vez Hinata no pudo evitar que tres puntos imaginarios se posaran sobre su cabeza y una gota cayera por su nuca. ¿No se parecía Neji a un niño diciendo eso?–. Sé que lo que te pasó fue una experiencia completamente opuesta sobre lo que pensabas que sería y no quiero que te quedes con esa idea. Cuando uno se enamora no sólo se sale lastimado, sino que también hacerlo te puede regalar una experiencia única que te hace... sentir bien –Concluyó no muy convencido. No era fácil hablar de eso y tampoco era como si él fuera el indicado para sacar tal tema. Suspiró y desvió su rostro para proseguir–. El amor te hace feliz y, pensándolo bien, no te lastima. Cuando te rompen el corazón o cuando pierdes a alguien que amas mucho siempre va a doler, porque la quieres y no por culpa del amor. ¿Acoso preferirías nunca haber conocido a "X" persona y no pasar las experiencias felices junto a ella?  
–Realmente yo... _no me arrepiento_ –pensó Hinata al escucharlo, sonriendo levemente.  
–Cuando alguien dice que hubiera sido mejor no haberse enamorado es una estupidez. ¿O me vas a decir que no pasaste buenos momentos con tus padres? ¿Acaso desearías no haberlos amado para no salir lastimada y no darles la felicidad que tuvieron junto a ti? –Interrogó al aire, tratando de que ella entendiera su punto de vista–. Si uno tiene la oportunidad de amar debería sentirse dichoso, no todos conocen ese sentimiento. O si es más sencillo, el amor es: un sentimiento diferente y sabes que lo estás cuando te sientes infeliz al no tener cerca a esa persona. Al contrario de gustar, lo cual se relaciona más con querer ser como esa persona.

Se sentía avergonzado, incomodo y un tonto, pero ver la sonrisa que despertaba en el rostro de Hinata hizo que valiera la pena. No tenía demasiada experiencia para hablar de eso y mucho menos quería hacerlo, pero sí tenía. Y al final, su prima recapacitaría por lo visto. Le agradaba saber que ella seguiría siendo la misma y sonreiría. Fin y al cabo, un chico no podía contra ella.

–Si nunca hubieras amado tampoco habrías sufrido. No obstante, has pasado por momentos felices y especiales gracias a amar –Sonreír fue inevitable al saber que esa charla estaba por dar a su fin y los resultados habían sido exitosos–. No quiero escucharte decir que el amor sólo te hace sufrir. Aunque si te enamoras de un idiota como el Uchiha... –Comenzó con clara obviedad y sonriendo de medio lado–. De seguro ni te sentiste bien cuando estuviste con él.  
–De hecho... –la sonrisa en sus labios aún más ensanchada y el sonrojo en sus mejillas lograron alertarlo.  
–De seguro que no – interrumpió Neji para luego salir de la habitación y así evitar escuchar lo que ella podría decir. Y al cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ahora Hinata se sentía mejor, todo gracias a su sol. Aún así no podía evitar preguntarse si esa sonrisa seguiría intacta al ver a Sasuke frente a frente.

.

.

**.**

Por culpa de aquel idiota del Hyuuga ahora todos sabían lo que había hecho y pasado con la Hyuuga. Todo se le había ido de las manos y le preocupaba que peligrosas palabras salieran de ese Instituto. ¿Qué caso tendría lo qué había hecho si eso pasaba? ¡Ahora la cosas estaban peor! Se quedaría sin el pan y sin la torta. Aunque sea hubiera estado mejor sabiendo que ella podía seguir siendo cazadora y convertirse en alguien exitosa.

Miró la puerta sellada de su cuarto y suspiró para centrar su atención en el techo. Quería estar solo y pensar lo que había hecho, lo que pasaría, hablando en futuro. Pero estaba encerrado en el pasado, en el día de ayer. Sus labios se tocaban con delicadeza, con rudeza y también en compañía de sus lenguas. Sus pieles rozándose hacían del momento algo realmente excitante que lo encendía aunque negara con insistencia.

No suspiró como princesa encerrada en su castillo, más bien gruñó como príncipe frustrado al no poder rescatar a la damisela. Todo eso para abrir sorprendido sus ojos. ¡¿Qué comparación era esa?!

–Tsk –¿Estaba mal o qué? ¡¿Y porqué no podía dormir?!

Eso era lo que necesitaba: dormir y no pensar en nada y mucho menos soñar. Necesitaba cerrar los ojos y luego abrirlos para después sorprenderse al saber que había alcanzado el sueño. Aunque fin y al cabo sería lo mismo, en cuanto abriera los ojos estaría nuevamente en esa situación.

–Nyaa.

Ese sonido hizo que su rostro apuntara hacia la ventana. Gotas de sudor cayeron del mismo al apreciar tal escena.

–Idiota. ¡Eres más bien un lobo no un gato! –Quiso tirarle un ladrillo en la cara ya que el rostro de incredulidad y cuerpo petrificado del Uzumaki le decían y le gritaban que recién ahora se daba cuenta de ello.  
–¡Ha! Ja, jaja. –rió nervioso rascándose la nuca. ¡El odiaba a los gatos para colmo! Era prácticamente un perro. Lobo, pero era casi lo mismo, decía él. ¿Cómo había llegado a confundirse?  
–Ve a dejar pulgas en otro sitio –dijo serio para volver a recostarse en su cama. Se hacía una idea de porqué estaba él ahí.  
–¿A otro lado? –preguntó alzando una ceja y sonriendo zorrunamente–. Al menos no dejo pulgas en la cama de las chicas. De seguro por eso Hinata se fue a dormir con Kiba. ¡Ja!  
–Ve al grano.  
–Estoy enojado con vos –dijo directamente, cambiando su rostro siempre alegre a uno de completa seriedad–. No debiste acostarte con Hinata para dejarla. Eso es caer bajo.  
–¿Hm? –¿Caer bajo? El Uchiha no podía no preguntarse a qué se refería.  
–Ella de seguro está muy mal. Es muy frágil –comentaba mientras se paraba frente a Sasuke–, y ni el hombre más mujeriego y egoísta tiene el estomago para engañar y usar a alguien como ella.

No contestó, más bien dejó parado como un tonto al Uzumaki. ¿Y qué podía contestar? Él era un demonio, algo mucho peor de lo que el rubio nombró, ¿no?

–¡Teme! ¡No me ignores!  
–¿Uhm? –El Uchiha lo miró–. ¿Aún sigues acá?  
–Deja de pensar en Hinata y contéstame, teme. –Atacó audaz, dando en el blanco.  
–No estoy pensando en...  
–Claro, claro. De todas formas ya nada va a pasar entre ustedes por suerte. Esa Hinata se merece algo mejor –dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida, aunque esperaba no encontrarse con el vago y la rubia acaramelados en ese famoso sofá–, digo, alguien como Kiba. Supongo que también pensaste eso al final, ¿no?

Si Naruto buscaba llamar su atención, realmente lo logró con sólo decir aquello. Abrió los ojos levemente pero la puerta se cerró y nada pudo preguntar. Ese rubio, pese a ser un hombre lobo y también tan distintos, sabía cómo atacarlo como también animarlo. No hace mucho que lo conocía y aún no admitiría que éste era como un gran amigo, realmente le caía bien. Aún así le sorprendía que él descubriera sus intenciones verdaderas con Hinata.

Mas eso no importaba tanto ahora para el Uchiha, otro pensamiento inundaba a su mente. ¿Ella se merecía alguien cómo Kiba?

Por supuesto que no. El chico era muy poca cosa para ella y ojo, no dice que él no lo sea, de hecho también lo es. Pero tampoco se alejó de ella a propósito para que estuviera con alguien mucho peor que él. Porque sí, él era mejor que el pulgoso del Inuzuka. Quizá para ella estar con Kiba no dificultaba su carrera pero de todas formas... Nada.

Gruñó al no saber qué hacer y decir, y menos lo que hacía. No tenía nada para decir en contra del Inuzuka, de la relación esa. ¡Pero no podía verlos juntos! No profundizó el tema como para llegar a preguntarse el porqué, pues de igual forma no tenía una respuesta pero le molestaba. De alguna manera extraña lograba hacer que se enfadara, y no, no estaba celoso, se repetía. ¿Por qué lo iba a estar?

Esa era una excelente pregunta, no tenía porqué. Quizá, sólo no quería que ella saliera lastimada sin razón alguna y el Inuzuka no le daba buena espina. Hinata Hyuuga le agradaba, demasiado. ¿Hasta qué punto? No era capaz de contestar esa pregunta pero no podría verla llorar nuevamente. El deseo que sentía por ella era diferente a lo que ahora se refería. No negaba que ansiaba besarla nuevamente pero también quería ver su sonrisa. ¿Podría ella portar una de las sonrisas que le regalaba al estar con Kiba?

–_Ella..._ –pensó mientras volvía acostarse con el ceño fruncido, cortesía de su molestia interna. Trató de buscar algo que pudiera calmarlo y su rostro se relajó al encontrar una buena razón para calmarse, una que le aseguraba que era imposible una cercanía más allá de la amistad entre ellos pese a los sentimientos de Kiba–. _Ella está enamorada de mí._

.

.

**.**

Finalmente lunes y gracias a la ausencia de uno de los profesores todos los estudiantes pertenecientes aquel aula hacían lo que se les cantara. Karin leía y les leía al resto (sólo a los interesados) una novela erótica. Suigetsu se las hacía de galán tanto con mujeres como con hombres, pidiendo o reclutando interesados para un trío o sólo para que pasen la noche en su habitación. Shikamaru dormía junto a Chouji y Shino simplemente estudiaba en las sombras de ese salón. Sakura e Ino discutían como era de costumbre y finalmente Hinata, que sólo se mantenía sentada en su asiento, mirando su banco.

Pero había algo que andaba demasiado mal: La clase estaba dividida en dos. Vampiros por un lado, hombres lobos y cazadores por otro. Y ella, sola, apartada de ambos grupos.

Había estado más que nerviosa todo ese tiempo. Ya nadie de su año le preguntaba por el Uchiha aunque miradas de desprecio, decepción y hasta pena aún permanecían intactas. Pero el problema era que la asfixiaba la mirada de Kiba y la de Sasuke. Sí, luego del fin de semana por primera vez lo veía y sus emociones estallaron hasta el punto de no saber qué hacer. Realmente se encontraba incomoda en esa situación. Y más, porque la presencia de Sasuke la ponía nerviosa, recordaba aquella noche a cada que lo enfocaba o por casualidad o por causalidad.

No podían dejar de preguntarse, tanto ella como el Uchiha: ¿Cuánto falta para el fin de esa clase?

Sus pedidos fueron escuchados y aquel esperado timbre se hizo escuchar, provocando un bufido de alivio de dos personas, y una curva sonrisa cortesía de Inuzuka Kiba.

–¡Hinata! –Llamó el castaño, provocando que dos cuerpos se detuvieran–. ¿Quieres hoy ir al jardín del Instituto?  
–Yo... –sintió una mirada tras su nuca y con tal de atrasar el momento de salir de ahí junto a "él" y no presenciar otra clase en su compañía contestó–. Está bien.  
–¡Bien! –gritó entusiasmado, lo alegraba ver al Uchiha allí parado observando–. Te mostraré algo que te gustará, ayer no fui a dormir contigo porque estaba ocupado preparando una sorpresa para vos.  
–_¿Dormir... con ella? _–pensó el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño. ¡¿Ellos dormían juntos?!  
–Entonces, nos vemos allá en media hora. –dijo el Inuzuka para después tomar el rostro de la Hyuuga y acercarse lentamente.

Sasuke, Hinata y todos los demás abrieron los ojos en sorpresa al ver lo siguiente ocurrido. Un beso. ¡Kiba la había besado! Y como si no fuera poco con una sonrisa de satisfacción y superioridad salió del aula, mirando antes de salir las manos empuñadas del Uchiha.

–M-Me b-b-e... _¡Delante de todos!_ –decía Hinata al borde del colapso nervioso. Su entero rostro ardía y no muy poco después cayó desmayada, haciendo reír a la gran mayoría allí.  
–¡Yo le haré respiración boca a boca para que reaccione! –dijo entusiasmada Karin corriendo hasta la durmiente mujer. Acomodó su rostro a un costado y sin embargo jamás logro tocar los labios cerezas.  
–Suficiente Karin. –fueron las palabras de Sasuke y todos se quedaron callados, incluyendo la mujer que no tenía movimiento gracias al agarre fuerte en su hombro.

El azabache tomó a la ojiperla y aunque algunos reclamaron no se mosqueó, ya que no podía permitir atrasarse y ser descubierto por el primo de ella. Quería sostener ese cuerpo un poco más, sólo un poco más.

No tardó demasiado en llegar al hermoso lago donde ella solía bañarse. La depositó junto al árbol donde tantas veces compartieron silencio y compañía. No se sentó ya que suficiente tiempo no tenía, mas sí decidió observarla un poco más.

–Ese beso... –dijo entre dientes, cerrando sus manos y adquiriendo fuerza para calmarse. Sin embargo trató de controlarse, él la había besado mucho más veces y sabía que... –. Estás enamorada de mí.

Y luego de decir aquello se fue, aunque sabía que de nada servían esas palabras. ¿Y si ella no lo estaba y sólo él se hacía esa idea? ¿Y si gracias al Inuzuka ella se había confundido? ¿Y porqué pensaba en eso? ¿Le importaba?

Y aunque eso fuera cierto, aunque ella lo amara, de todas formas ya no había cabida para una relación entre ellos. Eso también daba lugar a que la Hyuuga pudiera intentar salir con Kiba por ese estúpido dicho de un clavo saca a otro. Pero la duda aún existía ¿En qué le afectaba ello? ¿Por qué se preocupaba? Y finalmente la respuestas a preguntas molestas para él llegó: las cosas las hace y punto. Sólo le molesta por alguna razón que ya descubrirá, y mientras defendería a su molestar. No tenía suficientes ganas de ahondar en el tema y frutarse más.

Por ahora sólo lo consolaba que ningún hombre, menos el Inuzuka, podría reemplazarlo a él. Y si no seguía jugando con Hinata era porque ella debía ocuparse en seguir entrenando para ser una gran cazadora, no para que demás hombres anduvieran consolándola.

.

.

**.**

–¡Ese asqueroso vampiro! ¡¿A qué juega?! –gritó una chica lobo con enojo, dispuesta a ir a patear al Uchiha o al menos arrebatarle a la pobre chica.  
–¡¿A dónde piensas que vas?! ¡Nadie va a tocar a mi Sasuke-kun!  
–¡Sí! ¡Además fue todo culpa de esa zorra!  
–Sólo se hace la víctima porque no soportó que Sasuke también jugara con ella. ¿Acaso pensó que él de verdad quería estar con ella? ¡Ja!  
–¿Y dice ser una cazadora?  
–¡Ella es una gran cazadora! –defendió una voz.  
–Sí, claro. ¿Y se acuesta con un vampiro?  
–Es muy inocente y salió muy lastimada por culpa de ese vampiro asqueroso. ¡Todos ustedes son iguales!  
–¡¿Qué dijiste pulgosa?! ¡Tú eres la asquerosa!

Y de esta forma comenzó una gran disputa entre hombres lobos, que salían en defensa de la Hyuuga, y vampiros, defendiendo al Uchiha.

Entre todo el barullo, agarradas de pelos y hasta puñetazos, una chica de hermosos cabellos plateados veía con seriedad aquello. Era tan obvio que el incidente de Uchiha Sasuke y la otra chica nada les importaba. Simplemente lo usaban de excusa para pelear entre ellos; o al menos la gran mayoría, ya que algunos hombres lobos en verdad les molestaba el uso de la inocente y santa Hyuuga.

Pero no le preocupaba tanto ello, ya que sólo la beneficiaba ella. Si seguían de esa forma los hombres lobos se tendrían que ir, si esas molestias se iban los cazadores no tenían porqué asistir. Sólo vampiros, sólo ella y él. Y esa niña inocentona, culpable de que el Uchiha no acudiera más a ella, estaba segura, estaría fuera de su camino. ¿Qué mejor que eso? Porque por más seriedad que mostrara, internamente reía ante las consecuencias próximas.

–¡Esa chica ni sirve como cazadora! –se escuchó el grito de quién sabe quién y el colmo llegó para los cazadores; para cierto castaño que estaba dispuesto matar al perteneciente de esa voz. Sea o no mujer, no mostraría piedad.  
–¡Suficiente! –gritó Hyuuga Neji con el ceño fruncido en enojo, mostrando de nueva cuentas extrañas venas resaltadas alrededor de los ojos. Su presencia intimidante hizo silenciar a todos y entre chasquidos se vieron obligados a calmarse–. Antes de hablar de lo que no saben ¿Por qué no se ocupan de sus propios asuntos? ¡Agárrense a trompadas pero no usen a mi prima como excusa para hacerlo! –demandó serio–. Pero háganlo, y difícilmente saldrán vivos. Sean los fenómenos que sean, no mostraré piedad y menos habrá privilegiados.

Terminando de decir eso salió del aula para ir a informarle de lo ocurrido a Tsunade, cruzándose en el recorrido con Kiba Inuzuka, sin notar su presencia o restándole importancia, al igual que el hombre lobo. Éste último se dirigía cual niña en su primera cita hacia el jardín del instituto. Consideraba regalo del destino haber encontrado aquel lugar, donde seguro numerosas veces en el futuro él y Hinata se verían. Sólo ellos.

No podía encontrarse más agradecido con Sasuke, así de confianzudo lo pensaba. Le deseaba la felicidad a Hinata, claro, pero junto a él: Kiba Inuzuka. ¿Otro hombre? ¡Ni considerarlo! Él era su hombre ideal y contentos o no los terceros nada podrían hacer. Desde un comienzo era sabido para él que lo del vampiro y Hinata no iba a funcionar.

Llegando a su destino después de minutos su sonrisa se anchó al ver todo en su lugar: las luces que alumbraban el oscuro y apagado lugar, las flores haciendo de decorados, y el "sol artificial" apagado sobre el puente. La manta y comida yacían en el verde pasto y la chica que compartiría ese tiempo junto a él, tal como lo había pensado, entraba con una rara expresión en su rostro en aquel momento. ¿Algo le preocupaba? Pensó frunciendo el ceño, considerando también que quizás algún idiota podría haberle dicho algo hiriente por el error que cometió con el Uchiha.

Ella lo vio y sonriendo corrió hasta a él para abrazarlo, sorprendiéndolo. Sabía que necesitaba consuelo, que se estaba aprovechando de su situación actual y sin embargo no le importaba, porque a cualquier costa la quería para él. Se alegró de que ella acudiera a los brazos que la protegerían del frío y no pensó más, sino que se limitó a sentir.

–¿Estás lista para la sorpresa? –preguntó el de tatuajes en las mejillas a la chica luego de un largo tiempo de conversar y comer, sin olvidar que recorrieron también el lugar y juntos observaron fascinados las exóticas flores–. Bien, cierra lo ojos.

Cumpliendo su pedido, así lo hizo. Sonreía nerviosa ante lo que le pudiera pasar, Kiba era algo exagerado y muy atento con ella. Tanto, que hasta se sentía de alguna manera culpable o mal por ello. ¿Y ella qué podía darle a cambio?

–Tu compañía –susurró como si leyera su mente, escuchara sus pensares. En ese momento abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se sorprendió aún más al ver el lugar como si fuera de día, completamente alumbrado–. Nunca salimos y supongo que extrañabas esta claridad y, bueno, yo pensé... ¡Si no te gusta...!  
–Es... ¡Hermoso, Kiba-kun! –gritó la Hyuuga abrazándolo agradecida por sus molestias con ella.

Ella iba a correr hasta las flores ahora claras y aún más hermosas pero no lo pudo lograr. Miró confundida hacia atrás y con duda observó al Inuzuka que le sostenía la mano y se negaba a soltarla. Sus labios separados le iban a dar lugar a las palabras pero la sonrisa sincera de él y un leve empujón hacia delante la callaron. Para cuando entendió la situación, presa bajo los labios del hombre lobo se hallaba, sintiendo un cálido calor en su cintura y nuca.

La lengua de él quiso pasar más allá y una danza en la que sólo él participaba comenzó. No muy poco después lo correspondió y abrir los ojos en un instante fue inevitable, aún mientras participaba en ese beso. No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba ¿Por qué se dejaba y por qué él lo hacía? Aunque no se negaba que Kiba, quizá, sería el indicado para curar la herida que ahora yacía escondida.

–Hinata –susurró cuando el aire les impidió seguir degustando del otro–. Por favor... Por favor déjame demostrarte cuanto me gustas.

El silencio dominó la situación por momentos que parecieron ser eternos para el Inuzuka. El miedo se apoderaba de él y tanto era su terror que hasta pensó sentir la presencia de ese sujeto allí. ¿Hinata lo rechazaría por Uchiha Sasuke?

–Kiba-kun, no sé si...  
–Sé que debe ser muy pronto... ¡Pero prometo que no te lastimaré! –dijo entrando en pánico, mientras tomaba con delicadeza el rostro de la chica–. Sólo dame una oportunidad. ¡Déjame intentarlo! ¡Intentemoslo, juntos!  
–Yo... –las mejillas de Hinata enrojecieron. Miró aquellos ojos suplicantes y sonreír fue inevitable. ¿Por qué no? Se preguntó. Él era una buena persona y con el tiempo, quizá, sería su medicina y hasta podría enamorarse. ¿Acaso él no le agradaba ahora?–. Está bien –susurró tocando con su labios los de él.

¿Qué palabras más se necesitaba si ya se había dicho todo?

Él la abrazó y sonriendo la Hyuuga lo correspondió mientras el lugar volvía a oscurecerse por alguna razón, ya no parecía ser victima del amanecer.

Mas, por muy lindo que sea el momento, éste se desplomó para la ojiperla que al mirar su frente, y aunque la oscuridad nuevamente reinaba pudo divisar aquellos negros ojos de él, de Sasuke. Se limitó a mirarlo ya que la sorpresa de su aparición la petrificó. Quería preguntarle algo que antes de llegar ahí le había estado molestando pero ni un movimiento se atrevió hacer por miedo a que Kiba pudiera hacerle algo también. Pero parecía que a él no le importaba, ya que a paso lento se acercaba a ellos.

Estuvo a sólo unos de dedos de ellos y la respiración de ella comenzó a fallar. La linea recta de los labios del azabache se transformó en una curva y acercó su rostro al de ella pese a la presencia del hombre lobo. Para su sorpresa le lamió los labios y por el pequeño grito de sorpresa que dejó salir Kiba volteó con rapidez. Para entonces, él se había ido.

–Y sin embargo, ella aún me quiere a mí –escuchó claro el Inuzuka desde atrás. Frunció el ceño y cuando volvió a mirar su frente sólo observó el oscuro puente del jardín.

¿Acaso esa no era la voz de... Uchiha?

–¡¿Qué es esto?! –¿Y ahora qué interrupción más? Se preguntaba Kiba con fastidio, aunque lo primero más bien parecía un delirio que otra cosa. Sino, ¿dónde estaba el bastardo del Uchiha?  
–Sólo faltaba el cuida... –murmuró con deje de fastidio y cansancio el Inuzuka, mirando con cara de "yo no fui" a Neji que lo miraba con enojo y reprobación después de lo escuchado.  
–No lamento interrumpir y esto no logrará ponerme de mal humor, no al menos hoy –vio que Hinata le prestaba su total atención y prosiguió–. Más por la gran noticia que tengo para darle, Hinata-sama.  
–¿Ahm? ¿U-Una gran noticia? –logró sacar el habla con las mejillas encendidas por lo ocurrido. No entendía lo que había pasado pero lo mejor era olvidarlo y centrarse en su primo.

El silencio reinó y cuando el Hyuuga formó una gran sonrisa lo siguiente escuchado de sus labios provocó que lagrimas cayeran de las perlas de Hinata.

–Encontraron a Hanabi-sama.

.

.

**.**

******~Fin del Capitulo 12~**

* * *

¡¿Qué tal, gente?! ;D

¡Aiko tiene todas las pilas! Ayer tuve tres pruebas y las rendí bien :'D Así que, como prometí: buena nota = subo conti hoy ;D Además estuve mucho tiempo desaparecida...

¿No me quedó algo... raro? o-ó. Bien, espero lo hayan disfrutado (n.n) y dejen criticas hasta fuertes! De los errores se aprenden así que marquenlos. Además en esta semana una maestra me dijo que si seguía con esto lo más seguro era que fracasara (u.u) Estuve deprimida y hasta pensé en dejar de escribir (TT-TT) ¡Pero mi Camy-chan me hizo reflexionar! Eso no va impedir que siga haciendo lo que me apasiona que es escribir, y espero mejorar hasta que algún día pueda ver mi nombre en un libro :D. ¿Pido mucho? ¿Es soñar demasiado? Me dieron a entender que soy una tonta si pienso que eso va a pasar pero ¿Y qué? ¡Soy una tonta más! ;D Es mi gran sueño *u*

Y algo más. Voy a hacer unos cambios: las comillas se esfumaron, son remplazadas por las rayas de dialogo. Las parejas van a variar demasiado y nada más, creo. Ya arriba lo puse y, esto, ya me daré un tiempo para modificar esto mismo en los capis anteriores. ¡Últimamente no puedo ni respirar!

Gracias por su reviews:

*LaCrazyWriter: a_preté algo en word y como yo junto todo cuando puse guardar, al sacar la ventana, no se me guardó ¿Por qué? ¡El pendrive no estaba! Lo metí rápido pero ya era tarde y me aparecieron letras y números y perdí todo (T-T). Jajaja, es que no era lo que parecía xD Aunque el resultado de todas formas fue el mismo :( Mi shika tenía que aparecer, no puede faltar y que defienda a la amiga! :D Un cambio en Hinata... Sí esto la va hacer más madura y despierta, realista supongo (Y la charla de la madre Neji va a ayudar en esto xD). Nada de Hinata dark, eso es imposible por cómo es ella. Compasiva y cree en segundas oportunidades y se sostiene por Neji. Además, ella piensa que la culpable de todo fue ella, la que se hizo otra idea, Sasuke ya era así y al parecer nadie va poder cambiarlo. ¡Y gracias por el apoyo loca! Espero este capi te guste. Y que no te apene criticarme duramente, quiero mejorar u-u._

*Dark Amy-chan: _La verdad que no y encima todo fue por una buena causa :( Aunque me dio cierta gracia escribirlo ¿Cuántos más lo iban a fajar? xD Buena pregunta... Por lo impulsivo que resultó ser en este capi no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados. Y sí, ¡Kiba ya tomó ventaja! Este chico también no tiene tiempo que perder ahora que no está de por medio Sasuke. ¡Y espero este capi te haya gustado!_

*EyesGray-sama: _¡Ya empezó el trío! O al menos está más activo n.n Y Neji... lo amo *-* El primo-hermano celoso que todas quieren tener ... ¡Espero te haya gustado este capi!_

*evangelin:_ De verdad, pobre Sasuke u.u ¿Quién más le iba a pegar? Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior y espero este también :D_

*bea:_ ¡Bienvenida! ;D ¡Que bueno que te gusto y espero que este capi también! ¡Saludos!_

*kiky: _Uhm... sí creo que leí un fic que era así y me estaba gustando, pero lo pararon hace siglos :( ¡Acepto el reto! La idea me encanta y no tengo problema en hacer uno. Pero vas a tener que esperar, no tengo casi nada de tiempo y apenas puedo con dos fics ñ.ñ" ¡Gracias por los algos y saludos! :*_*sasuhinas fan:_ ¡Me alegra que te vaya gustando y espero sigas con la lectura! :D_

Saludos !


	13. Una luz en la oscuridad

Genero: Romance - Humor - Drama - Fantasía.

Pareja principal: SasuHina.

Parejas incluidas: Shikatema, demás parejas van a variar.

* –Hablan –.

*_–Pensamientos–._

* _«Recuerdos__»_

_–_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei_–._

* * *

**Amør Ðe Sangre**

.

.

**.**

**C**_apítulo_ **t**_rece_: Una luz en la oscuridad.

El frío era parte de ella, se había acostumbrado a vivir junto al mismo y, sin embargo, ahora lo sentía más presente que nunca –hasta al punto de llegarle a ser insoportable–. Por más indiferente y despreocupara que se mostrara, por dentro era un mar de nervios. Se encontraba nerviosa y ansiosa, preocupada. La invisible calidez que su hermano mayor le brindaba era ahora una necesidad urgente y anhelante. Sentía que la garganta se le sacaba y que cada vez era más sensible a cualquier olor a su alrededor. No le importaba morder y matar pero sí a él y no lo quería defraudar.

De pronto escuchó unos fuerte golpes que reconoció de inmediato como el ruido exagerado de pasos ante el completo silencio. Un silencio cómodo que se interrumpió con una desagradable voz. Subió la mirada y miró con desprecio al ser frente a ella.

–Hyuuga Hanabi –comenzó el hombre alto de no más de treinta años–. No me importa que seas una Hyuuga. Ni lo que diga tu hermana o primo. Eres un vampiro, y al ser tal morirás.

Las palabras frías imitaban al cortante frío de una brisa helada en invierno. No obstante, estaba acostumbrada. El temer era un sentir ya inexistente, y menos poseía el sentimiento ante un cazador. Repugnancia y asco les daban los mismos. Había observado paisajes donde ellos protagonizaban, donde vampiros tan inocentes como su hermano sufrían consecuencias por simplemente ser algo que desde un principió no eligieron ser. Pero estaba orgullosa de ser quien era, no se avergonzaba de beber sangre humana, animal o cual fuere. Matar, ya lo había hecho. No se arrepentía y no creía en nada. Dios y el diablo le daban igual aunque existieran. El mal o el bien simplemente no se comprendían. Se consideraba su propio Dios y cualquiera podría dar su crítica. Ella tenía fe y creía en sí misma, hacía por sus propias manos y nadie se las tendía. ¿Su hermano? Él la apoyaba y la alentaba, ella lo hacía y cumplía.

Ignoró al hombre que seguía erguido a un metro de ella durante los segundos y minutos que con el pasar del tiempo fallecían y desaparecían. Pero su baja mirada subió al instante que un insistente olor, promesa de un gran sabor, la invadió. Pensó y pensó en su hermano. Trató y trató de concentrarse. Aunque finalmente, ante tanta revolución interna, el deseo y el hambre superaron su razón. Sus ojos blancos tornándose rojos alarmaron al cazador que realizaba, al segundo de percatarse en su estado, una pose defensiva. Estaba preparado para matarla y ella igual si se entrometía entre su comida.

Entonces la vio. Su dulce manjar entrando abruptamente a aquel cuarto alumbrado escasamente. Limpio, sí, pero vacío y apagado. Con o sin suciedad, demostraba ese ambiente repugnante. Las ansias de romper las sogas que marcaban con fuerza su cuerpo la consumían.

–¡Hanabi! –gritó una joven poseedora de sus mismos ojos pero desbordantes de emociones.

Para Hinata la culpa que la abrumaba desde su perdida se hacía presente pero la alegría de su visión era inalcanzable. Rompió con fuerza inhumana aquello que la ataba y le impedía ser correspondida en el abrazo ardiente de un reencuentro tan ansiado. Grave error. La Hyuuga menor se encontraba en un peor estado que el anterior, donde tenía que controlarse no sólo por su hermano, sino también por su hermana de sangre.

Viva, alegre y tentadora se veía Hinata a sus ojos, los cuales variaban del color rojo al lila. La sangre de un animal no la llenaba como la que tenía ahora entre sus manos.

–¡Hanabi! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde has estado? –cuestionaba Hinata besando las mejillas y frente de la menor, limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas mientras sonreía con plena alegría.

Hanabi cerró los ojos.

–Hinata –habló por primera vez dando a conocer el timbre de su voz, entusiasmando más a su hermana–. Quiero hablar sólo contigo.

Asintió con insistencia y miró suplicante al hombre que cerrando los ojos negó. Pero Hinata no iba aceptar una negativa. Ella también quería estar a solas con su hermana, mimarla por el tiempo que no lo había hecho, preguntarle y disculparse por su mal papel de hermana mayor. Porque sabía que los hermanos mayores existían para cuidar a los menores, algo en lo que ella había más que fallado. ¡Le debía tanto a Hanabi!

–Por favor –suplicó al hombre alto frente a ella–. Es mi hermana –insistió pero él la ignoró–. Sólo será un segundo. Por favor.  
–No puedo –gruñó el hombre mirándola con enojo–. No es seguro dejarte a ti con ella.  
–¡Es mi hermana! –gritó indignada de que pensara que ella podría hacerle algún daño–. Será un segundo –insistió con su usual suave tono de voz.

No recibió respuesta de parte del hombre que sólo se marchó del sitio dejándolas solas. Sonrió de manera inmediata volviéndose a su hermana, la cual ahora yacía sentaba en una esquina de la gran habitación, demasiado alejada de ella. La sonrisa plasmada en su rostro desapareció mientras se acercaba hacia su hermana. No obstante, un gruñido la obligó a detenerse.

–No vengas –ordenó la menor con dureza. Con una voz tan firme que le recordaba a su primo–. No es seguro.

La mayor abrió los labios sorprendida y boqueó cual pez sintiendo cómo la culpa volvía a caer sobre sus hombros. ¿Y qué más había esperado? No conocía nada de esa joven que yacía herida y no podía esperar que ella le correspondiera la alegría que sentía. Hanabi no era la niña segura y dulce que gritaba admirarla y deseaba ser como lo era la mayor, los ojos más oscuros de la menor se lo indicaban. Mientras ella había gozado de calor la castaña había convivido junto al frío.

–Hana...  
–Quiero morderte –soltó fría y sin mirarla, estremeciéndola–. ¿Acaso no tienes miedo?  
–No –respondió de inmediato y sin pensar. Aunque hablando con sinceridad la cosa así era, no le temía, era su hermana menor–. Lo siento.  
–No estoy enfadada –dijo mirando el techo y disfrutando la tranquilidad del ahora–. Me siento sola pero no es la culpa de nadie –confesó–. Nadie podía hacer nada.

El ruido de unos delicados pasos inundó el sitio, tensando a la castaña que cerró los ojos al quinto paso. Quería pero no podía llorar. Hinata se acercaba a ella haciéndola sentir impotente y molesta por su insistente instinto. Habían pasado los días y años y aunque no la recordara del todo sabía, sentía y reconocía que la hermosa joven que se acuclillaba a su junto era su preciada hermana, la cual había admirado. No quería dañarla y menos al saberla tan delicada.

–¡¿Qué haces?! –gritó alterada de repente al sentir el calor en el hombro. Pero el tacto persistió, Hinata no se alejaba y no sabía con exactitud a quién iba dirigido su creciente enojo–. ¡Vete!  
–No –negó sonriendo a su hermana tiernamente–. No voy alejarme otra vez, no voy a cometer semejante error nuevamente –aclaró acariciando la mejilla de la perturbada joven–. Hazlo.  
–¿Q-Qué...?  
–Muerde.

.

.

**.**

–Hinata tiene una hermana... –soltó las palabras al viento que acariciaba sus fracciones neutras, frías.  
–Sasuke.

El timbrado de aquella voz lo devolvió a la realidad. Miró hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con los ojos rosas más bellos que alguna vez haya visto. Pero aunque la mujer que ahora se acercaba seria y decidida hacia él siempre lograba tranquilizarlo con caricias, cuando tocó con la húmeda lengua su cuello ahora sólo un sentimiento de inconformidad lo invadió. No la rechazó, la dejó hacer esperando poder tranquilizarse y olvidar los ojos brillantes de la Hyuuga al escuchar las palabras de su primo.

Recordar lo apenas sucedido le hacía volver a cuestionar cuánto aún faltaba conocer de ella. Suponía toda su familia estaba muerta, eso se había divulgado tanto para los cazadores como para los vampiros. Mas nunca escuchó de otro Hyuuga vivo aparte de los que ahora concurrían en ese instituto.

–Tsk –el chasquido molesto de la mujer de cabellos blancos se escuchó lejano para él que seguía admirando el bosque frente a él–. ¿Cuál es tu problema? –preguntó brusca.  
–¿Hmp?  
–¿Quieres o no quieres sexo? –preguntó nuevamente con el ceño fruncido–. No sé qué mierda te pasa y no me importa, Sasuke. No me has llamado y ahora que finalmente vengo a vos me ignoras.  
–Que no te halla llamado es por algo, Mizuki –contestó restándole importancia a la mujer.

Con notorio enojo la joven se levantó bruscamente mirando cómo él aún no le dirigía la mirada. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que su reacción más bien le produciría fastidio. Mas no podía evitarlo con el conocimiento del porqué de su rechazo.

–Así que has encontrado alguien más con quién satisfacerte –dijo haciendo que el hombre por fin la mirara con seriedad–. La tal Hyuuga pronto te será un problema y espero estar de humor cuando quieras mis servicios nuevamente –se dio la vuelta aunque su intención real no fuera irse. Deseaba escuchar de los labios de él algo cercano a una disculpa, que la retuviera–. Pensé que eso ya había terminado, verla con el hombre lobo...  
–Vete –interrumpió serio, no tenía porqué decirle y menos aclararle algo.  
–O será... –la mujer se detuvo pensativa. Escondió el creciente enojo dentro suyo y sonrió con sorna–. Que por fin has probado...  
–¿No escuchaste? –preguntó alterado por la insistencias de la mujer.  
–Hmp –no obstante, no se movió–. Debe de ser muy dulce, rica. Dime, te dejó morderla mientras...

Molesto por sus palabras y presencia se levantó hasta llegar al delicado cuello, el cual atrapó con ambas manos. El simple hecho de imaginar a Hyuuga en tales condiciones provocaba en él tal incomodidad que lograba colocarlo en una posición más difícil y confusa de la que ya se encontraba. No porque desease degustar de ella, al contrario, detestaba lo inmune que era cuando la tenía cerca, el olor que ella desprendía que lo incitaba a perforar el delicado cuello. Rechazaba alimentarse de un ser humano, matar y lo que ya era. Pero la visión de la sangre deslizarse por la piel de Hyuuga lo descomponía más que ninguna. Que aquella mujer halla insinuado que él había tenido el descaro de hacer tal acción con ella y además escuchar que no era el único que notaba lo llamativa que era su sangre lo inquietaba más que nada. Nadie la tocaría y él mismo se encargaría de impedirlo.

–No tengo porqué decirte algo –sin pestañear admiró los ojos sin expresión que lo retaban–. Ni nadie requiere tu opinión –sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja de la mujer que gimió al contacto.  
–Sasuke –aguantó la respiración cuando él la acercó más a su cuerpo, siendo así sus senos aplastados por el duro pecho del azabache.  
–Hmp –acarició con la punta de la nariz el pálido cuello para luego alejarse y en el proceso soltar sin toque a la mujer que había gemido por su antigua acción–. No estoy de humor y no pienso repetir.

Recuperándose de la brusca caída y entendiendo que nuevamente la echaba del lugar se irguió para admirar la amplia espalda del vampiro. Los invisibles rasguños que alguna vez dejó en el centro de su atención la hicieron sonreír con descaro, una sonrisa que se borró al sentir la brisa acariciar la piel expuesta de su cuerpo. Traía consigo un olor tan insistente y delicioso que alertó sus enteros sentidos. Los colmillos floreciendo la obligaron a entreabrir los labios para mayor comodidad, cerrando también ambos párpados en el proceso. Finalmente rió sonoramente.

La melodiosa y hasta desquiciada risa caló los oídos de Uchiha que al igual que ella había percibido el aroma acompañante de la brisa. También había reconocido el líquido que desprendía tal olor como a la dueña del mismo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y giró hacia Mizuki que continuaba en el labor de reír como si se burlase de él, pero también de una manera tan escalofriante que lo inquietó, más que el admirar los colmillos.

–Sasuke~~~ –llamó divertida arrastrando la última letra de su nombre. Corrió hacia un gran árbol en el cual se apoyó y acarició con la yema de sus dedos los labios rojos–. ¿Lo sientes? –preguntó entusiasmada por una respuesta aunque no esperara alguna–. ¿Quién crees que sea? –comenzó a caminar pensativa alrededor del árbol acariciando durante la acción la madera del mismo–. ¿Suigetsu? ¿Karin? Ella tiene muy poco control en eso. –dijo pensativa para volver a reír–. Pero me intriga más saber quién dejó o quién forzó.  
–Hyuuga –pronunció su apellido mirando por inercia las acciones de la desquiciada mujer excitada por la simple idea de la sangre de la peliazul. Y lo cierto era que él también estaba siendo afectado por el líquido rojo que brotaba del cuerpo de Hinata en su imaginar.  
–Uhmm... –deslizando la lengua por su labio inferior privó a sus ojos de la luz–. ¿Te lo imaginas? Al sabor –aclaró sonriendo–. Dudo tener el control de parar de ser el privilegiado de degustar ese manjar. Una vida, dos vidas, tres vidas menos pero –abrió los ojos encontrándose con los oscuros de Uchiha–, vale la pena. Me pregunto si eso habrá pensado Jugo cuando mató aquel hombre. ¿Recuerdas la sangre? Nunca vi tanta, hasta yo estuve a punto de ceder.

Mizuki volvió a reír aún más fuerte mientras se alejaba de él hasta que sus risas sólo se oyeron en su cabeza. Ya en soledad pero más perturbado que veces anteriores volvió su rostro hacia la dirección de donde provenía la esencia de Hinata.

Entonces pasó algo que no planeó y lo asustó. Sus piernas lo obligaron a correr hacia ella, saliendo así del jardín del Instituto. El sentimiento de preocupación lo aterró pero no se detuvo. Porque no podía permitir que Hinata fuera lo que él se lamentaba ser. Hyuuga había llegado a ser alguien importante para él y aunque no le perteneciera le era imposible ser egoísta. No al menos con alguien que de verdad le importara.

–Hyuuga –gruñó mientras corría a las afueras del Instituto, reconociendo su destino–. ¿En qué te metiste?

.

.

**.**

–Ha-Hanabi –gimió el nombre de su hermana mientras escuchaba y sentía la succión de su sangre.

Tan placentero y tan doloroso. Nuevamente otro gemido escapó de sus labios mientras sentía a sus fuerzas desvanecer, mas Hanabi se veía completamente excitada y entusiasmada. Y no se podía quejar, era una sensación tan excitante como la vez en la que los besos de Uchiha la estimularon. Ese último pensamiento la alentó a recordar cada minuto de aquella noche y cerró los ojos para una mejor visión de sus recuerdo. Pero el dolor que sintió en los hombros, apretados con fuerza que llegó a lastimarla, la hicieron despabilar. Ya era demasiado.

–Hanabi –logró pronunciar en un débil susurro–. Su-Suficiente.  
–Uhm –Pero Hanabi la ignoró y siguió bebiendo de ella, con la intención de vaciarla hasta el último respiro.

Los minutos pasaron. La fuerza era casi inexistente y aquel gran hombre aún no llegaba. ¿No era él quien estaba en desacuerdo con esto? Su hermana peinó el cabello azul hacia un lado para un mayor acceso e inconscientemente ella se movió de su sitio en busca de comodidad. No podía dañar a Hanabi aunque quisiera y no contaba con fuerzas para hacerlo. De todas formas, no deseaba morir de aquella forma. Pero cómo. ¿Cómo librarse de los colmillos de tan hambriento vampiro?

_–Lo que diferencia a un vampiro de otro, es que uno sólo se alimenta con una pequeña cantidad de sangre, nada que pueda dañarte. En cambio los darkos jamás se detendrán, no al menos hasta que la víctima no presentes signos de vida. Quieran o no, esa es su naturaleza. Matan sin vacilar._

Recordar las palabras de su primo logró perturbarla hasta el punto de intentar alejar a su hermana aunque los intentos fueran vanos. Hanabi iba a matarla y aunque intentaba convencerse de que ella no tenía elección no cambiaba el hecho de que su vida corría peligro. Recordó a Neji y temió dejarlo solo, saber que era su única familia. Elevó un poco más la cabeza queriendo admirar a el rostro de la castaña quien tenía el ceño fruncido. Hanabi no deseaba matar y ella tendría nuevamente la culpa de su sufrimiento, le haría tener a su hermana la culpa que en realidad era de ella por su imprudencia.

–Hanabi –llamó nuevamente–. Intenta parar, p-por favor.

Un minuto, tres minutos, y la sensación desapareció. De haber podido alzar los párpados lo hubiera hecho pero la sorpresa que sintió ante el abrupto paro no pudo ser manifestada. Quiso voltearse hacia su hermana con la intención de felicitarla, había logrado frenar pese a que ello era considerado algo imposible. Ella lo sabía, era un Hyuuga, la cual desde sus tres años prometió contar con una gran potencia. Sonrió y se sumió en la oscuridad, sus párpados ocultaron ambas orbes blancas de cualquier luz.

–¡Hinata! –gritó la castaña al verla desplomarse. Intentó acercarse a ella pero unas manos sujetándole los hombros se lo impidieron.  
–¿Quién eres?

.

.

**.**

Sentado en una silla en la enfermería la furia e impotencia corrían por sus venas. Mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. Frente a él dormitaba completamente débil la joven que había logrado adentrarse en lo más profundo de su gran corazón. Estaba completamente seguro de que la amaba y saberse incapaz de protegerla había sido un golpe realmente duro. Bien se lo demostraba la visión que ahora tenía. No dejaba de reprocharse que si tan sólo hubiera estado más pendiente en ella no se encontraría ahora en aquel estado. Estaba viva, algo de lo cual se alegraba, pero débil y eso no podía perdonárselo. ¿Cómo él, con su olfato de lobo, no lo había percibido antes? Pero tarde supo y tarde era.

Tampoco hallaba comprender el cómo. ¿Cómo Hinata había permitido que sucediese tal cosa? Si bien había aprendido que en ciertas situaciones era terca, demasiado, no débil. Porque que supiese ni Uchiha ni ningún vampiro la había saboreado. Entendía que era su hermana y aunque bien tuviese cola o colmillos seguía siendo vulnerable a sus pedidos puesto que había pasado en una situación similar con Temari. Sin embargo, Gaara no era ningún darko. Él no se alimentaba de personas y menos había asesinado. ¿Y, de todas maneras, qué clase de hermano mataría a otro?

Gruñó apretando ambas manos y soltándolas para pararse bruscamente. El silencio lo desesperaba, tanto que lo hacía pensar y las cosas no marchaban bien cuando se enredaba con pensamientos que no lo llevaría a ningún lado, o más bien no le mostrarían ningún fin.

–Hinata –llamó inclinándose hasta lograr acortar cierta distancia entre sus rostros. Al instante sus fracciones se ablandaran y suspiró–. Si te despiertas ahora, te besaré –bromeó con una curva sonrisa pero entusiasmado con hacer un hecho su promesa. Pero ella no dio signos de conciencia. Pálida en la camilla parecía tan tranquila que fácilmente podría decir que simplemente dormía en espera del amanecer para despertar. Soltó una pequeña risa–. ¿Serías tan cruel de hacerme esperar?

Al no haber respuestas se inclinó para acariciar sus fracciones en busca de calma. La misma de inmediato lo invadió. Observó con gran detenimiento su hermoso rostro de ángel. No importaba el que ya lo hubiese hecho infinidad de veces, siempre finalizaba asombrado y entusiasmado. Era tan preciosa a sus ojos cafés. Dulce, adorable, hermosa y toda una luchadora. Nadie podría discutirle. Sus largas y oscuras pestañas sin necesidad de pintura. La piel pálida y suave cual porcelana, la cual ahora lo tentaba a tocar y comprobar tal suavidad. El flequillo desordenado sobres su frente y más abajo la nariz, pequeña y casi puntiaguda. Pero más le atraían los labios cerezas entreabiertos, poseedores de grandes cantidades de definiciones.

¿Cómo un ángel tan puro había permitido corromperse por un despreciable demonio? Se cuestionó al escucharle gemir tras una caricia sobre sus labios. La respuesta lo enfureció pero se controló. Hinata era ingenua, pequeña. Él también pero sabía lo que quería. Ella aún estaba en espera del príncipe azul. Ojo. Ello no incluía que le agradara ser la damisela destinada a ser salvada y era eso lo que le atraía aún más. Él siempre la protegería pero ella se valdría por si misma. Se imaginaba la dupla que en un futuro podrían realizar.

–Sí –se contestó a si mismo y a Hinata–, pienso ser un cazador como tú. ¿Te imaginas? –rió pero con entusiasmo ante la idea–. No le veo lo malo y así podría protegerte mejor.  
–¿Ki-Kiba-kun? –escuchar la suave y baja voz de la ojiblanca hizo que sus manos temblaran. No obstante, supo disfrazar sus sentires.  
–¿Entonces decides despertar? –preguntó divertido. Ella rió pero una débil tos la interrumpió. Sus ojos destellaron preocupación y los de ella tristeza. No le agradó–. Hmp. Esto no debería de ser así –protestó volviendo su voz más alegre–. Se supone que con mi beso siempre suelo despertar a la bella durmiente.

El sonrojo fue inmediato. Encantador. No lo pudo evitar y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla con delicadez que él desconocía.

–Yo... –Hinata dudó, nerviosa–. M-Más a la... A la izquierda, Kiba-kun.

Sus ojos brillaron.

–¿Dónde? –ella enrojeció y desvió la mirada–. Oriéntame.

Fue lo más mágico e irreal que creyó experimentar. Fue rápido, corto y tímido. Pero increíblemente cálido. Tantos sentimientos se revolvieron dentro suyo que hasta pensó llegar a vomitar mariposas. Sí, la amaba y eso justificaba su ridículo sonrojo. Estaba seguro que le hubiese ganado a Hinata en ellos, hasta a un tomate. Hinata lo había sostenido de las mejillas para acercarlo de forma fugaz a ella hasta unir así los labios. Ahora estando él con los párpados completamente alzados ella miraba hacia un costado.

–Kiba-kun –no contestó a su llamado, seguía perdido en las orbes blancas completamente atontado–. ¿Qué sucedió?

De inmediato sacudió su mente. La miró con seriedad.

–Yo debería preguntar eso –la mirada entristecida de ella nuevamente no le agradó. Se obligó a despertar su voz alegre y despreocupada–. Casi mueres pero...  
–Hanabi paró –terminó por él.

La sonrisa de él se congelo por, exactamente, dos segundos. Llevó entonces una mano a sus cabellos castaños, alborotándolos, y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

–Sí, eso –soltó enseñando sus dientes. Las ganas de preguntar sobre su hermana y lo ocurrido le producían comezón. Mas, no quería borrar la sonrisa fresca de la ojiperla–. Hinata –el rojo en las mejillas aumentó–. Nosotros...  
–Kiba-kun es un buen chico –dijo suave con un volumen bajo. Aún así Kiba podía oírla–. Siempre... Siempre logra sacarme sonrisas –por fin supero el sonrojo de Kiba–. Yo soy muy tímida y vos, bueno, tan impulsivo como Naruto-kun –rió en voz baja observando sus manos apretarse en un acto nervioso–. Te gusta mucho bromear sobre mis gestos y aunque me avergüence, sé con eso que te importo.

Inuzuka no planeaba interrumpirla. Escuchando con emoción y atención cada una de sus palabras esperaba que llegase lo que en realidad esperaba; o lo que creía vendría ahora.

–Recuerdo mis palabras –miró los ojos brillantes de Kiba–. Nosotros estamos juntos ahora e intentaré dar lo mejor de mí.  
–No hace falta esforzarse –respondió mostrando los dientes.

Suavemente sus labios entraron en contacto con los suyos. Suaves, cálidos, deliciosos. Aunque fuese de naturaleza imprudente e impulsivo usó de todo su control para no saltar y besarla. Sabía que los sentimientos de ella no eran exactamente iguales a los suyos y no la quería asustar. Profundizó más el beso lento que con el tiempo aceleraba. La lengua irrumpió su boca cuando relajó su naturaleza. Sostuvo su nuca y se permitió subir a la cama. Su torso sobre los pecho de ella le incitaban por más contacto y el que ella correspondiera entrelazando las delicadas manos detrás de su cuello no ayudo a su control.

Entonces se recordó que ella estaba débil y no quería apurar nada. Se separó de ella a regañadientes, aún con el efecto del amor.

–Gracias –susurró Hinata sonrojada.

Y acomodándose en el pecho del hombre lobo alcanzó nuevamente a Morfeo.

.

.

**.**

Lo primero que pensó cuando despertó en los brazos de Inuzuka fue en el agradable calor que desprendía. Ver su rostro tranquilo y la sonrisa de ensueño despejaron cualquier duda de su decisión de intentar algo con él –aunque una extraña inquietud crecía en un su interior–. Confiaba arduamente que lograría corresponder sus sentimientos y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Él era genial después de todo. Tan radiante que le contagiaba su alegría y luz aunque ella estuviera azul. Además, si se había enamorado de la persona equivocada, quien mintió acerca de sus sentimientos por ella, porqué no iba a lograrlo con alguien que de verdad los sentía. Era cuestión de tiempo e intentar hasta que todo funcionara –porque iba a funcionar–.

Quiso acariciar las tostadas mejillas de él y delinear el interesante tatuaje. Sin embargo, rápidamente se levantó de la camilla cuidando de no despertarlo y saltó sobre la ventana. La caída no fue larga gracias a la corta altura. Se sentía preparada para ir por su hermana y charlar. No lo consideraba una locura. Lo sucedido había sido culpa suya y se encargaría de no cometer nuevamente el mismo error. Deseaba compartir tiempo a su lado y conocerla más. Recompensar lo perdido.

Corrió con gran velocidad por minutos hasta que llegó al lugar donde Hanabi se hallaba detenida. Con razón y sin vacilar ella se había negado a que la ejecutaran. Puesto que era una Hyuuga y su hermana, aún no sabían bien qué harían con ella y el juicio se realizaría en unas dos semanas en las cuales permanecería en la sucia habitación del otro día. Por lo tanto ya tenía pensado prácticamente vivir allí.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la prisión esquivó la entrada y rodeó el complejo hasta llegar a la parte trasera donde en el segundo piso estaba el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de su hermana –no había que ser un genio para saber que no la dejarían pasar con permiso–. Al estar el edificio rodeado de bosque tenía pensado subir a un árbol para llegar allí. Subió no más que un metro de altura hasta que algo llamó su atención y se detuvo abruptamente. Alguien saltó de la ventana a la que se dirigía.

Era un hombre alto y pálido que le mostraba la espalda mientras sacudía sus ropas. Se aterró de pensar que era un vampiro que escapaba de allí pero en vez de correr se soltó del tronco del árbol para esconderse detrás de este y observar. En canso de ser un vampiro estaba consciente de que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerle frente. Él, cuidadoso y silencioso, miró a los lados negándole aún la visión de su rostro. Hinata entrecerró los ojos, había algo más raro en él que su identidad. Si bien sus habilidades en el rastro no eran exactamente buenas no lo podía ni siquiera sentir. Volvió a sus ojos completamente blancos e hizo que unas venas los acompañaran y se sorprendió cuando tampoco lo pudo ver. Imposible.

El pensamiento de correr para informar sobre él se esfumó al ver a su hermana asomarse por la ventana. Abrió exageradamente los ojos y un extraño sabor se instaló en su boca al recordar lo que ella ahora era. Comprendió entonces que el hombre era un vampiro que había ido a por ella contradiciendo las palabras de su primo de que ellos jamás estaban en grupo. Una vez ella saltó sin pensarlo salió de su escondite y gritó su nombre cuando los pies de la castaña tocaron el pasto verde. Hanabi le sonrió y corrió hacia su sorprendida hermana.

–¡Hinata! –susurró cuando la abrazó. Ella aún pasmada–. Lo siento tanto por lo de hace dos días –se disculpó mientras su abrazo se hacía más fuerte confundiendo a la mayor. ¿Habían pasado dos días?  
–Yo... –perturbada no supo realmente qué decir. Si bien había planeado disculparse por ello y admitir que fue su culpa no adivinaba si era el momento o no–. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó por fin en un susurro, no muy segura y el miedo corriendo por ella.  
–Me voy –contó calmada–. No puedo quedarme, Hinata. Soy un peligro y aún así tampoco pienso morir.  
–Tú no... –la risa de ella la interrumpió.  
–Ya no soy una Hyuuga, Hinata –la mayor boqueó intentando negar lo dicho por ella pero una presencia detrás suyo la alertó y recordó de pronto que alguien más las acompañaba–. Ahora soy nadie junto a Itachi-nii. Él me necesita más que tú.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida viendo por fin el rostro de aquel hombre y su cuerpo entero se congeló. Sus ojos profundamente negros acompañados debajo por grandes ojeras. El cabello largo atado permitiendo que unos cuantos mechones cayeran alrededor de su rostro. Lo reconoció. Sus ojos picaron mientras su hermana la miraba con preocupación y un sentimiento confuso se traslucía en los negros que no se apartaban de ella. ¿Lastima?

No supo qué sentir. Miedo, asombro, indignación o rabia. Un sentimiento casi desconocido se movía alborotado dentro suyo. Oscuro y escalofriante. Descubrió que él no era realmente alguien mayor, que seguramente había tenido otra visión al ser más pequeña. Pero ello no importaba en realidad. ¿Qué hacía Hanabi con él?

Una leve molestia en el cuello fue suficiente para sacarla de su estado de congelamiento. Los párpados se volvieron pesados y observó a su hermana que se volvía borrosa. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia nuevamente alcanzó a oír.

–Estarás bien Hinata. Cuida de Neji y el que me paró...  
–Hana...

Un quejido escapó de sus labios. La presión en su cuello fue más fuerte de repente mientras los labios de su hermana se movían. Y pasó, nuevamente todo se volvió oscuro.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

.

.

**.  
**

**~Fin del Capitulo 13~**

* * *

¡¿Qué tal, gente?! ;D (¡Qué frío, gente! D:)

Bueno, bueno... (e/./e) Perdón por tardarme... uhm... dos meses (D:) Obvio que tengo excusas (ewe) pero igual, odio tardarme tanto y capaz siga así ): Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y si no, bueno... me pueden mandar a la punta del obelisco xD.

Pero ya enserio, de verdad lo siento por el retraso u.u

Gracias por su reviews:

*LaCrazyWriter: Kiba es genial, yo lo amo y espero lo mismo n.n (Clara muestra de mi afecto por él fue la escena que hay acá también de ellos xD, di toda mi cursilería) Bueno, Hanabi tiene más papel adelante, si ella se queda va a morir y tengo planes para ella, no puede morir D: Aún así su pequeña aparición fue importante. _  
_

*Ahzumy Uzumaki: Jajaja xD. Bueno, perdón :( Pero es muy lindo dejar los capis así, bah, qué digo. Más bien es muy divertido xD (algo demasiado cruel xD) Y ya me puse al día con el manga, supongo que el de hace dos meses ya lo vi xD. Y bueno, en realidad no me está gustando mucho. Eso de Tsunade viva (es una guerra, mierda, si murió Neji que ella también lo haga ò-ó), Sasuke futuro Hokage, Naruto olvidado, Orochimaru curioso, Hinata avanzando (en realidad me gustó eso xD) y Sakura mostrando su super poder oculto hasta que es más fuerte que Tsunade (WTF!?) me suena más bien a Kishimoto se fumó un hongo (O-o) Ok no xD Perdón por el retraso y también cuidate :D._  
_

*angelperdido: ¡Que genial que te haya gustado el capi anterior! ;D Jeje y que bueno que aclaraste que con Sasuke xD si no me iba a agarrar el efecto Kishi y capaz hasta Hinata termine con Shino (Ojo, quién sabe. Shino es genial después de todo D:) Y bueno, acá puse más de "Mizuki" y va a seguir apareciendo..._  
_

*citlalli: Awww... ¡Me encanta eso que me decís! Espero el capi te haya gustado también n.n Y no es nada, no me agradezcas, al contrario, gracias por leer y dejar tu hermosa opinión. ¡Saludos!_  
_

*bea: En realidad se lo está tomando demasiado bien u-u Y bueno, digamos que más bien se está haciendo la desentendida, algo así como un clavo saca a otro o no vale la pensar llorar por un hombre con todo lo que la rodea. Pero, joder, no es un hombre, es amor D: Y la charla de Neji ayuda también xD. Jajaja, y Sasuke está muy subido de ego. Ya se le bajara xD_  
_

*kiky-san: ¡No es nada! :D Pero como vengo ahora vas a tener que esperar. "Ten paciencia, dijo alguien, y algo pasará" (?) ¡Gracias a vos por tu comentario!_  
_

Saludos !


End file.
